Adventures in Ooo
by grizztheviking
Summary: Follow Finn, Jake, and friends as they go on different adventures in Ooo and beyond! Contains both overarching plots and one off chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The abandoned store

Finn and Jake had been planing this adventure for months. Deep in an underground cavern they found an old, monster infested comic book store. It was from before the mushroom war, so Finn and Jake where hoping to score some pre-war nerd goodies.

"Hey Finn, what do you think will be in there?" Asked Jake as they headed to the cavern.

"Some comic books and video games for sure. Maybe some movie posters and action figures if we're lucky." Finn answered with enthusiasm.

"I hope we find some pre-war munchies." Jake said.

"Dude, I think I'd croak if I ate goodies that old." Finn said with a concerned expression on his face.

"Not me man. I have a gut of steel." Jake assured Finn.

"Just don't eat to many, ok? I don't wanna loose my brother." Finn was concerned for Jake's well being.

They arrived at the cave. Finn lit his lantern and they headed inside. They went deep into the cavern until they reached the abandoned comic book store. They snuck up to a broken window of the store. They looked in and saw a dilapidated interior, crawling with monsters. The monsters where a moldy green color, oozing with green slime. They had piercing red eye's and they appeared to work as a unit.

"I dunno Jake. It doesn't look like there's to much in their and it looks super risky. Maybe we should just forget it and head home." Finn suggested.

"Are you kidding? We can only see the main room in their. There's gotta be all kinds of loot in the storage room, and besides, I'm ready to kick some monster booty." Jake was determined to go in.

Finn sighed then said. "I guess you're right. Lets go in.".

They busted into the shop through the window. Finn drew his sword and started to slay the monsters. Hey slashed and stabbed his way threw the hoard, but more and more monsters poured in from the halls. Jake morphed his arm into a mace and helped Finn clear the room. After 8 minutes of battle they cleared the main room of the building. They started to look around the room for loot.

"Aww man, all that's here are old, moldy comic books." Jake disappointingly said.

"Told ya so." Finn smugly replied.

"Patience Finn, the goodies aren't always in plain sight." Jake said.

After they thoroughly searched the main room they began searching the smaller rooms in the hallway. They searched the bathroom and only found Monster goo. They searched what appeared to be the old owners living quarters. In their they found some centuries old cheesey chips, and a VHS tape that was still in workable condition. Jake took the chips and Finn put the VHS in his backpack. They made it to the final room. It was a sizable storage room. It was filled with old inventory that was still in good condition.

"See? What did I tell you?" Jake rubbed it in Finns face.

"I guess I was wrong." Finn admitted.

They sifted through the inventory. Finn found some comic books from the "World savior" series. Jake found something that he had always wanted. A mint condition poster for his favorite movie series "Heat Signature".

"Finn! Hey Finn, look what I found!" Jake ecstatically told Finn.

"What is it bro?" Asked Finn.

Jake showed Finn the poster.

"Woah, neat! That has to be super rare. You where super lucky to find it." Finn told Jake.

"Yeah I know. It must be one of a kind." Jake said as she shape shifted a back pack to put his loot in.

They did one last sweep of the room to make sure they didn't miss anything. Other than an old can of soda, they didn't find anything. They headed out into the main room. They where getting ready to leave when out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw a piece of the wall that was boarded up.

"Wait up Jake." Finn said as he pointed to the place in the wall.

"Good catch Finn." Jake said.

They walked over and investigated it. Their appeared to be something on the other side, but they couldn't tell just what it was. Jake shape shifted his arm into a giant hammer and busted down the boards. Behind the boards was a tiny crawl space. They got on their hands and knee's headed into said crawl space. They made their way through the crawl space. On the other side they found a secret room. It was in perfect shape. It was like time had never touched this room. It was filled with crates.

"Geez. This room gives me the creeps." Jake said.

"I know what you mean man. There's just something off about it." Finn responded.

They took a better look around the room and what they saw shocked them. The walls where lined with battle plans detailing an attack on the Candy Kingdom, the Flame Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. It quickly became apparent to them that this room wasn't originally part of the building. It had been built much more recently.

"We gotta warn Princess Bubblegum." Said Finn.

Before Jake could respond the two heard a nose coming from the vent. A group of people where heading through the vent.

"We gotta hide!" Jake frantically said.

Finn and Jake quickly opened the lid to a crate and jumped in. Finn made sure he put the lid back on nice and tight. They could see out of a small crack in the wooden crate. They saw four men, humanoid in nature, but where a sickly green color and had some sort of serpentine fins and scales on their head. They where carrying more crates with them. One of the men looked around the room to make sure their where no intruders.

"The coast is clear. Whoever killed our guard demons must be long gone." The man said.

Finn and Jake tensed up after he said that.

"Excellent." Another man said.

"All the stuff is here. We can arrange a meeting with our client to discuss payment." Another man said.

After getting everything in order. The group of four left through the crawl space. Finn and Jake Stayed quiet in the crate for fifteen minutes to make sure they where far away. Once they decided they where long gone, they hopped out of the crate and better inspected it's contents. The crate they hid in contained a bunch of armor. The second crate they inspected had a bunch of weapon's like swords, spears, and battle axes. The next crate they opened contained a bunch of spare machine parts. The final crate they opened contained a bunch of green glowing rods.

"Woah." Finn said.

"These look pretty dangerous." Jake said.

"We have to take one to show PB." Finn said.

Finn grabbed one of the glowing rods and put it in his backpack. Jake grabbed the war plan poster's off of the wall. They headed back through the crawl space. Once on the other side they crawled on their hands and knee's as to make sure they we not seen if the strange men where still around. They snuck out of the store and into the cave. They made their way up to the surface and bolted towards the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: Coup conspiricy

Finn and Jake approached the gate's of the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey guy's!" One of the Banana guards tried to greet them.

"NO TIME TO TALK. NEED TO SEE PB. IT'S AN EMERGENY!" Finn yelled as he and Jake sprinted passed them.

"Oh ok. See ya later." The Banana guard answered even though Finn and Jake where out of hearing range.

They ran through the streets of the Kingdom up To PB's castle. They hurried inside and went down into the basement where her lab was. They pounded on the door frantically.

"Come in." PB said.

Finn and Jake entered the lab.

"PRINCESS. WE FOUND SOMETHING YOU SHOULD SEE!" Finn shouted.

"Calm down Finn. I can't understand what you're saying." Princess Bubblegum said.

Finn took a deep breath to help calm down. Once he felt calm he told PB what was up

"Jake and I where exploring and old abandoned comic book store and we found a secret room. The room looked like it had been build recently. It had all kinds of weapons and war plains."

Jake handed PB the war plans. She moved all of the junk off of her desk and started examining the war plans.

"Hmm. This is pretty concerning." PB said.

"What? Aren't you a little bit concerned that someone out there is planning to invade the Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Of course I am Finn. I just done see the point in panicking." PB answered.

"Good point." Finn said.

"We need to analyze the data we have. What did the strange men look like?" PB asked.

"They looked kinda human, but they had Scales and fins on their heads." Jake said.

"We found this in one of the crates." Finn handed PB the glowing rod.

PB took the rod and started running tests on it. The test took a while, but when the results came back they where frightening.

"Uh oh." Pb said.

"What is it Princess?" Finn asked frantically.

"The rod seems to have similar properties to material I've linked to the creation of Ooo." PB answered.

"Meaning?" Jake asked.

"It's nuclear." PB answered.

Finn and Jake's jaws dropped.

"Y.. You mean there is someone out their who wants to destroy The Candy Kingdom?" Jake stuttered.

"It looks like it." PB answered.

"Well we have to stop them. Have you noticed anything suspicious in the Candy Kingdom lately?" Asked Finn.

"I've heard some rumors about a coup, but I thought they where just silly rumors." PB said.

"Well we have to find the source of those rumors. For the Candy Kingdom. For Ooo." Jake said in a determined tone.

PB called Peppermint butler in and informed him of the situation.

"I want you, Finn and Jake to go out and hunt for clues. I'll stay here and study these plans to see if they tell me anything." She told him.

"You can count on me Princess." Peppermint butler said with a salute.

Finn, Jake and Peppermint butler headed out into the Kingdom. Their fist thought was to check the seedier parts of town. They headed down to the candy tavern. They stood around in the alley behind the tavern and discussed their plan.

"So who's going in?" Asked Finn.

"The way I see it there is only one choice. I am always seen with the princess and would get recognized. Finn is a hero to a lot of the candy people. That and you can shape-shift Jake." Peppermint butler laid out his plan.

"Really? Come on man, I don't wanna go in alone." Jake protested.

"He has a point Jake and besides it is for the good of the kingdom." Finn said.

Jake sighed then said. "Fine, I'll do it."

He transformed into a gumdrop then headed around front and walked into the tavern. He walked up to the bar and sat down on a bar stool. Their was a candy cane setting on the stool next to him. He looked like he had been through a lot. He had huge muscly arms and a teardrop tattoo under his eye. Jake came to the conclusion that if anyone was involved in this coup conspiracy it would be this guy. He put on his best tough guy voice and said.

"Man, can you believe that Princess Bubblegum. That new uhh... erm... policy she implemented was awful. We should over through her."

The Candy cane guy faced Jake and said.

"If you got a problem with the princess you gotta problem with me. She help me get my life back on track when I was in prison. She gave me a second chance. I WON'T LET YOU DRAG THE GOOD NAME OF BUBBLEGUM THROUGH THE MUD!"

In that moment, Jake knew he made a big mistake. He started to sweat profusely.

The Candy cane guy grabbed him and hit him square in the right eye so hard it made him dizzy. He then drug Jake to the door and threw him out on the street.

"AND STAY OUT!" He screamed.

Finn and Peppermint butler heard the skirmish and ran over to check on Jake.

"Jake, JAKE! Are you alright? Speak to me man." Finn said as he crouched down to check on his brother.

"I **huff** **puff** don't think I'm welcome in there anymore." Jake muttered.

Finn and Peppermint butler carried Jake under some shade so he could recover. It took him about twenty minutes to recover. He had a black eye but the dizziness had worn off.

"So, did you find out anything?" Asked Peppermint Butler.

"Only that the Candy cane guy Is a total jerk-wad." Jake answered.

"So where are we off to now?" Asked Finn.

"The police station would probably be a good place to look." Said Peppermint Butler.

The grouped headed off to the police station. They where greeted and let in by the banana guards in charge of protecting the station. They went in and talked to the chief of police.

"Oh hello there. What can I do ya for?" The chief asked.

"Greetings. We are here on behalf of the princess and we need to know if you've picked up any unusual criminals as of late." Peppermint butler said.

"Nothing special. Just your run of the mill thief's." The chief said.

"May we have a look see at your prisoners?" Peppermint butler asked.

"Sure, but I'll have to go with you. Safety protocol and all." The chief said.

"That's no problem. We don't want this miscreants to escape." Peppermint butler said.

The group headed into the cell block and looked over and questioned the prisoners. What they found didn't impress them. One of the Candy people they talked to was in for robbery. Another was in for breaking and entering. Another was in for white collar fraud. The police station was a bust. They thanked the chief for being so kind to them and headed out to further their search. They headed down to the shopping district and found nothing. They searched around the business district and found nothing. After hours of searching the only place they hadn't looked was the Candy Kingdom's suburbs.

"Come on man, what would revolutionaries be doing in the 'burbs?" Asked Jake.

"I don't know, but we have to check." Answered Finn.

They went door to door asking questions to see if anyone knew anything. They spent forty five minutes doing this to no avail and where about to give up when someone approached them. It was Starchy.

"Psst, hey. I heard you where looking for information about a coup." Starchy whispered.

"Yes we are. I assume you know something." Peppermint butler said.

"Yes I do, and we need to get to the princess. She needs to know fast." Starchy said.

The group headed off to the castle. They went down into the lab and found PB still pouring over the war plans.

"Did you guys find anything?" She asked.

"Starchy knows something." Peppermint butler said.

"Well?" Said PB.

"Well princess, you see I uh. STARCHY'S BEEN A BAD BOY." Starchy stated to cry.

"It's ok Starchy. No matter what I wont be mad. I promise." PB assured him.

Starchy dried his eyes with his handkerchief and began telling his story.

"Several months ago I got an invitation to attend a secret meeting in an old abandoned comic book store outside of the Candy Kingdom. Their where a lot of other Candies there. The speaker talked about what he envisioned the future of the Candy Kingdom to look like. His speech of wealth and prosperity really resonated with 'ol Starchy. After the speech was done he started signing people up for his cause. I became a member and started to attend the weekly meetings, but his speeches became more and more radical. He said how he wanted to overthrow you. He said how he wanted to destroy the neighboring Kingdoms so he could expand the power and influence of the Candy people. The other members became more radical too. They began recruiting other Candy people and training to overthrow you. Starchy wanted no part of this and quickly fled. I'm scared they will come and hurt me."

"Who was the leader?" Asked PB.

Starchy was visually upset from recounting his tale, So after a bit of stuttering he said.

"It was... It was Colonel Candy Corn."


	3. Chapter 3: War

"Colonel Candy Corn? That backstabber. I can't believe I ever trusted him." PB said.

"I'm so sorry princess." Starchy said.

"It's not you're fault Starchy." PB said as she patted him on the head.

"When is he planning or attacking?" Asked Finn.

"I don't know, but I can't imagine it being to long." Starchy said.

"Did you find anything in the attack plans?" Asked Jake.

"I guess we know what these glowing rods are for now huh. We'll have to go warn the Ice king and Flame princess that their kingdoms are in trouble first thing in the morning." PB said.

"Sure thing princess." Finn said.

It was getting Late. Finn and Jake decided they would spend the night with PB in case an attack would occur. They stayed up late making preparations. PB put her troops on high alert. She made sure all of the gumball guardians where up to snuff and working properly. Finally she put out an arrest warrant for Colonel Candy Corn. All possible preparations where made. Now the waiting game began.

PB ordered the Banana guards to bring two sleeping bags into her room for Finn and Jake. The three lied down for the night. PB was having trouble getting to sleep. Thoughts of war and death raced through her mind. She was worried sick about what would happen to the Candy people if she was ousted. She worried what would happen to Ooo. She tossed and turned for hours and hadn't got any sleep. Finn and Jake where awoken by the sound of her stirring.

"Hey Peebles, do you need to talk?" Asked Finn.

PB rolled over and faced Finn and Jake.

"I'm just kinda tense right now. I'll just be glad when this is all over." She said.

"That's understandable." Jake said.

"Yeah, It's got me kinda tense too." Finn admitted.

"I don't usually get this worked up, but the thought that innocent candy people could get hurt or killed just makes by brain boil." PB said.

"Don't worry princess. If fighting breaks out we will be right there by your side to help." Finn assured PB.

"Thanks guys. What would I ever do without friends like you?" PB said.

"Die probably." Jake said.

"JAKE!" Finn yelled.

"What? It was just a joke." He responded.

"Don't worry Jake, I thought it was funny." PB chuckled.

After that bit of restlessness was over, the three friends finally managed to get back to sleep. The next morning Finn and Jake awoke to find that Princess Bubblegum wasn't in her bed. They walked down the stairs and into the main hall of the castle. They where greeting by a banana guard.

"Oh hey Finn!" He said.

"Have you seen the princess?" Asked Finn.

"Yeah, I think she and Peppermint butler went down to the military HQ." The banana guard said.

Finn and Jake thanked the guard and made their way down to the HQ. They headed inside to find PB standing at a podium. She was about to give a speech.

"I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for being such a loyal army. That you for being such great citizens. The challenges we are about to face will be no easy task, but if anyone in Ooo can do so its us! The future will be in our hands. You've made me so proud over the years. I just hope you think as much of me as I do you all."

The speech was short and to the point. After the speech was over, Finn and Jake went over to PB.

"Morning guys." PB said.

"Any new info about Colonel Candy Corn?" Asked Jake.

"No. I just thought I should come down here and rally the troops." PB said.

"Good idea." Finn responded.

"You guy's should go out and warm Flame Princess and Ice King." PB said.

"I know we have to do that, but I feel really guilty about leaving you here. What if he attacks while we're gone?" Finn worried.

"Don't worry about me Finn, I have my subjects to protect me and the kingdom." PB assured Finn.

"Ok, I guess. Jake and I will get back as soon as possible." Finn said in a concerned tone.

Finn and Jake hugged PB goodbye then headed off on their quest. They decided it would be more efficient if they split up to do the task. Finn would go to the Ice Kingdom, and Jake would head to the Flame Kingdom. They agreed to meet at their tree-house once they where done. Once outside the Candy Kingdoms gate they parted way's. Finn made the short trek over to the Ice Kingdom in no time at all. He walked up the curvy ice path and up to the front door. He gave the door a knock.

"Coming!" The Ice King said.

He opened the door and was shocked to see Finn.

"Finn? Oh hey man, I wasn't expecting it to be you since you usually ignore the front door and just bust in." The Ice King said.

"I'm here on a serious diplomatic mission." Finn said.

Finn was about to inform Ice King of the danger he was in when he interrupted him.

"No need to be hasty. Come in and have a seat, I'll make us some tea." The Ice King said.

"But...But." Finn stuttered as Ice King dragged him to the sofa.

Finn sat on the icy sofa while the Ice King made the tea. Finn was freezing his butt off on the sofa. It took the Ice King about ten minutes to prepare the Tea. It seemed a lot longer to Finn as he was freezing cold. The Ice King handed Finn his tea. Finn started sipping his tea and trying to make the Ice King understand the gravitas of the situation.

"You need to focus. There is a crazed war lord out there wanting to blow your kingdom to bits." Finn pleaded with him to listen.

"Who would wanna do me in? I'm awesome." The Ice King asked.

"He's a renegade colonel from the Candy Kingdom. He plans to overthrow PB and annihilate any other kingdom if his path of conquest." Finn explained.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The Ice King said.

Finn was getting visibly frustrated at the Ice Kings ignorance. He Jumped up on the coffee table and leaned in close to the Ice Kings face.

"You like the princess right? Well said colonel is planning on overthrowing her. She may be imprisoned or even killed. Do you want that?" Finn asked.

"No. No I don't want that." The Ice King said.

He paused for a moment to take in the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm sorry Finn, I didn't realize how serious this was. Is their anything I can do to help?" The Ice King asked.

"Well, you can keep an eye on the Candy Kingdom. If you see a battle, come and help us out." Finn said.

Finn thanked the Ice King for finally understanding. He fished his tea, got up and made his way towards the tree-house. Meanwhile, Jake was on his way to the Flame Kingdom to inform Flame Princess of the danger. He arrived in the kingdom and quickly made his way over to the castle. Flame Princesses guards escorted Jake up to her quarters.

"Oh hey Jake. Where's Finn?" Asked Flame Princess.

"He's at the Ice Kingdom." Jake said.

"The Ice Kingdom? What in the world is he doing there?" Asked Flame Princess.

"The Ice king was in danger and so are you!" Jake said.

Jake proceeded to catch Flame Princess up on all the stuff that had transpired.

"What? That awful. I'll set my troops on high alert." Flame Princess said.

Jake followed her while she went and informed her top general of the threat.

"Thanks a ton Jake. At-least we have a heads start on this threat. I just wish I could afford to spare some troops to help the Candy Kingdom. I'm afraid if I did my dad would come back and take over the kingdom again. I can't afford to let that happen, for the good of the kingdom and its citizens." Flame Princess explained. 

"It's no problem. Gotta look after your own butt sometimes." Jake said.

Flame Princess chuckled.

"Well I better get going." Jake said.

"Hey Jake, can you tell Finn that I'd love to see him again sometime." Flame Princess blushed.

"Will do." Jake assured her.

With the quest being done Jake headed to the Tree-house to meet Finn. He arrived at the Tree-house. Finn had prepared the both of them a little snack of sliced apples and Juice box. They quickly ate the snacks then made there way back to the Candy Kingdom. When they headed over the hill and got a good look at the kingdom they where horrified at what they saw. Several building where on fire. The sounds of battle could be heard even where they stood.

"PRINCESS!" Finn shouted. He grabbed Jake by the arm and took of sprinting towards the battle.

When they arrived at the gate to the kingdom they found the remnants of a destroyed Gumball Guardian. They ran past it and down the street where the fighting was taking place. Finn drew his sword and joined the battle. He swung and stabbed at a rebel soldier. The soldier blocked his attacks. The soldier took a swing at Finn. Luckily the sword struck Finns metal arm. Finn knocked the sword out off the rebels hand. With the fear of impending death the rebel surrendered. Finn grabbed some rope out of his backpack and bound the rebels hands. Finn and Jake fought their way down the street with rebel prisoner in tow. They where desperately hoping to make contact with Princess Bubblegum. They fought their way to the end of the street. They found Peppermint butler. He was commanding the band of troops that where trying to re-secure the gate to the Kingdom.

"Fight to your last breath! We can't afford not to recapture the front gate!" Peppermint butler yelled.

Finn and Jake ran up to Peppermint butler to inform him they'd returned.

"Oh thank goodness you're back, Colonel Candy Corns army is at least twice as large as we had thought." Peppermint Butler said.

"Where's the princess?" Asked Finn.

"We got separated in the chaos. The last time I saw her was at town square." Peppermint butler said.

Finn mind was racing.

"How are we gonna get to her?"

"I should never have left."

"What if she gets hurt? It'll be all my fault."

After those thoughts left Finn unnerved, they noticed that they where being surrounded by rebel soldiers. They fought as hard as they could to escape. Jake transformed one of his arms into a war hammer and started swinging at the rebels. Jake knocked out several of them, but other soldiers just took there place. They where outnumbered and out matched. They weighed their options and decided to surrender as they didn't want to be killed, but before they could surrender the Ice King swooped down and started firing beams of ice at the rebels. A group of rebels where frozen in blocks of ice, giving them enough time to retreat.

"FALL BACK!" Ordered Peppermint Butler.

Peppermint butler, Finn, Jake, the Ice King, and the remaining troops they commanded fell back into the towns square. There they found Princess Bubblegum. She was commanding her troops and fighting along side of them. She was wearing a shiny, light suit of armor and brandishing a short sword and a shield that looked like a peppermint. She spotted the guys and ran over to catch them up.

"I'm so glad you're here. We keep fighting them off but they seem to have an endless stream of reinforcements." PB said.

"Where could they all be coming from?" Asked Peppermint butler.

"I don't know, but it seems fishy to me." Said PB.

"I hate to butt in, but I DID save your friends from getting captured. Hows about a little thank you smooch." Ice King said as he puckered his lips.

PB slapped him and said. "Really? REALLY? Now of all times?"

"Yeesh it doesn't hurt to try now does it?" Asked the Ice King.

Before anyone could respond to him they where interrupted by an explosion. The rebels blew a hole in the kingdoms wall and let in another batch of reinforcements. PB jumped into action and started to give orders. She, along with her troops charged at the reinforcements. She swung her sword and stuck down rebel after rebel. Finn and Jake stood back to back as they where surrounded by rebels. Any normal warriors would be terrified, but not them. Jake grabbed Finn and flung him towards a group of rebels. Finn defeated them with ease. Jake, using his transforming powers, Grew his left hand ten times larger and grabbed a group of rebels. He reeled his arm back and threw them as far as he could. Peppermint butler fought by his masters side. PB and Pep defeated rebel after rebel but they just kept coming. It was no use, they had to fall back to the castle.

The rebels now controlled everything but the castle. PB, Peppermint butler, Finn, Jake, Ice King, and what little troops where left barricaded themselves inside the castle, but it wouldn't keep the rebels out for long. They prepared to defend the Candy Kingdom to the very end. The rebels busted through the castles door. They stormed in by the dozens. Princess Bubblegum and her troops where outnumbered ten to one. The rebels made quick work of most of PB's remaining troops.

"We have to flee the kingdom!" Yelled Peppermint Butler.

"No, I'm gonna stay here to the very end." PB said.

"Princess NO!" Finn pleaded.

"Princess I beg you to reconsider. If you perish here tonight you wont be able to come back and liberate them in the future. Today's fight is a lost cause, but the next fight will be on our terms. It will be your time to rise and take back what is rightfully yours." Peppermint butler tried to convince her to flee.

Tears rolled down PB's face. She knew deep down she had to flee. She knew she would eventually right this wrong and rise like a mighty phoenix.

"Lets go." PB said.

PB, Finn, Jake, Peppermint butler, and Ice King bolted for a window. Ice King hovered outside the window. Jake grabbed Ice Kings hands with one of his hands and used the other to shape-shift a basket to carry Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Peppermint butler. Ice King took off flying towards Finn and Jake's tree-house. Whilst in the air, PB looked out over her kingdom. She saw buildings burning, Citizens trying to flee, and she saw Colonel Candy Corn heading into his newly captured castle. She was heartbroken at the sight of her creation in such pain. She vowed he wouldn't have the last laugh. She was going to take back what was hers.


	4. Chapter 4: Stressed

Ice King, with crew in tow, landed outside Finn and Jake's tree-house.

"Thanks for the help Ice King." Finn said.

"T...Thanks? That's the fist time you've ever thanked me." Ice King said.

"Don't get too used to it" Finn replied.

Ice King said his goodbyes and flew back to the Ice Kingdom. Finn, Jake, PB, and Peppermint butler headed inside the tree-house. Finn and Jake headed up to their room. Finn rummaged around in his storage chest. He pulled out two hammocks. Jake pulled out some spare pillows from the closet. Finn and Jake set up the hammocks on the other side of their room. They headed back down into the kitchen to check on PB. She and Pep where sitting at the table. Pep had made her a cup of tea. Finn and Jake sat down at the table.

"How ya doin?" Asked Finn.

PB didn't say anything, she just looked down at her reflection in her cup of tea.

"Do you need to talk?" Asked Jake.

"I'm a failure. I failed my Citizens and I fail you guys. I should never have let you risk your lives for me." PB said, never looking up from her tea.

"Nonsense. Friends help friends." Finn said.

"I just feel like such a screw up." PB said.

"You still have the power to do good. You're still you and nothing can change that." Peppermint butler said.

The words of encouragement didn't seem to effect her. She needed some time to come to terms with the days events.

It had been a long and tiring day. They all laid down. Finn, Jake and Peppermint butler fell asleep quickly, but not Princess Bubblegum. She tossed and turned in her hammock. She was worried sick about how Colonel Candy Corn would treat the candy people. She laid awake for hours. She decided it was no use trying to fall asleep and headed up to the canopy of the tree-house. She laid down and started gazing at the stars. Finn was awoken by the sound of her climbing the ladder to the canopy, so he followed her. He laid down beside her.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Nope. To much on my mind." She answered.

"That's understandable. Today kinda messed me up to." Finn admitted.

"I just can't believe an old friend would back stab me like that." PB said.

"Well I'll never back stab you." Finn assured her.

"Thanks Finn, Its good to know not all people are butts." PB said as she gave Finn a hug.

"So what are you thinking about doing now?" Asked Finn.

"A lot of candy people still look up to me and wanted nothing to do with the rebellion. I can't just leave them to suffer. I HAVE to find a way to help them." PB said.

"Whatever you decide to do, Jake and I will help." Finn said.

"I'm just so stressed. My brain feels like its in a blender." PB said.

"Maybe you need a day of relaxation." Finn suggested.

"You're probably right. All this stress is making my judgment hazy." PB said.

"I know a fun place we could go tomorrow." Finn said.

"Its a surprise." Finn said in a playful tone.

"You should go try and get some rest, don't wanna be tired tomorrow." He added.

PB decided to listen to Finns advice. She headed back down and laid in her hammock. Finn on the other hand had something else in mind. He grabbed a hold of a vine growing from the tree and used it to help him shimmy down to the ground. He started making his way to a certain vampires house. After a thirty minute trek in the dead of night he made it to Marceline's house. Finn could hear her practicing her bass from outside. He gave the door an extra loud knock so she would hear him over the noisy bass. After a few attempts Marcy finally heard him.

"Finn? What are you doing up so late?" Marcy asked.

Finn told Marcy everything that had went down at the Candy Kingdom.

"You have to be kidding." Said Marcy.

"I'm afraid I'm not." Finn said.

"That horrible. Is she alright?" Asked Marcy.

"She's pretty messed up emotionally, but physically she's fine." Finn said.

"Poor Bonnie, Is their anything I can do to help?" Asked Marcy.

"I'm planning a getaway for her tomorrow. I'm taking her to the lake deep in the Forrest. I figured she could use a day of swimming, Fishing and quiet time. I would love it if you could come." Finn said.

"I would love too." Marcy replied.

"Its pretty late, and I'd hate to see you walk home in the dark. Wanna crash here tonight?" Marcy asked.

"Sure." Finn answered.

Finn followed Marcy inside her house. He took a seat on her sofa. Marcy floated into her kitchen and grabbed the both of them a can of soda. She went back into the living room and took a seat next to Finn.

"So, where's Bonnie right now?" Marcy asked as she took a sip of soda.

"Her and PepBut are crashing at the tree-house." Finn answered.

"Bonnie is a tough girl. I'm sure this wont get the best of her for long." Marcy said.

"You think a lot about of Peebles, Don't you?" Finn asked.

"Yes I do. We have... A history." Marcy said in a somber tone.

"I see." Finn said. He sensed that this was a touchy subject for Macy and didn't press her for more details.

"I heard you practicing your bass earlier. It sounded really good." Finn said.

"Thanks. I've been practicing a lot lately." Marcy admitted.

"Well it really shows." Finn said.

Finn was getting tired. He'd had a long, rough day. Marceline grabbed Finn a blanket and pillow out of her closet. Finn quickly fell asleep. The next morning he woke up about nine thirty. Marceline was sitting across the room from Finn in her reclining chair.

"Morning sleepy head." Marcy greeted him.

"Morning" Finn said as he let out a yawn.

"So what time do you want me to meet you guys at the lake?" Marcy asked.

"Around 11 would be great." Finn said.

Marcy agreed to meet them at 11 A.M. Finn realized that Jake, PB, and Peppermint butler where probably worried about him. He said his goodbyes to Marceline and headed to the tree-house. Once he arrived home, Jake, PB and Peppermint where sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Where the heck have you been homie, and why are you in still in your Pjs." Asked Jake.

"We where worried sick Finn." Added PB.

"You'll know in do time." Finn said with a wink.

Jake handed Finn a plate of food. He had fixed him some bacon and eggs.

"There a little cold, but they wouldn't be if you showed up to breakfast on time." Jake said passive-aggressively.

"Can you guys be ready to head off by 10:30? I'd really like to make it to our surprise getaway by 11." Finn said.

"Sounds like a plan." Said PB.

Finn finished his breakfast and took his plate and put it in the sink. He headed up into the bedroom and changed out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes. He packed some supplies that he thought they might need for the day. He packed some sun block, he packed some towels, he packed some snacks, He packed some sunglasses for him and his friends and he packed the "World savior" Comic books he found when they raided the comic book store, in case he got bored. With everything they might need packed, he headed back down into the kitchen. Jake was busy packing them a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. After Jake was finished packing the lunch, Finn, Jake, PB and Peppermint butler headed off. It took them about a half hour to reach the lake. Marceline was sitting on a tree stump waiting on them.

"Marcy!" PB yelled. She ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I went over to Marceline's house last night to invite her to come with us today." Finn said.

"So that's where you went last night. You could have just told us." Jake said.

"But that would have ruined the surprise." Finn said.

"Finn told me what happened. I'm so sorry." Marcy gave PB her condolences.

"Today isn't the time to dwell on it. Today is the day to relax." PB said.

"Agreed." Said Peppermint butler.

They walked over to a sandy beach. Marceline stuck her umbrella into the sand for shade. Finn laid out a couple towels under the umbrella. Marceline laid down on one and PB on the other. Finn and Jake took off running and jumped in the lake. Peppermint butler started making sandcastles.

PB rolled over on her side and faced Marceline.

"I'm sorry I haven't been over to see you in a while. I've been so busy looking after the kingdom and then the whole rebel mess started." PB said.

"It's no big deal." Marcy assured her.

"Maybe now that I have more free time we can spend more time together." PB suggested.

"I'd like that." Marcy said.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake where splashing about in the lake.

"Come swim with us Pep." Jake pleaded.

"No thanks, I'm busy building my sandcastle." Peppermint butler said.

"Want some help?" Asked Finn.

"I would love some." Peppermint butler said.

Finn and Jake got out of the water and headed over to Pep.

"Jake, you build the outer wall. Finn, you help me built my castle." Peppermint butler said.

"Sure thing." Jake said.

They went to work helping Pep. Jake used his stretching powers to build the outer wall easily. It took him no time at all. Finn and Pep decided they wanted to extend the height of the castle to be about 6 foot tall. Finn started pushing sand over to the castle while Pep sculpted it. While Finn, Jake, and Pep where hard at work, Marceline was trying to convince Princess Bubblegum to go swimming with her.

"Come on Bonnie, It'll be fun!" She said.

"I don't know. I've never been much of a swimmer." PB said.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud and live a little." Marcy suggested.

"What the heck, why not." PB said.

The two took off and jumped in the lake. Marcy started to splash PB.

"You wanna play dirty do ya?" PB said with a smirk on her face. She jumped on Marceline and drug her underwater for a few seconds.

Once they returned to the surface they both let out a chuckle. They floated on their backs while holding hands. They floated like this for a long time, just floating along and chatting with each other.

"Hey you two, ready for lunch?" Finn asked.

"We'll be right there!" Marcy shouted.

The two of them got out of the water, dried off, and took a seat next to the others. They each grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks for planning this little getaway Finn. I've had a lot of fun today." PB said as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah thanks Finn. It's nice to see Bonnie smile for once." Marcy said.

PB gave her a scowl.

"I kid I kid." Marcy assured her.

"I'm just glad you're all having fun." Finn said.

They finished their sandwiches. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set so they started to pack up. Finn gathered up the towels, Peppermint butler took one last look at his sandcastle, and Marceline packed up the umbrella she brought. They started to head home. After a few minutes of walking, PB grabbed Marceline by the arm and motioned for her to hold up and to be quiet. Finn, Jake, and Peppermint butler didn't hear them and kept on walking.

"Whats up?" Marcy whispered.

"Today's been really nice. We should do it again soon" PB said.

Before Marceline could respond PB leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Marceline started to blush.

"Bonnie, I." Marceline started to stutter.

"I know we messed things up in the past, but we can have a fresh start." Said PB.

"I'd like that a lot" Marcy said.

The two agreed to try and make their relationship work once more. They hurried up and caught back up to their friends before they even noticed they where gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost soul

It was the dead of night. PB was laying on top of the tree-houses canopy gazing at the stars. She had been feeling lost lately. Ever since she lost the Candy Kingdom she felt like she didn't have a purpose in life. After hours of contemplation she decided she needed to talk to someone. She thought about her options. She didn't want to wake Finn, Jake, or Peppermint butler. She thought to her self.

"Marcy should be awake."

She made her way back into the tree-houses. She was careful not to wake her friends as she walked through the room. She climbed downstairs, headed out the door, and was on her way to Marceline's house.

Her trip to Marcy's house was pretty uneventful. Once she arrived she walked up and knocked on the door. Marcy quickly answered it.

"Bonnie? What are you doing up this late?" Marcy asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I need to talk to someone." PB explained.

"Come on in." Marceline said. "I'll fix us some drinks."

PB followed Marcy inside and took a seat on the couch while Marceline headed into the kitchen and fixed them both a glass of fruit juice. She walked back into the living room and handed PB her juice.

"So whats up?" Marcy asked.

"I've just been feeling lost lately. Without the Candy Kingdom I feel like I don't have a purpose." PB explained.

"You're a special beast Bonnie, I'm sure you'll figure out something." Marcy assured her as she took a sip of juice.

"What do you think I should do?" Asked PB.

"You like science and junk. Why not just focus on that." Marcy said.

"I don't have a lab anymore." PB said "I have nowhere to work."

"You could build a new one." Marcy suggested.

"I guess I could. It would take forever though." PB said.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Marcy said as she put her hand on PB's shoulder.

"You'd really help me build a new lab?" PB asked.

"Of course." Marcy said. "I'm sure Finn and Jake would help pitch in to."

"Thanks." PB said as she gave Marcy a hug.

PB spent the night with Marcy. The two fell asleep on the couch after

staying up late chatting. The next morning PB awoke to the sound of eggs frying. She walked into the kitchen and found Marcy cooking breakfast.

"Look who finally woke up." Marcy joked.

"Your pretty busy for this early in the morning." PB said.

"I thought it would be nice to make you breakfast." Marcy said.

PB thanked her and they began eating breakfast. After they where done eating PB helped Marcy do the dishes.

"Ready to get started on your new lab?" Asked Marcy.

"Really? So soon?" Asked PB.

"You said you where feeling lost right? Well today's the day you start to change that." Marcy said.

PB agreed and they headed off to the tree-houses. Finn, Jake, Peppermint butler, and BMO where outside playing volleyball.

"Hey you two." Jake greeted them.

"Hey, I need a favor from you guys." PB said.

"What is it Princess?" Ask Peppermint butler.

"I want you to help me build a new lab. I've been feeling lost lately and a new lab would give me a purpose." PB explained.

"Sure, What do you need us to do?" Finn asked.

"I need you to go with us to the garbage kingdom and look for stuff we can use to build the lab." PB said.

They agreed and headed off to the kingdom. Finn and Jake poured over mountains of garbage. They found a bunch of scrap metal, screws, nails, and tools. PB and Marcy found a bunch of old electronics. They figured they could strip the copper wire and circuits out of them. Peppermint butler and BMO found several shovels, pickaxes, hard hats, and a bunch of scrap metal. Jake used his stretching powers to grow big enough to haul all of their supplies back home. He dumped the supply's beside the tree-houses and they went to work. PB decided she wanted her new lab to be underground, so Finn, Jake, and Peppermint butler began digging a giant hole behind the tree-houses. While they where digging the hole, PB and Marcy began stripping the electronics that they found. It took them forty five minutes to strip all the copper wire and circuits out of the electronic. Finn, Jake, and Peppermint butler where getting exhausted from digging. Finn's clothes where ringing wet from sweat. PB and Marcy decided to take over the digging from them. While PB and Marcy got to work digging. Finn, Jake, and Pep headed in to the tree-house to cool off. BMO made them each a glass of lemonade.

PB and Marcy continued digging for a half hour. By then the hole was 18 feet deep and 18 feet wide. They decided that would suffice. They headed up to the tree-house and joined the boy's for break time. After all the lemonade was gone and they had cooled off they headed back outside to prepare their building material. Finn and Jake opened their garage door and pulled out their dad's old blacksmith equipment. They used the equipment to melt down the scrap metal to make nice refined metal panels to make the labs walls out of. It took a long time to get all of the panels made. By the time said panels where made it was night time. They all headed inside for the night. Peppermint butler fixed them all a glass of tea. The group decided to play some cards wars before bed. After each person got in a game they decided it was time for some sleep.

"Well I better get going. I'll be back first thing in the morning." Marcy said.

"There's no need for you to go all the way home. Finn said. "Why don't you just stay here tonight"

"Yeah, Stay with us Marceline." Jake encouraged.

"Sure, sounds fun." Marcy said.

Finn went to the storage closet and got Marceline a pillow and blanket. They all went to sleep in their respective beds.

The next morning after everyone in the house was up, Jake cooked them breakfast. He made them his famous bacon pancakes. After breakfast was had and the dishes where done they picked up where they left off the previous day. Finn took his ax out of the garage and headed into the nearby forest to chop down a tree to make hardwood floors for the lab. While he was doing that, PB, Marcy, Jake, and Peppermint butler started putting up the walls that they had made the day prior. They wired up the the inside of the walls using the copper wire they salvaged. It took them several hours to put the walls up. It took Finn just as long to find a good sized tree, chop it down, strip off the bark, and make it into boards. He headed back to get Jake to help him haul the boards back. It took them about an hour to bring the boards back home. By the time they got this done it was lunch time. Jake made some sandwich's and juice boxes for the group. After they where done with lunch they went back to work.

PB and Finn started laying down the hardwood floor. Jake and Marceline handed them the boards and the spare tools they needed. It took them about an hour and a half to lay down the floor. After the floor was build they began putting on the roof. It took them until nightfall to put the roof up. They also installed a ladder and a trap door for ease of entrance. They all headed inside and went to bed. Marcy stayed with them once again.

The next morning once everyone was up and had breakfast they began burying the lab with the dirt they got from digging the hole. It took them a while but they finally buried it. PB and Marcy installed the trap door on the surface. They climbed down to into the lab to see it first hand now that it was built. It was empty and she needed to scourer the land of Ooo to find the proper equipment for her scientific studies, but it was a start for her. She was ready to start a new chapter of her life.


	6. Chapter 6: Stealth mission

It was midnight. Finn, and PB where wearing jet black stealth suits. They snuck their way over to one of the walls of the Candy Kingdom. PB pulled out her grappling hook and threw it. It latched on to the top of the wall. PB gave the rope a tug to make sure the hook was good and stable. PB was the first to climb up. She stood atop the wall and waited for Finn to climb up. Once Finn made it up they Jumped down into the Kingdom. They where on a mission to destroy the glowing rods.

"Where you do think they'd be stored?" Asked Finn.

"Maybe in the old armory. That's where I would store such weapon parts at-least." PB explained.

They began making their way to the armory. They passed by several businesses, and homes that had been destroyed in the chaos of the war . PB was appalled. They made it to the towns square. PB peered out from behind a tree to see if they could cross the town's square without being seen. What she saw shocked her. There where dozens of homeless candy people laying around.

"I..I" PB started to stutter.

"Peebles, what do you see." Finn asked. He was crouched down and couldn't see out.

Just then a group of five guards came by and started scattering the candy people. They pulled out batons and started beating the ones that refused to move.

"Where am I supposed to go, you destroyed my home!" One of the candy people yelled as the guards beat him.

PB was enraged. Without a second thought she leaped out from behind the bush, ran over, and decked the guard square in the mouth. He fell flat on his back. Finn ran over to help PB as the other four guards surrounded her. She grabbed two guards by the forehead and slammed them into each other. Finn took out one of the remaining guards. PB and Finn turned their attention to the last guard. Fearing for his well being the last guard ran off. PB walked over to the beaten candy person and helped him stand up.

"Thank you." The guy said.

He couldn't recognize Finn or PB as the stealth suits they where wearing covered their faces. The citizen went on his way. PB and Finn moved on towards the old armory. The road that led to the armory was littered with debris from building and trash. PB couldn't believe what had happened to the kingdom in the short time since she had been overthrown. They made it within viewing distance of the armory. PB and Finn each pulled out a pair of binoculars and scoped out the large building. They saw dozen's of guards patrolling the perimeter of the building.

"What could they be doing in there that they need so many guards?" PB asked.

"Maybe their building the super weapons." Finn suggested.

"You might be right." PB said. "If so, we can't waste any time, peoples lives are at risk."

PB and Finn stealthily made their way to the armory. They studied the movement pattern of the guards. They noticed a small window of time they could use to sneak into the armory. They waited for said window and took advantage of it. They made there way into the main hall and hid behind a crate. They looked around and saw that the building was crawling with personnel. Guards, scientists, soldiers and what appeared to be government workers where among the personnel they seen. They started looking through each room that they came across to see if the rods where there. Most rooms they checked had nothing of interest in them. That all changed when they opened the door to what used to be the medical bay. It had been modified to be a station for mass producing of candy people. PB felt ill upon seeing this.

"This... This is so wrong." She stuttered.

They noticed that once they where made they where picked by a giant robotic arm and placed them in a chute.

"So this is how they where able to get so many reinforcements." Finn realized.

"I can't believe they would do something so heinous." PB said.

"Didn't you used to do experiments on your citizens and create them artificially?" Asked Finn.

"Sadly yes, but that was a long time ago. It was before I fully realized how intelligent the average Candy person is. They may seem dumb at first glance, but they all have dreams and aspirations. They have feelings, they love like we do, they cry like we do. They can feel pain both psychical and emotional just like we do. It was wrong what I did and I can't excuse that, but the least I can do is make sure it doesn't happen any more." PB poured her heart out.

"I understand. Sorry if I struck a sore spot, I didn't mean to make uncomfortable." Finn said.

"Its alright Finn. Part of moving forward in life is excepting your past." PB said.

"We need to stop the machine." Said Finn.

"First things first we need to find out where that chute is sending them." PB said and Finn agreed.

They decided they would never find where the chute ended if they went and searched for it as the building was big and sprawled out, so they decided it would be for the best if they just took the plunge and rode it down. They landed on a cushioned pad. They looked around and couldn't believe what they saw. The room that they landed in was massive. It was a giant factory. The newly made candy people where taken and put to work. They where being worked to death. When a worked would pass out from exhaustion the guards would come by and haul them off. They would be replaced by a freshly made person and the cycle would repeat.

"Candy people aren't just a tool that you make and throw away." PB said. She was visibly angry.

They needed to find a way to destroy the the whole operation. They snuck around and investigated the adjacent rooms. Most of them where just storage rooms, but one was the control room. Their was a worker sitting at the control panel. They quickly knocked him out before he could phone for help. Finn dragged the unconscious man and locked him in a broom closet. PB sat down and took a look at the control panel. She discovered that this controlled everything in the building. She pulled out a c4 charge from her backpack and placed it in the center of the control panel.

"We just need to find the rods." PB said. "Then BOOM!"

They exited the room and headed off in search of the rods. During their search they realized that under the new king the building had been transformed from a plain old weapon's storage facility into military central command. They ran across a group of people installing a giant bronze statue of King Candy Corn. They where quick to hide before they where spotted. After the coast was clear they made their way through the labyrinthian building. They found a makeshift jail where they stored enemies of the kingdom, They found a giant conference center and they found the mess hall, but no sign of weapon's storage. They searched for hours. They where about to give up, but Finn decided to check one last room. He opened the door and found what they where looking for. There where swords lining the walls. There where several suits of armor on armor stands. Finally there where dozens, maybe even hundreds of crates. PB and Finn started cracking open crates. They opened 50 odd crates before they finally found the glowing rods. There where 6 crates filled to the brim with them.

"Holy cow." Finn said.

"It's much worse than we thought." PB said. "Good thing we got here in time."

PB was about to pull out the c4 charges from her backpack when she head footsteps. Someone was coming. PB and Finn made a break for it and hid behind the stairwell. PB and Finn peaked theirs heads around the corner just a little so they could see who was there. It was King Candy Corn, what appeared to be a general, and two guards.

"Whats the status of the super weapons?" Asked King Candy Corn.

"We have all the materials here on base your highness. We should be able to start building the weapons first thing in the morning." The general said.

"Excellent. The Flame Kingdom wont know what hit 'em." King Candy Corn laughed. The general and the two guards laughed alongside their king.

The group pressed forward as they where checking on the progress of the whole base. They exited the room using the stairwell that Finn and PB where hiding behind.

"That was a close one." Finn said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

They made their way back over to the rods and placed the charges on them. Now all they had to do was escape. They weaved and winded their way throughout the building dodging guards and personnel alike. They made it outside using an emergency exit, however they where greeted by a guard who was on patrol on the other side.

"Huh... What?" The guard mumbled before he realized what was going on.

"INTRUDIERS!" He yelled.

PB and Finn took off running while a group of guards chased them down. Once they where a safe distance away from the building PB pulled out the explosive detonator and pushed the button. BOOM! Several loud explosion ripped through the building. Upon hearing the boom the guards stopped in their tracks. After they realized what happened they turned around and rushed back to the base. PB and Finn made their way out of the Candy Kingdom the way they'd came. They climbed back over the wall and started making their way back to the tree-house. Their mission was complete. They saved the surrounding kingdoms from total destruction. PB didn't say a thing on the way home. It made Finn worried. They made it back home, but before PB could head inside Finn stopped her.

"Hey, you where really quiet on the way home. Is something wrong?" Asked Finn.

"Seeing all those homeless candy people and the way they where being treated just got to me. I just feel so helpless in the situation." PB said.

"You're not helpless." Finn said. "Even though you're not their leader you can still do great things to help them, kinda like we did tonight." Finn said

"Thanks Finn, It feels nice knowing I still have people that believe in me." PB said.

PB vowed that she would return to the Candy Kingdom as much she could to help its citizens.


	7. Chapter 7: TV's interview

It was a bright and sunny day in the land of Ooo. Jake was up early, he was going to visit his girlfriend Lady. He packed some sandwiches for him and her to share that he made himself. He made his way over to her house and knocked on the door. Their son TV answered.

"Oh hey dad." TV greeted Jake.

"Hey man. What are you doing up so early? Don't you usually sleep in?" Jake asked.

"I couldn't sleep." TV answered. "Why don't you come in."

Jake walked inside and took a seat in the living room.

"So where's your mom?" Asked Jake.

"She went to meet grandma and grandpa for breakfast." TV informed him.

"You weren't invited?" Asked Jake.

"I was, I'm just not much of a morning person." TV responded.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Jake asked. "I brought them for Lady and myself, but since she's not here."

"Sure, I'll take one." TV said.

Jake pulled out two sandwiches from his bag. One for him and one for TV. TV went out to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda for both of them. He headed back into the living room and handed his dad the soda. Jake thanked him then they got to eating.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Jake asked as he took a bite of sandwich.

"Oh nothing much. Playing video games as usual and." TV paused.

"And what?" Jake asked.

"And I have a job interview on Monday." TV said.

Jake was taking a drink of soda when TV said that. He did a spit take out of shock.

"You have a job interview?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Gee it's nice to know you have faith in me dad." TV said as he gave Jake the stink eye's.

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that, Its just you've always reminded me of myself which is." Jake stuttered.

"Lazy." TV finished his dad's sentence for him.

"That's the word." Jake said as he took a bite of sandwich.

"I know I've been kind of a burden for mom and I realized you guy's wont live forever and I'll need to fend for myself, so why not start now?" TV said.

"That's very mature of you. I'm proud of you TV." Jake said. "So where's your interview at?"

"It's at a butcher's shop in the Wildberry Kingdom." TV said. "I won't lie, I'm really nervous."

"Do you need help preparing for it? I'd be more than willing to help." Jake said as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"Sure. It'll be nice to spend some time with you." TV said.

"We should go and see your uncle Finn. He's the most responsible guy I know, he'll definitely have some good advice." Jake suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." TV said.

After they finished their lunch and chit chatted a bit they headed off to the tree-house. When they arrived they found Finn siting on the couch playing video games on BMO.

"Hey Finn, TV here needs some of your expert advice."

"Hey uncle Finn." TV greeted.

"So what's your prob Bob?" Asked Finn.

"I have a job interview next Monday and I'm super nervous." TV said.

"Hmm." Finn thought for a moment. "What exactly about the interview makes you nervous?"

"I'm kinda socially awkward and get nervous around people I don't know." TV said.

"I see. Maybe you should have a practice interview in front of someone you don't know." Finn suggested.

"Who would that be?" Asked TV nervously.

Finn thought about it for a moment.

"What about Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint butler?" Asked Finn.

"There is good as anyone I suppose." TV muttered.

They headed behind the tree-house and entered PB's new lab. They climbed down the ladder one by one until they all reached the bottom. When they arrived they saw PB running some experiments. Peppermint butler and Marceline where watching.

"Sup guys." Finn greeted.

"Hey Finn. Whats the haps?" Marcy asked.

"Just helping TV here prepare for his job interview." Finn said. "Would you guy's wanna help too?"

"Sure. What do we have to do?" Asked PB.

"Pretend to be the boss and interview TV. I'll be evaluating his performance." Finn said.

PB, Marcy, and Pep took a seat on one side of PB's work desk. TV took a seat on the other side. PB asked the first question.

"So tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well I uh. I play video games all day and I eat a lot. Oh and I live with my mom." TV said.

"Oh boy, this is going to take a while." Finn thought to himself.

"You made your first mistakes." Finn said. "You have to take the negative aspects of your life and make them sound positive. For example. You don't spend all day playing video games. You spend all day honing your skills. And instead of eating a lot, you enjoy the finer things in life."

"So instead of living with my mom I live with a room mate?" TV said in an unsure tone.

"Now you're getting' it," Finn said. He gave TV a thumbs up.

The interview resumed.

"So, do you have any references?" Asked Pep.

"No sir." TV said. He figured he might as well tell the truth.

"Whats your biggest flaw as an employee?" Marcy asked.

"Only that I work to hard." TV said with a playful grin on his face.

They took turns grilling him with tons of standard interview questions. After a half hour of this, Finn finally made up his mind.

"You did great!" Finn assured him. "You should be ready for the real deal."

"Thank you uncle Finn, and thank you PB, Pep and Marcy. It was nice meeting you." TV said.

"Glad to help." Marcy said.

TV, Finn, and Jake headed back up into the tree-house. They took turns playing video games on BMO. When it wasn't his turn Jake went into the kitchen and grabbed them some snacks. He made some crackers with cream cheese and some sparkling water. He took the snacks into the living room and sat back down. They spent the next three hours playing games, eating snacks, and chatting.

"I better head home. Moms probably back by now and is worrying about me." TV said.

"I'll walk you home." Jake said.

They headed back to Lady's house. Before TV headed inside he turned around to his dad and said.

"It was cool getting to spend so much time with you today." TV said.

"Thanks." Jake said. "I know I haven't been the best dad to you and the other pups, but I hope to change that." Jake said.

"I'd like that." TV said.

TV headed inside and informed Lady what he had been up to. She was thrilled to hear that him and Jake had spent some time together. She was also thrilled that he was taking this job interview so seriously. She told him how proud she was of him. They played a few rounds of cards before supper time. TV fixed some macaroni and cheese. He scarfed it down then washed the dishes. He surfed the internet for a few hours, reading forums and blogs, before going to bed for the night.

He spent the next few days mentally preparing himself for the interview. He ran scenarios though his head using the advice that Finn gave him. He wanted to make sure he nailed the interview.

It was the day of the interview. TV sat the alarm on his phone the night before. He got out of bed and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Lady had his breakfast ready for him. She had made him a bowl of oatmeal, a slice of grape fruit, a piece of toast with peanut butter on it, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks mom." TV said.

He ate a all of the food and washed his plate. TV then headed into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He made sure to wash extra good so he would make a good first impression. After his shower was over he put on a new shirt and pair of pants that Lady bought him special for the interview. After he got dressed he headed out the door and started the long trek to the Wildberry kingdom. It took him about forty five minutes to reach his destination. He headed into the butchers shop and informed them he was their for the interview. He stood around and waiting until the boss emerged from his office. The boss was an elderly Wildberry person. He had a snow while mustache and wore a monocle. The boss had TV follow him back into his office. The boss took a seat in his office chair and TV took a seat on the other side of his desk. The interview began.

"So, what brings you all the way to the Wildberry kingdom for a job interview?" Asked the boss.

"I've always loved it here, ever since my mom and I can here on vacation. As for the job part, im looking to expand my horizons." TV said.

"I see." The boss said. "What about the butchering profession interests you.?"

"Well, as you can probably see, I quite enjoy food. So I want to help others enjoy it as well." TV said. He remembered what Finn said about turning a negative into a positive.

"Interesting. Interesting. How about your people skills? Will you be able handle customers well?" The boss asked.

"I'll admit I'm not much of a people person, but that's why I wanna get this job. I wanna better myself." TV tried to show initiative.

"Very well. Have you ever had any work experience?" The boss asked.

"No sir I haven't." TV answered honestly.

"How far would your commute be? Would you be willing and able to do it every day?" The boss inquired.

"Its about a forty five minute commute. It shouldn't be a problem." TV said.

"Ok , I think I've made up my mind." The boss said. "Can you start Thursday?"

"Uh. Sure." TV stuttered. He wasn't expecting to find anything out so soon.

The boss gave TV a tour of the shop. He informed TV that he was the owner of the butcher shop and how he was having trouble finding good employees. TV was given a rundown of what his day to day work schedule would be like. He was taught how to run the cash register, how to chop meat properly, and the proper etiquette while dealing with customers. After the lesson was done he said his goodbyes to his boss to be and headed home to tell his mom the good news. Once the forty five minute journey home was complete he arrived to find his mom and dad playing cards and drinking tea at the kitchen table.

"Hey big guy." Jake greeted his son. "How'd the interview go?"

"I got the job." TV said with a smile.

Jake and Lady where really proud of their son. Lady fetched him a cup of tea while Jake dealt him into the card game. They played cards together for hours. Jake and Lady realized that they had done a great job raising him, even if he got his life together much later than his siblings, that he was special in his own unique way.


	8. Chapter 8: Air relief

PB was hard at work in her new lab. Ever since Finn and her observed how badly some of the candy people where being treated she had been working on different ways to help them. With the help of Finn and Jake she had built a small propeller cargo plane. It only seated two, but it could hold a lot of supplies. Their plan was to air drop some relief to the poor candy people who where being abused by the new king. Even though the plane was in working order they still had one big problem. They had no relief supplies. PB headed above ground and into the tree-house. Once there she found Jake fixing dinner for Himself, Finn, and Pep. Fin and Pep where sitting at the kitchen table.

"Princess! Come join us for supper." Pep said as he patted the seat next to him.

"I don't know. I'm kinda busy." She replied.

"No good can come from working on an empty stomach." Pep insisted.

"Well. I guess you're right." PB said. "Besides, I need you guy's help and I know you wont work on empty stomachs."

Jake started bringing their food over to them. He prepared them a supper of noodles, meatloaf, and a glass of tea. He brought Finn and PB,s food over first and Pep's and his second. They began eating.

"So what do you need our help for?" Finn asked as he took a bite of meatloaf.

"I need your help making the supply kits." PB said.

"What kind of supplies where you thinking of?" Asked Jake.

"Food, water, medical supplies. That sort of junk." PB said. "I have some medical supplies in my lab, I just need help packaging them."

"Jake and I will go out and find some food first thing in the morning." Finn assured her.

"First thing? Why did you say we'd go so early?" Jake whined.

"Aw lighten up Jake, Its for a good cause." Finn said.

"I guess so, but that wont stop me from complaining." Jake said.

"I'll help with the medical supplies princess." Pep assured her.

"Thanks guy. I knew I could count on you." PB said as she took a sip of tea.

They finished their supper. Pep helped Jake do the dishes. As it was getting late they decided it would be for the best to head to bed since they had a busy day ahead of them. They all got cozied up in their respective beds and drifted peacefully off to sleep. The next morning Peppermint butler was the first one to awaken. He hopped out of his hammock, put on his slippers, and headed down into the kitchen. Still in his pajamas's, Pep decided that he would cook breakfast for his friends. He pulled out a frying pan from the cupboard. He rummaged around Finn and Jake's freezer and pulled out a pack of bacon. After letting it thaw he began cooking. Seeing as Jake has super smell since he's a dog, he was awoken by the smell of the frying bacon. He was so excited that he woke up his friends.

"Dudes, wake up. Someones cookin' bacon." Jake used his stretching powers to shake both PB and Finn awake at once.

"Mmm, That's nice." Finn mumbled. In his groggy state he didn't fully understand Jake.

PB on the other hand was fully awoken and started stretching before getting up.

"Dude, I don't think you heard me. BACON!" Jake said as he shook Finn. PB giggled.

Finn finally woke up. After sitting up in bed for a moment to better clear his mind, he turned to Jake and said.

"What happened to the Jake that was dreading getting up early?"

"That was before bacon was involved." Jake answered. Both Finn and PB giggled.

"Never change Jake. Never change." Finn joked.

The three friends headed down into the kitchen. They where greeted by Peppermint butler.

"Morning." He greeted.

He handed them their breakfast and a glass of orange juice. They all sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. After said eating was done they all pitched in to do the dishes. They then took turns heading into the bathroom to change out of their PJ's and into their regular attire. After everyone was properly dressed they headed out to do their respective tasks. Finn and Jake decided to go shopping for food in the Wildberry kingdom as Jake's son TV had just gotten a job at a butcher shop there. Finn grabbed a couple hand fulls of treasure from their treasure room to pay for the food. He placed the treasure in his backpack then headed off to the Wildberry kingdom. It took them about a half an hour to reach their destination. Their first stop was the bakery. They figured bread was a staple part of anyone's diet. They bought several loaves of wheat and rye bread. They also bought a couple boxes of saltine crackers. One last thing that they purchased was a case of animal crackers for the kids. Jake transformed part of his back into a carrying case for all of their purchases. With all their business at the bakery done they headed off to the general store. They bought several packs of cheese, several cases of water, several boxes of cereal, and an assortment of canned goods. They made their way to their final destination, the butcher shop. They walked in the front door and saw TV standing behind the counter in his uniform.

"Dad? Uncle Finn? What are you doing all the way in the Wildberry kingdom?" TV asked.

"Where here buying supplies for PB." Finn answered.

"We thought we'd swing by an buy some meat." Jake said.

"Sure, what would you like?" Asked TV.

Finn and Jake ordered several different varieties of lunch meat, several hams, and multiple packs of hamburger meat. TV rang them up and they started to make their way back home. Meanwhile, PB and Peppermint butler where down in the lab making first aid kits. PB grabbed the medical supplies from her storage closets while Peppermint butler packaged them in cardboard boxes. He would include hand written notes in the boxes giving detailed examples on how to safely use the medical supplies. He also put a label on the outside of the boxes saying "First aid.". They made a total of 20 first aid kits. PB was really proud of what they where able to accomplish. Just as they finished loading the packages on the cargo plane, Finn and Jake climbed down into the lab.

"Guess who's back?" Finn asked in a playful tone.

"Did you get a bunch of supplies?" PB asked.

"Did we?" Jake said. He proceeded to show the princess all of the goodies they bought.

"That's amazing!" PB said. "We better get to packing or else we wont be able to fly out tonight."

Jake and Peppermint butler packed the food and water into 30 different boxes. Meanwhile Finn and PB headed up into the tree-house to grab Jake's type writer. PB wanted to wright a personal note to put in each of the care packages. She sat down at the desk and began typing away.

"To my fellow candy people. Times may be tough, but I know if anyone could survive and thrive it is you. I hope you can make good use of the supplies. I will be doing what I can to support you even if it means risking my own life. I put years of my life making sure the Candy kingdom was the best kingdom it could possible be, and even though my back is against the wall I still want to see my creation through to the very end. I just want you to know I love each and every one of you. - your former princess, Bonnibel Bubblegum." The letter read.

It was short, sweet, and to the point. Her and Finn headed back down into the lab. PB headed over to her printing press and made enough copies of the letter to put in every single supply box. After the letters where printed and put in the boxes they started putting parachutes on the boxes to ensure a safe landing. This took several minutes. After this tedious task was done, PB and Pep began prepping for their flight. PB put on her classic pilots outfit and her aviator goggles. Pep just wore his normal attire with the same aviator goggles that PB wore. PB climbed into the front seat and Pep sat in the second seat that was located behind PB's seat. Finn gave the propeller a spin to start the engine and they took off in flight. PB flew her way over to the Candy kingdom. They flew over the burnt out neighborhoods and started dropping their cargo. Pep made sure the cargo didn't all come out at once and that it was dropped at a fair distance apart. PB felt so proud and accomplished that her plan had came to fruition. While she was marveling in her accomplishment disaster struck. King Candy Corns army had detected them on their radar. They fired several anti air missiles at them. PB took evasive action. She did a giant u turn in the sky and made a break for the tree-house. She bobbed and weaved to to dodge missiles. Unfortunately, PB wasn't able to dodge them all. One of the missiles struck their left wing. The explosion utterly destroyed it. The plane started spiraling out of control. PB's adrenaline was sky high. She tried to steer the plan as best she could. She was unable to make a smooth landing and crashed about 30 yards away from the tree-house. Finn and Jake heard the crash and looked out their window. They where horrified at what they saw. They observed a flaming ball of plane wreckage. Finn grabbed his fire extinguisher and rushed out to help. He started dousing the flames as Jake searched for PB and Pep. He found Pep pretty fast, but was struggling to find the princess. As Pep was only scratched up a tad he was able to assist Jake in the frantic search for PB. After ten minutes of searching they finally found her. She was alive, but had several broken both of her legs and was unconscious. Jake and Pep carried her into the tree-house while Finn finally managed to put out the fire. All that was left of the plane was a ball of melted metal. Jake and Peppermint butler was laid her in Finn's bed to rest while they figured out what to do. Meanwhile over at the Candy kingdom, King Candy Corn and his soldiers where combing the streets looking for what the mysterious aircraft was dropping. They searched and searched and where about to give up when they found the one package that hadn't been claimed by a needy citizen. The king bent down and opened the box. He rummaged around and examined the contents of the box. After a moment of looking he found the note and read it.

"Bubblegum." He said in an angry voice.

He crushed the paper in his hand and vowed to pay her back in one way for another. Meanwhile, back at the tree-house, Finn, Jake, And Peppermint butler where freaking out wondering what to do.

"We need to get her medical help." Peppermint butler frantically said.

"Where are we supposed to find a doctor?" Finn asked.

Peppermint Butler paused and thought for a moment before saying.

"What about Dr. Princess?"

"Are you nuts? The Candy Kingdoms troops are probably on high alert." Jake said.

"What other choice do we have?" Finn said.

"You're right I suppose. We have to do it for the princess." Jake said.

"I'll stay here and look after the princess. You two break Dr. Princess out of the Candy kingdom and bring her hear." Peppermint butler said. "Finn, Jake, be careful.

Finn grabbed his best sword then him and Jake bolted for the Candy Kingdom. They arrived at the spot in the wall that was closest to the hospital. Jake used his stretching powers to get him and Finn over the wall. Once they where over the wall they where startled to see how many guards and soldiers where around. They ducked down and crawled behind rubble and broken down building towards the hospital. It took them longer to reach the hospital than they would have liked, but they made it unseen. Now that they had arrived at the hospital they had to find a way in as the front entrance had two guards stationed there. Finn pulled out a pair of binoculars from his backpack and looked at the hospital. He noticed an open window on the third floor. They walked over to the building. Finn grabbed onto Jake's back. Jake stretched his arms up to the window ledge and pulled him and Finn up. They headed down to where Dr. Princess worked. They found her tending to a multitude of patients.

"Dr. Princess!" Finn greeted.

"Finn! Jake! What are you doing hear? If the guards see you they'll throw you in jail." Dr. Princess said.

"We need your help. PB got seriously hurt trying to help Candy people in need." Jake explained.

"I wish I could help, I really do, but" Dr. Princess looked around her to make sure no government officials where around. "Every since King Candy Corn took power, we've had double, maybe even triple the amount of patients. I need to stay and take care of them."

"But what about PB?" Finn asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry Finn. I need to stay here, to take care of the citizens. I can give you some supplies and instructions though." Dr. Princess said.

"I'll go with you." A voice echoed from the next room over. It was nurse Poundcake.

"Nurse Poundcake? You'd leave the kingdom to help us? You know you'd probably never get to come back." Jake said.

"I want to help the princess. She helped me become a nurse, now its time for me to help her." Nurse Poundcake said.

"Thank you." Jake said.

"I'm sorry for getting frustrated with you earlier Dr. Princess. PB would be proud of you helping all these people." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn." Dr. Princess said.

With nurse Poundcake in tow, they headed outside the way they came. They snuck their way back over to the wall. Right as they approached said wall they where spotted by a small group of soldiers. The soldiers called for backup then charged at Finn, Jake, and nurse Poundcake. Finn drew his sword and tried to fend off the soldiers. A soldier took a swing at Finn, He parried the incoming blow and knocked the soldier down flat on the ground. He took a jab at one of them and wounded him. Right as two soldiers where about to gang up on Finn, someone yelled for them to stand down. It was King Candy Corn.

"He's mine." King Candy Corn said.

Finn, filled with rage and determination, started running towards the king. As Finn was about to strike the king down he drew his sword with lightning fast speed and intercepted Finns strike. Sparks flew and the blades struck each other. The force of the impact sent Finn flying backwards. He landed on his butt in a pile of rubble. Not Fazed by this setback, Finn hopped right up. He took a defensive stance and waited for King Candy Corn to make his move. The king took a stab at Finn but missed by a mile thanks to Finn's Cat like reflexes.

"Is that the best you got?" Finn taunted.

Not fazed by Finns taunt, King Candy Corn reeled his arm back and take a slash at Finn. The tip of his sword connected with Finns cheek. The gash wasn't very deep, but it stretched from the top of his ear to his chin. It wasn't deep enough to draw blood. This only made Finn more determined. He took a running jump and leaped over the kings head. He took a stab at the king from behind. The blade struck the king. It didn't go in very far as it was stopped by his shoulder blades. As he fell to the ground in pain and his loyal subjects came to his aid, Finn, Jake, and nurse Poundcake took this opportunity to escape. They made their way over the wall and started making their way back to the tree-house. Once they arrived, nurse Poundcake began working on PB. She set her broken legs, put a cast on both of them and gave her a shot of antibiotics for good measure. Now all she could do is wait for PB to wake up and her legs to heal. It was Finn's turn to be examined. She rubbed a disinfectant wipe on Finn's gash.

"OW! That stings." Finn yelled.

"Its better than it getting infected." Nurse Poundcake insured.

After that was said and done they all took a seat around Finns bed and waited for PB to wake up. It took fifteen minutes of waiting before PB started to make noise. She was waking up. She woke up to the sight of her friends all sitting around her.

"Whats going on? What happened?" PB asked as she tried to get up.

"Don't move around to much, you've been through a lot." Jake said. He proceeded to inform her what she had been through. She stayed quiet for a moment contemplating things. During her moment of thought she looked over at Finn.

"Geez man! What happened to you?" She blurted out.

"My face scar? I got it trying to break nurse Poundcake out of the Candy kingdom. I kinda got in a sword fight with King Candy Corn." Finn said.

PB clenched her fists when she heard who had done that to him. She vowed that one day she'd pay him back.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt trying to help me Finn." PB said.

"No prob bob." Finn said. "Friends help friends."

"What about you nurse? What are you gonna do now that King Candy Corn saw you escaping?" PB asked.

"I don't know. I just knew I had to come help though." She replied.

"Why don't you stay at my new lab?" Asked PB. "Pep can set you up a sleeping bag."

"Thanks princess, I'd like that very much." Nurse Poundcake replied.

PB ordered Pep to set up said sleeping bag. PB knew that it would be a long road to recovery, but she didn't regret flying in the aid. She knew that it was invaluable to the people who needed it.


	9. Chapter 9: Bedridden boredom

It had been a week since the accident. PB was still bedridden, however her legs had begun the long road to recovery. Luckily, her friends had been keeping her company, but on this day she was all alone. Jake went to visit Lady, Peppermint butler went out to do some "Unfinished business.", nurse Poundcake went out with some friends from the Slime kingdom, and Finn went over to Huntress Wizards place to hang out. It didn't bother PB to be alone for a while. She knew that her friends needed to go out and have some fun for a change instead of being cooped up with her. This didn't stop her from being bored though. She had been busy reading a book that Pep got her called "Blood pacts." It was a bit different from what PB usually read. She almost exclusively read non-fiction books about science, but she would accept the trashiest, most poorly written romance novel just to escape from the boredom. She had made it 110 pages into her book when suddenly someone busted in through the window. It was Marceline.

"Jeez Marcy, you scared me to death. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" PB asked.

"Aw lighten up Bonnie, I came to hang, not give you a heart attack." Marcy said.

"Well, I guess your hear, and that's all that matters." PB admitted.

"I brought a pizza and soda I thought we could split." Marcy said. She handed PB a can of soda.

PB grabbed a slice of pizza and Marcy did the same. Marcy took a seat on the edge of the bed and the two began eating.

"So, what have you been up to?" PB asked as it had been a few days since they seen one another.

"Nothin' much. Just practicing my bass." Marcy said. "Oh yeah. I went and saw Simon the other day."

Marcy sighed upon remembering.

"Still a hopeless mess?" PB asked as she took a bite of pizza.

"Yep." She responded. "He was like a dad to me, it just tears me up inside seeing him like that."

"I was researching the crown again. Well, before the accident that is. I couldn't find ANYthing in all the ancient books I've read." PB said.

"You've researched the crown?" Marcy asked.

"Of course. I know how much this means to you." PB said.

Marcy teared up and said "Thanks Bonnie."

"So, Finn and Jake been entertaining you?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah. They've been amazing. I would go crazy here if it wasn't for them and Pep." PB said.

"Sorry I haven't been over more. I've been trying to write this new song, but I've hit a creative roadblock." Marcy said.

"What do you have so far?" PB asked.

"Want me to play it?" Marcy asked. PB nodded.

Marcy started strumming her bass.

"I... was... just your problem. You treated me like dirt and used me like a tool, but then I realized that I was a fool. You made me dad and I'll always be grateful, but you can be straight... Up... Hateful". Marcy sang.

"That's all I have so far." She said.

"It's pretty good." PB said. "Do you want help finishing it?"

"Sure." Marcy answered.

PB pulled out her note pad and began writing. She wrote down what had Marcy already written, they then got to writing the new lyrics. Both of them contributed equally to the writing process. After about an hour of brainstorming and writing the song was complete. Marceline played the full song for PB. The song lasted about 3 and a half minutes. PB enjoyed it but couldn't help but wonder.

"So, I take it your relationship with Hunson is still troubled."

"Troubled is an understatement." Marcy admitted. "He's such a butt. ALL he ever thinks about is himself. A few weeks ago I, for some unglobly reason, decided to go visit him. You know what he did? He just casually introduces me to his new girlfriend. No warning or nothing. He even said "Say hello to you're new mom." Doesn't he know I miss my real mom? Doesn't he know how much she meant to me? Doesn't he know how devastated I was when I got separated from her after the mushroom war. Doesn't he know how much it destroyed me inside having to assume she'd perished in the blast after years of not being able to find her? I'm sorry for ranting, I just need places to vent. That's the reason I wrote this song." Marceline said.

"What a jerk-wad. I'm so sorry Marcy." PB said.

"Its not your fault." Marcy replied.

"Maybe one day he's change his tone." PB said trying to cheer Marcy up.

"He's over 3,000 years old. Why would he change now?" Marcy asked. "Anyway, I don't feel like dwelling on it anymore tonight. I came here to cheer you up, not bring you down in the dumps with me." Marcy said with a smile.

"Oh, ok. So, whatca wanna do now?" PB asked.

"Wanna go see what Finns up to this evening?" Marcy asked.

"Uh, I don't know if you forgotten already, but my legs are kinda jacked up right now." PB said sarcastically.

"I'm wasn't expecting you to walk ya dingus. I was gonna carry you."

"You, carry me?" PB was skeptical.

"I'm stronger than you think. I'm half demon remember." Marcy tried to quell PB's skepticism.

"Oh, right." PB said. She was worried Marcy bringing this fact up would make her upset about Hunson again, but it didn't seem to.

"So where's Finn?" Asked Marcy.

"He's over at Huntress Wizards house. I think he said something about playing video games." PB answered.

"Finns got a girlfriend does he?" Marcy jokingly said in a slightly mocking tone.

"He insists their just friends, but you know how that goes." PB answered in the same tone and winked.

Marcy carefully picked PB up out of her bed as to not hurt her legs. She positioned PB in her arms in such a way they wouldn't hurt when flying. Marcy and PB flew out the window and towards Huntress Wizards lovely home. It didn't take them long at all to reach their destination as Huntress Wizard didn't live to far away from the tree-house. Marcy and PB peered in one of the windows to her house. They saw her and Finn lying on their stomachs on the floor playing video games.

"Watch this." Marcy said.

She sat PB down outside the window. She had a clear view inside. Marcy snuck her way around the the front door. She transformed herself into a bat and headed inside. Since Finn and Huntress Wizard where focused on the TV, Marcy was able to fly behind said TV. She transformed back into her humanoid form, jumped out at them, and hissed. Finn and HW screamed at the top of their lungs and jumped into each others arms. Marcy and PB busted out laughing.

"MARCY? NOT COOL MAN!" Finn yelled. He was still shook from the scare.

"Oh Glob I almost had a heart attack." HW said.

After Finn took a moment to calm down he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was at your house visiting Bonnie and we decided to come here and disrupt your little date." Marcy joked.

"Date? Where just friends and have no romant... Wait, did you say PB was here?" Finn was blinded by the word "Date." at first and didn't fully understand what Marcy said.

"Yep, she's sitting outside the window." Marcy said.

"What! Nurse Poundcake said she needed to rest in bed until her legs healed." Finn said.

"Aw lighten up Finn." Marcy said. "I made sure I didn't hurt her legs, and besides, its super boring for her being cooped up inside all the time. She needed to get out for a while ya know?"

"Well, I guess." Finn said.

Marcy went back outside and brought PB in. She sat her down on HW's couch.

"Hey, Finn told me what happened to your legs. That's messed up." HW said.

"It could have been worse I suppose." PB said.

"So how you holding up after being out for a bit?" Finn asked.

"Good. Marcy made sure to take good care of me." PB assured Finn. "You know it's kinda crazy how when you're cooped up inside, you miss the simplest of outdoor things. Like on the way over here, I got to see a starry nights sky and the moon for the first time in a week. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Your well on your way to recovery. It shouldn't be to much longed until you can get back into the swing of things." Finn assured her. "I bet you're really missing your lab and your sciencey junk aren't you?"

"Uh, don't even get me started on that. I'm falling so far behind on my research and projects." PB said.

"I'm sure you can get caught up fast. From what Finn's told me, you have a lot of friends who are more than willing to help out." HW said.

"Yep, I'm super fortunate in that regard." PB said in a warm caring tone.

The four decided to hang out for a while. Huntress Wizard headed into her kitchen and fixed a trey of apple slices and water for the group to snack on. She took the food back into the living room and took a seat next to PB on the couch.

"Sorry I didn't have more. I need to head out and find more food soon." HW said.

"Anythings fine." Marcy said.

She picked up an apple slice and sucked the red out of the peel. They decided since it was getting really late that they all would just crash at HW's place for the night. Huntress Wizard put on a movie for them all to watch. She put on the "World savior" movie adaptation. While the movie was starting she grabbed what extra pillows and blankets she had from the closet. She had 3 pillows and 2 blankets. PB and Marcy shared a blanket. HW tried to get Finn to take the other pillow and blanket but he refused. He wanted her to have it. Finn rested his head on the arm of the couch. They all drifted off to sleep at different point during the movie.


	10. Chapter 10: Journey into the mines

Finn and Jake where sitting on the edge of Finns bed talking to Princess Bubblegum. He had relinquished his bed to her while she recovered.

"So, What did nurse Poundcake have to say today?" Finn asked.

"She said my legs where healing fine and I should be ready to start physical therapy in the morning." PB said.

"I knew you'd be fine Princess." Jake said.

"Thanks for believing in me." PB said. "Yo guys should go out and have some fun today. You've been cooped up in here with me ever since we went over to Huntress Wizards place."

"I don't know. I'd hate to leave you here all alone." Finn said.

"I wont be alone. Pep will be here to keep me company." PB assured him.

"C'mon Finn, why don't we head over to the market for a little bit. I've been needing new strings for my viola. " Jake said.

"Well, I guess we could go for a little bit." Finn said.

"Have fun you two." PB said.

Finn and Jake headed down stairs. They grabbed some treasure from their treasure room before heading out. The duo quickly made their way over to the local market. Jake went to a vendors tent who dealt in music instruments to get his strings. Meanwhile, Finn was perusing over different merchants goods. He bought a rare Card wars card for Jake and an old dark magic spells book for Peppermint butler. Jake caught up to him after his shopping was done.

"Hey man, I bought you something." Finn handed Jake the card.

"Woah, This card is crazy rare. Where did you find this?" Jake asked.

"I got it from Crazy Mikes collectible's tent over there." Finn said.

"Crazy Mike? But he never has anything good. Maybe I should start checking out his inventory again if he has stuff like this." Jake said.

They where about ready to head back home when they where stopped by a shady looking old man. He had snow white hair, a face filled with wrinkles, and wore a jet black cloak.

"Could I interest you two fine young gentlemen in a bit of property." The old man asked.

"Uh, no thanks. We already have a house." Jake said with a skeptical tone in his voice.

"But this is no mere house. It's a luxury cabin with a mine next to it." The man said.

"What kinda mine we talkin' about here." Finn sounded intrigued.

"A mine filled with gold and jewels." The old man said.

"Uh excuse me sir. I need to have a moment with a business partner." Jake said. He pulled Finn aside.

"Are you nuts? This old farts super shady." Jake said.

"If we could get it cheap enough, we could become rich." Finn argued.

"Or loose out on our money." Jake said.

"Ah come on Jake. What happened to your sense of adventure?" Finn asked.

"Don't try and guilt trip me man." Jake said.

"Please." Finn gave Jake the puppy dog eye's.

"Oh all right. But only if we can get it cheap enough." Jake finally caved in.

"So, did you two make up your mind?" The old man asked.

"Where interested, for the right price of course." Finn played it cool.

"Bargain hunters I see." The old man said. "I can part with my lovely home for 100 gold pieces."

"Sold." Finn shook his hand and the deal was done.

He payed the old man the gold and he signed over the deed. With deed in hand they headed back to the tree-house.

"Uh, Finn. Don't you think 100 gold pieces is a little low for a supposed gold mine?" Jake asked.

"Maybe so, but I bet we can get something out of it." Finn said optimistically.

"MMM I guess so." Jake worriedly said.

They arrived home and told PB and Pep the good news.

"Guess what? We bought a gold mine!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"What? Where? Why? From who?" PB was full of questions.

"Finn insisted we buy it from this old man at the market. The deed says its in the badlands." Jake said.

"That seems kinda shady" Pep said.

"That's what I told him." Jake said.

"Your both are just sticks in the mud." Finn said.

"Well whatever you do just be careful." PB worriedly said.

"Don't worry princess, we will." Finn said to comfort the princess.

"Oh yeah. I bought this for you at the market." Finn handed Pep the spell book.

Pep put on his reading glasses and flipped through the pages.

"Wow, this thing is crusty old. I bet theirs some nasty spells in here. Thanks Finn." Pep said.

"No prob bob." Finn replied.

"So when are you guys gonna check out your new mine?" PB asked.

"I thought we'd head out in the morning. That is if you won't need us for a few days." Finn said. He wanted to make sure that PB would be ok.

"I'll be alright. I have Pep and nurse Poundcake here to keep me company, and Marcy will probably drop by too." PB assured him.

With the plans made they decided to take it easy the rest of the day since they will be hard at work in the coming days. Jake and Pep started playing some Card wars. PB and Finn chatted for a bit. She showed him the plans she had drew up for a new way to send relief packages into the Candy kingdom without putting herself in harms way. It was a cannon. She said she wanted to get started on it as soon as she was able to walk. After they where done playing Card wars, Jake headed down into the kitchen and made them a supper of cheeseburgers, french fries, and water. He took the food back up to the bedroom for his friends. They made quick work of their delicious meal. Finn helped Jake do the dishes then it was time for bed. Jake hopped into his dresser drawer bed and Pep into his hammock. Finn hopped into his temporary bed, a sleeping bag. He still wasn't used to sleeping in it, but after a half hour of tossing and turning he fell asleep. The next morning Finn and Jake woke up at the crack of dawn. They wanted to get their gear packed and ready. Finn opened up the door to their garage and began looking for supplies. Finn grabbed their pickaxes and put them in a storage crate. Jake grabbed their hard hats and thew them in the crate. They packed a bunch of empty storage containers to bring back the loot that they find. Jake headed back inside and packed them enough food to last the duration of their trip. With all of the supplies packed that they need, they went up into the bedroom to say their goodbyes.

"Where getting ready to head out." Finn said.

"When are you guys coming back?" PB asked.

"I packed us enough food to last a week." Jake said.

"Good luck. May your journey bring you great wealth." Pep said.

"Just be careful. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." PB said.

"Don't worry princess. I wont let Finn get to reckless." Jake assured her.

Finn and Jake both gave PB and Pep a hug goodbye then headed outside. Jake transformed and made himself bigger so he could carry all of their supplies. It took them about an hour to reach the badlands. They had trouble finding the cabin at first, but after a half hour of searching and asking for directions they arrived. They peered over their new cabin. It wasn't nearly as luxurious as the old man had made it out to be. It had boards missing from the front steps, a busted out window, and a tarp over the roof.

"I told you that old man was full of it."Jake gloated.

"Lets at-least look inside." Finn pleaded.

Jake agreed and the two headed inside. The inside wasn't as bad as the out, but it wasn't fantastic either. The boards where a little creeky and the furniture had a layer of dust on it, but it could be worse. It had a bed big enough for both Finn and Jake, A usable kitchen, and a surprisingly clean bathroom. Jake unloaded the supplies then started tidying up the place. He transformed his arm into a feather duster and dusted the whole house. After a bit of coughing and sneezing it looked good as new.

"Remember what you said outside negative Nancy?" Finn jokingly said to Jake.

"I'll admit, I may have rushed to judgment." Jake said.

After they got settled in and took a little break they decided to go and check out the mine. They grabbed their gear and walked up to the mine entrance. It was all boarded up. Finn used his pickax to pry the boards off. After this strenuous task was done they turned their head lamps on and descended into the mine. The mine was deep, dark and damp.

"Jeez, this place must be decades old." Jake said.

"I know right? Hope all the goodies aren't taken." Finn said.

They made their way to the end of the mine-shaft. Finn and Jake made the decision to branch off in different ways. Jake would continue mining straight and Finn would start a new tunnel to the right. With the swing of his pickax, Finn began the new tunnel. He broke threw layer after layer of stone and dirt. Mining was much harder than Finn imagined. He thought it would be about as hard as his every day adventuring but he was wrong. After a while his shirt was ringing wet with sweat. He removed his signature white hat so his head and hair could have more breathing room. He put his hat in his backpack so he wouldn't loose it. He worked away for a half an hour, but didn't have anything to show for it other than a pile of stone and dirt. Meanwhile Jake was mining away in his own tunnel. It made him feel good to be super productive for a change, but similar to Finn he had nothing to show for his work. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. While he did this he felt someone taping him on his shoulder.

"Did you find anything?" Jake asked assuming it was Finn.

He turned around and almost jumped out of his own skin. Before him was a ghostly white figure. It was feminine in nature. It had equally long, white hair, and black, soulless eye's

"Hey, you're not Finn!" Jake said as he realized what he was looking at.

He took off running past the figure and towards Finn's tunnel whilst letting out a loud scream. He ran out of his Mine-shaft and into Finns. Jake was running so fast by the time he reached Finn he couldn't stop. He ran right into Finn and knocked them both square on their butts.

"What the heck Jake?" Finn asked as he picked himself up.

"Dude, we gotta get out of here. I saw a ghost." Jake frantically said.

"A ghost? I think the heat down here is getting to you man." Finn said.

"I'm serious! Come see for yourself." Jake started dragging Finn back to his mine-shaft.

They arrived at the end of Jake's tunnel. Their was no ghost to be found.

"But...But." Jake stuttered.

"Come on Jake, lets go up and cool off a bit." Finn said thinking that his friend was overheated.

They went back up into the cabin. Jake took a seat on the sofa and Finn fetched them both a glass of water. Finn handed Jake his water and took a seat next to him.

"Man. That thing looked so real." Jake said. 

"Brains are wicked powerful things. Yours was probably just playing tricks on you." Finn said as he took a sip of water.

They finished their water and cooled off a bit before heading back down into the mines. They dug a few more hours before both of them where exhausted. Not a single valuable was found. The two of them headed back up into the cabin for the night.

"So, see anymore ghosts?" Finn jokingly asked.

"No, thank goodness." Jake laughed.

Since he was all sweaty from working so hard all day, Jake decided to take a shower. He hopped behind the shower curtains and turned the water on. After a few minutes of letting the cold water pour over his sweaty body Jake felt something poking him in his back.

"Please be Finn playing a prank. Please be Finn playing a prank." Jake thought to himself as he turned around.

It was the ghost girl again. Upon seeing her Jake freaked out.

"Hello." The ghost girl said in a ghastly tone.

"Uh. Finn, You better get in here quick!" Jake yelled.

"This better not be one of your ghost stories again." Finn said as he opened the door.

Finn peeled back the shower curtain and saw Jake and the ghost girl.

"Ooooooooookkkkkk. Maybe you weren't crazy Jake." Finn admitted.

"See. What did I tell you." Jake said as he started to shake from fear.

"Sooo, can you talk?" Finn asked the ghost.

"Yes." The ghost answered.

"So, your not here to eat us, right?" Jake asked.

"No." She answered.

This eased Jake's mind a little bit.

"Why are you here?" Asked Finn.

"This is my house. Why are you here?" The ghost girl asked.

"An old man sold it to us." Finn explained.

"Did he have snow white hair and wear a dark cloak." The ghost girl asked.

"Yeah." Finn answered.

"I was afraid of that." The ghost girl said.

"Afraid of what?" Jake asked.

"That old man was the one who murdered me. He used a dagger covered in a special potion that prevents me from moving on to the spirit world. So I'm constantly trapped here. This isn't the first time he's tried to sell my home either. Every time he does I see the people come in and set up shop I get lonely and only want to talk, but when I do I scare them off. Then he just sells my house again and the cycle repeats." The ghost girl explained.

"We'll be your friends!" Finn said to her with a smile on his face.

"Y..You will?" The ghost girl stuttered. "My names Amber, whats yours?"

"I'm Finn, and this is my brother and best friend Jake." Finn said.

"Hey! Sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Jake greeted.

"Nice to meet you Finn and Jake." Amber said.

"So how did you get mixed up with a shady fella like him?" Jake asked.

"When I wasn't mining for gold and jewels I would tend to travelers who needed a place to rest on their journey through the badlands. One of my patrons was that old man and the rest is history I suppose." Amber told them.

"We'll help you bring that old sleazeball to justice." Finn promised Amber.

"You'd really do that for me?" Amber asked.

"Sure, after where done with our mining trip. That is if you don't mind us using it." Finn said.

"It's all yours. What use would I have for it?" Amber chuckled.

"At-lest you a sense of humor about the whole situation." Jake said.

"Sometimes all you can do it laugh and move forward." Amber said.

Finn and Jake where getting hungry. They grabbed a quick snack before heading to bed for the night. The following six days where filled to the brim of hard, backbreaking work. They dug several feet per day. Amber kept the both of them company while they dug deeper into the earth. They Didn't find anything for the first few days, but on the forth day Jake struck a small vein of gold. It wasn't much but it was a start. The next day Finn found a small vein of gold of his own and a small diamond. He was so excited he rushed over to show Jake.

"Look what I found!" Finn shouted as he showed Jake and Amber.

"Woah! Great find!" Jake said.

"I'm happy you're having some luck in my old mine." Amber said.

They continued their mining until their week was up. The food supply was running low and it was time to head home. They didn't find anything other than the gold and one diamond. It wasn't the big money making adventure that Finn hoped it would be, but they broke even money wise and made a friend along the way. Now it was time to bring their friends killer to justice. They packed up all of their supplies and started making their way home with Amber in tow. On the way home they discussed how they would find the old man.

"I was thinking, if PB's legs are better she'd be great help." Finn said.

"Yeah, she's been around a long time. I'm sure she's dealt with her fair share of scumbags." Jake added.

"Thanks guys." Amber said.

By the time they made it home it was dark. The three headed inside the tree-house and headed upstairs to tell their friends of their adventure. PB, Pep, nurse Poundcake and Marceline where up in the bedroom. Nurse Poundcake was making PB do some leg exercises to get her leg strength built back up.

"FINN!" PB yelled when she saw him in the door way.

"Where back." Finn said.

"And we brought a new friend!" Jake said.

"Friend?" Pep seemed confused.

Amber floated her way upstairs and stood next to Finn and Jake.

"Sup." She said.

"Woah a ghost. Sick! Where'd ya meet her?" Marcy sounded intrigued.

"Well, you see." Finn explained the whole situation to them.

"Wow, that's totally messed up. I'll get to researching this creep first thing in the morning." PB said.

"Thank you. I don't know what i'd do without your guys help." Amber said.

"I can't believe it. A real ghost. I've waiting so long for this day!" Pep said.

"I have a fan do I?" Amber jokingly asked.

"I'm just generally interested in what its like being a ghost. How about you tell me some of your stories?" Asked Pep.

"Sure." Amber said.

Amber began telling Pep her tales as he jotted some notes down in his note book. With the plans for the following morning set in stone they all decided it was time for bed. Pep stayed up a bit longer than the rest of them talking to Amber, but eventually he got to tired and went to sleep. Amber being a ghost didn't need to sleep. She laid awake the whole night thinking about how nice it will be to finally get closure.


	11. Chapter 11: Justice

Finn awoke at the crack of dawn. His mind was to busy racing with thoughts about the old man and how they'd manage to find him and catch for him to go back to sleep. Finn suddenly remembered him and Jake forgot to put their gear and loot up. He headed downstairs and unpacked their gear. He put their pickaxes and helmets back in the garage and he put the gold and diamond into their loot room. He headed back up into the bedroom to see if he could get any more sleep, but when he got their PB was awake flipping through a book and talking to Amber.

"What are you doing up?" Finn asked PB.

"I'm checking this book to see If it has any mention of the old man in it." PB said.

Finn took a look at the cover. It said "Most dangerous criminals in Ooo throughout the ages."

"Found anything yet?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Not yet." PB replied.

PB continued flipping through the pages. After a few moments she thought she'd found something.

"Is this the man?" PB asked as she pointed to the illustration.

"That's him. He looks a little younger here, but that's defiantly him." Amber said with somber air to her voice.

"Whats it say?" Asked Finn.

"It says his name is Ernest Akogit. He is a powerful wizard and he's is wanted by the Citadel guardians for committing a cosmic crime." PB read.

"Does it say what crime?" Finn asked.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting their." PB said. "According to this book it says he's wanted not just one comic crime but multiple including, trying to swindle then murder Grob, Gob, Glob, and Grod. Poisoning a priest, and being an overall butt head."

"So all we have to do is find and catch him, then the Citadel guardians will haul him off, right?" Finn asked.

"That's easier said than done." PB said. "It says here that he's been on the run for over 2,000 years."

"Hmmm." Finn pondered. "It sounds like We'll need all the help we can get."

"I'll help. I know a guy who might have heard of him." Peppermint butler said.

"So who is this guy?" Finn asked.

"Death." PB answered.

"Death? So we gotta go to the 37th dead world?" Finn asked.

"I'm afraid so." Pep said.

"I'd like to go. I wanna know what I've been missing since im trapped here in Ooo." Amber admitted.

"That's a bit odd, but ok." Pep blurted out.

Pep went and grabbed some of the magic essence powder they would need to summon a portal to the dead world. He knew the spell they would need by heart since he often visited the dead world for "Reasons.". Pep recited the spell and blew the magic essence powder out of his hand. Suddenly a portal ripped open from thin air.

"Ready to go?" Pep asked.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Amber said.

Finn, Pep, and Amber jumped into the swirling purple portal. Once the other side they where greeted by a bunch of bones, dead plants, and dead trees. Amber took a good look around.

"This is what the dead world looks like? Yeesh, I'm kinda glad I get to stay in Ooo." Amber said.

"Did you expect it to be pleasant?" Pep asked.

"I expected it to be a little nicer." Amber said.

Pep led Finn and Amber to Deaths castle. He was able to get them past the guards since he was a frequent visitor. The group walked up to Death.

"Hey Pep. Hows it been!" Death greeted.

"Pretty good, but I'm afraid we're not here for a visit, we're here on business." Pep told Death.

"Business?" Death sounded confused.

"You see my friend Amber here was murdered by some nasty old man and we where wondering if you know him." Pep explained. "His name is Ernest Akogit. He has white hair, wears a black cloak, and is crusty old. Oh and supposedly he's a powerful magic user."

"Ernest? Yeah I know him. He's a real nasty dude." Death said.

"Where can we find him?" Finn asked.

"He travels a lot, but his base of operations is his castle. It's located where the forests of Ooo meet the great snowy north. Hold on I'll draw you a map." Death did just that.

"So how do you know this guy anyway?" Finn asked as Death was drawing the map.

"I met him along time ago in the badlands. He slayed a whole village and I was summoned to bring all of them here to the Dead world, but when I arrived he tried to slay me as well. Luckily I escaped. I did some research when I got back to the dead world and found out who he was." Death answered.

"So he tried to kill Death? Kinda ironic isn't it." Amber said.

Death finished the map and handed it Pep.

"This should lead you right to his doorstep." He said.

Pep thanked him then said his goodbyes. Death opened a new portal for them and they jumped right through. They emerged in the bedroom of the tree-house right where they left.

"Did you find out anything?" PB asked.

"We found out where this dirtball lives!" Pep joyfully told PB.

"So when are you guys gonna go after him?" PB asked.

"As soon as we get are stuff packed and Jake wakes up." Finn said as he looked over to Jake's dresser drawer bed only to find that he wasn't their anymore. "Hey, where is he?"

"He woke up while you guys where gone. I told him where you where and what you where doing. I think he said something about having breakfast ready for you when you returned." PB said.

Finns eyes lit up. Him and Pep rushed downstairs to eat. Amber stayed upstairs and chatted with PB. Jake was just finishing up their breakfast of pancakes.

"I heard you guys had an eventful morning." Jake said.

Finn and Pep told Jake what they had found out.

"Geez. This dude sounds nuts." Jake said. "When are we heading out?"

"After breakfast." Finn said as he took his first bite of pancakes.

They quickly scarfed down the food. Peppermint butler volunteered to clean up while Finn and Jake packed. Jake packed food for them while Finn gathered some supplies they would need. Since the journey to Ooo's great north was long and harsh. Finn Packed a tent, some lanterns, a first aid kit, a fire starter, a water purifier, and a hatchet. He split the supplies into three easy to carry bags. One for him, one for Jake, and one for Pep. He headed back inside and helped Jake finish making and packing the food. After that was done and Pep was threw cleaning they headed back up stairs to get Amber and say goodbye to PB.

"You ready to head out?" Pep asked Amber.

"As long as you are." Amber said.

"We'll be back when we nab this old man. Take care princess." Finn hugged PB goodbye.

"Just be careful guys. This mission is crazy dangerous. I just don't want you to get your brains fried." PB worriedly said.

"Their are no guarantees in life, but we'll do our best!" Pep tried to comfort the princess but failed miserably.

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel so much better." PB said to Pep with a scowl, but she gave him a hug goodbye anyway.

With their goodbyes said and Amber in tow they started their journey to Ooo's great north. Finn pulled the compass he always kept in his backpack out and found the way north. They started walking. They walked for hours without a break, but eventually Pep's legs where starting to hurt and Finn and Jake where also worn out so they sat on a fallen log to rest. Pep pulled out the map that Death gave him to check how far they'd come.

"So hows are progress look?" Finn asked.

"Hmmm. It seems we've made it about 7% of the way their!" Pep said.

"What? 7%? But we've been walking for hours." Jake said annoy-idly.

"Ooo's a big place Jake" Pep told Jake.

After another 15 minutes of resting the group decided that they weren't making any progress just sitting around, so they got up off their butts and continued walking north. They walked until the sun was about to set.

"We better start setting up camp." Jake said.

The rest of the group agreed. Jake and Pep started to set up the tent while Finn searched for a fallen tree to cut up into firewood. It didn't take him long to find a suitable tree as the forest they where traversing was thick and overgrown with a variety of trees. The fallen tree Finn found was a half grown oak tree. He whipped out his hatchet and began chopping. He chopped the tree into 15 logs. With the strenuous task of chopping the tree done, Finn put his hatchet back in his carrying bag and started hauling the logs back to their camp site. When he arrived back to the campsite Jake and Pep where just finishing putting up their tent. Since they where done they helped Finn carry back the firewood. This took them about fifteen minutes. When they where done, Finn and Pep dug a small pit for the fire. They built and lit the fire. The sun had set at this point, so they four gathered around the fire for warmth. Jake busted out some tuna salad sandwiches that he'd packed. They chowed down before heading into the tent for a good nights sleep. Amber kept guard while the others slept. As soon as their heads hit their pillows they fell asleep as they had a long day of walking. Despite not being the most comfortable sleeping conditions they all slept through the night. As she was instructed Amber woke them up as soon as the sun peered over the nearby mountain. After a quick bite bite to eat they continued north. The next few days where pretty uneventful. They passed by tree after tree. Most looked undesirable from the rest, but they saw a couple that where so tall they couldn't see the top. The forest ended eventually and they reached a plains. The plains where crawling with animals that none of them had ever seen before. They where big, hairy, tall, light blond creatures who where constantly making fart noises from their mouths.

"These are my kinda animals. We should bring one home as a pet." Jake suggested.

"I don't know. There kinda ugly." Finn said.

Jake got closer to pet one when a foul stench pierced his nose. It was so strong it almost knocked him out cold. It was the creatures.

"Eww. Maybe I don't want one." Jake said as he got as far away from them as possible.

Finn and Pep giggled at Jake's stinky misfortune. With that little incident out of the way they pressed on. After days and days of walking sometimes dangerous terrain they made it to their final road block, a giant mountain.

"It looks like theirs no way around it. I guess we'll have to go over it." Pep said while looking at his map.

"Aw man. Why can't cross country quests to bring you friends killer to justice be more easy?" Jake asked.

"Don't lie Jake, you knew what you signed up for." Finn said as he patted him on the head. "Welp we better get climbing if we wanna get their before nightfall."

Since she was a ghost and could hover, Amber hovered up high so she could see if their was an easy way up the mountain. Luckily she spotted a path that lead halfway up the mountain. This would save her friends a lot of climbing. The began walking the trail. It was rocky, was blocked by thorn bushes in places, and had steep drop offs. Pep and Jake where ready to say forget it and just climb the rest of the way up, but Finn wasn't fazed. He removed the hatched from his carrying bag and cut them a path through the thorn bushes. They had to be extremely careful while crossing a narrow part of the path that had a steep drop off right under it. They crossed one by one until they where all over. After several more minutes of hiking it the trail came to an end. Finn took a look up to see how far they'd have to climb.

"Hmm, looks to me we only have 10 or 15 feet to climb!" Finn said.

Finn grabbed a hold of a small indent in the rocky terrain. He pulled his way up and told the others to follow him. As they didn't have protective gear they made sure they where extra careful not to fall.

"That last thing we need is someone getting hurt out here." Finn thought to himself.

They made it to the top of the mountain without a single misstep or accident. The four stood atop the mountain and gazed at the castle. It was made made of a light gray cobble stone. A crumbling guard tower marked the entrance. Luckily their was no one in it. They ease their way down the mountain. By the time they made it down the sun had set. They crept their way over to the castle. Jake used his stretching powers to transformed his arm into a grappling hook. He threw his grappling hook arm and attached it to a window. Finn and Pep climbed up Jake's arm like a rope. After they where safe and secure inside the castle Jake pulled himself up. Amber floated her way up. They start sweeping the castle looking for Ernest. They cleared room after room with no sign of him until they reached the library. It was filled to the brim with books new and old. On the other side of the library was a fireplace and two chairs. In one of the chairs sat Ernest. Since the chair was facing the fireplace, Finn, Jake, Pep, and Amber thought it would be easy to capture him. Since he couldn't see them all they'd have to do is sneak up and grab him. They began to do just that, but when they where just a few feet away from him he flipped around and grabbed Finn with a levitation spell. He threw his against the wall so hard it left a big crack in it.

"SUPPRISE!" He shouted.

"How'd he know we where coming?" Jake asked.

"He must be a much stronger magic user than we though." Pep frantically said.

"I gotta go help Finn, You fend off Ernest." Jake said.

Pep nodded. Jake took of running over to his hurt brothers side while Pep began fighting Ernest. He quickly brainstormed to see what spells he could remember off hand. He remembered an simple ice spell he had learned from observing the Ice King. He summoned a group of icicles and sent them flying towards Ernst. They hit him directly in the chest, but they had little effect on him.

"Is that the best you've got?" He laughed.

At the speed of light he shot a fireball at Pep. With cat like reflexes Pep rolled out of the way. He fired back with his own spell "Kitten catastrophe". Two large winged kittens appeared above Ernest and begun clawing his eyes.

"I can't believe that worked. I guess you can learn somethings from movies after all." Pep said aloud. He was having fun beating up the old man.

Jake heard Pep say this as he was helping Finn up.

"What!? Your pulling out spells you saw in a movie? This is kinda serious man!" Jake said in a half angry half worried tone.

"Don't worry, I go this." Pep gave them a thumbs up.

As he did this Ernest shook the kittens off and casted his energy beam spell. As he did this a beam of energy stuck Pep from beneath him. It sent him flying up into the ceiling.

"What happened to "I got this!"?" Jake asked.

With Finn back up on his feet and able to fight he took a running Jump at Ernest and kicked him square in the jaw, but in the process Finn fell on his butt. As he was tired of dealing with them all Ernest Fired an orb of pure energy towards Finn. It barley missed him. The orb tore clean through 2 stories of thick cobblestone flooring and left a clean 6 foot hole in the dirt. Finn saw his life flash before his eyes. Pep got back on his feet just in time to see this. It hit him like a rock how serious this was. In that moment he remembered a dark spell that he'd read about in the dark magic spells book Finn had bought him a week or two back. He focused his energy and thoughts deep within his core. All of a sudden he fired a black beam at Ernest. The spell he had just used was a dangerous absorption spell. It made the user absorb the magic powers of the one it was used on, but at what cost? Ernest yelled in fear and pain as his magic essence was being drained from his body. It only took 30 seconds for him to be completely drained of magic essence. After loosing said powers, Ernest fell to the floor out of weakness. So did Pep. Finn ran over to Ernest, pulled some rope out of his backpack, and tied him up. Jake and Amber went over to Pep and helped him up. He was kinda weak and needed help standing at first, but quickly got his strength back. At least enough to stand. They all walked over to Finn.

"Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Amber started to weep.

"Its no problem. Friends help friends." Finn said.

"Is their anything you wanna say to him before we summon the citadel guards?" Jake asked.

"No. I don't wanna think about him any more. I'm ready to put this all behind me." Amber said as she dried her eyes.

Pep used a spell to summon the guardians. A pinkish portal appeared above the castle. A giant citadel guardian came out of it. It was as big as the castle.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME." The guardians loud booming voice echoed for miles.

"We have someone you're looking for!" Pep shouted at him. They moved Ernest over to the window so the guardian could see.

"SCANING. SCANING." The guardian scanned Ernest to see if their was an arrest warrant out for him. "TARGET IDINTIFIED AS ERNEST AKOGIT. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WE'VE FINNALY GOT YOU." The guardian said.

The guardian grabbed Ernest out of the window. With Ernest in hand the guardian entered the portal he came out of and headed back to the citadel.

"How do you feel Pep?" Asked Jake. "That spell you used looked like it mess you up."

"I'll be fine! I think. I guess time will tell wont it?" Pep optimistically said.

"You sound a little to happy about this." Jake worried aloud.

"You worry to much." Pep assured him.

"Yeah Jake, whats not to be happy about? We defeated Ernest and none of us got seriously hurt." Finn said.

"I suppose you're right." Jake admitted. "I can be a worry wart at times."

Since it was the middle of the night the group decided to spend the rest of it in the castle. Once everyone had awoken the next morning they began the long journey back home. They where able to shave a day and a half off their travel time back home as they where more familiar with the terrain. They finally made it home. Their journey was complete. They couldn't believe it, especially Amber as she had dreamed of this for years. They entered the tree-house and to their surprise Princess Bubblegum was downstairs. She was able to walk again.

"YOUR BACK!" She shouted.

She ran over and gave Finn, Jake, and Pep a hug.

"Did you guys get him?" She asked.

"He's in the Citadel now. No-one in Ooo is in danger of him anymore." Pep gleefully told her.

"And what about you? When did you start walking again?" Finn asked.

"About a week ago is when I started. It was a slow start, but I'm getting their piece my piece." She said.

"But enough about me. Tell me all about your journey."

They all took a seat around the kitchen table. Finn told PB everything that had went down in great detail.

"Sounds like it was quite the adventure." PB said. "I just wish I was able to go."

"There will always be more adventures princess. I'll make sure you get to go on the next one." Finn assured her.

"What about you Amber. Whats next for you?" PB asked.

"I think im gonna head home and just live my life. Er as best as a ghost can that is." She joked.

"Your leaving so soon?" Jake asked. He sounded disappointed.

"I'm afraid so. I'm ready to begin a new chapter in my life. One that isn't ruled over by that old man." Amber said. "You all will have to come visit me some time."

"Will do." Finn assured her.

Amber headed out of the tree-house and started making her way home. Finn, Jake, Pep, and PB waved her goodbye from the window until she was out of sight. Finn and Jake knew they had did a good thing by helping her and that they had made a friend for life.


	12. Chapter 12: Finn's birthday bash

Finns birthday was coming up and Jake had no idea what he was going to do for him. He was worried he would let his brother down. Jake decided he needed some help, so he went to talk to PB. She was down in her underground lab trying to catch up to her work scheduled. She had fallen behind quite a bit while her legs where recovering. Jake climbed down into the lab. He found PB mixing chemicals at her desk. He put on a pair of safety googles he found and headed over to talk to PB.

"Whatca working on princess?" Jake asked.

"I'm trying to find a cure for the sweet pox. Its a super nasty disease that only effects candy people." PB explained. "What are you up to Jake?"

"Just thinking about what I'm gonna do for Finns birthday. He'll be 17 and I wanna make his last birthday as a kid special." Jake answered.

"That"s funny, I was just thinking about this last night before I fell asleep. I was thinking about having a surprise party a Marcy's place? She'd be more than willing to let us use her house and it has all the space we need for all Finns friends." PB suggested.

"What kinda party we talkin about here?" Jake sounder curious.

"Food, Friends and just hanging out." PB said.

"That sounds like something Finn would really like. Do you need any help planning this little shindig?" Jake asked.

"Wanna help me plan the party?" PB asked.

"I would love to." Jake answers.

PB cleared all the junk off her desk and the two got to work.

"First things first is the guest list. Who do you think we should invite?" PB asked. She grabbed her pen and notebook to write down what Jake said.

"Me and you for starters. Peppermint butler and BMO. Marcy, Amber, LSP and huntress wizard should be on the list. Oh and TV, he was always really close with his uncle Finn. Hmmm Thanks all I got." Jake said. "Can you think of anyone I missed?"

"I was thinking about sending Pep to founders island to see if Minnie would be able to come." PB said.

"Finns mom? Oh man he'd flip if she was their. That's a great idea Peebs, I hope she can make it." Jake said.

"I'll send Pep off first thing in the morning to invite her." PB said. "Now that that's out of the way, what do you think we should do about food?"

"Finn's favorite food is meatloaf so we should have some of that. TV got the job at that butcher shop so I can get some good meat off of him." Jake told her.

"Thats a good start." PB said. "What kinda cake does he like?"

"He likes any kind of cake, but I believe chocolate is his favorite." Jake informed her.

"Chocolate is always a solid choice." PB said. It was one of her favorites to.

"I wouldn't know cuz I'm and dog." Jake reminded her.

"Oh right." She felt kinda bad for bringing it up.

"Its no prob. It kinda looks like poop anyways." Jake joked.

The two giggled.

"What should we have to drink?" PB asked.

"Finn really likes soda. Fruit punch would be good too." Jake said.

"Alright. I think its time to make the invitations." PB instructed.

They began working on the prototype. PB pulled out a bunch of scrap paper for the two to work with. They spent about a half an hour working the the invitation. Jake drew a picture of Finn on the front and wrote "Finns mathematical 17th birthday party. PB decorated the inside with fancy drawings and a pleasant font that invited them to Finns party and gave them instructions on how to get to Marcy's house. With the prototype done PB took it over to her printing press and made enough copies for all of the guests. They put them in envelopes and addressed them.

"I'll mail them out when I head to the Wildberry kingdom to get the meat for the meatloaf." Jake told PB.

"When your done meet me at Marcy's place." PB instructed Jake. "I'll be over their getting the decorations ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Jake said.

He exited the lab and headed off towards the Wildberry kingdom. I didn't take him long to reach his destination. He stopped by the post office and mailed all the invitations except TV's before heading to the butchers shop. TV was behind the counter.

"Hey dad. What can I get for you today?" TV asked.

Jake handed TV his invitation.

"Whats this?" TV asked. He opened it up. "A party for uncle Finn eh? I'd love to come."

"He'll be glad that you're their. Also I need enough hamburger to make enough meat loaf for 9 or 10 people." Jake said.

"Sure thing pops, just give me a moment to package it all up for you." TV said as he began packing. "So where having meatloaf at the party huh. That's different."

"It's Finns favorite, but we'll have other snacks too!" Jake assured his son.

"Sounds good to me." TV said.

"Who knows, you may even meet a cute girl at the party." Jake lovingly teased TV.

"DAAAAAAD." TV groaned.

TV got the hamburger all packaged up for Jake. Jake paid and said his goodbyes to his son, then he was out the door and on his way to Marcy's place. He arrived at the cave that Marcy's house was in. Jake walked in and up to her house. He knocked on the door.

"It's me Jake! I'm back from the Wildberry kingdom!" He yelled as he knocked.

"Coming." Someone yelled. PB answered the door.

"Come on in." She said.

Jake stepped through the door and into Marcy's living room. Marcy was sitting on her couch resting. They had been busy decorating for Finns party. Their was a banner strung over the couch that read "Happy 17th birthday Finn." They had strung streamers from the ceiling and cleared out space in the kitchen to store the food and cook it when the time comes. PB and Jake took a seat next to Marcy on the couch.

"You guys did a great job. The house looks wicked nice." Jake complemented the two on their job well done.

"Thanks. We've been hard at work." Marcy said.

"So, did you get the meat and mail the invites out?" PB asked.

"Sure did." Jake answered.

"Great, now all we need if for Pep to head out and invite Minnie." PB said.

Jake headed out into the kitchen and put the hamburger in Marcy's freezer. By the time he was done it was getting late.

"I think I'm gonna head home. Wanna walk home with me?" Jake asked PB.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here and spend the night with Marcy." PB told Jake.

"Ok. Have fun you two, bur keep it clean." Jake teased.

"JAKE!" Both PB and Marcy screamed in unison.

"I kid, I kid." Jake said.

"Could you ask Pep to head over here first thing in the morning?" PB asked. "But don't let Finn hear you, I don't want him to become suspicious."

"Will do princess." Jake assured her.

He left Marcy's house and headed back to the tree-house. When he arrived he headed into the kitchen only to find Pep cooking a lovely meal. Finn and BMO where setting at the table.

"Wear where you Jake? And wears PB." Finn asked.

"Yeah, its not like her to be out past dark." BMO added.

"I was out helpin' PB with her sciencey junk. She and Marcy are havin a little slumber party tonight." Jake answered.

"Thats weird, she didn't mention anything about a slumber party to me." Pep said. He was concerned because the princess told him everything.

"I think it was kinda last minute." Jake said.

"Fair enough I suppose." Pep said as he brought the food over to the table.

"So what do you think girls do at slumber parties?" Finn asked as he took a bite of food.

"Talk about us and how awesome we are." Jake joked.

The group giggled.

They all chowed down on the lovely meal of steamed vegetables that Pep made for them. After he was done eating, Finn decided to go take a shower. Once Jake heard the water turn on he dragged Pep aside and talked to him.

"PB wants you to go see her first thing in the morning." He said.

"Will do." Pep said.

After Finn got out of the show and put on his pajamas they all headed to bed for the night. The next morning when Jake woke up Pep had already headed off to Marcy's place to meet PB. Jake headed downstairs only to find Finn and BMO getting ready to head out for the day.

"We're gonna head over and hang with Huntress Wizard for a while." Finn said.

"Have fun!" Jake said.

The rest of Jake's day was pretty boring. He spent the day doing "Jake" things such as eating a bunch of snacks, taking a nap, and watching some movies. PB was the first to arrive back home. It was 5:30 PM when she got home.

"So, did Pep get on his way?" Jake asked.

"Yep." PB answered.

"Finn will be so happy." Jake said.

With all of their plans in motion all that was left to do was wait for Finns party. The day before the party Pep arrived back to Ooo with Minerva's computer module in hand. She would be staying at Marcy's house until the party.

The day had finally come, it was Finns 17th birthday. Jake got up extra early to make Finn a surprise breakfast in bed of bacon pancakes. After he was done cooking he hauled the breakfast up to the bedroom.

"Finn, Hey Finn, wake up!" Jake said as he shook Finn awake.

"What is it Jake?" Finn asked as he woke up.

"Happy birthday Finn! I made you some breakfast." Jake said. He sat the food trey on Finns lap.

"Thanks man. What did I ever do to deserve a brother like you?" Finn asked.

"I am pretty awesome aren't I?" Jake joked.

Finn giggled.

"Wanna go hang with Marcy later?" Jake asked.

"Sure. We'll head over as soon as I get done eating and take a shower." Finn said as he took a sip of orange juice.

Finn finished his food and headed downstairs. He hopped in the shower while Jake done the dishes. After Finn got good and clean and put a fresh pair of clothes on, him and Jake took off for Marcy's place. Finn had no idea what was in store for him. They made the quick trip over to her home. Finn knocked on the door. Marcy answered.

"Oh hey guys. Come on in." Marcy said. She winked at Jake. He winked back and gave her a thumbs up.

They all walked into the house. Finn was shocked to see that Pep, BMO, Amber, Huntress wizard and TV where there as well.

"Happy birthday Finn!" they all shouted in unison.

"What!? Why are you guys here?" Finn asked In a happily confused state.

"It's your birthday party ya dingus." Marcy said.

"And that's not all." PB added.

Minerva wheeled her self out of hiding.

"Happy birthday Finn." She said.

"M...Mom?" Finn stuttered. He ran over to her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend over their sent her butler out to ask me to come to your party. How could I say no?" Minnie said as she pointed to PB.

"Thank you so much princess. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all of this."

"No need to worry about it Finn. It's my birthday present to you and besides, I had a lot of help from Jake and Marcy." PB explained.

"What's the hold up on the food? I'm lumpin' hungry." LSP shouted.

"It's ready. Just head into the kitchen." PB said.

They all took turns headed into the kitchen to get some food. Since it was his birthday Finn got to go first. He was extatic that they had fixed his favorite food, meatloaf. All he got to eat was a plate full of meatloaf and a can of soda. He headed back into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Minnie's computer module was parked next to said couch.

"So mom, how are you liking Ooo?" Finn asked.

"It a lot different from the islands, but it seems like a lovely place to live. It can't be to bad if my son and his friends live here, right?" She replied.

"How are things going in the islands?" Finn asked.

"Same old same old. My work is never done sadly." Minnie answered. "I wish I had time to come and visit you more often."

"Don't worry mom, Jake and I will make a trip to the islands sometime soon." Finn assured her.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends." Minnie suggested.

"Well you already met PB, Marcy, and Pep." Finn said. "Over there is Jake's son TV."

"Sup Finns mom." TV said.

"Over there is BMO. She's a sentient video game console, and talking to BMO is Huntress Wizard. She's pretty rad" Finn said.

"It's nice to meet you." Huntress Wizard greeted Minnie.

"Is she your girlfriend Finn?" Minnie asked. Both Finn and Huntress Wizard blushed.

"No no, where just friends." Finn stuttered.

"Sounds to me like somebody has a crush." Minnie teased her son.

"Mooom" Finn groaned.

"I came all the way here for your birthday, can't I tease you a little?" Minnie asked.

"I guess you can." Finn said.

Finn finished his meatloaf then threw his paper plate away. After everyone was done eating, Marcy and PB decided to play some music for the party. Marcy grabbed her bass and PB grabbed her tambourine. They both hummed along to the music, BMO joined in as well.

"Wanna dance?" Huntress Wizard asked Finn.

"S...Sure." Finn stuttered .

They made their way to the center of the room and began to dance. Jake sat down where Finn was sitting on the couch.

"Finn can deny it all he wants, but he totally has a crush on her." Minnie said to Jake.

"You said it sister." Jake responded. They both giggled.

Marcy and PB played music for hours. Finn and Huntress Wizard danced until their legs gave out. Jake, Pep, and TV chatted with Minnie a bit about what life was like away from Ooo and her stories as a doctor. After everyone was done with their activities it was time for Finns last surprise. They had gifts for him.

"Open mine first." Huntress Wizard encouraged.

Finn obliged and did just that. Her gift was a beautiful wooden bow and a set of razor sharp leaf arrows.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself." HW said.

"Its wicked awesome. I can't wait to get out and try it." Finn thanked HW.

Next up was his gift from Marcy. Finn opened it. It was an acoustic guitar.

"Thanks Marcy, will you teach me how to play?" Finn asked.

"I would love to." Marcy said.

Next up was Jake's gift. It was a super rare 1st edition of Finn's favorite comic book series "World savior.".

"Wow thanks man, this is crazy rare, where did you find this?" Finn asked.

"I bought it from one of my Card wars buddies. They're all huge nerds like you." Jake jokingly said.

Both him and Finn giggled. Up next was Pep. Finn opened the box and inside was an ornate dagger.

"Algebraic! Thanks man." Finn said.

"Twas no problem. I hope you find more use out of it than I did." Pep said.

Next up was Amber's. Finn opened it and inside was a sizable gold nugget.

"Sorry I didn't have time to get you a more thoughtful gift, I got the invitation on short notice." Amber said.

"Don't worry, I love it!" Finn assured her.

Last but not least was Minnie's gift. Finn carefully open the neatly wrapped box. Inside was a brand new virtual reality headset straight from Minnie's lab.

"Woah." Finn said.

"It's not just any virtual reality headset, its a special one that will allow you to enter my computer module from anywhere in the world and visit me." Minnie explained.

"Thanks mom, this is the best gift I could have ever gotten". Finn put the headset on and gave her a hug. A teat rolled down his face.

"It'll be so nice to get to do this more often." Minnie said. "I have to head back to the islands in the morning, but we can keep in touch better this way."

"Thanks for commin' out mom, it means a lot to me." Finn said.

After that was said and done it was time for one last activity. They where going to watch Finn's favorite movie "Heat signature" together. They all gathered around the couch while PB put the movie on and Marcy made them all some popcorn. They all enjoyed the movie and the popcorn as a group of friends. This was the best birthday Finn had ever had. He got to spend it with friends and family doing things that made him happy. He would never forget this day nor the kind things that his friend had done for him, in fact he was already thinking of ways to repay them.


	13. Chapter 13: The confession

Finn woke up bright and early. He wanted to make sure he got good and ready for the day ahead. He and his good friend Huntress Wizard had a big day planed. Since they hadn't seen each other since Finns birthday party a week and a half ago, Finn took the liberty to plan out a day of fun for the two. First they would go out to eat in the Wildberry kingdom, then they would go and catch a movie at Ooo's drive in theater. Finn headed down stairs and into the bathroom to get all cleaned up for the day. He showered then put on a fresh pair of clothes. After that task was done he exited the bathroom only to find Jake cooking breakfast. PB and Pep where sitting at the table.

"You got up pretty early." Jake said.

"Gotta make sure I look my best today." Finn said.

"Cause you wanna impress your girlfriend, right?" Jake teased his brother.

"S.. She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." Finn stuttered.

"C'mon Finn, don't lie to yourself. It's painfully obvious how you feel." PB said.

"It is? Dang." Finn said. " I mean I have no Idea what you are talking about." 

"It's unhealthy to keep your feelings bottled up." Jake told Finn as he handed him a plate full of pancakes and a glass of apple juice.

"I know, its just that feelings are scary." Finn said as he took a sip of apple juice. "Especially since how messy my last relationship ended."

"You can't let past bad experiences control you like that." Jake said. "And besides, you've grown a lot as a person since then. You've even smoothed things over with Flame princess and are friends again."

Finn sighed then replied. "You're right. This is just gonna eat me up inside if I don't tell her."

They ate their breakfast. Finn helped Jake get the dishes all nice and clean before he had to leave. His friends wished him luck one last time then he was out the door. Finn made his way over to Huntress Wizards place. He walked up to her front door and gave it a knock. HW answered it quickly.

"Ready to head out?" She asked.

"You bet!" Finn replied.

The two started the trek to the Wildberry kingdom.

"So, what do you have in store for us today?" HW asked as they walked.

Finn proceeded to tell her the plans he had made for the two of them.

"Sounds good." HW said. "You know, you're a pretty thoughtful guy Finn."

"Heheh, yeah." Finn awkwardly replied.

They arrived at the nicest restaurant in the Wildberry kingdom. The line was out the door but luckily Finn had made reservations the week prior. They walked in and took a seat at their table. The two of them poured over the menu.

"What looks good to you?" Asked HW.

"The steak looks pretty good." Finn said.

"That's what I was thinking too." HW said.

When the waiter came around they both ordered the steak dinner with a glass of water. While they waited on their food they chatted a bit.

"So, what have you been up to?" Asked HW.

"Been helping PB with her sciencey junk. She finally figured out the cure for sweet pox. Now all we have to do is find a way to get it into the Candy kingdom without putting ourselves in danger." Finn explained.

"If you guys need any help I'm always available." HW told Finn.

"And what have you been up to?" Finn asked.

"Oh you know. Hunting, wizarding, hunting wizardry." HW joked.

"Aw come on, I wanted a real answer." Finn playfully replied.

"Oh ok. I've been scoping out this new mountain I found. I think there's a pretty sick ruins on top of it." HW said.

"Woah, that sounds wicked cool." Finn replied.

"Do you wanna go check it out with me some day?" HW asked.

"I'd love to." Finn quickly replied.

The waiter brought their food. The steak was still sizzling and popping. They wasted no time and got to eating. It took about 15 minutes for the both of them to finish all of their food. While they where waiting for their check, Finn decided he would finally tell Huntress Wizard how he felt.

"I need to tell you something." Finn said.

"What is it?" HW asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Uh. I uh." Finn started to stutter. "How was your meal?"

"Well, that's more of a question, but it was fantastic." HW answered.

"Ah man, I can't believe I chickened out." Finn thought to himself.

Finn payed their bill then they headed off to the drive in. Since the drive in was quite the ways away they had to stop and take rests to keep their legs from giving out. After forty five minutes of walking and ten minutes of resting they arrived at their destination. Finn walked up to the ticket booth and bought 2 tickets for the 3:30 pm showing of the new spy thriller "Sneaking suspicion". With tickets in handed they headed in and took their seat in one of the old pre-war rusty cars. When they took their seats the ads where just starting to play. Finn knew he had some time to talk to her if he could get enough courage.

"There's something I need to say, I was going to back at the restaurant but I chickened out. I've had a crush on you for a while now." Finn finally let his feelings out.

"Y...You do." HW stuttered.

Finn paused for a moment before saying

"Yes, I was just afraid to say anything in case you didn't feel the same way."

"I see." HW said. "It's funny because I never told you how I felt for the same reason."

"Y...You feel the same way?" Finn stuttered.

"Yes, yes I do." HW replied as she grabbed Finns hand. "How could I not?"

They gave each other a hug. Both of them felt really silly that they felt the same way but where too scared to tell the other. The movie started. Huntress Wizard rested her head on Finns shoulder. Finn put his arm around her. Their movie lasted an two hours and fifteen minutes. Both Finn's and HW's legs where stiff from sitting so long.

"Man, that movie kinda stunk." HW said as she stretched her legs and back.

"I know right? Thats the last time I trust Jake and Pep for movie suggestions." Finn said as he did the same.

Both him and HW giggled.

It was getting late and since HW had an important meeting in Wizard city they decided to head home. HW decided to walk Finn home. The walk back to the tree-house was pretty short. Finn and Huntress Wizard where standing outside the front door saying their goodbyes. Finn leaned in for a hug but HW had something else in mind. She grabbed Finn, spun him around and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"I...I" Finn stuttered.

"I've waited so long for that." Huntress Wizard said.

"I have to." Finn admitted.

Finn waved HW goodbye as she headed over the hill towards her own home. Finn turned around to head inside when he noticed Jake, PB, Pep, and BMO staring at him from the window. He headed inside and was greeted by said friends.

"I can't believe you guys where spying on me!" Finn said with a frown.

"We weren't spying we were uh. Ok we where spying on you." Jake admitted.

"But in our defense we where dying to know if you told her." PB added.

"That doesn't make it any better." Finn said.

"Sorry bro. We shouldn't have spied on you." Jake admitted they did wrong.

"It's alright man." Finn said. "So I take it you saw everything?"

"Sure did." Pep said and gave Finn a wink.

"Congrats Finn, I know you two will be happy together." PB assured Finn.

Despite being a brave adventurer, feelings where still a terrifying and scary thing for Finn, but on that day he was able to kick fears butt and let his feelings out.


	14. Chapter 14: Grave robber

It was a little after 12 o'clock on a Friday. Finn, Jake, BMO, and Pep where sitting at the kitchen table taking turns playing each other at Card wars. Jake had been cleaning house as usual, but BMO managed to take a game or two off of him, much to his dismay. Finn was still pretty bad at the game despite Jake's attempts to teach him. However their afternoon of fun was interrupted by a knock at the door. Finn got up out of his seat and answered the door. It was Slime princess.

"Is Princess Bubblegum here? I really need to speak with her." Slime princess said with an air of urgency in her voice.

"She's not here right now." Finn informed her. "Can I help?"

"Maybe." Slime princess said.

"Come inside and have a seat." Finn invited her inside.

They headed into the kitchen and took a seat with the others.

"So, whats the problem SP." Finn asked.

"Well, you see we've been having some problems at the Slime kingdom. Someone has been digging up graves in the Kingdoms cemetery." Slime princess explained.

"Woah. Like grave robbers?" Jake asked.

"It's seems like it." Slime princess said.

"So what do you need us to do?" Finn asked enthusiastically.

"I need your help catching this creep." Slime princess said.

"No problem. We'll head right over." Finn said.

Pep agreed to help out too. They put away their Card wars cards then Finn, Jake, and Pep followed Slime princess back to the Slime kingdom. They made the trek back to the Slime kingdom. They headed into the castle where the head slime guard gave them the rundown on the crime. Slime princess introduced them to him.

"Hi. I'm the head guard, but you can call me Henry." He said.

"Nice to meet you Henry." Finn shook his hand.

"unfortunately we don't have a lot of information about this case. All we know is that it happens over night and and no one seems to be able to see them, except for one little girl. She said that she saw a dark shadowy figure in the grave yard around midnight." Henry explained. "Sorry it's not much to go on."

"Nonsense. There's no such thing as a bad clue." Pep said diplomatically.

"Thanks for the leads, well be sure to catch this guy." Finn added.

They headed back outside the castle and over to the cemetery to look for clues. They searched the cemetery and didn't find anything at first, but then Pep found some odd residue beside one of the dug up graves.

"Guys, I found something." Pep yelled for Finn and Jake.

Finn and Jake walked over to Pep.

"Woah, what is this junk." Jake said as he ran his fingers through it. "Eww. Its all sticky and gross."

"Hmm." Pep pulled out his magnifying glass to examine it closer. "It looks to be a sort of magic residue."

"A magic user huh." Finn said.

"Not quite. It appears Its synthetic magical essence." Pep said.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"Synthetic magical essence can grant a non-magic user supernatural powers for a short time." Pep explained.

"So basically there faking it." Finn said.

"Uh, I suppose in a way." Pep responded.

"So whats the plan guys?" Asked Jake.

"I say we wait until night and stake this place out." Pep suggested.

Finn and Jake both agreed. They headed back into the castle and hung out with Slime princess until it was night time. When the clock struck 8:00 pm they headed back out to the graveyard. Finn, Jake, and Pep hid behind a nearby bush and began their stakeout. The next few hours where dreadfully boring. Nothing at all happened in the cemetery other than a few squirrels and rabbits running about. Around 10:30 an eerie fog set in.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Jake said. "And this darn fog isn't helping."

"I know what you mean." Finn added.

Just then they heard a noise coming from the other side of the graveyard. The noise wasn't getting any louder, so the guys decided to sneak over and see what was up. Finn took the lead. They snuck their way closer and closer to the sound. They crawled over a small hill and their it was. A figure digging up a grave who's identity was concealed by the fog.

"So, whats the plan?" Jake whispered.

"Finn, you sneak around and jump him from the front. Jake, you jump him from the side. I'll jump him front behind." Pep laid out the plan. "And when I give the signal we pounce. Got it?"

"I think so." Finn said.

Finn and Jake crept around to their positions. Pep gave the signal and they sprung into action. Finn was the first to reach the mysterious figure. The fog was so thick he could barley make out the outline of the person let alone tell who it was. He reeled back his arm and decked the miscreant right in the jaw. The grave robber was knocked to the ground. They lied stunned on the ground for a few seconds before jumping up and kicking Finn in the stomach. While Finn laid on the ground in pain the grave robber grabbed their shovel to beat him with. As they where getting ready to strike Finn with the shovel Jake used his stretching powers to stretch his arms and knock the shovel out of their hands. The grave robber grabbed Jake's arm and bit it with there sharp, fang like teeth. Jake screamed out in pain before yanking his arm back with the grave robber still attached. Jake and the grave robber where now face to face and he got a good look at her. It was Me-Mow.

"You!" Jake yelled.

Without saying a word Me-Mow withdrew her retractable claws and slashed Jake across the face. Jake yelled out in pain once more. Pep came to his assistance by uppercutting Me-Mow. She fell on her butt next to the grave she had been defacing. Pep tried to pounce on her and grab her but she kicked him right off and made a break for it. Finn, Jake, and Pep took off after her. They chased her out of the grave yard and into the business district of the Slime kingdom. They had to run as fast as possible after her because if they fell behind just a little they would lose her in the fog. While she was still running full speed Me-Mow grabbed a rock from the ground and used it to smash the window of a local weapons shop. She dove through the broken window and headed into the shop.

"There's no back exit, she's cornered." Pep said.

"Yeah, but she has all the weapons she could ever need now." Jake pointed out.

"I'll lead. You two protect my back and sides." Finn said as he pulled out his sword.

Finn entered through the broken window with Jake and Pep close behind. They cleared the main room then headed into the storage room. There was nothing to be found in there however they could tell Me-Mow had been there as there where several weapons missing from the shelves. The next room they checked was the bathroom. Finn kicked the door down. Once he did Me-Mow jumped at him duel wielding swords. She slashed furiously at him but Finn, being quick on his feet, blocked and dodged her strikes. Finn struck one of Me-Mows swords out of her hand. Pep snuck over and grabbed Me-Mows legs causing her to fall to the ground. She dropped the other sword because of this and Finn knocked it away for her. Jake jumped on top of her so she couldn't escape while Finn pulled some rope out of his backpack. Finn bound her hands behind her back so she couldn't fight them. They all got up on their feet and proceeded to take Me-Mow back to the head guard Henry. The trip back to the castle was a short one. They made their way into the guards area and found Henry.

"We found your grave robber." Finn said as he pointed to Me-Mow.

"We found her digging up another grave." Jake added.

"Shouldn't you still be in prison anyway?" Pep asked her.

"I escaped dummy." She angerly answered.

"Yeesh, I just was wondering." Pep mumbled under his breath.

"Why did you do it? Why did you deface our lovely cemetery?" Henry asked.

"I've been an assassin and a bandit, so I thought I'd expand my resume by becoming a grave robber." Me-Mow said in a snarky tone.

"Well, you wont be anymore. You're going to prison for a long long time." Henry said as he took her into a holding cell.

Before leaving for home, Finn told the guards about the busted window of the weapons shop. Slime princess came down from her quarters and thanked the three of them. With their task complete they began to make their way home. By the time they reached the tree-house it was one o'clock in the morning. As they walked up to the door they noticed a light was on in the kitchen. They headed inside to see what was up. They found PB sitting at the kitchen table sipping a glass of tea.

"What are you doing up?" Finn asked.

"Finn? Jake? Pep? Where were you guys? You had me worried sick." She said.

"Sorry, we kinda had to leave on short notice." Finn proceeded to explain what had went down.

"Wow, thanks for handling that for me guys." PB thanked her friends.

They sat down and had a cup of tea with PB before heading to bed for the night. They where wore out from the days adventure and needed some rest. Finn and Jake wouldn't change a thing though. They where always ready to help a friend in need.


	15. Chapter 15: TV's apartment

It was a lovely Tuesday morning in the land of Ooo. TV had awoken bright and early because he had to go to work. He had been working at the Butchers shop in the Wildberry kingdom for a little over a month. The owner of the shop and him had gotten to know each other quite well in that time. The owners name was Jerry and he lived in a small house across the street from the shop. His wife had passed away a few years ago from old age, but Jerry was still in great shape for his age. TV made the trek from Lady's house to the butcher shop. He arrived right on time as usual. Jerry was standing outside talking to some people who where walking down the street.

"Mornin' Jerry." TV greeted his boss.

"Mornin' TV" Jerry replied.

"What are you up to this early?" TV asked.

"Just got the keys back from the old tenants before they left." Jerry said.

There was an apartment above the butchers shop and Jerry rented it out to people for extra cash.

"They finally get moved did they?" TV asked.

"Yeah, their on there way to their new home now." Jerry said. "They're moving to a small island in the middle of the ocean. They showed me some pics on their phone. Super nice place."

"Thats good to hear." TV said. "Well I better get in there and get things set up for the day."

"I'll be in soon." Jerry told TV.

TV headed into the store and prepped for the day. He opened the meat counter and filled it up with fresh meat. This took him about 15 minutes to get everything in shape for the day. While he was finishing up Jerry came in.

"I need to ask you something TV." Jerry said.

"Sure, go ahead." TV replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like to live in the upstairs apartment?" Jerry asked.

TV stopped and thought for a moment.

"I'd have to see it first." He responded.

"Oh no problem. Just come up after work and I'll give you the tour." Jerry said. "It's not a huge place, but I know you've been saying how you want to move out of your moms place."

"Sounds good. I'll definitely check it out after work." TV said enthusiastically. 

TV's workday was pretty hectic at times. He only had a few customers in the morning, but once noon came around the store was swamped with customers. There where all kinds of orders. Orders for Ham, Turkey, Steak, pretty much everything they offer really. The stream of customers never died down the rest of the day. By quitting time TV was worn out but he still wanted to check out the apartment. When 8:00 PM rolled around it was quitting time for TV. He hung up his butchers apron and put his knifes back in the counter. TV headed upstairs and met with Jerry.

"Ready to take the tour?" Jerry asked.

"Sure am!" TV said with a smile on his face.

Jerry unlocked the door and the two headed inside. TV glanced around and liked what he saw. There was a nice and big living room. It was painted a nice lavender color with a white ceiling. Their was a window that faced out towards the bustling streets of the Wildberry kingdoms business district.

"Not to shabby so far eh?" Jerry said.

"I really like the view from here." TV said as he looked out the window.

There where two doors that led to other rooms, one on the left of the living room and one to the right. They headed right first and entered the kitchen. It was a small room, but it had a refrigerator, a small counter top, a few cabinets, an oven, and a tiny kitchen table. It had white tile walls and a black and white checkered floor.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Jerry.

"Its small, but I can make it work." TV responded.

They headed into the room to the left of the living room, it was the bedroom. It was a medium sized room, big enough for a small bed, a dresser, and a few other nick-nacks. The walls where painted a beautiful shade of pine green. The carpets where a sandy brown color. Off to the side of the bedroom was a door that led to the bathroom. It was tiny but it had all the essentials.

"Well Thats the tour." Jerry said. "So, what did you think?"

"Its a lovely place." TV said. "How much would rent be?"

"Thats the thing. I don't wanna charge you anything. I'm getting to old to fool around with collecting the rent each month and I just want someone who will take good care of it and not give me any problems. Besides, your an A+ employee." Jerry explained.

"Are you sure?" TV asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Jerry asked rhetorically.

"I'll defiantly take it then." TV said.

"Then its settled. As long as you work for me the place is yours." Jerry said.

The two shook hands and the deal was done. It was getting pretty late. TV and Jerry said their goodbyes for the day then TV headed back home to his moms place. On his way home he texted his dad telling him and Finn to meet him at Lady's place. By the time TV made it home it was pitch black outside. He quickly walked up to the front door and headed inside. Once through the door he was greeted by his mom, dad, and uncle Finn. They where sitting on the couch sipping tea that Lady had made for them.

"Hey TV. I got your text. Whats up?" Jake asked his son as he took a sip of tea.

"You guys wont believe this, but..." TV paused. "I got an apartment."

"Wha?" Jake was shocked and confused.

"Woah, really? Congrats man." Finn told TV.

"I can't believe it. My baby boy is growing up." Lady said in Korean.

"Don't be sad." TV said.

"So where is this place?" Jake asked.

"Its an apartment my boss owns. Its right above the butchers shop." TV proceeded to explain all of the details to them.

"Sounds sick man." Finn said with a smile on his face.

"You've really been growing up. I'm proud of you son." Jake said.

"Thanks dad." TV said.

"So when are you planning on moving?" Finn asked.

"I figure this weekend is as good a time as any." TV said.

"So soon?" Lady said in Korean.

"I'm afraid so mom." TV said.

"Don't be sad Lady. It had to happen eventually." Jake comforted his girlfriend.

"I didn't have you guys come here just to tell you the good news, I also need a favor of you guys." TV told Finn and Jake.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Would you guys help me move my stuff over to my apartment and help me pick out furniture?" TV asked.

"We'd love to." Finn said.

"How about we go shopping on Saturday and help you move on Sunday?" Jake asked.

"Sounds like a plan Stan." TV said.

With the plans set in stone all TV had to do was wait for the weekend. TV's work week flew by. He informed Jerry about their plans for the weekend and he gave TV the go ahead to move in. Friday night after work TV texted his dad to see if him and Finn where still able to go shopping the next morning. Jake quickly answered TV back and informed him they where still on. After returning home for the evening TV headed into the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He ate said sandwich and headed off to bed for the night. He wanted to get a goods nights sleep so he would have enough energy for the following day. He lied in bed awake for a while though. His mind was racing with thoughts of what living by himself would be like. He wouldn't have anyone to bother him when he wasn't in the mood for social interaction, but on the other hand he would have no one to talk to when he was lonely. He could always visit his mom at her house and his dad and Finn at theirs. Before he fell asleep TVs fears and anxiety's about moving all melted away. He slept peacefully all night until his alarm clock went off the next morning at 7:30. He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. TV hopped in the show and got cleaned up for the day. After he got good and clean he headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Lady had made him a couple pieces of peanut butter toast and some fried eggs.

"Good morning TV" Lady greeted her son in Korean.

"Mornin' Mom." TV responded.

"I bet you're getting excited about today, aren't you?" Lady said.

"Yep." TV quickly answered as he took a bite of toast.

TV ate his breakfast while chatting with his mom. She was visibly upset because the last of her children was moving out.

"Please don't be to sad mom. It had to happen eventually." TV said.

"I know, but you just can't mentally prepare yourself for it." Lady said. "You'll understand when you have kids of your own."

"Lets not get to far ahead now. I'm just now moving out." TV said. They both chuckled.

TV finished his breakfast and put his dirty dishes in the sink. After he did just that there was a knock at the door. Finn and Jake had arrived. TV walked over to the door and greeted his dad and uncle.

"Mornin' guys. You about ready to head out?" TV said.

Finn and Jake nodded. Jake had a chat with Lady and gave her a smooch before the three headed off to the Wildberry kingdoms mall. TV brought some of his money he'd been saving up from work to spend on furniture and other nick-nacks for his new digs. They made the boring trek to the mall and quickly headed inside. The trio browsed over the selection of shops the mall had to offer. TV made the decision to go to a stop called "Home decor and more!"

"That store sounds like it should have everything I need." TV said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Finn asked. The three headed inside.

The store was packed from wall to wall with home supplies. They headed over to the bed section first. Their was quite the large selection. It took him a while but TV decided on a green bed with a lovely woodland wildlife print on it. He picked it because it matched his new bedroom nicely.

"I'll wright everything you want down so we can remember it and not have to lug it around until we're ready to leave." Finn said.

"Thanks uncle Finn!." TV said.

They pressed on through the store. TV picked up wall decorations such as paintings wall clocks and a poster from TV's favorite video game "Adventure quest!". When they arrived to the living room furniture section TV was having a hard time deciding what to get.

"Need help deciding son? I'm a connoisseur of comfy furniture after all." Jake said.

"Sure dad, go for it." TV said.

Jake took a seat on one of the recliners.

"Thank glob we have you and your lazy butt Jake." Finn said.

Jake laughed as he reclined in the chair.

"This chair is too hard." Jake said. He got up and went to the next one and sat down.

"This chair is too soft." Jake said. He went to the third one.

"Ah this chair is juuuuust... AWFUL." Jake said as he went back over and sat in the second chair. "I don't know what I was thinking earlier, this chair is amazing! Can something ever be two soft?"

"I knew I could count on you dad." TV said. Finn wrote down the make and model of the chair.

TV also picked out a coffee table and a TV set. The three made their way back through the store, Jake used his stretching powers to pick up and carry the furniture that TV wanted. TV pulled out his wallet and paid for his stuff. It was expensive, but it was all worth it to him. He was so proud to have a place of his own finally. After TV got done paying the nice cashier, they all headed to the butchers shop. TV shot his boss a text telling him they where on their way with furniture in hand, er in Jake's giant giant stretched out hands rather. He quickly responded saying he'd be over to let them in. In no time at all they made it to the shop and Jerry was there, leaned back against the wall waiting for them.

"Here are the keys to the shop and you new place." Jerry said as he handed TV a set of keys. "I wish I could stay and help, but I'm expecting some company today."

"No prob boss, I brought my dad and my uncle Finn, they're more than enough help." TV assured his boss. TV waved at him as he walked across the street to his home. When he was safely inside TV pulled out the keys he had just been given and opened up the door. Jake was relieved as the furniture was getting really heavy to carry. The group headed upstairs and went into the apartment. Jake and Finn put the furniture down while TV put the wall decorations up. After the task was done the group took a break.

"Thank you guys for helping." TV said. "Wanna head down to the store and grab a sandwich?"

"Sure man." Finn said.

"What kinda sandwiches we talkin' 'bout here?" Jake asked as they walked down stairs.

"We got all kinds. Ham, turkey, beef, really whatever you can think of." TV answered.

"Do you have pickles?" Asked Jake.

"We have three kinds. Sweet, spicy, and regular." TV said.

"Awesome" Jake said as he fist pumped.

"You're so lame Jake." Finn teased. The three laughed.

TV went behind the counter and made a ham sandwich for him, a roast beef sandwich for Finn, and a tuna salad sandwich with extra pickles for his dad. They took a seat and started to eat.

"Man, with food like this we should move here Jake." Finn said as he downed his sandwich.

"You're more than welcome to visit me anytime guys." TV said as he finished his food.

"Sick!" Finn said.

"What did I ever do to deserve such rad kids?" Jake asked rhetorically.

After they finished their snack the group made their way back to Lady's place as it was getting late. The sun had just set when they reached Lady's front door. Finn, Jake, and TV headed inside and caught Lady up on what they'd been up to. Finn and Jake decided to spend the night at Lady's so they wouldn't have to make the trek home in the dark. Finn slept on the couch, TV headed into his room and Jake cuddled up with Lady for the night. The night was long for TV as he kept waking up. He was excited to close one chapter of his life and begin a new. The next morning after waking up he finished packing up the stuff we wanted to bring with him. He packed up his laptop, his video game and comic book collection, and a little teddy bear Jake and Lady had bought for him when he was a pup. TV wouldn't dare admit it to his parents, but he had a soft, sentimental spot in his heart for the toy. After he finished packing he headed out to the kitchen only to find Finn, Jake, and Lady sitting at the table eating breakfast. He overheard their conversation.

"Who do you think would win in a fight, Me or the main crew from heat signature?" Finn asked.

"The crew from Heat signature for sure." Jake quickly fired back.

"What? I'd totally kick all their butts. I'd be all like BAM and Pow and SPAWAM!" Finn yelled as he punched the air.

"Nah man you'd get creamed. You'd be way to outnumbered." Jake told his brother.

"Actually, I think uncle Finn would have a decent shot at taking them out. He's tangled with the Lich and won after all!" TV interjected.

"TV! Where you back there creepin' on us?" Jake jokingly asked his son. TV laughed.

"Thanks for havin' my back man." Finn said.

"So, you wantin' to head out after breakfast?" Jake asked as he ate the last bite of his toast.

"Nah, I'm ready to head out now. I'm not hungry." TV said.

"I understand. Moving can be exciting!" Finn said.

Finn and Jake finished eating. They all grabbed a portion of TV's stuff then headed off to the Wildberry kingdom. TV was quite during most of the walk. He was to busy thinking and worrying about living alone.

"Somthing wrong bud?" Jake asked.

"Nah dad, I'm fine. It's just I'm kinda nervous about movin' that's all." TV confided in them.

"Don't worry man. If you ever need anything we got your back." Finn said. "You know, when Jake and I moved out of Mom and Dad's place we where pretty nervous too."

"Really?" TV sounded surprised.

"Oh for sure, but you get used to it quick. I promise." Jake assured his son.

"Thanks dad, I needed that." TV responded.

With TV's nerves settled a bit the group pressed forth. They made it to TV's apartment and set all the boxes down in the corner of the living room.

"Need any help unpacking bud?" Finn asked.

"No thanks uncle Finn. I kinda wanna do it by myself." TV said.

"suit yourself." Finn replied.

The three took a quick water break before Finn and Jake headed out on their merry way looking for what adventure to get into next. After they where gone TV began the long process of putting all of his stuff away. It was going to be weird living alone at first, but TV couldn't be more prouder that he had finally grew up a little.


	16. Chapter 16: The witch's curse

Finn and Jake where enjoying a lovely Wednesday afternoon by lazing around outside on their lawn chairs sipping some tea that Jake had made.

"Man, this is the life." Jake said in a relaxed, zen voice.

"You said it brother." Finn said in the same tone.

They both took a sip of tea then closed their eyes for a relaxing mid afternoon nap in the sun, but they soon realized their day off wasn't going to go as planed. Just as he was about to fall asleep Jake heard something using his super strong dog hearing. Someone was approaching them.

"Um... Can we help you?" Jake asked in a surprised tone. Finn opened his eye's.

The woman standing before them was an odd looking character. She was shaped like an upside down U , had long black hair, baby blue skin, and walked with a cane.

"Man, this lady looks sorta familiar." Finn whispered to his brother.

"I know what ya mean man, I just an put my finger on." Jake gasped. "She's the witch who cursed me to have a man baby's body a few years ago. Remember? The crazy donut garden witch?"

Finn jumped up and sprang into action.

"YOU! What do you think your doin here? You've hurt Jake before, remember?" Finn yelled.

"Yes, but I beg for you're forgiveness." The witch said.

"Forgiveness?" Finn sounded confused.

"Yes, I was a jerk all those years ago." The witch said.

"Ok, what do you want from us?" Jake asked in a pessimistic tone.

"Want? Why I didn't come here for something, but now that you mention it." The witch replied.

"She totally came here for something." Jake whispered to Finn.

"Could you two help me revive my garden? It's been withering away for months now and I don't now how to fix it." The witch pleaded.

"Why should we help you? You where a total wad to us before." Jake said.

"Razzamafoo!" The witch said as she fired two magic beams out of her hands that struck Finn and Jake. "Because I just cursed you, that's why."

"Huh?!" Finn and Jake said in unison.

Jake looked down and noticed his bright yellow fur was gone. All that was their his pink fleshy skin.

"WAHHH!" Jake yelled!

Finn removed his hat and to his horror his long blond hair was missing too.

"She baldified us!" Finn said.

"Thats right! And you won't get your hair back until you help me fix my garden." The witch said as she cackled.

"Aw man." Jake moaned.

"Well, we might as well get started on this little ordeal." Finn said. "Now how do we revive magic donut plants. Hmmm."

"What?! You're seriously thinking about helping this clod?" Jake whispered.

"What choice do we have?" Finn whispered back.

"Mmmmm, I guess you're right, but I don't like this one bit." Jake said pessimistically.

"Me two brother." Finn replied.

"So, do we have a deal then?" The witch asked.

Finn let out a long sigh then said.

"Yes, we have a deal."

"Excellent." The witch said as she folded her finger in a triangular shape.

Finn started walking towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The witch asked.

"I have an idea to help your plants." Finn said.

Finn, Jake, and the Witch made their way to the Ice kingdom and walked up to the Ice kings door. Finn gave it a knock.

"Who is it?" Ice king yelled as he walked to the door.

"It's Finn and Jake." Finn yelled back!

"Finn and Jake? What are you doing here? You never come for a visit." The Ice king said.

"We need a favor of you." Finn said.

"You... Need me?" The Ice king started to tear up.

"Don't get too used to it." Jake said somberly.

"I'm just so happy." The Ice king said.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, but where kinda in a hurry." Jake said.

"Oh, of course. Silly me." The Ice king giggled. "What was it that you need?"

"We need some Penguin manure." Finn said.

"What? You mean you don't need my Ice powers?" Ice king sounded disappointed.

"Nope, just your penguin poop." Jake said.

"Oh, I see. Well I'll go and fetch you some really quick." The Ice king looked sad.

It took him about 15 minutes but he finally came back with the penguin poop.

"Here you go fella's. Hehe." Ice king laughed nervously as he handed them a sack of Gunter poop.

"Aw man Jake, I kinda feel bad. He really wanted to help us." Finn whispered.

"You know, since you where such a big help Jake and I will come over for dinner sometime." Finn told Ice king.

"DUDE!" Jake yelled. It was obvious he didn't want to do that.

"Relax man, he deserves it." Finn assured Jake.

"You'd really do that for me?" Ice king said as tears of joy rolled down his face.

"Of course!" Finn said. "Well, we better get going. We gotta curse to break!"

They said their goodbyes to the Ice king and starting heading towards the garden. They made it to said garden relatively quickly and the witch let them in.

"So, are you going to use the penguin poop to fertilize my plants?" The witch asked.

"Well duh." Jake said.

"JAKE!" Finn yelled.

"What?" Jake said.

"If you keep sassing me like that I may just leave you both cursed." The witch said.

"Sorry mam." Both Finn and Jake said in unison.

They followed the witch inside and she showed them her plants. They where all a sickly brown color and weren't producing donuts anymore.

"Don't worry babies, momma's back and she brought those nasty people here to help, yes I did." She began kissing her plants.

Finn and Jake shot each other a look of horror.

"This ladies nuts." Jake whispered. Finn nodded.

Finn open the bag of penguin poop and began spreading evenly between all of the plants in the hopes of perking them up. The plants began starting to shake a bit.

"Please be good, Please be good, Please be good." Finn kept saying as he crossed his fingers.

Sadly for Finn and Jake, the effects where not good. They where quite the opposite. The plants turned from brown to coal black and their leaves fell off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABIES!" The witch yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." Finn nervously said. "Think Finn think."

"THATS IT!" Finn yelled.

"Well don't keep it to your self." Jake said.

"Huntress wizard has the power to control and manipulate plants. She could revive them!" Finn said.

"You just wanna see you're girlfriend, don't you." Jake teased.

"That's just a pleasant side effect." Finn blushed.

Finn pulled his flute out of his backpack and begun playing it to call for HW. She quickly teleported to Finn using a magic spell.

"You called for me sweetie?" HW asked.

"Yeah I did. Jake and I are kinda in a bind and we need your help." Finn said. "We need you to revive this witches garden so she'll uncurse us."

"Uncurse you?" HW said. She stared at Jake. "Ohhh, I see. You to huh Finn?"

Finn removed his hat to reveal his cursed bald head.

"Yep." Finn said.

"Don't worry guys, let me see what I can do." HW said.

Finn showed HW where the plants where.

"Yikes. These look pretty bad." HW said as she crouched down to examine the plants.

"Yeah, we probably didn't help things any." Finn said. He explained to her their attempt to revie them.

"I'll see what I can do." Huntress wizard said.

She began chanting an acient grass magic spell. As she did this waves of green magic energy flew out of her hands and into the plants. The plants gradually returned back to life as more magic energy entered them. In only a few short moments HW managed to revive the plants.

"Oh thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without my babies." The witch said.

"You're plants are fine, now un-curse Finn and Jake." HW told the witch.

"Eh, sure whatever." The witch said. " Razzamafoo!"

And just like that Finn and Jake had their hair back.

"Now get out of my garden you weirdo's!" The witch yelled.

Not wanting to get cursed again, Finn, Jake, and HW did just that. Once on the outside and a safe distance away they stopped and had a chat.

"Man, what a wad." HW said.

"I know right?" Finn said. "Anyway thanks for coming to help us. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah HW! You the best." Jake added.

"Aw, stop. You guys are making me blush." HW said as she did just that. "And besides, I couldn't let you two be cursed forever."

"So, would you have still loved me if I was cursed to be bald forever?" Finn playfully asked.

"Of course I would you ham." HW said as she kissed Finn on the cheek. "Although I do like your long blond hair."

"Alright, knock it off you two crazy kids." Jake said jokingly.

"So, are you guys gonna head home?" HW asked.

"Nah, Jake and I have something we need to do." Finn said.

"We do?" Jake sounded confused at first but then he remember. "Oh no, you don't mean."

"Yes I do mean. We promised the Ice king we'd eat dinner with him." Finn said.

Finn and HW said there goodbyes before HW poofed back to where she came using her magic abilities. With the days ordeal put behind them, Finn started making his way to the Ice Kingdom and Jake begrudgingly followed him.


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner with the Ice king

It was about 7:30 in the evening. Earlier in the day Finn had promised the Ice king that they would come over for supper sometime as a thank you for helping them in their time of need. Finn and Jake agreed that it was best just to get it over with so they where heading up the winding ice path that lead to Simon's home.

"Man this blows." Jake said.

"Try and be a little more positive Jake. It's not the Ice kings fault he's all fuzzed up in the brain." Finn was trying to get Jake to be a little more sympathetic.

"True, but that still doesn't change the fact he perv's on princesses all the time." Jake said.

"Just try and make him happy tonight. He did help us after all." Finn said.

"Ok. I'll do it for you. But if he try's to kidnap a princess I'll bop him." Jake said.

Finn agreed with that notion and the two pressed right along. The approached the Ice kings door. Finn gave it a good hardy knock. Ice king answered the door almost immediately as if he was standing there waiting for them.

"You made it!" The Ice king joyously greeted them.

"Hey man. We're hear to make good on our deal." Finn said.

"We're gonna have so much fun. We'll play board games and play cards and eat yummy food. Oh it'll be so much fun!" The Ice king rambled on.

The Ice king motioned for them to follow him. Finn and Jake did just that. They headed into the Ice king's living room.

"Have a seat and I'll go make us some tea." The Ice king said.

Finn and Jake took a seat on the Icy furniture.

"Man, my butt will be a pop sickle before this is over with." Jake whined.

"I know what you mean man." Finn replied.

A little less than five minutes later the Ice king returned and handed Finn and Jake there tea. Jake tried to take a sip, but the tea was a solid block of ice.

"Aww man." he said in a hushed voice so the Ice king wouldn't hear.

This didn't bother Finn, he just licked the frozen drink like an Ice cream cone. Ice king did the same.

"I put some food in the over for us. It'll be a little while though." The Ice king said. "Wanna play go fish while we wait?"

"Sure thing!" Finn answered.

The three sat around the Ice kings coffee table. The Ice king dealt the cards. While he was distracted by this Finn leaned over and whispered to Jake.

"let him win."

"What?! Thats against my competitive code of honor." Jake said.

"Do it for me." Finn said as he gave Jake the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, but only because you look so cute." Jake responded.

They began the game. As per the plan Finn and Jake threw game after game. They had never seen the Ice king so happy. He was ecstatic that he finally was better at something than Finn and Jake. Finn and Jake felt conflicted about taking the dives at first, but seeing his reaction assured them they had done the right thing. While dealing yet another round of cards Ice king starting trying to chat with Finn and Jake.

"So, you two been on any cool adventures lately?" He asked.

"Well, we broke the witch's curse, and the other day we helped Slime princess catch a grave robber." Finn told the Ice king.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give me the deetz girlfriend." The Ice king said in a sassy voice.

Finn proceeded to recount the tales of both those adventures. Ice king was completely enthralled in the story. He laid on his stomach on the couch and kicked his feet back and forth while Finn talked.

"Wow. You guy's are such great adventurer's. I hope I can go on an adventure with you guys sometime." The Ice king said.

"Yeah that's never gonna happen." Jake replied in a split second without giving it any thought.

"Oh, I see." The Ice king sounded disappointing.

"Jake didn't mean that. He's just cranky after being bald 'n junk." Finn said trying to do damage control.

"Dude! Are you nuts?" Jake whispered.

"Don't worry Jake. We don't really have to take him with us." Finn whispered back and gave Jake a wink.

"oh right." Jake gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh I can't wait. Our adventure will be so crazy awesome. We'll travel all over the world and fight all kinds of monsters and get all kinds of treasure and meet all kinds of weirdo's and even kiss princesses." The Ice king rambled on like this for about fifteen minutes.

"We'll do all of that and more." Jake assured him.

"Oh silly me, I lost track of time." Ice king giggled. "Our supper should be about ready."

Finn and Jake followed him into the kitchen. Finn and Jake took a seat at the Icy kitchen table while he put the finishing touches on the food. They where physically and mentally preparing themselves to stomach what glob awful gunk the Ice king was making. However, when the Ice king brought the food they couldn't believe what they saw. The food looked better than anything Finn and Jake had ever seen. He had made penguin egg omelet's with extra cheese and wild onions.

"Woah, that food looks mad good." Jake said.

"Thanks, I made it with love." Ice king said.

Finn and Jake took a bite. They couldn't believe how good it tasted. It was the best omelet either of them had ever had.

"I can't believe the Ice king made this." Finn thought to himself.

They quickly scarfed down the rest of the food. Both Finn and Jake licked to plate clean because they didn't want to waste one morsel of it.

"Oh my glob that was so good." Jake said. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

The Ice king shrugged. Finn took his and Jake's plate and put them in the sink. Since the promise they made the Ice king was complete Finn and Jake where getting ready to head home. When they reached the front door the Ice king yelled out.

"Wait! Don't you wanna watch a movie with me?"

Finn sighed. "What movie?"

"Heat signature 2: Death from below." He replied.

"Well, ok. But only because I love that movie." Finn told him.

The Ice king popped the tape in while Finn and Jake took a seat on the couch. The Ice king forced his way in between Finn and Jake on the couch. He pushed play and the movie began. The three focused intently on the movie for the next hour and forty five minutes. Both Finn and Jake really enjoyed themselves as it had been a few years since they had seen the film last.

"Well Simon, are you happy now?" Finn asked. The Ice king didn't respond. "Simon?"

Finn and Jake turned to look at him only to find that he had drifted peacefully off to sleep. Jake went into his bedroom, grabbed a blanket, and covered him up before he and Finn headed home. Even thought they weren't exactly thrilled about visiting the Ice king, both Finn and Jake had a good time and even found a new appreciation for the Ice king.


	18. Chapter 18: Into the Overgrown realm

The sun was just about to set behind the nearby mountains when Finn and Jake reached their destination. It was an old ruin created by an unknown race on the other side of Ooo. Finn and Jake had been traveling to get to this place for about two weeks now. PB had gotten word of this place from a traveler who was just drifting by. She wanted to know all about the mystery race, what their technology was like, and if any of their knowledge could help her further her scientific pursuits. Naturally, Finn and Jake volunteered to go as they're always craving another adventure. Finn reached into his bag and pulled out two lanterns. One for him, and one for Jake. They lit them then made their way inside through the only part of the ruin that was visible above ground. The first room that they encountered was some sort of puzzle.

"Aww butts Jake. We both have mad poo brain when it comes to puzzles." Finn said.

"Calm down homie, We got this." Jake assured him. "It looks like there is something written on the wall over there."

Finn walked over to where Jake was pointing. Finn read what it said aloud.

"Those who enter this palace will be met with many trials, pay great attention to the scrambled tiles."

"Scrambled tiles?" Jake sounded confused at first, but then he looked down at the floor. "Uh oh, its one of these puzzles."

It was a sliding tile puzzle. Finn and Jake studied it to try and make out the picture.

"I think is some sort of gross bug." Jake said. "See, there's its head, there's its wings. And there's its legs."

"Oh, I see it to. Good eye Jake." Finn gave Jake a pat on the head. Jake giggled.

The two began sliding the tiles into place. However they quickly learned it wasn't as simple as they had hoped. Fifteen minutes had passed and they where no closer to completing it than when they started. After another twenty minutes they finally managed to finish the puzzle.

"I don't know how we got through that man." Finn said.

Before they slid the last tile into place they stood back and studied the picture the tiles made. It was a bug like they'd thought, but it looked a bit odd. It was bipedal, was a brownish green color, held a spear in its three right hands and a shield in its three left hand.

"You think this could be the ancient race?" Jake asked.

"Looks like a good possibility." Finn answered.

"I hope there's none left in this place. They look crazy strong dude." Jake said.

"Don't worry man. If they're hostile we can handle 'em." Finn assured his brother.

Finn pulled out his Polaroid camera from his backpack and snapped a picture of the tile puzzle for PB. He put the developed photo and the camera back in his backpack. Jake slid the last tile into place. The floor started shaking and a bright light starting shining through the small cracks of the floor. Afraid of what was about to happen, Finn and Jake held onto each other for comfort. The tile floor seemed to act as some sort of elevator when all the pieces aligned. It started descending with Finn and Jake standing on it. It took them down into some large, dark, musty room.

"Mathematical!" Finn was proud that he and Jake solved the puzzle.

"Geez man, you haven't said that in ages." Jake said. "what's with the callback?"

"Gotta keep ya on your toes." Finn responded and giggled.

"Alright, enough foolin' around. We better take a look around and see what's down here." Jake told Finn.

Finn and Jake started exploring the room the elevator took them too. In the center of the room was a fire pit made out of solid gold. It was filled to the brim with some sort of strange wood the likes of which Finn and Jake had never seen before. Before lighting it Finn took a snap-shot of the strange wood for PB to research. With the photo safely in his bag Finn lit the fire pit. It provided light for the massive room. Finn and Jake looked around the room. It appeared to be some sort of main hall for a castle. The floor was covered in a lush, royal red carpet. On the far end of the room was a massive statue of one of those bug creatures and on each of the walls was a tapestry depicting different scenes of the ancient civilization. The tapestry on the lest wall depicted a vicious battle scene between the bug race and a goblin kingdom. The one on the right wall depicted a huge city, and the one on the wall behind the statue seemed to depict the royal family that ruled over this race. Finn took a snapshot of each of the tapestries and the statue. While he was doing this Jake was studying the statue. It was holding a sword and one hand. The other hand was posed in such a way that it looked like it should be holding something, but its hand was empty.

"Hey Finn, come over and check this out brother." Jake told Finn about his empty hand theory.

"You think it's another puzzle?" Finn asked.

"Maybe, but lets explore around a bit more first. My brain can't handle another puzzle so soon." Jake said.

"The puzzle give you poo brain did it?" Finn joked.

"No! It just needs some rest, that's all!" Jake didn't find the joke very funny.

"Don't worry about it man. It happens to the best of us." Finn said as he gave Jake a get well kiss on his forehead.

"Eww." Jake wiped the Finn slobber off of his forehead. Finn giggled.

They continued exploring. Near the elevator they found two passage ways. One leading left, and one leading right. Finn and Jake agreed to go left first. Through the door they found a great library. Not as big as the library turtle princess ran, but still a sizable one and to top it all off all the books where written in a language unknown to Finn and Jake. Presumably the language of the bug people.

"PB will go coco-bananas when we show her all the neat junk we've found." Finn said as him and Jake browsed the books.

"We should pick a book or two to take back to her." Jake suggested.

"But which two should we bring? We kinda can't tell which ones are Important and which ones are trashy romance novels." Finn said.

"Don't worry man. I have a fool proof plan." Jake closed his eyes stretched out his arms to the opposite sides of the library and randomly grabbed two books.

Jake handed Finn the two books.

"See? Easy." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake. What would I ever do without you?" Finn asked.

"Die probably." Jake fired back in a dry tone. Both he and Finn giggled.

Finn put the two books in his backpack. Before exiting the library Finn took several pictures of the architecture of the room, the bookcases filled with books, and some individual pages from books. After putting the photos away he and Jake walked back into the statue room. Jake paused and looked at the statue for a moment.

"Hey Finn, wait up." Jake said. "I was thinking. The Bug man on the tile puzzle was holding a sword and a shield. What if the the statue is missing its shield? Maybe if we find its shield and give it to it something will happen."

"Good thinking Jake. We'll have to keep our eye's peeled for a shield." Finn replied.

They made there way to the room on the left. It was an armory filled to the brim with rusty weapons, shields, and suits of armor. The armor was very ornate yet durable, even in its rusty state. Finn snapped some pics for PB. Just as they where about to leave the room Finn noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a big stone shield on scale with the statue in the other room. Jake, using his stretching powers, grew larger so he would be able to carry such a heavy object. He took it into the other room and put it in the statues hand. Jake returned to his normal size. As he was doing this the statue started slowly sliding to the right revealing a hidden passage way.

"Siiiiiiiiiick!" Finn squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Be ready to fight. Who knows what kinda creepy crawlies are in there." Jake warned.

Finn drew his old sword. It wasn't in the best shape, but it was all he had for the time being. Finn took point while Jake took up the rear. They crept there way trough the passageway until they reached the other side. It lead to another room. The room was pretty empty. It had an ornate wall pattern covered with hieroglyphs. On the other end of the room was what appeared to be some sort of portal. Finn poked his head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. He saw that the room was safe so he and Jake headed in. They both gazed into the portals swirling purple vortex.

"Woah." Finn said.

"Do you think we should go in man?" Jake asked.

"Do you think there's an adventure to be had on the other side?" Asked Finn.

"Probably." Jake answered and shrugged.

"Then we're going in!" Finn said. "I just need to take a few pics first."

Jake stood by the portal while Finn took a picture of said portal and of the hieroglyphs on the wall. After putting the pics in his backpack he and Jake mentally prepared themselves to go through the portal. They backed up and got a running start. They ran full speed into the portal yelling "ADVENTURE!" in unison. They emerged in some sort of study. There where shelves full of books, a potion brewing station, and a whole case full of magic runes.

"Woah, this stuff looks wicked cool." Finn said.

"Where do you think we are?" Asked Jake.

"where ever it is it sure is cool." Finn answered.

They started looking through the books. They expected them to be in the ancient bug language like the books they found in the ruin where, but they where in English. The books where about a multitude of things. Several spell books, potion books, and monster guides, but the one that caught Finn and Jake's attention the most was a book called "History of the Overgrown realm."

"Do you think that's where we are?" Jake asked.

"That's a good possibility." Finn answered.

"We should probably head back. I'd hate to get lost here." Jake said. Finn shook his head in agreement.

They turned to go back to the portal and where horrified at what they saw. The portal had gone out.

"Oh Glob, oh Glob this isn't happening." Jake started to panic.

"Calm down man, panicking isn't going to help solve anything." Finn tried to calm his brother down.

"Sorry it's just, what if we're stuck here for ever? What if we never see our friends and family again? What if we die in here? What if?" Jake started panicking more.

Finn interrupted Jake's rambling with a hug and said.

"Don't you worry Jake. We'll find a way out. We just gotta explore a little."

"Yeah, you're right brother. I just need to take deep breaths." Jake did just that and calmed down a lot.

After Jake calmed down a bit he and Finn started exploring around so see if they could find anything or anyone to help them. They found found a winding spiral staircase that seemed to go up forever. Finn and Jake begrudgingly started making the climb. They climbed and climbed. Finn and Jake had to stop for a break after a while. They where both out of breath and needed a break. They both sat down on a step. Finn rummaged around in his bag for some snacks. He pulled out a half full bag of trail mix and a full canteen of water. Finn and Jake each grabbed a handful of trail mix.

"Do you think we're making any progress?" Jake asked as he munched on the trail mix.

"I don't know, but we have to be close to the top." Finn answered as he took a drink of water.

After their belly's where full and there thirst quenched Finn and Jake continued up the staircase. After fifteen more minutes of climbing they reached an old wooden door. Finn opened it. On the other side of the door was a small cobblestone room with a desk covered in papers. Sitting at the desk was a figure wearing a a dark red cloak.

"Hello. Sorry to be a bother, but we're kinda stuck here." Finn greeted the figure.

Jake shook his head trying to get Finn to stay quite. He was afraid the figure was evil. Upon hearing Finns voice the figure jumped and yelled.

"OH GLOB! WHO ARE YOU TWO FREAKS?"

"I'm Finn and this my brother Jake." Finn explained.

"Well Finn and Jake, you scared the bazoobs out of me. I hope you're happy." The figure responded.

"Sorry man, I kinda thought you where evil." Jake apologized.

"Is it because of my cloak and beady red eyes? Didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" The figure asked. "So what brings you two here anyway? Its been hundreds of years since I've had any visitors."

"We're kinda stuck here. We went through a portal that was a one way ticket apparently." Jake explained.

"Portal? You mean the one in the Phasnian temple?!" The figure asked excitedly.

"Phasnian?" Finn sounded confused.

"The bug temple." The figure said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Said Finn.

"Because, as far as I know I'm the last surviving member of the Phasnian race." The figure pulled down his cloaks hood. His face looked mantis like, just like the statue, tapestries, and sliding tile puzzle back in the ruins.

"My name is Wolfrick by the way." He added.

"Nick to meet you Wolfrick." Finn shook his hand.

"So uh, Wolfie. How do we get home?" Jake asked.

"I've been working on that myself. See I am native to Ooo as well. I've been stuck in this realm since my civilization collapsed." Wolfrick explained.

"The overgrown realm right?" Finn asked. Wolfrick nodded.

"Please tell me you're close to a breakthrough on getting back to Ooo. I can't be stuck in this place, I have a GF and kids back home."Jake explained.

"I KNOW how to re-activate the portal, it's just not super easy. I've been trying to improve my magic skills before I go out and attempt it." Wolfrick explained.

"Attempt what?" Finn asked.

"In order to re-open the portal you need certain items obtained by beating the four legendary monsters here in the twilight realm, but they're wicked strong." Wolfrick said.

"Finn and I can handle it. We're two of the greatest adventurers in Ooo." Jake explained.

"If you're sure you can handle it." Wolfrick said as he summoned a map out of thin air. "Here's a map to the first legendary monster. It's pretty far away but we have no other choice." Wolfrick handed Finn the map.

Finn thanked him.

"You're gonna need a better sword than that old thing if you want any chance of surviving," Wolfrick said. "I've got something better. Follow me."

Finn and Jake did just that. Wolfrick lead them back down the staircase and into his workshop. He rummaged around for a bit before he found it.

"This should suffice." Wolfrick said as he pulled out some sort of green sword and handed it to Finn.

"Woah. What kinda sword is this?" Finn asked as he examined his new sword. It looked like a bunch of leaves stuck together in the shape of a sword, but it was hard as steel.

"It's called a steel-leaf sword. It's razor sharp. Just don't fight any fire elemental's with it or it'll melt like butter." Wolfrick warned Finn.

"Thank you so much. I'll be super careful with it." Finn said.

"Steel leaf? Is that the best name you could come up with?" Jake asked.

"Hey man, it's hard coming up with cool names." Wolfrick fired back.

With that all out of the way Wolfrick lead Finn and Jake to the exit so they could be on there way. After a quick walk they made it to an exit. They ran outside and took there first proper look at what the Overgrown realm had to offer. They quickly realized why it was called the Overgrown realm. They where greeted by the thickest Forrest they'd ever seen. The foliage beneath the tree's was so thick it would be next to impossible to traverse. The tree's where the same as the wood they had seen back in the old ruins fire pit. They took a look at the castle they where just in. It was made of crumbling cobblestone and was slowly being overtaken by vines just as the trees where. Finn and Jake said there goodbyes to Wolfrick. He was staying back at the castle to see if he could locate any information about the location of the other three legendary monsters. Finn led the way. He drew his new sword and used it as a machete to cut through the thicket. He and Jake inched there way towards there destination. They where both filled with determination to complete this task and get back home to their friends and family.


	19. Chapter 19: Minotaur madness

Finn lead the way as Jake followed close behind. He cut through the thicket using his new steel leaf sword. They slowly made there way through the forest accompanied by the sound of cawing birds, screeching cicada's, and the howls of some unknown creatures. Neither of them had ever seen foliage so thick before. There where plants that where native to Ooo as well as unique plants. Finn and Jake hacked there way along for hours until Finn was completely worn out. He and Jake stopped to take a rest on a fallen log. Jake grabbed the map from Finn to check there progress.

"Aww man. We're not even halfway there yet!" Jake sounded disappointed.

"This place must be wicked huge." Finn said.

"Mhm, and we have to Find four of these things. FOUR." Jake sounded like he was ready to give up.

"Come on Jake, where's your since of adventure?" Finn asked.

"I left it back in Ooo." Jake answered.

"Well, don't you wanna get back home and see our friends and family?." Finn asked.

"Believe you me I really do, but you gotta admit this task is pretty intimidating." Jake said. "How are you staying so positive during all of this?"

"Being all emo about it would get us nowhere." Finn told Jake.

"I guess you're right." Jake replied.

Finn and Jake needed some energy after traveling so much, so while they where resting Finn pulled out the last snacks they had packed, two peanut butter sandwiches made with love by PB. They both chowed down.

"What are we gonna do for food now?" Asked Jake as he took a bite of sandwich.

"We'll have to rummage around this forest for grub." Finn told Jake.

"My belly's aching just thinking about that." Jake said. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find a village of sentient sandwich people to eat!"

"Jake, we couldn't eat sandwich people. THEY'RE PEOPLE." Finn scolded his brother.

"Hmmmph." Jake pouted as he finished his peanut butter sandwich.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll find something good to eat." Finn assured Jake.

They finished up their snacks then got back to traveling. Jake grabbed Finns sword. He was going to take a turn clearing their path since Finn had been doing it all day. They traversed the forest for another forty five minutes. Being out of shape, Jake was in need of a break, but as they where looking for another place to rest they came across a river and a meadow located in the other side. They ran up to the rivers bank. Finn pulled the canteen out of his back and filled it up for the long road ahead. Since the sun was setting Finn and Jake decided to make camp for the night. Jake took a seat by the river while Finn set up their camp. He used his sword to chop down a few small trees and cute them into appropriate sized pieces.. Just enough for a campfire to last the majority of the night. He chopped off the branches to use for a makeshift tent. Finn hauled the branches over to the base of a giant tree that was growing on the river bank and propped them up against it. In need of something to use as a makeshift tarp, Finn looked around to Find plants that where durable enough but not to heavy that it would collapse the branches. It didn't take him long to find two sizable ferns that where just right thanks to the abundance of plant life all around. Finn wove the ferns in between the branches. With the sleeping arrangements in ship shape Finn began prepping for the fire pit. He dug a tiny hole in the ground to place the logs in and surrounded it with rocks he found on the river bank. Since he was rested, Jake helped his brother carry the heavy and awkward rocks and put them in place. Finn put the logs into the pit and gave it a light with the handy survivalist fire starter that Huntress wizard gave him as a present. With one spark the fire was lit. Finn and Jake gathered around the fire for warmth as the nights air was starting to get a bit chilly.

"You know, when you're not rushing around and have time to relax and have a look around this place is kinda peaceful and nice." Jake said.

"How so?" Asked Finn.

"Look around man, there's something awesome to see all around. See those birds up in that tree. Aren't they cool looking. We don't have cool birds like that in Ooo." Jake pointed out.

The birds they where seeing looked like a mix between a macaw and a peacock and was a lovely lavender color.

"Woah, you're right." Finn said. He pulled his camera out and snapped a pic of them.

"Look over there!" Jake pointed to a large rock on the river bank.

On top of the rock sat some sort of salamander. It was about as big as the palm of Finns hand. It was a light blue color so it could blend into the water. The strangest feature of this creature was its wings. Probably so it could escape easily from predators.

"Sick!" Finn said as he snapped a pic. The flash scared the creature and it ran into the river.

"Maybe you're right Jake. Maybe this place isn't so bad." Finn added.

"Don't get me wrong brother, I'd rather be in my own bed right now, or cuddled up with Lady." Jake said.

"Amen, I'm really starting to miss Huntress Wizard. What if she thinks we straight up abandoned everyone?" Finn said.

"Don't think like that man, HW loves you. She'd know better than that. She's crazy about you man." Jake assured Finn.

"I know. I guess that was just fear talking." Finn admitted.

"You and HW have something special. I'm proud of you man, you're really growing up." Jake started to get teary eyed telling Finn this. He was so proud of his little bro.

"Thanks man, I really needed to hear that." Finn said.

The sun had set. Finn and Jake had an extra long day and where worn out. They heading into the makeshift tent for the night. It was hard on their backs, Was a bit damp, and got them dirty, but it felt like heaven to them. In no time at all they were asleep. After a night filled with pleasant dreams of being at home surrounded by friends and family Finn woke up. He was sad at first that the dreams weren't real, but the sad feeling quickly disappeared in favor of determination to get home. Finn looked over at Jake. He was still sleeping away. Finn carefully exited the makeshift tent and walked over to the river. He splashed some of the cold river water onto his face to help him wake up. Finns belly started growling.

"Oh dang. We're out of food too. I should probably find some before Jake wakes up." Finn though to himself. He wanted to surprise Jake with breakfast when he wakes up.

Finn grabbed his sword and marched away in search of food. He slashed his way through the brush. After a bit of searching he lucked upon an apple tree. The apple tree was taller than any fruit tree Finn had ever seen. It had to be at least twenty five to thirty feet tall. Finn checked the apples that had fallen to the ground. Just as he expected all of them where either rotten or has been gnawed on by worms.

"Why can't anything go my way in this realm?" Finn wondered.

Finn decided to try and shake some apples loose. He backed up and got a running start. Finn gave the base of the tree a swift and decisive kick. The tree didn't budge and it hurt pretty bad.

"MAN THAT STINGS." Finn said aloud even though no one was around to here him.

Finn sat down at the base of the tree pondering what to do.

"Welp, I guess I'm climbing this bad boy." Finn thought.

Finn put his arms around the tree and began climbing. His arms didn't even make it half way around the three. He slowly inched his way up to the top.

"Just don't look down." He thought.

After a lot more climbing and a bit of panicking Finn finally made it to where the apples began. Before he began picking he sat down on a limb to catch his breath.

"Man, they don't grow em like this in Ooo." Finn thought as he huffed and puffed.

Once he caught his breath Finn started picking as many apples as his backpack could hold. He couldn't fit as many as he'd like since it was filled with traveling supplies. In the end Finn was able to fit 8 apples in his backpack. He carried two in his hands as well for his and Jake's breakfast. He slowly made his way down the tree and back to the campsite. Jake was still asleep when Finn made it back.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT!" Finn yelled as he pounced on Jake's sleeping body.

"HUH? WHAT THE JUNK!?" Jake yelled. Finn really startled him. "Oh it's just you. I thought I'd been grabbed by some sort of ghastly ghoul."

"Hehe, gotcha man." Finn said. "Anyways, I went out and got some grub for us!"

Finn handed Jake an apple. Finn started eating one to.

"Man, these are good. Thanks for going out and getting these." Jake thanked Finn.

They finished their apples. Figuring they where wasting daylight by just setting around they packed up and hit the road. Jake, using his stretching powers, safely lifted Finn and himself over the river. The two made their way into the meadow. They took a good look around. The meadow wasn't gigantic, Finn reckoned it was about ten acres long. They didn't really care how big it was, they where just glad to be out of the Forrest for a little while. The meadow itself was beautiful. It was filled with flowers of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Butterfly's fluttered all around and bee's buzzed. Finn and Jake even saw a family of stags on the far end of the meadow. After they took in the sight, Finn and Jake pressed on towards their goal. After crossing the meadow they entered another section of forest. They traveled for hours on end taking turns clearing the brush out of the way so they wouldn't get tired too quickly. They traversed rocky mountains, lakes, and swamps alike not fazed one bit. They where getting close to their target. Finn and Jake searched around for something that looked important, but all they could seem to find was more trees and plants. They where about ready to stop and take a break for a bit when Jake saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a small stone monument that had been taken over by vines and moss. Finn walked over and examined it. He noticed an inscription on the monument, but it was partially covered in moss. He scraped the moss off with his sword and began reading aloud.

"Beneath this monument lies the legendary Minotaur. He lives in the middle of the great labyrinth, but be warned he is protected by his minions. The hatch in the back leads to the labyrinth. Be ready."

"Ooooh holy cow. This sounds crazy." Finn said.

"Ready to head in man?" Jake asked.

Finn nodded and they headed around and opened the hatch. There was a ladder that lead deep under ground. Finn headed first in case they ran into trouble. Jake followed closely behind. After a bit of climbing they reached the labyrinth. The stone walls where a little cracked but had very old, very beautiful ornate design. Finn snapped a quick pic then began traversing the labyrinth.. Jake grabbed a hold of the ladder with his left hand. He was gonna keep a hold of it as they traversed the labyrinth so they could their way back. Finn handed Jake a lantern so they could see. Finn drew his sword then they began searching to the legendary Minotaur. They navigated the maze was well as they could. When they came to intersections they took turns deciding which was to go. Finn didn't have very good luck picking as several time it lead them to dead ends which Jake playfully teased him for, Finn got a good laugh out of it. They came to a four way intersection, but this one was different compared to the others, It had a treasure chest in the center of it. They hesitated for a moment but ultimately decided to open it. Upon opening it some sort of mechanism underneath got triggered, and above all else there was nothing in the chest. Finn and Jake had fallen for a trap.

"Dang it man, I knew we shouldn't have opened it." Jake said.

"Well, at least we know not to trust treasure chests now." Finn shrugged.

Just as Finn finished saying this they heard a noise coming from one of the pathways.

"Uh oh. That trapped chest must have alerted them." Finn said. "Stay safe behind me Jake, just keep the room lit up, ok?"

"Right, just be careful homie." Jake replied.

They took their positions. The noise became louder and louder. It was a mix between a yell, a groan, and a moo. Finn would never admit it to anyone, but he was a bit nervous. From down one of the halls came a group of five Minotaur's. They where running right for Finn and Jake like a freight train.

"Come on Wolfrick, don't let you're sword fail me." Finn thought as they approached.

Finn lunged forward at the first Minotaur. His sword pierced its neck, however it did not bleed a drop of blood. It just let out a small sigh and then POOF. It turned into a pile of dust. The rest of them surrounded Finn and Jake. One of them reeled back his arm in an attempt to deck Finn in his face, however, being the agile young man that he is, Finn ducked underneath the punch. Instead of hitting Finn the punch socked another Minotaur right in the chest. It knocked the wind out of him, he fell to the floor. Finn took a wild slash at the Minotaur that threw the punch. It didn't connect as well as Finn would have liked, but it did leave a sizable gash on its chest where the fur met skin. The gash didn't seem to faze it any and in the mean time the Minotaur that had gotten decked by mistake got up, but it didn't run after Finn it ran after the Minotaur that decked it. He tackled it to the ground and started wailing on it. While those two where distracted Finn turned his attention to the other two. They where busy harassing Jake. Seeing this enraged Finn. He raised his sword and in one fell swoop chopped one of their arms off. It poofed into a pile of dust just like the last one. Finn started stabbing at the other. It was able to dodge the first few, but finally met the same fate as the others. Finn looked back over at the last two. They where still fighting. While they where distracted Finn gave 'em a quick poke with his sword. For the time being they where safe.

"Are you ok man? Sorry I didn't notice them harassing you sooner." Finn said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me dude. You're the one doing all the work." Jake said.

"I'm getting hungry, like totes nasty hungry." Finn said.

"Woah, that's seriously hungry." Jake said in a partially joking partially serious tone.

Finn and Jake decided to take a break. They took a seat on the floor. Jake sat the lantern down in between them so he could have one free hand. Finn broke into their apple stash. He pulled on out for him and one for Jake. They began eating.

"Those Minotaur's where kinda creepy weren't they?" Jake said as he bit into his juicy red apple.

"And strong too. If I got bopped by on of them I'd be bruised for weeks!" Finn answered as he did the same.

"I take it those where the minions the monument warned of." Jake said.

"Seems like it." Finn replied.

"Hopefully we're getting close." Jake said optimistically.

Finn nodded in agreement. He couldn't verbally answer because his mouth was full. They each ate another two apples before heading off. Finn and Jake figured they'd need the energy since they where gonna fight the legendary Minotaur. They began traversing the labyrinth once more. They encountered more treasure chests, but this time they where smart enough not to open them. They mowed through wave after wave of Minotaur's until they reached something very helpful. It was a map of the whole labyrinth carved into the wall of a dead in route. Finn pulled out his camera and snapped a pic of the map.

"Holy bazoobs man. We're so lucky we came down this path." Finn said as the pic developed.

"I know. Now we can get outta here faster. These Minotaur are starting to give me the heebie jeebies." Jake replied.

Finn studied the map and with picture in hand they pressed on towards the legendary Minotaur. Through Winding halls and hoards of Minotaur minions. After a countless amount of time fighting the minions and wandering the halls they approached some sort of special room and according to the pic of the map it was the legendary Minotaur's lair. Finn and Jake carefully approached the old, cracked, wooden door. Finn looked down at Jake and he nodded. Finn backed up and gave the door a running kick. The room it lead to was a a battle arena and in the center of the arena knelt the legendary Minotaur. He was about twelve feet tall and had a golden ax in one hand. Suddenly a loud, booming voice called out.

"Why have you come here?" It was the Minotaur.

"We have come here for your loot." Finn said.

"You realize to get my treasure you have to defeat me in battle." The legendary Minotaur said.

"I understand and I'm sorry, we need your loot to help get home." Finn said in a somber tone.

"Very well. Let the battle commence." The Legendary Minotaur said.

He stood up and faced Finn. Finn took a defensive position and stood his ground. The Minotaur brandishing his ax charged at Finn. Finn stayed calm, cool, and collected in the face of certain doom. Just as the Minotaur was about to strike Finn he rolled out of the way between the Minotaur's legs and slashed his right one. It left a meaty gash on the Minotaur's thigh. It didn't seem to faze him though as he turned right around and continued after Finn. Finn tried his best to get away but much to his dismay the Minotaur grabbed him by his metal arms and threw him across the arena slamming him into the wall. The impact was so harsh that it cracked the well. Finn slid to the ground. He was battered and bruised from the impacted. While he was still dazed the Minotaur charged him once more. He walked up to Finn and raised his ax for the kill, but Jake, thinking quickly on his feet, sat the lantern on the ground, stretched his arm out and pulled the ax away from the Minotaur.

"STAY OUT OF THIS DOG AND I WONT HURT YOU. MY FIGHT IS WITH THE BOY!" The Minotaur yelled.

Finn stumbled to his feet. It took him a second to regain his focus, but when he did he lunged forward at the Minotaur. Finn stabbed it in the leg, but just like the last time it didn't seen to faze it. It tried to grab Finn once more, but this time Finn was ready for it. He stabbed the Minotaur's hand. The wounds where starting to wear the Minotaur down. Finn realizing this started running around the arena trying to get the Minotaur to chase after him to tire it out more. The Minotaur took the bait and did just that. After a few minutes of this the Minotaur became visibly mad.

"STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT!" He yelled.

Finn had other plans though. He signaled to Jake to try and trip him up using his stretchy arm. Jake didn't catch on at first, but after a few angry faces from Finn he finally got it. While the Minotaur's back was turned Jake stretched his arm out and grabbed the Minotaur's feet tripping him to the ground. Finn ran up to him and raised his sword. Before striking the fatal blow Finn said a few words.

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

With his eye's closed Finn slashed the Legendary Minotaur's neck and Just like that he poofed into a pile of dust just like his minions did. His voice echoed from the afterlife.

"You've bested me. My treasure is now yours young warrior."

In the pile of dust laid what Finn and Jake had came for. It was a small gold coin with a Minotaur carved in it. They had finally obtained the first artifact they needed to return home. Finn grabbed it and put it safely in his backpack. Finn was feeling really guilty about killing it. He felt that him and Jake had came into his home and picked a fight. He confided this to Jake. Jake gave him a big hug and said.

"It's for the greater good brother. It may seem all wild and messed up now, but you'll forget all about it when we get home and you get to see Huntress Wizard again."

"You're probably right man. I'm probably being silly, but I can't help it." Finn replied.

"Come on bro, I think it's time we got outta this death trap." Jake said.

Finn grabbed a hold of Jake. Jake started reeling his arm in like a fishing line taking them slowly back to the entrance. It took them a little bit to get back to the entrance. When they got there Jake carried Finn back up the later as his arms and legs where battered, bruised, and sore from the fight. When they got to the outside they discussed there next plan of action.

"Wanna just rest here and head back to Wolfrick tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Sounds good man, I don't feel like traveling anymore today." Finn answered.

Finn sat down the the monument while Jake made them a makeshift camp like Finn had done the night before. They had made progress this day, but still had a long road ahead of them to get back home to Ooo.


	20. Chapter 20: Oswald

Finn and Jake laid there leaned up against the monument that marked the entrance of Minotaur's labyrinth warming themselves by the fire Jake had made. Finn was feeling pretty rough after tangling with the Legendary Minotaur. A good nights sleep was just what he needed. Finn and Jake started chowing down on the remaining apples.

"So, how do ya feel?" Jake asked as he bit into his apple.

"Like I was run over by a truck." Finn answered.

"Sorry I didn't help you more in the fight." Jake apologized.

"No need to apologize dude. You did more than enough." Finn assured his brother.

They finished their supper just as the sun set. Finn and Jake crawled into the makeshift tent Jake had set up from fallen branches and ferns. Almost as soon as Finns head hit the ground he fell asleep. Jake on the other hand had a bit of trouble falling to sleep. Finn kept him awake with his snoring, but eventually Jake gave in to the ever so blissful feeling known as sleep. After a full nights sleep Jake woke up. He peeked his head out of the tent to look at the sun to get a good estimation on what time it was. To his horror he figured it was anywhere from ten thirty to eleven thirty.

"OH MY GLOB. WE OVERSLEPT!" Jake panicked.

He pulled his head back into the tent to wake Finn.

"Wake up man, we overslept." Jake said as he shook Finn awake.

"Huh, Wah?" Finn groaned not fully comprehending what Jake had said at first, "Wait what? Oh man really? We better get going!"

And just like that they where off. Finn was still sore and stoved up from the big battle the day prior, but they needed to make progress. They had planed to return the same way that they'd came since they'd be familiar with the terrain. Jake grabbed Finn's steel leaf sword and lead the way. Finn followed closely behind. They traversed the forest, made their way through a swamp, and crossed a small plains, but in-spite of using the map that Wolfrick had given them they got lost thanks to Jake's poor sense of direction.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Asked Finn.

"I totally doooooooooooooooooooooo, not." Jake admitted.

"Glob dang it Jake." Finn sounded disgusted for a moment before calming down and saying "Sorry for getting all huffy Jake. It's not you're fault. This place is a jungle."

"No problem brother. I know how cranky you get when you need rest." Jake teased. Finn giggled.

"Hey, what if we climb that mountain over there. See if we can see anything ya know?" Finn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Stan." Jake said.

"The names Finn, not Stan and don't you forget it." Finn joked.

Finn hopped on Jake's back and they headed for the mountain. When they made it to the base of the mountain Jake used his stretching powers to stretch them up to a tall peak perfect for viewing the surrounding area. Once there They scanned the horizon. They didn't see anything at first, but out of the corner of Finn's eye he saw billowing smoke. Upon further inspection he noticed what appeared to be several roof tops.

"Holy schmow Jake, I think I see a village." Finn excitedly said.

"Where man?" Jake asked. Finn pointed it out.

"You're so right. We gotta get over there immediately. They might have food and supplies we could buy." Jake said optimistically.

"What if they're hostile?" Asked Finn.

"Then we get the bazoobs outta there." Jake replied.

"Fair enough." Finn said.

Jake transformed into a sled. He and Finn slid down the least steep place in the mountain. This got Finn and Jake's adrenaline pumping something fierce. The ride down the mountain was the most Fun they'd had since making it to the Overgrown realm. Once at the bottom, after they collected themselves and got all the giggles out they began heading towards the village. Jake let Finn ride on his back once more as he was still feeling pretty sore. Jake didn't mind doing this for Finn as he loved him dearly and wanted to see him feel better. It took them a while to reach the village as Jake had to clear the brush out of the way. But when they reached the edge of it they where shocked. It was much bigger than they haf thought. It was less of a village and more of a town. A town that was really kept up and luxurious none the less. The streets where made of lovely cut stone. There where street lamps that held lanterns. The houses where made from a bunch of different materials such as lovely wood harvested from the woods that surrounded the town, and brick just to name a few. There where decorative plants all around. They seemed to really embrace nature in this town which came to no surprise to Finn and Jake given the nature of the Overgrown realm. Finn and Jake looked around for someone to talk to. They walked around for a few minutes before spotting what appeared to be some sort of owl person. They walked up to him.

"Hey, we're new here and could really use some directions." Jake said.

"Hmm, oh yes of course. I'd love to help you out." The owl said. "Say, if you don't mind me asking where are you two from? Never seen anyone or anything that looked like you two."

"We're from the land of Ooo. We're trapped here and trying our hardest to get back home." Finn explained.

"Ooo hmmm. Imagine that." The owl said. "So, you two in need of anything? We got all you could ever want here in Aviren."

"Aviren?" Jake sounded confused.

"Oh silly me, I forgot you two just got here. Aviren is the name of our lovely town." The owl said. "I'm Oswald by the way!"

"Nice the meet ya Oswald." Finn shook his wing. "I'm Finn, and this is my buddy Jake."

"We're in desperate need of some food and supplies. Also a place to rest would be nice." Jake told Oswald.

"Say no more comrade. Follow me." Oswald motioned them to follow him.

He lead them through the town. They passed by several different shops such as pawn shops, furniture stores, and jewelry stores. Finn and Jake where really impressed with all the different types of shops and attractions the town had to offer. Oswald led them to some sort of diner.

"You said you where hungry right?" Oswald said.

Finn and Jake nodded and the three headed inside. They took a seat at a booth. The diner was filled with fellow Owl people. Finn and Jake stuck out like a sore thumb. After a short wait a waitress came over to take their orders. They all got glasses of water to drink. Finn ordered a stag meat cheese burgers with potato wedges on the side. Jake ordered the stag stake dinner. Oswald wasn't too hungry as he had breakfast not all that long ago so he just ordered a small salad. While they waited on their food they chatted to pass the time.

"Thanks for being so cool and showing us around man." Jake said.

"Yeah Oswald. You're a pretty rad dude." Finn added.

"Aww, its nothin'" Oswald blushed.

"Hey Oswald, do you know anything about the legendary beasts of the Overgrown realm?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of them. Supposedly there are four of them, but our society only has concrete evidence of two. The legendary Minotaur, and the Moth king." Oswald said. "Why so interested in them?"

"We're stuck here and need to defeat all four of them and take their treasure to get back home. We've already defeated the Minotaur." Finn explained.

"I see. I'm definitely not the most knowledgeable person on the subject, but the local museum's curator is. We'll have to head over there sometime." Oswald replied.

"Cool beans." Jake replied.

The waitress brought over their food. The smell of the food wafted over by Finn and Jake. They got a good whiff of it's succulent smell. Neither Finn or Jake had eaten a proper meal since they left the tree house to go on the mission for PB. Jake's steak was still sizzling when she sat the plate down. Finn's food was scalding hot as well, but they didn't let it cool for very long. Finn and Jake chowed down. The food was so good it brought small tears to Jake's eye's. Finn's burger s flavor lit up his taste buds and soothed his aching, empty belly. Needless to say the food didn't stay on their plates very long. Finn and Jake both licked their plates clean.

"Oh my glob. That might just be the best meal I've ever had." Jake said.

"Agreed." Finn added.

"Come on now. It can't be that good. It's probably just your empty bellies talking." Oswald assured them.

"Yeah, probably so, but still." Jake quickly fired back.

Finn and Oswald giggled. Finn reached into his backpack and pulled out enough gold coins to pay for all of their food. Oswald offered to pay for his, but Finn insisted on paying since he was taking the time out of his day to show them around. Before leaving Finn pulled out a bit more gold and left it on the table as a tip for their waitress. They followed Oswald to their next destination. He took them to local supply store. Finn and Oswald sat outside on a bench while Jake perused the shop owners goods. The shop had all kinds of items one would need to go on an adventure. Jake picked up several packages of beef jerky, some fuel for his and Finn's lanterns, an extra canteen, and a small tent so he and Finn didn't have to make terrible shelters themselves. Jake paid the man at the counter and headed back outside. With stuff in hand Oswald took them to the next location. Since Finn was worn out and still pretty sore, Oswald decided to take them to the local hotel. Once there Finn and Jake took a good look at the building. It was a two story building made out of aged wood. There was a swimming pool off to the side and off to the other side of the building was a lovely flower garden that had a couple of benches so you could sit and enjoy the flowers and bushes longer. Finn and Jake where really impressed. They walked in and rented a room for a day. Upon Finn's request the room they got was on the second floor with a window facing the town. They walked into their room and checked it out. It had two beds, one for Finn and one for Jake, a small bathroom, and a small kitchen area. Finn quickly ran over and jumped on his bed.

"Holy schmow! It should... be illegal for a... bed to be this soft." Finn drifted off to sleep.

"He had a rough day yesterday. He needs his sleep." Jake whispered to Oswald.

Jake stored all of the supplies he bought in the room for the time being then motioned for Oswald to follow him back outside the room.

"I think we should leave Finn alone here to rest." Jake said. "Will you take me to meet with the museum curator?"

"Sure will, but do you think Finn will be alright here by himself?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah he will, he's 17. He can handle himself. Besides, he probably wont even wake up!" Jake assured Oswald.

With that said they walked from the hotel to the museum, which, luckily for them, was right down the street. They walked up the long stone steps and into the sizable stone building. Oswald talked to the receptionist and told him they would like to speak with the curator. It wasn't a problem to acquire a meeting with the curator as Oswald came to the museum all the time and was good friends with all the staff including the curator. They walked upstairs to the curator's office. She was sitting at her desk reviewing some sort of paper work. Oswald gave the door a knock even though it was open.

"May we come in?" Oswald asked.

"Sure Oswald. Come on in." The curator said. "So, who's your friend?"

"My names Jake and I'm a dog. My buddy Finn and I got trapped in this realm after we went through some junked up portal and now we can't get back home to Ooo. We've found a way to get home, but we need too gank all of the Legendary beasts in this place and take their treasure to do so. I was kinda hopin' you'd have some information about them." Jake explained their predicament.

"I see. Well, you've come to the right place." The curator assured.

She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out some dusty, crusty old lookin' book. She sat back down at her desk and began to read.

"Ah, here it is." The curator said. "Take a look Jake, this tome has all the info we have about the beasts."

She spun the book around so Jake could read it. Jake leaned in to get a closer look. Inscribed in the book where pictures accompanied by walls of text. Jake studied the passage about the Minotaur first to get a feel of how accurate the information was since he experienced it first hand. He was pleasantly surprised when he realized all of the information in the book was one hundred percent accurate. His attention quickly shifted to the Moth king that Oswald had hinted about prior. There was an old drawing of the king in some sort of nest/lair hybrid that was brightly lit up by torches on the wall. Jake read the text below. It said how the Aviren people had no knowledge of the Legendary beasts until three centuries ago when an old stone tablet along with a book was found deep in a cave in a far of corner of the Overgrown realm.

"According to the stone tablet that was recovered there are four legendary beasts in the Overgrown realm, but only two have been confirmed by Aviren archaeologists." The book read.

Jake flipped the page. To Jake's surprise and glee there was a map detailing where the Moth kings lair was. It appeared to be only a couple hours outside of town. Jake reached his hand out and placed it beside the book. He transformed his hand into the shape of the map so he could find his way.

"Thanks madam curator. You where a huge help!." Jake thanked her.

Oswald said his goodbye's and they headed back outside.

"So, whatca gonna do now?" Asked Oswald.

"I'm gonna march right into the Moth kings lair and kick him right in his booty butt!" Jake said proudly.

"Really? All by yourself? Won't Finn be peeved when he finds out?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah, he will, but its for his own good. Man needs some rest." Jake said.

"I see." Oswald replied. "Well, since you don't have anyone to go with you... would you mind if I tagged along?"

"You'd wanna go spit in the face of danger like that?" Jake sounded worried.

"Heck yeah man. I've always wanted to go on an adventure! I'm an accountant by trade. Nothing exciting ever happens to me." Oswald explained.

"Well, if you think you're up for it I'd love you to tag along!" Jake said. Oswald was visibly giddy.

Before heading out on their adventure, Jake and Oswald made a quick stop back at the hotel room. Jake tipped toed around as to not wake his brother. He grabbed a bag of beef jerky he'd bought earlier so they'd have something to snack on while they traveled and Finn's steel leaf sword so Oswald would have some way to fight and protect himself, and just like that they set out on their adventure. Jake transformed his other arm into a sharp sword and cleared the way. After a while Oswald opened the pack of jerky. He popped pieces into Jake's mouth for him as both of his hands where occupied. After crossing rivers, cutting through brush, and crossing a valley or two Jake and Oswald spotted something. It was the Moth kings lair as depicted in the ancient tome. They decided to make a stealthy approach to the lair as they where scared of being spotted. The closer they got to the lair the grosser and more disturbing it got. The lair was a giant mesh of sorts stuck in between two of the largest tree's Jake had ever seen. It was made of some sort of solid white web.

"Moths can't spin webs, can they?" Oswald questioned.

"I don't know about here, but in Ooo they definitely can't" Jake replied.

"Then what made his lair?" Asked Oswald.

"Oh Glob, you don't think?" Jake paused.

"Think what?" Oswald fired back.

"What if the Moth king has some sort of crazy spider demons for minions?" Jake replied.

"Not a fan of spiders eh Jake?" Oswald said.

"Who doesn't hate spiders? They're gross and hairy and shoot weird webs outta their butts." Jake said.

"I don't like spiders, but I'm not afraid of them." Oswald said. "I'll tell ya what man, if you're right about the demon spiders I'll distract them while you off the Moth king, K?"

"Thanks man, that makes me feel better." Jake sounded relieved.

They crept their way up to the lair and climbed the sticky web stairs to the entrance. They peeked inside. Facing the wall fluttering in the the air was the Moth king. He was just as big as the Minotaur and just as mean looking too. Jake, using his transforming powers grew to the same size as the Moth king. He slowly crept up behind the king hoping he could just stab him in the back and get it over with quickly. When he was about six feet away a loud screeching voice yelled out.

"So, are you the two adventurers who slayed the Legendary Minotaur?" The voice asked. It was the Moth king.

"Uh, no." Jake said in a panic.

"I know better than that." The king said as he turned around and faced Jake. "Come clean Jake."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Jake said. Jake let out a sight then added. "Ok fine. My buddy Finn wacked the Minotaur while I watched."

"And now you have come for me. Is that right?" The Moth king asked.

"Thats right." Jake said with a nod.

"Very well then. We may start out battle when ever you're ready." The king said.

Jake took a deep breath before saying.

"Oswald man, stay on your guard. This may get ugly"

Jake lunged at the Moth king using his arm sword. The Moth king dodged to the right and tackled Jake to the ground. Instead of attacking Jake right off he yelled out.

"Come forth my minions and assist me in battle!"

Upon hearing his cry's the kings minions came crawling out of the crevices of the lair. They where human sized spiders.

"OSWALD, HELP!" Jake yelled in a panic.

"Man, I can't believe he was right about the spiders." Oswald thought as he charged at the spiders.

Oswald kept the promise he had made previously too Jake by handling the spider minions for Jake so he didn't have to face his fears and also so he could focus on the King. He slashed his way through all of the spiders. While Oswald did this Jake pushed the king off of him and slammed him up against the web wall of the lair. Jake reeled back his hand sword and slashed the Moth kings right wing. Upon getting struck he let out a shriek. The king jerked around real fast and in the process slapped Jake a crossed the face with his left wing. Jake stumbled backwards a bit but managed to stay on his feet. He backed up and took a running start at at the Moth king. He hit Moth king straight in the chest with a flying jump kick. It slammed him right through web wall and right onto the ground below. Jake landed right on top of the king. Jake was struggling to keep the king pinned while he finished him with his sword arm. Sadly, before Jake could strike a fatal blow the Moth king slipped away from him. After regaining his composure the Moth king leaned in and bit Jake on the head using his rows of serrated, knife like teeth. Jake let out a scream of pain. Using his stretching powers Jake made his head bigger causing the Moth kings jaw to crack. The Moth king fell to the ground and rubbed his injured jaw. Meanwhile, Oswald came flying out of the hole that Jake and the Moth king had made during their scuffle. After taking care of the spider minions he was eager to help Jake take down the king. Oswald swooped down and slashed the Moth king across the chest using Finn's steel leaf sword. Jake rushed in to finish the fight. Jake stood atop the Moth king. He raised his arm sword and in one swift motion struck the fatal blow against the Moth king.

"You've defeated me, but... how?" The Moth king said before poofing into a pile of dust.

Jake shrunk back to his normal height before he and Oswald walked over to the pile of dust. Just as Jake suspected laying in the middle of it was the Moth kings treasure. A small gold coated moth charm.

"Bingo." Jake said as he picked it up.

"Oh man Jake. I don't think I've ever been this excited in my life! This adventure was the best!" Oswald said as he gave Jake a hug.

"It's been fun and all, but we better get back and check on Finn." Jake worriedly said.

"Oh, right!" Oswald said.

And just like that they started the trek back to Aviren. It took them about an hour and forty five minutes of hiking to make it back to town. Oswald and Jake had eaten all of the jerky they'd packed on trip back. The first thing they did when they reached the town was head to the hotel to check up on Finn. They opened the hotel room door only to find Finn, awake, sitting on the edge of his bed drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh hey Finn, how long have you been awake?" Jake asked.

"Not very long. 'bout fifteen minutes I'd say." Finn answered. "So, where have you two been?"

"Well... Uh Finn." Jake stuttered. "Promise you wont get mad when I tell you."

"Sure, I promise." Finn said as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Oswald and I went out and slayed the Moth king." Jake confessed to Finn. "Look Finn, I'm sorry, but I thought you needed some rest and where we wanted to make progress I made the decision to go out and well, you know."

Finn paused to contemplate thing for a moment or two before replying.

"It's ok bro, I understand. You're right, I did need rest and I'm just as ready to get home as you. So, we cool?"

"We cool bro." Jake replied. Finn leaned over and gave Jake a hug.

"So, how do ya feel now bro?" Jake asked.

"I feel great! I'm well rested and a whole lot less sore." Finn cheerfully said.

"Thank goodness." Jake replied.

Jake handed Finn the golden moth treasure to put in his back pack for safe keeping. They discussed their next plain of action.. Finn and Jake quickly came to the decision to stay in the hotel room over night and head back to Wolfrick in the morning. Finn and Jake talked it over with Oswald and agreed to meet him for breakfast in the morning before they headed out. As it was getting late Oswald headed home for the night. Finn and Jake laid down in their respective beds and after a bit of chatting and relaxing fell asleep for the night. Finn woke up first the next morning. He let Jake sleep while he headed into the bathroom and take a quick shower. The hot water felt extremely good rolling down Finn's body. He had been sweaty and sticky for days now since he hadn't had a shower since he and Jake left the tree-house. He dried himself off using one of the fancy towels the hotel had to offer. Finn got dressed and headed back out into the main room. Jake had awoken in the meantime and was sipping a cup of coffee he'd made.

"Mornin' dummy." Finn Joked.

"Mornin' Finn." Jake replied, not even acknowledging Finn's joke.

Finn and Jake rounded up all of their stuff before heading down to the receptionist desk to pay. Finn handed the lady behind the counter enough gold coins to cover their bill. After that little matter was taken care of Finn and Jake walked around town a little bit to kill time before they had to meet Oswald. Finn took several pictures around town of different buildings and statues for PB to research. After a while it was time to meet Oswald. They met him at the diner they'd ate at the day prior. They took a seat at the same booth they had set at the day before. They all ordered the same thing. A big stack of pancakes with a glass of apple juice. It wasn't long before there food came. Unsurprisingly, Finn and Jake scarfed their food down, but Oswald took his time. After everyone was done eating Finn payed then they exited the diner.

"Well boys, I guess this is where we part ways." Oswald somberly said.

"I guess so man. Thanks for being nice to us." Finn said.

"Yeah man, we'll come back and visit sometime if we can find a safe way back into the Overgrown realm." Jake assured Oswald.

"I'd like that very much." Oswald said.

Before leaving, Finn had one last piece of business. He pulled out his camera to take a group picture with Oswald. Finn, Jake, and Oswald all huddled around closely while Finn snapped the picture. When the picture developed and was safely in Finn's backpack Finn and Jake gave Oswald a hug goodbye, then they set off one their way. They pushed through the forest cutting through the thickest brush imaginable. Finn and Jake traveled for hours on end not stopping to rest once because they wanted to make it back to Wolfrick before nightfall. They crossed a myriad of harsh terrain on their way back including steep hills and valleys, mountains. Bogs, lakes, rivers, and meadows. After so much walking Finn's legs started to feel like jelly, so Jake, being the good big brother that he is, agreed to let him ride on his back for a little bit. Finn was grateful for this. He was already cooking up ways in his mind to repay Jake for this. They tapped in to their snack supply. Finn opened another pack of beef jerky. He and Jake ate this while they traveled. It was getting close to nightfall, but Finn and Jake refused to stop since they where so close to Wolfrick's castle. Just as the sun set behind the nearby mountain Finn and Jake got a visual on said castle. They quickly dashed for the castle. When they reached the entrance they started yelling out for Wolfrick.

"HEY WOLFRICK, WE'RE BACK!" Finn yelled.

They continued to yell and after a bit of looking around they found Wolfrick in his study focused on reading some book.

"Guess who's back?" Jake greeted Wolfrick.

"Really? You managed to kill the Minotaur?" Wolfrick sounded impressed.

"Not just the Minotaur, but we also tracked down and slayed another Legendary beast! The Moth king!" Jake explained.

"Wow, I knew you boys could do it!" Wolfrick was ecstatic. "I can't believe after all these years I'll get to see Ooo again."

"So, did you Find any information on other Legendary beasts?" Finn asked.

"Luckily yes. I tracked downed tomes on the Moth king, which you two already took care of, and the Ice wraith." Wolfrick explained.

"Ice wraith?" Finn sounded confused.

"Yes, the Overgrown realm has a frozen, snowy biome way to the south. That's the Ice wraiths domain." Wolfrick explained.

Wolfrick pulled out a book and showed Finn and Jake the information about the Ice wraith. Their was a picture of her. She looked like a witch that was surrounded in ice. The text below the picture said how she was the most powerful mage in all the land. Finn and Jake where a bit nervous, but deep down they knew they could handle her.

"We'll head out first thing in the morning." Finn assured Wolfrick.

"Great!" Wolfrick said. "So, do you guys wanna play board games until its bedtime? It's been ages since I've had anyone to play with."

"Sure." Finn answered.

"Oh man, you like board games? Once we get back to Ooo you'll have to come with me to play with my buddies Prismo and the Cosmic owl. You'll love them!" Jake said. "Every two weeks I head over to Prismo's place for a game night!"

"Sounds like a plan Jake." Wolfrick said.

They played board games until midnight when Finn, Jake, and Wolfrick headed to bed for the night. Finn and Jake had another big day ahead of them, but that didn't faze them. Their eye's where firmly locked on the prize. The prize of getting back home and seeing their friends and family.


	21. Chapter 21: Hot 'n cold

Finn and Jake awoke safely under the roof of Wolfrick's castle. He had made them a makeshift bed on the floor of his study as the castle only had one proper bed room. He put extra blankets on the floor so Finn and Jake would be comfortable. It wasn't as luxurious as the hotel they stayed at in Aviren, but they made it work. They headed into the castles library in search of Wolfrick. Finn and Jake found him right where they expected. Sitting at a table, nose deep in a book searching for any clues that will reveal the location of the final Legendary beast.

"Any luck yet?" Jake asked Wolfrick.

"Oh, you two are up?" Wolfrick looked up from his book. "Sadly no, but I wont stop until I do!"

"Well, Jake and I will probably head out now. Gotta go show the Ice wraith who's boss!" Finn excitedly punched the air.

"Before you go you two should head down to the kitchen and stock up on food. I'd hate for you two to run out of snacks and have to rummage around the forest for food like animals." Wolfrick instructed them.

"Cool, thanks man. No one wants to eat jank forest grub." Finn said.

Finn and Jake took Wolfrick up on his offer and filled Finn's backpack with all kinds of goodies like, peaches, granola bars, and some packs of trail mix. With snacks in hand they headed off on their new quest. Finn and Jake leaned on the castle gate while they studied the map that Wolfrick had given them. According to the map the Ice wraith's domain was on the complete opposite side of the Overgrown realm. Finn and Jake began the long journey. After a short bit of walking they lucked upon a river that was flowing in the direction they where heading in. Jake, being the awesome shape shiftier that he is, transformed into a sail boat, Finn hopped aboard and the two set sail. Finn kicked back and relaxed for a bit while Jake navigated them down the gently flowing river. After about fifteen minutes of sailing the river lead the two brothers so a sizable lake. Since they couldn't travel by water any longer Jake sailed to the shore. Finn stood far away from Jake on the sandy shore line while Jake shook himself dry. Finn and Jake regrouped and started traveling again. They traveled until noon when they stopped for lunch. Finn sat his tired and aching butt down on a boulder while he ate. Finn ate the peaches they packed while Jake downed the granola bars. Finn took the lead since the path forward was mired with brush. They pushed forth through the thicket of the forest. They where traveling at a snails pace, but it was the best they could do under the conditions present. After a few hours they finally made it out of the thicket and into a mesa. Finn and Jake took a good look around to take in the majesty of it all. The hard red and orange clay that colored the landscape, the beautiful cacti that grew from the barren soil, and all the hills and valleys that surrounded them.

"Woah, this place is mad beautiful." Finn said. "The landscape in this realm is crazy."

"You said it man. Thats one of the only things keepin me sane." Jake admitted.

"What are the other things?" Finn asked.

"Meeting new friends like Wolfrick and Oswald, and of course hangin' with my best bud Finn." Jake said.

"Aw, ya big ham." Finn said as he blushed.

He patted Jake on the head. After their little chat was done the two friends pressed on through the mesa. They continued their travels until nightfall, Finn and Jake where still in the beautiful mesa.

"Man, this mesa is huge! It has to be just as big as the forest." Finn said. "Makes ya wonder why its called the Overgrown realm when such a big part of it is a barren mesa."

"Maybe the people who named this place had never seen the mesa when they named it." Jake said. "Or this mesa might have been part of the forest a long time ago and it just slowly changed over time."

"You so wise Jake." Finn joked.

"I try my best." Jake said deadpan.

"It sucks that we have to spend the night here though. We have no way to make a fire for warmth." Finn sounded concerned.

"don't worry man, you can cuddle up to me for warmth. Just pretend I'm Huntress wizard." Jake said. He transformed into HW's shape and mocked her voice.

"Just cuddle up with me Finny and you'll be fine." Jake giggled.

"Cut it out man." Finn said serious at first, but he quickly lost the facade in favor of giggles.

"I knew you found my HW impression funny." Jake said.

When they finished joking around and playing games with one another Finn and Jake set up camp. Luckily, while they where in Aviren, Jake bought a small, compact tent built for two. Finn pulled it out and Jake helped him set it up and just in time! The sun had just set as they put the finishing touches on the tent. They crawled in the tent to relax for the night. Both Finn and Jake curled up underneath the blankets since the mesa at night time is unbearably cold. After a bit of shivering Finn and Jake finally got warm and fell peacefully asleep. Finn and Jake both had a good nights sleep. Finn dreamed about being back home in Ooo surrounded by his friends. Jake on the other hand dreamed about a never ending sub sandwich with all of his favorite ingredients on it. Jake woke up a half an hour before Finn. After Finn woke up the two ate their breakfast of trail mix and peaches. It wasn't nearly as good as the food they ate in Aviren, but it would have to do. Once their bellies where full they packed up the tent and started traveling once more. Jake took a look at the map that Wolfrick had made for them.

"Hmm, according to this map the Ice wraiths domain begins just on the other side of that mountain over there." Jake said as he pointed to the mountain.

"Cool beans." Finn paused for a moment. "Get it Jake? Cool, cause we're gonna go fight the Ice wraith?"

"Man Finn, that joke stunk worse than rotten eggs." Jake said. Finn giggled.

They slowly walked over to the mountain. Since neither Finn nor Jake really wanted to climb it all the way up the mountain Jake just grabbed a hold of Finn and stretched the two of them to the top of the mountain. They gazed out over the Ice wraith's domain. Light bounced off the fallen snow and ice right back at Finn and Jake, it blinded them temporarily but they got used to it pretty fast. In order to get down the mountain, Jake transformed into a glider. Finn grabbed a hold of him then they set off gliding. While in mid air, Finn looked down to get a scope of the Ice wraiths domain. He saw a group of penguins chilling out beside a small water source.

"Aww, they look just like Gunter." Finn thought to himself.

Finn also saw what appeared to be a group of walruses resting near by. Finn and Jake bobbed and weaved in between the icy peaks of the mountains that peppered the frozen tundra. Jake finally ran out of steam and had to land, luckily they where pretty close to the Ice wraiths lair. Finn checked the map. Said lair was about a ten minute walk away in a ravine. Finn was freezing and he didn't have a sweater, or anything for that matter, to put on for warmth, but Jake, being the loving brother that he is, used his transforming powers to turn himself into a sweater for Finn.

"Woah, thanks man!" Finn sounded happy. "You didn't have to do this though. I'm a big boy, I can handle the cold."

"Nuh uh man, you'd end up in bed with a cold for weeks. And my sorry butt would be stuck taking care of you." Jake said. "You'd be all like 'Oh Jake, I'm so sick. Will you kiss my forehead and tell me I wont die?'"

"I do NOT sound like that Jake." Finn fired back at his brother for mocking him.

"I hate to break it to you man, but you totally do." Jake said with a giggle.

"Whatever man." Finn shrugged him off.

When they regained their focus Finn and Jake headed off in search of the ravine that housed the Ice wraiths lair. After a lot of searching and a bit of luck they found it. Finn edged closer to the ravine in the hopes of sneaking a peek at the Ice wraith to maybe get a small advantage over her, but sadly, Finn couldn't see a thing.

"Aww yoga balls." Finn cursed. "Too bad. I guess we'll just have to go in blind."

"Alright, but watch out for ghastly ghost's and spooky specters." Jake warned.

"Don't worry Jake, careful is my middle name." Finn assured Jake.

"That's a bold faced lie." Jake responded.

Finn didn't answer. Instead he began scouting for a route to safely get down since Jake was preoccupied with keeping him warm. Finn found a way down. He had to be extra careful not to fall to his doom as the way down was coated in ice. After carefully inching his way down Finn finally made it to the bottom of the ravine. Finn and Jake took a good look around. Off in the distance they spotted what appeared to be some sort of fortress made of Ice. Finn drew his sword in preparation for the fight.

"Finn, whatever you do just be careful in there. I won't really be able to help you." Jake warned as he was preoccupied with keeping Finn warm.

"Don't worry man, I will." Finn assured.

Finn crept ever so slowly towards the underground Ice fortress. Once he made it to the wall of said fortress he began making his way around it in search of an entrance. Once Finn found an entrance he took a peek inside. The Ice wraith was inside sitting on her Icy throne. She was a light blue ghost like figure with some sort of veil covering most of her face. The inside of the Ice fortress was beautiful. It had very intricate, very detailed patterned carved into the walls. The flooring looked just like a fancy carpet, but it was just carved Ice just like the walls. There where roman style pillars also made of Ice leading up to the Ice wraiths throne helping to support the ceiling.

"Why have you come here child?" A soft voice called out to Finn.

"Dang it, how did she she me?" Finn wondered to himself.

Finn emerged from hiding and stared directly at the Ice wraith.

"I've come here to kick your frosty butt in battle!" Finn told her.

"Why? What's the point? Don't you understand, fighting is pointless." The Ice wraith said is a somber, depressed tone.

"Sorry, but I really need your treasure. I don't wanna hurt you, but my brother and I really need to get back home." Finn explained their predicament.

"I see." The Ice wraith said as she got up from her throne and approached Finn. "Then just slay me and get it over with. I'm so sick and tired of warriors coming down here to try and slay me only for me to have to off them instead. I've dealt with this for thousands of years. This miserable cycle never ends. Why can't I just live out my eternal life alone like I want?"

She began to cry. Finn put his sword back in its scabbard and walked over to her. Finn put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. It made her feel better ever so slightly.

"I can't hurt you if you don't fight back. I'm not some sort donk face." Finn said. "Is their any way you could just give us your treasure?"

"I can't give it to you, 'cause cosmic rules and all that junk. Although I can trade it to you." The Ice wraith explained.

"Oh, ok cool. So... Whatcha wanna trade for?" Finn asked.

"It has to have great meaning to me personally." The Ice wraith said. "And what I want more than anything in the world is to be left alone. Finn, would you bury my palace so nobody can ever find it or me again?"

"If that's what you truly want I'd be happy to." Finn said.

"Oh thank you so much. You have NO idea how long I've waited for this day." She gave Finn a hug. Jake got one too in the process as he was Finn's sweater.

"Oh and don't worry about the treasure, once your end of the bargain is done I'll teleport my treasure to you using my spooky wraith powers 'cause I'm awesome like that!" The Ice wraith giggled.

"Sounds good to me!" Finn said. "Oh, and one last thing before we go. Do you happen to know the locations of the other Legendary beasts? We've already found the Minotaur and the Moth king."

"Of course I know. What do I look like to you, a dummy?" The Ice wraith joked. "The last beast is some sort of rattle snake. He lives in a mesa type place nearby my domain. Hold on, I'll draw you a map."

She summoned Finn a map made of ice that led to the rattle snakes den using her powers. After that was said and done Finn and the Ice wraith shook hands to seal the deal that they had made moments prior. Finn headed back outside the palace. Since he didn't want to climb all the way back out of the ravine, Finn asked Jake if he could stop being his sweater for a moment and stretched them outta there. Once out Finn and Jake began brainstorming for ideas on how to bury the whole ravine. Unfortunately, Finn and Jake weren't known for being the smartest people in Ooo, that's what they rely on PB for, but sadly they were all on their own this time. After a bit of pondering Finn and Jake finally came to the same conclusion. Jake could just use his powers and grow bigger to bury the ravine.

"Duh, why didn't we think of that sooner?" Finn wondered out loud.

"Probably 'cause we haven't been getting the best sleep. I'm sure we'll be back to normal after a few nights in our own beds." Jake assured Finn

Finn nodded. Jake made himself bigger using his shape-shifting powers. He walked over to a near by mountain and ripped its snowy cap right off. Jake carried it back over to the ravine and plopped it down and trampled on it for a bit so ice and snow would fill every crevice of the ravine. After it was all said and done you couldn't tell a ravine had ever been there. All that was left was a tiny hill of snow and Ice made from the leftover snow cap. With their end of the bargain complete it was the Ice wraiths turn to hold up hers. All of a sudden the treasure teleported right in front of Finn just as the Ice wraith said it would. It was a pendant made from the coldest, un-meltable ice in the whole Overgrown realm. A voice started talking to Finn telepathically. It was the Ice wraith.

"Thank you Finn the human. You've truly made me the happiest ghost in all the land!" She thanked him.

"No problem, and thanks for being so awesome." Finn replied.

And just like that they had secured the 3rd treasure. Finn took a look at the map the Wraith had made him. Just as he suspected the mesa the Legendary rattlesnake calls home was the very one he and Jake had passed through to get to Ice domain. Finn and Jake must have been right on top of his lair without even knowing it earlier in the day or the previous one.

"A rattlesnake, dang. We'll have to make sure to not get bit, or else." Finn worriedly paused.

"Or we'll bite the big one." Jake finished Finns thought for him.

Finn left out an audible gulp before answering.

"Yep, or we'll bite the big one."

Finn had a long standing fear of death in regards to him or his loved ones. Coupled with his abandonment issues that stem from his deadbeat dad Martin, so the though of Jake dying really messed Finn up for a quite some time while they traveled. After a tiring and bone chilling journey back through the Ice domain Finn and Jake made it back to the mesa. Jake stopped being Finn's sweater as he wouldn't need the warmth any more, but before heading into the mesa they had one last thing to do. The map that the Ice wraith had given them wouldn't last a second in the mesa since it was made of Ice, so Jake transformed his left arm into the map.

"You're powers are so handy Jake. I wish I had cool powers." Finn admitted.

"You might get cool powers some day. What if you get bitten by a radioactive mouse. You could become mouse man, the super hero with mouse powers." Jake excitedly said.

"That sounds uber lame Jake." Finn said.

"Yeah, I know." Jake admitted. "What even are mouse powers?"

Both Finn and Jake giggled. With all of their business in the Ice domain complete Finn and Jake headed outside the domain that was protected by the wraiths ice magic and into the scorching hot mesa. Jake lead the way as he had the map. According to said map the Legendary rattlesnakes lair was smack dab in the middle of the mesa located at the base of a big hill. They traveled over several hills and valleys, through a sea of cacti, and even came across a small oasis. Finn and Jake took a break at the oasis since they'd been traveling for hours. Finn's shirt was ringing wet with sweat from traveling in the heat, so he took a running start and dove in to the oasis to get cooled off. He left his shirt of so it would get nice and clean. Jake decided to join his brother in the aquatic fun. Jake cannon balled his way into the water. The two brothers splashed and played about in the water all afternoon and evening. It was a much needed moment of rest and relaxation for the both of them. When the sun was starting to set Finn and Jake got out of the water and sat on the sandy beach to dry off. After getting nice and dry Jake set up the tent for the night. Once set up Finn and Jake crawled inside and got a good nights rest. Once both he and Jake had awoken the next morning Finn deconstructed the tent and put it back into its compact carrying case, and just like that they where back on their way. The dynamic duo traveled even deeper into the harsh and foreboding environment until they saw something ominous in the distance. It was an arena of sorts. The walls where made of super sized cacti. There was a tiny entrance on the side that was facing them. Jake examined his map hand.

"You better get ready brother, 'cause according to my trusty hand that s the lair of the rattlesnake." Jake said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Ready to fight Jake?" Finn asked.

"Ready to fight." Jake assured Finn.

They headed over to the entrance. Finn peeked inside and their he was. Coiled up in the center of the arena sat the Legendary rattlesnake. Without hesitation Finn and Jake heading in eager to get the fight over with.

"My name's Finn, and this is my friend Jake, and we came to." Finn was interrupted by the giant Legendary rattlesnake.

He lunged at Finn and Jake narrowly missing them. Finn and Jake where caught off guard, but they quickly got a grasp on the situation and sprang into action.

"Man, this guy isn't one for introductions is he?" Jake quipped.

Finn ran towards the rattlesnake. Using his trusty steel leaf sword he took a wild jab at the snakes back end. The blade stuck the snake causing very little damage to it overall. The King rattlesnake took a moment to recompose himself before launching another attack. This time his target was Jake. The King rattlesnake grabbed Jake using his tail and started to crush him. Jake yelled out to Finn for help.

"Get me outta here man!" He yelled as he was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Finn rushed over to help his brother. He slashed and stabbed the beast in his stomach near where Jake was stuck in the hopes of freeing him. The rattlesnake dropped Jake in a moment of panic following being attacked. After regaining his composure and catching his breath, Jake sprang into action and aided his brother in the fight. Using his stretching powers, Jake extended and enlarged his arms in order to grab the large foe around its neck. Jake was careful to grab it in such a way that it couldn't bite him.

"FINN, HURRY UP AND FINISH IT BEFORE IT BREAKS FREE AND BITES ME!" Jake yelled.

Finn, answering his cries, Jumped onto Jake's giant arm and ran up it like a ramp to get onto the mighty beast. Finn raised raised his sword and plunged it through the neck of the giant legendary rattlesnake. It poofed into a pile of dust as the other legendary beast had leaving Finn to fall straight to the ground. Jake wasn't able to catch him in time. Finn fell to the ground and landed square on his butt. Jake rushed over to check on his brother.

"Oh my glob, are you ok bro? You fell from pretty high up." Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little bruised and sore is all." Finn assured Jake as he stood to his feet.

"Glad you're ok." Jake patted Finn on the back.

Finn and Jake walked over to the pile of dust and started sifting through it in search of the rattlesnake's treasure. It took them a minute or to but Jake lucked upon the treasure. It was a golden snakes fang.

"Check it out Finn. The last treasure we need to get home." Jake showed off the tooth.

"Woah man, I can't believe we can finally head back to Ooo. I hope our friends aren't too worried about us." Finn said.

Jake handed Finn the tooth to keep safe. Finn put it in his backpack. They exited the rattlesnake's lair and started to make their way back to Wolfrick's castle. The two brothers couldn't wait to get back home.


	22. Chapter 22: The long road home

Finn and Jake pushed forth through the harsh and foreboding desert terrain. They where super anxious to get back home as it had been a long journey. Jake stood on all fours to allow Finn to ride on him since he was worn out from the fight.

"Thanks bro, don't think I could make it back to the castle without you" Finn said as they trucked along through the landscape of the overgrown realm.

"No problem, I know you'd do the same for me!" Jake said.

"You sure about that?" Finn joked.

"Do you want me to leave your butt behind?" Jake joked right back. The both of them giggled.

They chatted away as the hours rolled by while they traveled. Once out of the mesa they passed a peach tree perched atop a grassy hill. Feeling peckish, Finn and Jake scurried up the hill. Finn jumped off Jake's back. The two began picking the the fruit that called the low hanging branches home. After filling Finn's backpack, Finn and Jake sat on top of the hill watching the set behind the nearby mountains and filled their bellies with the juicy fruit they'd previously picked.

"You know man, its kinda funny. Now that we're getting ready to head back to Ooo I'm kinda sad. I'll really miss this place." Jake said as he munched on a peach.

"I know what you mean man. Maybe when we return back to Ooo the portal wont go out and we'll be able to visit again one day." Finn said optimistically.

"Hope you're right bro. I'd love to bring Lady here on a couples getaway sometime. Its beautiful." Jake said.

The sun had just finished setting past the nearby mountain. Since Jake had let him ride on his back all afternoon Finn set up the tent while Jake sat back and relaxed. Once Finn was done the two quickly headed inside to get some much needed sleep. Even though they where gonna miss the Overgrown realm both of them where ready to sleep in their own bed again since sleeping on the ground was a bit rough on the back. Finn and Jake where both awoken by the sun shining through the cheep tents thin lining. Jake helped Finn pack up their tent and the two quickly got on their way without even eating breakfast. In their minds it was worth it to skip eating just to make it home a little bit quicker. Since he was rested, Finn walked instead of riding on Jake's back even though his legs where still a bit sore. They walked at a brisk pace towards Wolfrick's castle. The two of them passed through familiar terrain since they where traveling back the way they came. This made the journey back go a lot quicker. After hours of walking they where in the home stretch. They had just popped over a hill and could see the castle in the far off distance. Finn and Jake looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. Without saying a word to each other they took off sprinting. They ran all the way to the castle gate without stopping once. Finn and Jake walked through the castle gate and started yelling for Wolfrick. The two of them paraded through the castle looking for him. Wolfrick was eventually found sound asleep in his lab. He had been working hard all night making the necessary preparations for the new portal. Finn reached out and gently shook him awake while saying.

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's time to go back to Ooo!"

"Huh...What?!" Wolfrick jolted awake. "Oh, hi guys, how long have you been back?"

"We just got back brother." Jake informed him.

"So I take it you found the last two treasures?" Wolfrick asked.

"We sure did!" Finn exclaimed.

Finn handed Wolfrick all four treasures that he'd been keeping in his backpack. Wolfrick took them and placed them in the proper slots they he'd made in the portal ignition machine.

"Ok, the portal ignition machine is ready to fire. Make sure you have everything you need before we go 'cause im not 100% sure we'll be able to get back." Wolfrick said.

Finn and Jake both though for a moment.

"Nope, I think im good." Finn said. "Me too." Jake added.

"Alright then, just give me a moment to grab my stuff then we'll head out!" Wolfrick said.

He walked into the other room and grabbed a quite large backpack that he had previously packed. It was filled not with essential things, but sentimental ones such as relics from long ago that reminded him of the good old days of the Phasnian kingdom and the friends and family he had there. With backpack in hand Wolfrick headed back out into the lab. He walked over to the control panel.

"Lets cross our fingers and pray that this hunk of junk works." Wolfrick said as he as he reached out and pulled the level activating the portal ignition machine.

The portal ignition machine started sparking and making a dull grinding noise. After about thirty seconds of this a small vortex appeared in the center of the portal spawning area and started spinning.

"Woah." Finn sounded amazed.

"Thats is so awesome!" Jake yelled.

"Here it comes." Wolfrick said as he started to shake nervously. He'd been waiting years for this moment.

It finally happened. A portal back to Ooo had been fully formed. Wolfrick looked over at Finn and Jake.

"Welp, now's as good a time as any I suppose." He said.

Finn and Jake nodded in agreement. The three of them walked single file through the portal. Wolfrick went through first since he was the one who build the machine, Finn went second since Jake was a bit nervous, and Jake brought up the rear. Going through the portal was very similar to the first time. A magical twinkle like sound kept them as they waded through the void waiting to be spat back out in Ooo. This continued for a brief moment before they emerged back in Ooo at the same portal room that Finn and Jake entered the Overgrown realm from. Wolfrick looked around and took it the sight he'd dreamed about for so long.

"Wow... Time was not the kindest to this place." He said as he observed the cracked, aging stone that made up the palace.

"You ok man? You seem kinda... disappointed." Jake said.

"Yeah, im ok." Wolfrick assured. "Deep down I knew what the palace would look like, but no amount of mental preparation would ever prepare you to see it with your own eyes ya know?"

"Totally understandable. Jake and I saw our childhood home burn down right before our eye's. It was a painful thing to see to say the least." Finn told Wolfrick and gave him a hug to help comfort him.

"I can't thank you guys enough. I'd still be stuck in the Overgrown realm if it wasn't for you." Wolfrick said.

"No problem man, that's what adventurers do!" Finn said and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Well I've kept you two waiting long enough, I'll lead you to the entrance." Wolfrick said.

He lead the way through the palace. Even after all those years trapped in the Overgrown realm Wolfrick still remembered the layout of the palace by heart. Because of this they where able to get to the exit very quickly. Finn and Jake stepped outside and both took a deep breath of the fresh Ooo air.

"Man is it nice to be back." Finn said and he stretched his arms and legs.

"I know what you mean brother." Jake said as he stretched out using his magic powers.

"Well boys, I guess this is where we part ways." Wolfrick said with a somber, slightly sad tone in his voice.

"Hey, I was thinking. It'll probably get pretty lonely all by yourself here. Why don't you come live with us!" Finn suggested.

"Wait, what?" Wolfrick sounded stunned.

"You can live with our buddy PB. She's a scientist and she might be able to help you research a way to bring back your kingdom and people." Finn said.

"You really think she could help?" Wolfrick asked.

"No doubt in my mind, PB's pretty amazing." Jake said.

"Hmmm." Wolfrick though about it for a moment. "I guess it would be nice having some help, and not being super lonely for that matter. I'll go!"

"Glad to have you on board buddy." Jake said and gave Wolfrick a high five.

With Wolfrick following, Finn and Jake led the way home. Finn and especially Jake's memory of the way home was a bit cloudy, but they managed to get a grip on the terrain pretty quickly. Being in Ooo was a nice, refreshing change of pace for all of them. With the help of Jake's shape-shifting powers the group was able to cover a large amount of land in a relatively short amount of time.

"Why don't you guy's travel like this all the time?" Wolfrick asked as he rode on Jake's back with Finn.

"Shape shifting like this for a long period of time takes a lot out of me." Jake said.

"Plus, where would the fun and adventure be if we did this all the time?" Finn asked rhetorically.

"I see." Wolfrick said. "Makes sense."

They traveled for several hours. It was about 6:50 pm when the trio first laid eye's on the tree-house. Finn and Jake where finally home. Neither of them could believe it. Both of them got a little bit teary eyed.

"So that tree down there is where you live eh?" Wolfrick said.

"Yep, pretty snazzy huh." Jake said.

"Looks like it. So, where does this PB live?" Wolfrick asked as they walked towards the tree-house.

"She lives in her underground lab behind the tree-house." Finn said.

"We helped her build it!" Jake added.

"Sounds cool, can't wait to meet her!" Wolfrick sounded excited.

They all scurried along and made it to the front door in no time at all. Finn walked up to it and gave it a knock. It took a while before someone came to answer. It was Marcy.

"Did you miss us?" Finn asked with a smile.

"OH MY GLOB. WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?" Marcy yelled, ecstatic to see them. "We where worried sick."

Marcy's yelling caught the attention of PB and Pep who where also in the tree-house.

"Whats wrong Marcy, we heard you yelling." Just as PB finished saying that she realized who was at the door.

"Finn you dingus, where have you been? We where all worried sick." PB said as she gave him a hug.

"Well, ya see we kinda got lost." Finn said.

He introduced them to Wolfrick before they headed inside. Pep made them all some tea while Finn and  
Jake told the story of what had happened to them as well as Wolfrick's story. PB was enthralled by Wolfrick's account of his long lost people and kingdom. Finn pulled out the photo's he took and the book he collected from the underground temple and gave them to PB.

"I though this stuff would interest you." Finn said.

PB quickly skimmed over everything.

"Thanks guys, I can't wait to get down to the lab and start studying this stuff." She said.

"Jake and I need a favor of you Peebs. We told Wolfrick he could say in you're labs living quarters. Is that alright?" Finn asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Sure, I'd be super helpful to have someone who actually lived their helping me research the kingdom." PB said.

"Thanks, I really appetite it." Wolfrick said.

"Hey Finn, I don't mean to make you rush out right after you get home, but Huntress Wizard has been worried sick about you. She's been wanting to go search for you, but Bonnie and I convinced her to wait and see if you returned home first." Marcy told Finn.

"Oh, dang. I'll head right over." Finn said in a concerned tone.

Finn quickly finished his tea and headed out. He crossed the grasslands and in a short amount of time he made it to the tree Huntress Wizard calls home. He walked up to her door and knocked on it. She quickly answered it.

"Did you miss me?" Finn playfully asked.

"FINN!" HW yelled. She leaped forward and gave him a big hug. "Where where you?"

Finn filled her in on all the details.

"Never do that again you knucklehead, I was worried sick." HW said before leaning in and kissing Finn on the lips.

"Sorry I was gone so long, but its nice to be back." Finn said.

HW kissed him once more before saying.

"I am too."

It had been a long, painful journey, but with the help of his brother, Finn was able to overcome the odds and even make some new friends.


	23. Chapter 23: Game night

It's was an average Friday night in the land of Ooo and Finn had nothing to do, so he was sat down on the couch playing video games on BMO. He was playing Kompy's Kastle desperately trying to beat Jake's high score. Finn had prepared a plate of peanut butter covered celery and a medium sized bottle of his favorite soda. Conquering Kompy's Kastle was proving to be a much harder than Finn had expected, but he wasn't one to give up easily, especially when it came to video games. After an hour and a half of playing, Finn's fingers where getting a bit sore. He was getting ready to take a break when Jake walked in.

"Playin' some games huh? Bet you haven't beaten my high score yet." Jake said smugly yet playfully.

"Not yet. This game looks way easier when other people are playing it." Finn admitted.

"Well, best of luck to you brother, I gotta be heading out." Jake said.

"Heading out? Where do you gotta be?" Finn asked, confused.

"Don't you remember? Tonight's the night I go play board games and hangout with Prismo and the Cosmic owl." Jake informed him.

"Bazoobs, I totally forgot!" Finn said. Jake had told Finn about this a few days ago but he forgot.

"It's ok man, but I guess you'll be spending the night alone. Unless." Jake paused for a moment. "Unless you wanna go with me."

"Really, you don't think they would mind?" Finn asked "I mean, they invited you, not me."

"Are you kidding? They'd love more people to hang out with." Jake said.

"Just don't cramp our cool, smooth style." Jake joked.

"Jake you big dork." Finn joked right back.

Finn finished the last piece of celery, put the plate in the sink, and put the rest of his soda back in the fridge before following Jake up into their bedroom.

"So how do we get to Prismo's little box?" Finn asked.

"The last time I was their he gave me a little teleporter do-hickey. It looks like a little pickle jar with Prismo's face on it." Jake explained.

"Oh, neat." Finn said. Jake rummaged around in their storage closet and grabbed the aforementioned device.

"Alright, now just grab a hold of my paw." Jake instructed.

Finn did just that. Jake put his other paw on the lid of the pickle jar activating the the teleporter sending Finn and himself all the way into Prismo's tiny box of a dimension. When they got there the Cosmic owl had already arrived.

"Glad you made it Jake. I've been dying to start playing. And I see you brought Finn." Prismo greeted them.

"Yep, Jake asked if I wanted to come. I hope you guys don't mind." Finn said not wanting to impose on Prismo.

"Nonsense! Game nights are always better with more people." Prismo assured Finn.

"So guys, what game shall we play first?" Asked the Cosmic owl.

"Well, I just got a new board game the other day, it's called 'Space ranger: Conquest' It's a game where you try and take over more planets than your opponents and that kinda junk." Prismo explained.

Finn, Jake, and the Cosmic owl all though that it sounded interesting so they decided to play it. Finn read the rules aloud. They where pretty standard board games rules, but they'd get the job done. The game was based on dice rolls, two to be exact. Since he read the rules Finn got to go first. He picked up the two die and gave them a good roll. He rolled a 4 and a 3. This aloud him to move his space ship 7 tiles any direction on the board that he chose. The path he took led him towards a small green planet, but he didn't quite make it. Since he was sitting to Finn's right the Cosmic owl got to go next. He lucked out and rolled double 6's. This allowed him to move his ship in such a way and take over a small moon that was orbiting a pretty sizable planet. Since the Cosmic owls turn was over it was Jake's turn. He scooped up the die and rolled them. Jake had a bit of bad luck though as he rolled a 3 and a 1.

"Aw glob dang-it. Just my freaking luck!" Jake sounded frustrated.

"Feeling a bit grumpy today Jake?" Prismo jokingly asked.

Finn and the Cosmic owl giggled. Jake moved his space ship where he could. Obviously he was unable to make it to any sort of planet. Now it was Prismo's turn. He rolled a 6 and an 8. Prismo carefully studied the game board to see what the best plan of action was. By doing this he was able to notice that he could make it to a medium sized ice planet. Prismo done just that so he was the first player to capture a proper planet. And just like that it was back around to Finn. This time he rolled a 1 and a 5. This doesn't sound like much, but it was enough to get him to the planet he was approaching. The Cosmic owl chose not to roll, instead building up a base of operations using resource cards on the moon he'd landed on. It was Jake's turn once more and this time his luck was a lot better. He rolled two 4's giving him enough tile movements to capture an asteroid belt filled with precious resources. Prismo, much like the Cosmic owl, chose to build up his captured terrain.

The game continued for the next thirty minutes. By the end of the conquering phase Finn controlled two planets and a moon, the Cosmic owl controlled three moons and 2 planets, Jake controlled three planets, 2 moons, and an asteroid belt, and Prismo controlled five planets. Now the battle Phase began. The first war that broke out was between Finn and Prismo. Prismo quickly seized Finn's moon before he had a chance to react. Finn was a bit agitated by this, but was able to keep his calm and not make any hasty dissensions. Finn retaliated by surrounding his former moon with ships and attacking it in an attempt to re-take it. The battle was pretty even at first. Finn distorted one of Prismo's fleets, but sadly for Finn, Prismo's tactic's and advanced battle strategies where to overwhelming for Finn. He lost one of his planet's in the Process. Prismo is a total board game and tactic's nerd, so this conflict was heavily stacked in Prismo's favor from the start. However Finn was not one to give up easily. He began prepping his one remaining planet for the impending invasion. Finn managed to scrounge up a few new units by using his remaining resources. The battle for Finn's final planet took a lot longer than Prismo was expecting since Finn was putting up a better fight than he previously had. Sadly in the end Prismo beat Finn and took his remaining planet. Finn was out of the game, however he did make quite the impact. Finn had wiped out a good chunk of Prismo's units. So much so that Prismo was worried that he wouldn't be able to recover.

Meanwhile Jake launched an attack on one of the cosmic owl's planets. The cosmic owl wasn't prepared for such an attack and thus quickly lost said planet. Jake tried to continue his momentum by attacking one of his moons right after. However by now the Cosmic owl was ready for battle and put up a much bigger fight. Both of them lost ton's of units, but in the end the Cosmic owl was able to push Jake away and save his moon. The two fought battle after battle on every planet, moon, and asteroid belt they owned, however in the end Jake was able to capture all of the Cosmic owl's planet's and moons thanks to the amount of resources Jake had from his asteroid belt.

Now there where only two players left, Jake and Prismo. While the two of them where playing, Finn and the Cosmic owl kept each other company by chatting about their love of games and comic books. No action happened in the game for a while since both Jake and Prismo where both re-organizing their armies since they where destroyed in their respective wars. After doing just that they began fighting. Jake was quickly able to seize two of Prismo's planet's thanks to his much bigger fleet of ships and much better resource income. After that loss it was all downhill for Prismo. He wasn't able to recover from he and Finn's war in time so Jake was able to make pretty quick work of him. Jake was the winner of "Space ranger: Conquest.".

"Good game man. Just couldn't recover in time." Prismo congratulated Jake.

"Thanks buddy, but I couldn't have won without Finn weakening you." Jake admitted.

"Don't underplay your own skills man. You played super amazing!" Finn assured Jake.

"So, it's not that late yet. Do you guy's wanna do anything else?" The Cosmic owl asked.

"Sure!" Finn said and Jake nodded.

"We could play some video games." Prismo suggested. "Feel free to look through my collection and find something you like the look of."

Prismo pointed over to his shelf where his collection was. Finn, Jake, and the Cosmic owl walked over to it and began searching out a game they all wanted to play. At first they thought about playing a fighting game called "Super fists of rage 3: Tournament edition", but decided against it at the last minute in favor of a game called "The amazing Jumpy Jones.". It was a 3d platformer. The main character and mascot of the game was a cute little frog boy called "Jumpy Jones. Jake popped the disk out of its case and put it into Prismo's video game console. The four of them sat around the TV and began playing.

"Hmmm." Jake muttered. "It looks like this is a single player only game. How should we go about this?"

"Good question." Finn sounded perplexed.

"What if we take turns and our turn ends when we loose a life?" The Cosmic owl suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Prismo said.

Since Finn was sat on the left end of the four he got to go first. Jake handed him the controller and he went to town on the first mission of the first level called "Boggy bug swamp". The first mission was more or less a tutorial. It involved crossing a small swamp full of enemies and fighting an easy mosquito boss. Naturally Finn did this with ease and acquired the first of the games collectibles. Said collectibles where golden flies. With the first mission done Finn moved on to the second. This mission involved a scavenger hunt while being chased by enemies, sadly for Finn one of the enemies got the better of him as he was looking for the last treasure for the scavenger hunt. Finn handed the controller to the person to his right who was the Jake.

"Thanks for showing me where all the treasures are bro." Jake giggled.

With the knowledge of Finn's failure, Jake was able to complete the level without taking any damage from enemies. The Final mission of Boggy bug swamp required you to swim all the way to the bottom of the bog and navigate an underwater maze without being eaten by the carnivorous fish that where hunting you. Jake struggled with this due to the swimming mechanic's but managed to get the golden fly with a sliver of life bar left.

"You lucked out Jake. Those fish should've have you a number of times." The Cosmic owl said.

"It's not luck, it's a little thing called SKILL" Jake Joked. Finn and the Cosmic owl giggled.

Jake moved on the the next level Called "Frosty frog mountain". The first mission of this level required you to snowboard down the mountain while dodging enemies and obstacles without wiping out. Jake slowly weaved between enemies and Jumped over obstacles with minimal trouble and competed the level. The next level required you to find enough snow to build a giant snowman, but sadly for Jake his winning streak ended when he accidentally ran right into a yeti enemy and lost a life. Jake quickly handed Prismo the controller during a moment of nerd rage. Since Prismo wasn't able to grab the controller, due to him being a dream and all, he used his magic powers to push the buttons and move the joy sticks. He was able to build the snowman Jake wasn't and collected the golden fly. The final mission for Frosty frog mountain was a boss stage. Prismo made his way to the top of the tallest mountain in the level and began fighting said boss. The boss was a giant hairy yak that charged at you. All you had to do to beat it was dodge it's charges and give it's butt a kick three times. Prismo was easily able to do this as he'd played the game several times before. With that level completed Prismo began the next one. He made quick work of all three missions in it without even breaking a sweat. Finn, Jake, and the Cosmic owl where all amazed how good Prismo was.

"Dude, why didn't you ever tell us you where this good at a game?" The Cosmic owl asked.

"I dunno, I guess I just didn't ever find it relevant." Prismo replied and shrugged.

"Man, I wish I was that good at The amazing Jumpy Jones." Finn said.

"You could be good at it to one day. I was awful when I first played it. All it takes is practice." Prismo said.

Prismo continued to plow through the game. He aced the next Level called "Sand worm hills.". Although he did almost slip up and die on the second mission's boss battle, but managed to regain his composure. Since he had already played so much Prismo handed the controller to the Cosmic owl even though he hadn't died yet. The Cosmic owl didn't do as good as Prismo, but did better than Finn and Jake. He aced a level called "Windy green hills." Which missions included a mini golf mini-game, a hang glider race, and a boss battle against a giant rabbit. The group of friends continued to play for hours, taking turns upon each death. After about four hours they finally beat the game.

"That was a ton of fun. We should do this again sometime." Finn said

"We get together every few weeks. You wanna start coming every time?" The Cosmic owl asked.

"I'll sure try to!" Finn said enthusiastically.

They all chatted for a while before Finn and Jake headed home because it was getting late. Once home Finn heading into the bathroom to change into his pajamas's and brush his teeth. Meanwhile Jake hopped in his bed. He was happy that Finn enjoyed himself, and that they found another thing to look forward to doing together as best buds and brother.


	24. Chapter 24: Fishing date

It was a lovely Wednesday evening in the land of Ooo. Finn had been preparing a special date night for him and Huntress Wizard. He wanted to spend some quality time with her since he'd been away for a while trapped in the Overgrown realm. The other day Finn found out that Huntress Wizard didn't know how to fish, so Finn thought he'd teach her! Sitting on the bank of a pond would also give them the chance to chat and bond. Finn shot Huntress Wizard a text and told her to come over to the tree-house about 5:30 PM. This gave Finn a couple of hours to prepare the gear they'd need. Jake was nice enough to fix some tuna salad sandwiches and some freshly squeezed apple juice for the date.. Meanwhile, Finn was rummaging around in the garage looking for his and Jake's fishing gear. Jake was also kind enough to let Huntress Wizard use his fishing pole. Finn finally found the fishing gear hidden behind a statue that Finn and Jake had looted from a dungeon.

"What are you guy's doin' back there? Where you hiding from me?" Finn joked aloud.

Finn gabbed the gear then headed back inside to check on Jake. He'd just finished wrapping up the food and putting it in a lovely pic-nic basket.

"There, all finished." Jake said to himself not realizing Finn had returned yet.

"You all finished?" Finn asked.

"Oh hey there man, didn't realize you where back." Jake said. "Yeah, just got done!"

"Thanks for doin' that for me. I really appreciate it." Finn said as he gave Jake a pat on the head. Jake giggled.

"So, HW should be on her way huh. You excited? Got any other plans other than fishing?" Jake asked.

"None at the moment. I figured we'd just see where the the night takes us, ya know?" Finn said.

"Oh to be young again." Jake joked. "Well, this old man hopes you two crazy kids have a fun time!"

"Jake, you big corn-dog!" Finn said as he playfully put Jake in a head-lock and wrestled a little.

Finn and Jake said their goodbyes before Finn walked out side with supplies in hand and waited on his date. He took a seat by the front door while he waited. After about twelve minutes of waiting, Finn noticed a figure walking towards him. Unsurprisingly it was Huntress Wizard. She walked up to Finn and greeted him.

"Hey sweetie." HW gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. "So, whatca have planned for us tonight?"

"Remember when you and I were hanging out the other day and you told me you'd never been fishing ?Well, I thought I'd teach you today!" Finn said as he handed her Jake's fishing pole. "If you want to that is."

Huntress wizard reached out and grabbed the pole.

"I'd love to." She replied. "So sweetie, Where are we going to do said fishing?"

"I know a great pond a little over a half an hour away. Jake, Marcy, and I took PB there a while ago for a day of fun in the sun!" Finn explained. "It's filled with fish too! We should have an easy time getting at-least a few fish."

"Sounds good to me." HW replied.

They gathered up all the gear and began making the trek. They chatted as they walked.

"As much as you go hunting I can't believe you've never been fishing." Finn said.

"Well, my name IS Huntress wizard and not Fisher wizard after all." She replied.

"I mean... You do have a point." Finn said. Both he and HW giggled.

"So, How has Jake been since you two got back?" HW asked.

"Pretty good. He's been spending some time with Lady and his kids." Finn answered her. "I know he missed them a ton."

"That's good to hear." HW said. "I bet it was hard for Jake to be away from his family for so long."

"He would never admit it, but you're right. Under his touch guy exterior he's a big softie." Finn replied.

"Sounds like someone else I know." HW said with a giggle.

Finn was blissfully unaware who Huntress Wizard was talking about, but all at once it hit him.

"HEY NOW!" Finn playfully replied.

"Tell me I'm not right." HW joked.

"Well... I uh. I guess you have a point." Finn admitted. "I guess I do have a softer side."

After a tiring trek the two finally made it too the lake. Huntress Wizard, using her 20-20 vision, found them a spot on the bank of the lake about fifteen yards away. It was a nice grassy spot. They walked over and plopped their butts down.

"Good Job picking this spot babe! This grass is super comfy!" Finn said. He gave Huntress Wizard a fist bump.

"Are you ready to get to fishing?" Finn asked. "The fist thing we need to do is attach the lures on the end of the fishing line. Like so."

Finn attached one to his line as an example for Huntress Wizard to follow.

"Like this?" HW asked.

"Yep. You got the idea." Finn replied.

"Hot dang!" HW exclaimed. "So uhh. When do we get to fishin'?"

"We're all set. Just reel your arm back and give the line a cast." Finn showed her how.

She copied Finn's arm movements and sent the line sailing. Her fist cast was a near perfect one. Both Finn and Huntress Wizard with it.

"Wow. I didn't know I had it in me." HW said.

"Don't sell you're self short. You where totally amaze balls!" Finn said. This made Huntress Wizard smile.

"So I assume now we wait for something to bite." HW said.

Finn nodded and the wait began. Luckily for them the wait was only about five minutes. A fish took the bait on Huntress Wizards line. She instinctively grabbed the reel and went to work. Finn calmly explained how to pull the fishing rod in while reeling and Huntress Wizard did just that. She was locked in a fierce battle with the fish. After about thirty seconds she managed to reel it in. It was a six inch Catfish. It flip and flopped about on land. Huntress Wizard reached down and removed the startled fish from the hook. She held it triumphantly in the air.

"I did it!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"Great Job! You caught on so fast!" Finn was really happy that Huntress Wizard was having a good time. That's all all he wanted from the evening.

"Sooo, do we through it back now?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Yep. Since we're just fishing for fun this evening." Finn said.

Huntress Wizard took one last look at her catch before tossing in back from whence it came. Once hitting the water it darted away re-joining it's friends. She quickly recast her line eager to get another bite.

"Have you been bitten by the fishing bug?" Finn asked with a grin on his face.

"Maaaaybe." HW casually replied.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I was worried I blew it and you where gonna hate fishing." Finn admitted.

Finn was the next on to get a bite. He began fighting with the beast of the deep, but this one put up much less of a fight than Huntress Wizards fish. He was quickly able to bring it up onto the land. This "Beast" was a tiny blue gill.

"Well, I guess they can't all we winners." Finn giggled as he tossed the little guy back into the pond.

While they where waiting for more fish to bite, Finn pulled out the sandwiches Jake had made from the pic-nic basket.

"You want one?" Finn asked, extending his hand to offer one to Huntress Wizard. "They're tuna salad, Jake made them for us."

"That was very thoughtful of him. He sounds like a good brother." HW grabbed the sandwich from Finn's hand and took a bite.

"Wow. This is pretty good." HW said as she finished chewing her first bite. "Make sure to give my complement's to the chef."

They where almost done with their food when the fish began biting again. Finn accidentally dropped the last two bites of his sandwich into the pond in order to save his fishing rod from being dragged away by a fish.

Finn and Huntress Wizard lucked out that the fish where biting. It made for an excellent first fishing trip for Huntress Wizard. The fish kept biting and they kept reeling them in. They caught bass, carp, and even more catfish. A few of the bites got away but that didn't faze them any. After hours of reeling fish in Huntress Wizard got the biggest bite of the night. The unknown monster of a fish took the bait then immediately took off trying frantically to reach is home down in the murky depths. The sudden jerk and pull of the line startled Huntress Wizard, luckily she was quick to react and managed to dig her feet into the dirt on the bank to anchor herself appropriately. Huntress Wizard was very strong, yet she struggled to reel it in. They fought and fought for more than fifteen minutes. Huntress wizards arms where getting tired, she hadn't had an arm workout like that in months. After a stressful battle she finally reeled the monster in. It was a giant pike. Neither of them could believe how big it was. It was about five and a half feet long. It had a mouth full of sharp teeth and intended to use them.

"We better be careful around this. This fella could really jack up our faces." Finn said.

"Good call." HW said. "Would you mind helping me throw it back in? I can't afford to pull a back muscle or something."

Finn happily obliged. Both he and Huntress Wizard grabbed the pike by the back, as to not get bit, and threw it back into the lake. They where out of breath after lifting such a heavy creature. Huntress Wizard sat back down on the bank to catch her breath.

"Man, nobodies ever gonna believe I caught that one huh?" Said HW.

"I know right? To bad I didn't bring my camera." Finn said.

"I didn't know you had a camera." HW said.

"PB gave one to me as a present." Finn admitted. "She though getting me into photography would help me work out my stress and depression issues."

"Well... Did it?" HW asked curiously.

"Quite a bit, buuuuuuut I have to admit I haven't used it as much as I should." Finn said.

"If you ever need any help with it or just want someone to hang out with while you take pictures just hit me up." HW said.

"I may just take you up on that offer soon." Finn said with a smile on his face.

By this point it was getting late. Finn and Huntress Wizard decided it was time to start packing up then head home. They divided up the gear evenly and shared the load. Finn carried his half of the gear in his left hand and Huntress wizard carried hers in her right so they could hold hands while they walked towards home. About half way back to the tree-house it was time for the two lovers to part ways for the evening.

"Well, I guess this is it for the night." HW said as she handed Finn her half of the gear and gave him a kiss on the lips. Finn blushed. "I had a fantastic time. Thanks for teaching me how to fish."

"I'm glad you had fun." Finn said. "Next time you should pick our date night activity."

"Hmmm. I think I have something in mind." HW said in a playfully sinister voice.

"Uh oh. It's not something weird or gross is it?" Finn asked anxiously.

"No, I think you'll like it." HW said. "But you'll just have to wait and see."

"Aw mam." Finn pouted.

The two said there goodbyes before parting ways. Finn made his way back to the tree-house and preceded to tell Jake and BMO all about his wonderful night with his girlfriend. Finn was eternally grateful that he had found someone that loved him just as much as he loved her.


	25. Chapter 25: Jake the author

Finn sat at the kitchen table eagerly awaiting the breakfast BMO was making. BMO was making western style omelets with extra peppers and cheese, lightly toasted toast with homemade strawberry jam, a freshly cut grapefruit, and a glass of chocolate milk. Finn was dying to get to chowing down, but Jake was no where to be seen.

"Where is Jake? He's never late for breakfast." BMO said, sounding concerned. "Has he been staying up late texting Lady Rainicorn again? I swear I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes."

Just then Jake came climbing down the ladder from their upstairs bedroom.

"Mornin' homies." Jake said with a lot of passion behind his voice.

"Wow Jake, I don't think I've ever seen you so giddy when you've just woken up. You haven't even had your coffee yet. What's going on man?" Finn curiously asked.

"I've been thinking, about life mainly. My kids grew up so fast, I never really got to teach them much or really be a father." Jake said in a melancholy tone. "I think I've finally figured out what I wanna do with the rest of my life. I wanna write children's books so I can help teach and entertain kids."

Jake took a seat at the table.

"Children's book huh? That sounds pretty math." Finn said. BMO brought their food over to them.

Jake grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite.

"I wanna enrich kids lives in a way I wasn't able to my own kids." Jake said as he munched on the toast.

"That's an awesome idea Jake." Finn said happy to see Jake so enthusiastic about something. "If you need someone to bounce idea's off of just let me know!"

"I was hoping you, BMO, and PB would be my proof readers and let me know what works and what doesn't." Jake said as he downed his omelet.

"I would be honored man." Finn said. "So, when ya gonna get started?"

"I'm gonna go look for my old type writer after breakfast." Jake said. "I already have some idea's for the story."

"Oh yeah. Tell us what you got so far." BMO pleaded.

"Well, uh I don't have a lot yet. I know I want it to be about a little puppy who goes on adventures." Jake explained.

"That sounds great man, you could use our past adventures as inspiration!" Finn suggested.

"I guess I could. I'd have to tone down the swords 'n fighting 'n stuff." Jake said.

The two brothers finished their breakfast. After the feast was eaten Finn and Jake volunteered to do the dishes for BMO so he could go play down in the living room since he was nice enough to fix them such a lovely breakfast. Finn washed the dishes while Jake dried them and put them back in their correct cabinets. Working together they where able to knock this chore out pretty fast.

"Well, I gotta get going. I promised Peebles I'd help her with some sciencey junk 'n biz. If you need anything just give us a shout." Finn said as he started climbing down the the ladder.

"Alright Jake, Now is time to make you're dreams become a reality." Jake said as he climbed up the later.

He emerged in the bedroom ,quickly walked over to and started rummaging around in the closet looking for his old type writer. Luckily for Jake It was right inside the closet door right where he thought it was. It was covered in a thick layer of dust due to years of being stored away.

"Man this thing crazy nasty. I gotta clean this gunk off. When's the last time I used this thing anyway? Man, I must have still been in school. The last time this thing was even touched was probably when Finn and I moved in here." Jake thought to himself as he looked over the old machine. He used his stretching powers to reach into the closet and scoop it up.

With type writer in hand Jake headed down into the bathroom to clean it off. He grabbed a can of dust cleaner and a roll of paper towels from the kitchen before entering the bathroom. He plopped the type writer in the bathtub so when the dust came off it could easily be washed down the drain. He sprayed the lemon scented cleaner all over the type writer and began rubbing it down with the paper towels. After a bit of spit, polish and a lot of love it looked good as new.

"Man, I can see my reflection in this beauty." Jake said admiring his own work.

Jake grabbed the type writer and carried it back out into the kitchen. He sat it down on the kitchen table and delicately placed the paper in. After brewing himself a pot of coffee, Jake sat down at the table to begin his masterpiece.

"The super awesome puppy of awesomeness... By Jake the Dog" Jake said aloud as he typed.

"Heh, piece of cake." Jake thought to himself as he took a sip of coffee.

"It was a lovely day in dog world. It was Jimmy the puppies first day of school. He was very nervous about going to school, but his mom assured him that school was AWESOME! She told him how you get candy at school, and soda, and tons and tons of toys. Basically she lied to him so he would be tricked into going to school. He trotted along too doggy school blissfully unaware what horrors awaited him. When he arrived at school he soon realized he'd been tricked. They locked him in a room and forced him to do MATH problems. But that's not all they made him eat broccoli... WITHOUT ANY CHEESE. It was the worst, most nightmarish day little Jimmy had ever experienced. It scared him so much he grew up and became an accountant, the most boring job imaginable. Oh, and eventually he died of old age. THE END." Jake fished the whole book in about a half an hour.

"Oh man Jake you really hit it outta the park with this one." Jake though to himself as he finished the pot of coffee. "I can see it now '#1 Slime kingdom times best seller' and a big budget movie adaptation."

Jake removed the paper from the type writer and headed off to show Finn and PB his "Masterpiece".

Finn and PB where out back behind the Tree-house in her underground lab. Jake opened the hatch that lead down then slowly and steadily made his way down. Once at the bottom he found Finn and PB working on math equations on a blackboard in an attempt to come up with a way to learn more about the DNA of Wolfrick's people.

"Well guys, here it is. The best kids book ever written." Jake said bursting with confidence.

"Wow... So soon?" Finn said sounding skeptical.

"Yep. All that's left to do is ship this bad boy off to an illustrator then it's off to book store and library shelves." Jake said proudly, blind to Finn's concern. "I can't wait to start seeing kids reactions to it."

Jake handed Finn and PB his story. They sat down at PB's desk and began reading.

"Careful. I only have the one copy." Jake urged.

Finn and PB began pouring over Jake's literary work. Finn's heart sank when he realized of what quality it was.

"Oh man this is uber bad. How am I gonna break it to Jake." Finn thought to himself as he pushed forth reading.

Finn and PB quickly finished the hot mess of text.

"So... What did ya think?" Jake asked, anticipating a positive response.

"Well it was... Uh... Pretty uh... Pretty." Finn stuttered not wanting to crush Jake's spirit.

"Terrible. It was terrible." PB interjected.

"W... What?" Jake said. You could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Sorry Jake, I'm just being real. It sinks." PB responded.

"Can you believe her Finn? H...How could she think my book is bad?" Jake asked his brother desperately hoping for a positive review.

"She's right Jake, It's not very good." Finn admitted.

"WHAT?! Why is it bad?" Jake asked visibly upset.

"It's message of 'School is bad and bad things happen to you go there' is a terri-bad one to send to kids." PB explained. "Not to mention it's way to short. Sorry I had to be the one to tell you this Jake, but I would love to help you re-write it and help you better realize you're vision if you want."

Finn nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you two don't see the genius of my work. You guy's are a bunch of philistines." Jake angerly said.

"You don't even know what that word means Jake. You heard it in a movie and thought it sounded smart. You just lucked out that you used it correctly." Finn said.

"Hmmph. I can't believe this. I'll show you both. I'm gonna go get this thing published without your help." Jake said as he stormed out of the lab.

After he was gone Finn turned to PB and said.

"I feel so bad for him. He really had his heart sit on this."

"I know he has it in him. Maybe if he takes a creative writing course and takes a little bit more time writing a story he could have something." PB said, confident in Jake's ability if he just applied himself a bit more.

Meanwhile, Jake was walking towards the Breakfast kingdom. He had cooked up a new scheme. The Breakfast kingdom hosts the largest book publishing company in all of Ooo. Jake's new plain was to take his book there and pitch it to the higher ups. Jake angerly marched to the Breakfast king, still fuming mad from what he thought was a betrayal by his friends. After entering the kingdom Jake wasted no time walking over to "Sunny side up book publishing." He busted through the door and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello sir, I'd like a meeting with someone to pitch a book idea." Jake said. "I have the whole book here with me."

"Oh, sorry sir, but we don't accept walk in's for pitch meetings. You'll have to schedule an appointment and we're booked out pretty far out."

"Isn't there any way I can get in today?" Jake pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir, my hands are tied. Company policy 'n stuff ya know." The receptionist calmly replied.

"Listen man, I've had a rotten day. My friends broke my heart earlier today and now I'm worried my dreams of becoming a children's author will be crushed. Can you help a brother out?" Jake asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Uh... I uh." The receptionist stuttered. "I'll see what I can do."

Jake took a seat in the waiting room while the receptionist walked back into the office area. He walked up to his boss and said.

"There's this guy out there who has his heart set on getting a pitch meeting. Do you think we could make an exception this one time? I kinda feel sorry for him. It sounds like he's had a rough day."

"Hmmm." The boss paused and thought for a moment. "I guess I could come back from my lunch break a little early to here this guy out. After all he might have something good!"

"That's fantastic sir. I'll go tell him right away." The receptionist walked back into the waiting are and talked to Jake.

"Good news! My boss said you could have an interview with him after he gets back from lunch, but that will be a half an hour from now. I hope you don't mind the wait."

"R...Really? I really get an interview? I don't mind waiting at all. Oh man your boss won't regret this!" Jake said sounding surprised that he agreed to an interview.

Jake passed the time by day dreaming about what it will be like to enrich children's lives. He couldn't wait to share his creation with the world.

"I'll show Finn and PB." He thought to himself.

Before he knew it the half an hour had past and the receptionist called him back and lead him to his bosses office. The boss was a 6 foot sentient bacon strip in a suit.

"So uh, Jake is it? You wanted to pitch a children's book to us today?" The boss said.

"Yes I do sir and here it is." Jake handed him the papers. "I'm honored you're taking time out of your busy day to read my book."

The business man poured over Jake's work. He was pretty visibly unimpressed. Jake began to sweat more and more the bigger the mans frown got.

"So uh... Do you like it?" Jake said with a nervous laugh as sweat poured from his body.

"Like it? Certainly not. This 'book' is a hot mess. The message is awful for children and it's way to short. I can't believe I cut my lunch break short to read this mess." The man angerly told Jake.

Jake's heart sank once more. The man handed Jake his papers back and asked him to leave. On his way out he fell into deep thought.

"Man, maybe he has a point. I mean, his opinions where the same as Finn's and PB's. At-least Finn and PB where polite about it. That man was a total dill weed."

Jake left the breakfast kingdom defeated and made his way back home.

"Man, I shouldn't have been so hard on Finn and PB. I hope they're not mad at me. If they're not I wonder if they'd still help me. I still wanna write this book. I guess I was just so proud of it I was blind to its faults and to there criticisms." Jake thought as he walked through the grasslands towards home.

"Alright, time to make things right with my friends." Jake said once the Tree-house was in eye sight.

He scurried on home and began looking for Finn and PB. He found them in the kitchen eating a late afternoon snack of fruit cups and water.

"Knock knock." Jake said as he entered the kitchen.

"Jake! Where have ya been all day man. We where starting to get worried about you." Finn said.

"Sorry for worrying you. After I stormed off I headed over to the breakfast kingdom and visited Sunny side up book publishing." Jake explained.

"So, how'd it go?" PB asked as she took a bite of fruit.

"It uh, it went about as well as you'd expect." Jake said disappointingly.

"bad huh?" Finn asked.

"Yep, it went pretty bad. The person I pitched the book to got very angry with me, like super anger, like wow." Jake admitted.

"I'm so sorry Jake." PB said.

Finn got up and fixed Jake a fruit cup. He sat down at the table and began eating with them.

"That totally bites man." Finn said. "Are you still mad at us?"

"No, I'm not mad. I was being a total butt earlier. I should be the one asking you two if you're mad at me." Jake admitted.

"It's alright man. There's no need to apologize. We understand." Finn said. PB nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on my best buds." Jake said as he downed his fruit cup. "So, is the offer of help still on the table?"

"Of course Jake." PB said. "I'm glad your not just giving up on your book."

"No way I'm gonna give up on this. I have my heart set on it." Jake said.

"I'm no writer, but I'll help you two spitball idea's if you want." Finn said.

"I would love that, but not today. I'm so emotionally drained. Maybe we can start in the morning?" Jake suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Said Finn.

A three way fist bump was shared over the table as a symbol of there newfound partnership. After she was done eating PB left the Tree-house and headed back down into her lab. Finn and Jake spent the rest of the day playing video games in order to help Jake unwind from the stressful day he'd just had. Finn nearly beat his high score for the game Kompy's Kastle, but blew it at the last second. Jake on the other hand was a master of the game and blew past Finn's high score with ease. Once They where tired they headed up to their bedroom and went to sleep. Jake slept easier knowing that he'd patched things up with Finn and PB.

Jake woke up about eight thirty the next morning. He was super eager to get started on his revised book. After eating a couple waffles and a glass of orange juice Jake grabbed his type writer and began looking for Finn and PB. Naturally the fist place he looked was her underground lab. Luckily for him they where down there. PB and Finn where busy welding some metal pieces together in order to fix one of PB's machine.

"Hey dudes! Are ya ready to write?!" Jake enthusiastically asked.

"Jake! You're right on time. Finn and I are just finishing up this project." PB explained.

"No hurries Peebs. Take your time." Jake graciously said.

PB and Finn swiftly finished up their little repair project. After they where done PB cleared her desk off while Finn went and fetched a couple extra chairs for him and Jake. Jake sat the type writer on PB's desk, then the three friends huddled around it and began the work.

"So Finn. Do you have any idea's for the story?" Jake asked.

"I thought it would be cool for Jimmy to go for an adventure in the woods." Finn said. "What do you think?"

"Thats a good idea Finn, but we don't wanna encourage kids to run off in the woods by themselves." PD said concernedly. "So what if we made it a family camping trip so his parents will be there too."

"Wow, great idea's guys. I would have never thought of that on my own." Jake admitted. "So, I was thinking. Jimmy needs a friend character doesn't he? I was thinking a squirrel named Stevie."

"Sounds good to me man!" Finn said. PB nodded her head in agreement.

"So, any other idea's before we begin writing?" Jake asked.

"Hmmm. We need to decide what moral lesson we wanna teach. Most, if not all, young kids books teaches them a valuable life lesson." PB said.

"How about don't run off from your parents. It would fit perfectly with the theme of this book". Finn suggested.

Jake agreed, then the writing began. With input from all three of them this is what they wrote.

"The adventures of Jimmy the puppy."

"Jimmy was a super happy puppy. One day his parents surprised him and his best friend Stevie the squirrel with the news that they all where going on a camping trip, but it was a week away. Jimmy and Stevie couldn't believe it, their fist camping trip ever. "What do you think it'll be like?" and "Do you think there will be any mean wild animals?" where just a few of the questions racing through their young minds. They didn't know how they where gonna contain there excitement for a whole week. Just thinking about it made them so anxious it was like they'd eaten a whole bag of sugar. They managed to pass the time by going to school, eating their fruit, doing their homework, and just being the sweet kids that they where. When the fateful Saturday arrived the two boys packed their bags then waited for Jimmy's parents to get ready to leave. Once on the road it took them about thirty minutes to reach Dog Bone national Forrest. The moment the boys laid eye's on the park was the most exciting moment in their young lives."

Jake stopped writing to get some feedback.

"So, what do you two think so far?" He asked.

"I think you're on to something this time." PB said and Finn agreed.

Jake began writing again.

"Jimmy and Stevie leaped out of the car and began exploring their new surroundings. After getting a lecture from Jimmy's parents about not wondering off too far they where aloud to explore the whole camping area while Jimmy's parents set up their tents. They turned over rocks looking for cool bugs, carefully caught wild frogs and carefully released them after petting them for a minute or two. They where having the time of their lives but quickly got carried away and didn't listen to Jimmy's parents warning and wondered off into the forest. They where so enamored with exploring they didn't realize that they'd gotten lost for about five minutes. When the boys realized this Stevie started to panic. Jimmy tried to calm his friend down.

"Don't panic Stevie, that won't help us any." He said.

"But what if your parents never find us!?" Stevie asked frantically.

"Don't worry, they will. We just gotta stay put and yell out for them so they know where we are." Jimmy the puppy said.

"How are you so smart?" Asked Stevie.

"My parents taught me what to do if I ever get lost." Jimmy told Stevie.

"Wow. Your parents really thought ahead huh." Stevie said.

They began yelling out for Jimmy's parents. After about three minutes they came running to their side. They where worried sick. Jimmy's dad scolded the two about running off. He told them how dangerous it could have been if he and his wife couldn't find them. After getting that lecture they escorted them back into the camp grounds. They resumed playing. The two friends would never forget the camping trip or the lessons they'd leaned. THE END."

"So, what do you guys think?" Asked Jake.

"It sounds pretty good man." Finn encouraged him.

"Yep, all you need to do now is sign your name." PB said.

"Oh, right." Jake replied. He proceeded to write "Written by Jake the dog. Finn Mertens, and Princess Bubblegum."

"Wait, You don't have to include us. It's your vision. We just helped." PB said. Finn agreed.

"Nonsense. You two played a huge part in this. You helped me salvage this train wreck." Jake told them.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm not complaining." Finn said and PB agreed.

"So now all we need to do is get it illustrated right?" Finn asked.

"That and find a place to premier the book. I'll give Turtle princess a call and see if we can host an event at the library." PB said.

She pulled out her cell phone and rang up Turtle princess.

"Hey girl." Turtle princess answered with her trademarked greeting.

"Hey TP, this is Princess Bubblegum. I called to see if you'd help us out. We'd like to host a children's book reading at the library and we'd like your help organizing it, if you don't mind that is." PB said.

"Sure, id love to. I'll be nice to hang out with someone for a while. Most people who come to the library just come to read, not hang out." Turtle princess said.

"What day would be the best to have this little event?" PB asked.

Turtle princess checked the library's calendar.

"Saturday night would be a perfect time." She told PB.

"Great! I'll drop by soon and we can get to making fliers." PB said.

The two princesses said their goodbyes then PB informed Finn and Jake of what she just learned.

"Saturday?! That's so soon, it's like, three days away." Jake said with a worried tone in his voice. "Who are we gonna get to make the art assets we need in such a short amount of time?"

They all thought about it for a moment until Finn came to a conclusion.

"What about Jermaine? I'm sure he could get it done on time and the art would probably be good quality!" He suggested.

"I don't know man, I'd hate to bother Jermaine, plus its such short notice." Jake said.

"You guy's have enough treasure to pay him right? Plus what other choice do we have?" PB said.

"Mmmm, I guess your right. I hope he doesn't have any projects he's currently working on." Said Jake.

"So it's settled them. I'll head out and go make some advertisement posters with Turtle princess and you two can head off and visit your brother." PB said.

They all agreed and headed off in their own separate way. Once outside the lab Finn and Jake stopped by the Tree-house to raid the treasure room so they could pay Jermaine. With everything they needed in hand Jake transformed into a car and He and Finn drove off towards the badlands. After an uneventful drive they reached the waterfall that concealed Jermaine's home/studio. Jake said the password and the two headed inside. They couldn't find Jermaine at first but finally found him in his kitchen.

"Finn, Jake! When did you two get here? Sorry I didn't hear you guys, I was busy making some tea. You wanna glass?" Jermaine was happy to see them.

They both accepted Jermaine's offer of tea and proceeded to catch up for a while.

"So what have you been up to?" Finn asked as he took a sip of tea.

"I just finished a painting I was hired to do. It was a family portrait. Wanna see?" Jermaine asked as he pulled out his cell phone and showed them a picture.

"Man, your work is super impressive." Finn said.

"That's why we're hear in fact. We wanna hire you to due some work for us, buuuuuuut it's super short notice." Jake admitted.

"What kind of work and how short a notice we talkin' about here?" Jermaine seemed intrigued.

"I want you to do a series of painting to illustrate a kids book I wrote. Kinda like a slide show ya know." Jake explained.

"I get what your saying, but I don't know if I can do that much work in time." Jermaine sounded concerned.

"We'll pay top dollar." Finn said as he pulled 3 gold bars and a silver goblet out of his backpack.

"Holy shmow, I had no idea I had super rich brothers." Jermaine said.

"You'd be surprised how much of this kinda junk you find laying around in dungeons." Finn admitted.

"Hmmm." Jermaine thought long and hard. "I'll give it my best shot."

"Thank you soooooo much bro. We owe you one." Jake said. "Just meet us at the library this Saturday might. We're counting on you man."

Finn and Jake stayed for another hour just chit-chatting with their brother before heading home. PB arrived back home a few hours later. She and Turtle princess had made all the posters and placed them all over Ooo. PB was also relieved to hear that Jermaine agreed to help them out. Now all that was left to do was pass the time until Saturday. PB passed the time by working on her scientific projects. Finn passed the time by hanging out with Huntress Wizard, helping PB out, and help out some citizens of Ooo in need. Jake on the other hand was having a hard time passing the time. He was super anxious and excited about this weekend. Finally he was able to get his mind off of it and killed some time by visiting Lady and his kids, playing video games, and watching cartoons.

The day had finally arrived. Finn, Jake, and PB where on the way to the library with their book in hand. They where all a little nervous since they hadn't heard from Jermaine, but they hadn't lost hope. When they arrived at the library Turtle princess was waiting for them at the front door.

"You made it!" She said in her unmistakable voice.

"Thanks for hosting us TP!" Finn said. "Has Jermaine made it yet?"

"Not yet. I hope he makes it on time." Turtle princess replied.

They headed inside and began to prepare their reading. The official starting time of the event was about a half an hour from now. When it was about fifteen minutes till showtime the people started rolling in. Jake was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Come on Jermaine, where are you." Jake thought to himself.

With only five minutes until until showtime Jermaine showed up. He rushed over to Finn, Jake and PB.

"Sorry I'm showing up last minute. I was working down to the wire and had to wait for the last painting to dry." Jermaine explained.

"Jeeze man, way to give a guy a heart attack." Jake teased. "Nah, it's all good brother. I'm sure it was worth the time and effort."

By the time they got the paintings properly set up it was go time. They didn't even have time to properly examine Jermaine's work before it started. The four of them looked out over the audience and where pleasantly surprised that a total of seventeen families showed up for their little event. Jermaine prepared to do his Job of switching out the paintings while Jake introduced them all.

"Hi, my name's Jake and wrote the book I'm gonna be reading tonight with the help of my brother Finn and our friend Princess Bubblegum." Jake pointed to them. "And last but certainly not least my brother Jermaine did these amazing paintings that will serve as a visual guide tonight. So, shall we begin?"

Jake began reading from the book. The children in the audience where immediately enamored with both the book and Jermaine's wonderful paintings. This was the first chance Finn, Jake, and PB had gotten to look at Jermaine's paintings.

"Wow. It's like my imagination come to life." Jake thought to himself as he read from his book.

Jake poured his heart out while reading. He did the voice's for each character in the book which made the children's eye's light up even more. After a good while of reading Jake completed the book. As soon as he was done all of the children and their parents started clapping for Jake. Some of them even yelled out to him.

"That story was really good MR." One little girl yelled out.

"Yeah, you really did!" One mom added.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without my friends. I really couldn't have. The first draft of this book wasn't the best, and that's putting it lightly." Jake explained.

"Well all of you did great!" One little boy said.

"Especially the painter, you're paintings where awesome!" Another little boy said.

Jake couldn't believe how well this night went. Before everyone left a total of ten kids came up to Jake and the three others and requested autographs. None of them could believe how well the evening went. After thanking Turtle princess and Jermaine once more Jake, Finn, and PB headed home. On the way home the three friends where plotting what steps to take next in their new book writing career and where to host their next reading of Jimmy the happy puppy. Jake felt the most fulfilled he'd been since his own kids grew up. He also felt like his life had been given a new purpose.


	26. Chapter 26: Sweet pox

Princess Bubblegum was busy working in her underground lab. She was working on a giant machine in an attempt to create a new portal to the Overgrown realm. After welding a few wires she walked over to her desk and took a seat in her chair.

"Man, have I been overworking? I don't feel so good." PB said as she felt her forehead. She was burning up and sweating profusely.

She started to get dizzy and decided to rest her head on her desk. After a few moments of this she passed out. Once she was passed out her skin started to break out in bright red splotches. A half an hour later Wolfrick and Nurse pound cake returned to the lab. They'd been running an errands for PB in the Ghost kingdom. Nurse pound cake was the first to spot PB.

"OH MY GLOB! What's wrong with her?" Nurse pound Cake said frantically.

Both her and Wolfrick ran over to her side. Wolfrick was the first to notice the strange rash all over PB's face.

"Ewww, what's wrong with her face?" Wolfrick worriedly asked.

Nurse pound cake leaned in and examined PB's face.

"Oh dear glob, is that what I think it is?" Nurse pound cake frantically asked.

"Wait, think what? I need some more information. Not everyone's a nurse ya know." Wolfrick said with his trademarked sarcasm.

Nurse pound cake backed far away from PB before saying.

"I think it's a illness called the sweet pox. It only effects candy people. So I don't wanna get to close."

Nurse pound cake ran into her living quarters and grabbed one of her many medical text books and searched for the chapter or Sweet Pox.

"Ah, here it is." She said. "Can you take a closer look at her rash for me? Don't worry, you can't catch it."

Wolfrick leaned it and took a closer look at PB.

"Eww, this is so gross." Wolfrick complained as he looked her over. "The rash is extremely crusty and scabby looking."

"That's just what I feared. Help me get her into the medical bay." Nurse pound cake said.

Wolfrick picked PB up with his mantis like arms and followed nurse Pound cake into the medical bay. He laid PB down in an empty hospital bed and covered her up in a warm blanket. Nurse Pound cake was in her work station working on an IV solution that would help PB. After finishing the medicine she handed both it and her text book to Wolfrick.

"Welp, I'm off. I gotta go. Sweet pox are way to contagious to candy people for me to stay here any longer." Nurse Pound cake said.

"Wait, WHAT!? You mean to tell me I'm all on my own now?" Wolfrick angerly said.

"Not necessarily. You can always send me a text if you have any questions. Plus you can have any non-candy people help you out." Nurse Pound cake said.

She was getting ready to walk out the door when she turned around and said one last thing to Wolfrick.

"Princess Bubblegum's fate is in your hands now, no pressure!"

"No pReSsUrE" Wolfrick mocked once he was sure Nurse pound cake was gone.

"Alright Wolfrick, you can do this." He thought to himself as he looked down at the IV needle.

As the needle got closer to PB's arm Wolfrick's hand began to shake do to nerves. Unfortunately for both him and PB he has a massive needle phobia and was unable to do the deed.

"Dang it, who can I call to help. Peppermint Butler can't help or else he'd get sick to, and Finn and Jake are out dungeon raiding." Wolfrick thought. "Today of all days."

"I know! I'll give Marceline a call. She'd probably come over and help." Wolfrick finally came to that conclusion.

He grabbed PB's cell phone since he didn't have one of his own yet and dialed Marcy. She answered the call pretty quickly expecting it to be PB on the other end.

"Whats up Pbubs?" Marcy cheerfully answered.

"Hi, this isn't PB, it's her new live in assistant/apprentice Wolfrick. Listen, PB's really sick, like really really sick. You better get over hear fast. I need help taking care of her." Wolfrick explained.

"Oh my glob, I hope she's ok. I'll be right over." Marcy said.

As soon as she hung up from talking to Wolfrick she grabbed her sun block, applied some all over her skin, and grabbed her sun hat. After all of the prep work was done she wasted no time getting to PB's underground lab. Wolfrick greeted her above ground at the entrance.

"How is she now, what's wrong with her?" Marceline was understandably worried and full of questions.

"Her condition seems bad, but it could be worse. That's my semi-professional opinion." Wolfrick explained as he lead Marcy to PB's bed in the medical bay.

"So wears that Nurse that lives with her? Why can't she help her?" Marcy asked on the way to the medical bay.

"Something about the sickness PB has, Sweet pox I think, it's super contagious to candy people. Apparently it's real bad news." Wolfrick explained.

"Sooooo, she just up and left PB?" Marcy rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, she left me in charge, but she said we could call or text her if we need anything, plus she left all of her medical text books behind." Wolfrick explained.

"Wow, I can't believe she just abandoned PB like that." Marcy was visibly upset.

"I can't either, but at the same time as bad as this illness sounds and how sick PB looks I don't now if I can truly blame her." Wolfrick admitted. "That being said, it didn't stop me from getting frustrated when she left."

"I guess you have a point." Marcy said.

They finally made it to PB's bedside. Wolfrick explained to Marcy about his fear of needles and what she needed to do. Without hesitation she grabbed the IV Needle from Wolfrick and stuck it in PB's arm. The medicine began flowing into her and her fever began going down.

"Man, how where you so good at that on your first try?" Wolfrick asked sounding amazed.

"Because I had to be. For PB ya know?" Marcy said.

"Sorry I wasn't able to do it." Wolfrick said. "I know I should've. I shouldn't let my needle phobia get in the way of something this important, but."

"No worries man, PB's doing better now and that's all that matters." Marcy interrupted him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're not upset with me." Wolfrick admitted.

"Sooooooo, what do we do for PB now? What does Nurse Pound cakes books say to do now?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know. Lets give it a look." Wolfrick opened up the text book. Both he and Marcy began reading from it.

"It looks like we just have to wait and see what effect the IV medicine has or her." Marcy said.

"I'm afraid it looks like it." Wolfrick said after reading the same paragraph Marcy did.

"Sooooo, it kinda sucks this is the first time we've hung for more than a few minutes huh." Marcy said.

"True, but at-least we're able to come together and help PB out in her time of need." Wolfrick responded.

"Last time I talked to her PB mentioned that you two where working on some sort of research project together? Hows that going." Marcy asked.

"It's going alright. Not as fast as either of us had hoped. We're trying to open a new, more reliable portal to the Overgrown realm and further my previous research on cloning to try and bring my race back from near extinction." Wolfrick explained the whole situation.

"Hope things pan out for you Wolfie." Marceline said.

"Thanks, and it's Wolfrick." Wolfrick said being his usual uptight self. "So why don't you ever help out PB with her research and projects?

"I don't think you'd want me working on any serious science Junk. It's just isn't my Jam." Marcy Joked. "Does PB talk about me much?"

"Occasionally, she seems pretty fond of you." Wolfrick said as he check PB's temperature.

"Soooo, she never told you that we're dating?" Marcy asked.

"Can't say that she did, but you know PB. She likes to separate work from her personal life as much as possible." Wolfrick said.

"That's true. She can be a bit closed off sometimes. It can be kinda frustrating ya know?" Marcy confided in Wolfrick.

"I understand that it's frustrating, but I can relate to how she feels." Wolfrick admitted.

After chit-chatting some more to pass the time before they knew it it was time to check on PB again. Marceline took her temperature while Wolfrick examined her rash. Much to there supprise her fever had broken, but her rash was even more scabby and a little pus covered.

"So, does that mean it's starting to heal?" Marcy wondered.

"I guess so. We should probable read more from the book." Wolfrick said.

The two began pouring over the textbook once more. They read paragraph after paragraph and couldn't find anything about the scabby rash developing pus.

"Maybe we should call Nurse Pound cake." Marcy suggested.

Using her own cell phone Marcy rang up Nurse Pound Cake.

"You NPC" Marcy greeted. "I'm here helping take care of PB and we have a question or two. PB's fever has broken, but her rash became a little bit pus covered. We looked through the textbook you left and it never mention that. Is their anything we should know about that?"

"I don't think it's anything to worry about. No case of an illness is 100% the

same for candy people thanks to our volatile genetic makeup, so I'm not surprised it wasn't in the book." Nurse Pound Cake explained. "It sounds like you guys are doing a good job though if you got her fever to break. Do you have any other questions while you have me on the line?"

"No, I think we're good for now." Marcy answered.

"Well, if you have any other questions don't hesitate to call me back." Nurse Pound Cake said before hanging up.

"I hope they know about "That" side effect a handful of candy people experience when they're starting to recover from the sweet pox." Nurse Pound Cake thought to herself moments after hanging up. "Oh I'm sure they do. I mean who doesn't right?"

Back at the lab it was getting super late, so Wolfrick and Marcy began preparing for bed. Not wanting to leave PB's side they decided to sleep in the medical bay. The two picked beds on opposite sides of PB's bed. After a bit if tossing and turning, due to being in a different bed than usual, they fell asleep. Wolfrick slept all night, Marcy only woke up once about one thirty AM. Before falling back asleep she checked up on PB. She was fine. Wolfrick was the first one to wake up the next morning. After stretching for a few minutes and fully waking up he looked over to check on PB. She was gone. He rushed over to Marcy's bed and woke her up.

"Marcy. Hey Macy, wake up! PB's gone!" Wolfrick said as he shook her awake.

"Huh?" Marcy asked still groggy from waking up. "Wait, What? Is she better? Where did she go?"

"I don't know. We better start looking. She still might be to sick to be up." Wolfrick worried.

"It would be just like her to get up and start working even though she's still sick wouldn't it?" Marcy groaned.

They began combing the chilly, metal, hallways. The first place they checked was the laboratory work area, but alas she wasn't anywhere to be found. They where getting ready check somewhere else when they where startled by a distant yet loud metallic bang. It was coming from the nearby cafeteria, a recent addition to PB's underground base.

"Peebs, is that you?" Marcy asked as they crept closer to the cafeteria door.

Both Wolfrick and Marcy peered around the cafeteria's sliding door. They saw a figure hunched over behind the food counter that looked like PB. It had PB's easily identifiable pink hair and was wearing her lab coat.

"Thank goodness, she's ok." Wolfrick and Marcy said in unison thinking it was truly PB.

Marcy and Wolfrick where about 12 feel away from PB when she turned and faced them. Her skin wasn't the usual light pink, rather a sickly, rotting green. Her eye's where rolled back in her head. PB had been turned into a zombie.

"Oh crud." Marcy said as he grabbed Wolfrick's arm and took off running.

"Oh Glob, what's wrong with her!? Is she dead?" Wolfrick panicked as they ran away with Zombie PB chasing them.

Marcy didn't answer him until they hid safely in a nearby broom closet.

"Dang it Nurse Pound Cake why didn't you warn us about this?" Marcy said under her breath.

"Um. Hello? What the heck was that? What was happening out there?" Wolfrick asked.

"Technically she's not dead, but she is a zombie." Marcy explained.

"It sounds like you've experienced this before." Wolfrick responded.

"Well, not with PB, but with other candy people. They can turn into zombies under the right circumstances. A quirk of theirs if you will." Marcy explained.

"That's just great. Of all the quirks to have that has to be theirs." Wolfrick complained.

"Complaining won't get us anywhere." Marcy fired back. "We have to sneak outta here and get some medicine for PB."

"How are we suppose to do that? She's probably right outside the door!" Wolfrick worried.

"I wasn't planning on going out the door." Marcy said as she pointed up at the air vent.

"Oh no, I am not climbing threw THAT. It's probably all dusty and gross." Wolfrick protested.

"Well, you can take your chances with zombie PB if you want, but I'm going threw the vent." Marcy said.

Wolfrick weighed his options for a moment before quickly realizing that the vent was the safer option. Marcy led the charge threw the army of dust bunnies while Wolfrick followed close behind making snide comments about the dust and dirt the whole way. After inching their way along for what felt like an eternity Marcy popped off the vent covering then the two dropped down into the medical bay.

"There's gotta be a cure around here some where." Marcy began rummaging around the drug storage area.

"A zombie cure is something that's just laying around huh." Wolfrick quipped.

"It is when your regularly taking care of candy people." Marcy answered.

After a couple minutes they finally found a vile of medicine that was labeled as a zombie cure.

"So now all we gotta do is splash some of this junk on PB's bod and she'll be back to her normal self." Marcy explained.

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Wolfrick asked.

"One of us has to distract her while the other douses her with the meds." Marcy told Wolfrick.

Wolfrick sighed before saying.

"I'm assuming I get to be the bait?" Wolfrick worried.

"Well, I was hoping," Marcy admitted.

Wolfrick thought about it for a moment before replying,

"Since it's for PB I'll do it."

They then devised a more detailed and thought out plan. Wolfrick was to carefully exit the medical bay and make his way down the hall until PB was in sight. When he has her distracted Marcy was to drop down from the nearest air vent and splash PB with the medicine. With their plan finalized they sprang it into action. Wolfrick crept through the hallway towards the broom closet, the last place they'd seen PB, however when he got their she was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh oh. Where is she? She has to be around here some where." Wolfrick worried.

Wolfrick decided the next place to check was PB's personal bedroom. As he walked closer to her bedroom he noticed the door was open and a low growling noise. After Marcy gave him the thumbs up from inside the air vent he crept over to the door and opened the door the rest of the way. Before he could react zombie PB jumped out from the shadows of her room and pinned Wolfrick down on the floor. Wolfrick tried his best to push her away but she was just to strong thanks to her zombie strength. As his arms began to give out zombie PB began inching closer to his neck.

"Grod dang-it Macy, what's taking so long." He thought as he was about to be bitten.

Right in the nick of time Marceline dropped out of the air vent and splashed the medicine all over zombie PB's face. Her face began to melt away like it had just hit with a powerful acid. While zombie PB was distracted Wolfrick jumped um and ran a safe distance away.

"What do you so long!? I could have been killed." Wolfrick angerly asked.

"I couldn't get the cap off, sorry." Marcy apologized.

"You didn't think to check before hand?" Wolfrick asked, still pretty mad.

"Oops." Marcy said with a nervous grin on her face while she shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm alright and that's all that matters." Wolfrick admitted after calming down.

After a bit of waiting the now unconscious zombie PB got up off the floor. Much to Marcy and Wolfrick's delight it wasn't zombie PB, but regular PB!

"W...Wait? What happened, Where am I?" PB stuttered.

"You're in your underground base Peebs. You got super sick and passed out yesterday." Marcy said. Her and Wolfrick proceeded to fill her in on all that details.

"Hmm interesting. Turning into a zombie isn't a typical system of the Sweet pox, but it can happen." PB thought for a moment. "Even though I'm better now the illness will still be in my system for a week or two. I'm gonna go run some tests on myself. I will be able to collect important data that could prove useful in the future."

"Wait, you wanna get back to work all ready? You just woke up." Wolfrick said.

"Typical Peebs. Always thinking about work." Marcy snickered.

"Listen, thank you guys for helping me out. It means a lot to me knowing that I have friends I can rely on." PB thanked them.

"No prob Bob, that's what friends are for." Marcy responded.

Marcy and Wolfrick spent the rest of the day helping out PB. It was a huge relief for the both of them knowing that PB was back to her old workaholic self.


	27. Chapter 27: Fiercest fists in Ooo

Late one night in the Slime Kingdom Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and Huntress Wizard all met up for a double date. Finn and Jake had been dying to check out the Slime kingdom's triple cray disco and they thought "Hey, why not bring our lady friends along for a night of dancing." Jake and Lady Rainicorn wasted now time getting down on the dance floor, Huntress Wizard however was a little bit apprehensive about dancing in front of others. Finn told her that she shouldn't worry, just let loose and have a good time, but even with his encouragement she was still a bit apprehensive. After a few minutes of working up the courage she finally joined Finn on the dance floor. Her nerves quickly vanished and quickly began enjoying the night. The four danced for hours on in to the latest disco track's from the best Slime Kingdom music artists. Hours of dancing later all of legs where about ready to give out.

"Man, why didn't we come here sooner. This place is wicked awesome." Jake said as they set and rested in the lounge area of the club.

"I'm glad I broke outta my shell a little bit and had fun. Thanks for bringing me here Finn." HW said as she cuddled up close to him and rested her head on his his shoulder. Finn blushed.

"Aww, you two are adorable together!" Lady Rainicorn said.

This only made Finn blush more. Lady then looked at her watch and was shocked to see what time it was.

"Oh man, it's almost 2 A.M. We stayed here way to late. We better get going." She told the others.

"Wait, what? Two A.M? Dang, we must have been really having fun to lose track of time like that." Finn giggled.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best that we head home. I'm getting pretty tired." Huntress Wizard yawned.

They got up from their seats in the lounge area and walked out of the club. Jake and Lady decided it would be better if they took a shortcut home since it was so late. Unfortunately for them the route they chose was through a rough, seedy looking alley. Huntress Wizard held on to Finn tight while they walked through the alley since she was afraid someone would jump out of the shadows and kidnap him. Right as they where about to exit the seedy alley a voice called out to them from an abandoned store.

"Wanna earn some easy cash?"

"Uh, no thanks. We're good." Jake nervously replied.

"Aww come on, it'll be easy and fun!" The voice called out as he emerged from the shadows.

The man behind the voice was a 6 foot tall flame person.

"Sorry. We're not really interested." Huntress Wizard insisted.

"But it'll be fun." The flame person said as he put his hand on Finn's shoulder burning it.

"OW! Dang, why'd you do that you weirdo." Finn said as he jerked his arm away.

"Just do the job and I'll leave you and your friends alone." The weird man said.

Finn thought it over for a moment before saying.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only if you PROMISE to leave us alone." Finn told the man.

"Then it's settled, just follow me." The man motioned them to follow him into the abandoned building.

"Finn, NO! You can't do this man. You have no idea what he wants." Jake warned his brother.

"I gotta Jake. Or else this dip wad won't leave us alone." Finn replied.

"Well I'm not gonna let you go in there alone." Jake said.

"Same here." HW added.

"Same goes for me." Lady Rainicorn said as well.

After mentally preparing himself Finn lead the way inside the dilapidated building. He spotted the strange Man leaning up against the wall.

"So, what do ya want ya weirdo?" Finn rudely asked.

"No need to be a jerk, and it's Tobias by the by." Tobias informed him. "I want you to fight my friend here. He's training for a big bare knuckle boxing circuit coming up."

Tobias pointed to his friend, a three foot tall Slime person named Jimmy. Jimmy was a soft, pudgy looking, happy go lucky teenager.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy." He greeted.

"Uh, Tobias, can I talk to you privately for a second." Finn pulled him aside. "What the heck man? I can't beat up this kid. He's so innocent and soft looking."

"What do you mean? It's his dream to be a bare knuckle boxing champ. You don't wanna deny this kid his dream do you?" Tobias asked.

"Well... No, no I don't." Finn replied.

"Good, then lets get ta fightin'!" Tobias pulled Finn back towards Jimmy.

Finn and Jimmy began squaring off, but before one punch was thrown Finn leaned in and asked.

"Hey man, you wanna do this right? Tobias isn't forcing you is he?"

"Well, I don't wanna box specifically. I just wanna make Toby happy!" He admitted.

"Well uh, ok I guess. Sorry I gotta do this to ya, but I wanna go home." Finn replied.

Finn began reeling his arm back in order to deliver the first blow. His metal fist struck poor Jimmy square in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"Dang, that punch must have been wicked powerful. Say, wanna be my new apprentice? I can dump this weenie of anytime." Tobias said as he pointed to Jimmy.

Finn slapped Tobias across the face and said.

"You should be ashamed of your self. Taking advantage of a nice kid like that."

"Hey man, what ever pays the bills right?" Tobias said. Finn slapped him again before leaving.

"Hey! Before you leave take this." Tobias rushed outside and handed Finn a business card. "It's instructions on how to enter the boxing circuit. You'd be a killer for sure man, but try and keep it on the down low. It's kinda an underground thing ya dig?"

Finn didn't even gratify him with a response and just walked away with his friends, Instead of trashing the card immediately like he should have. He instead slipped it inside his backpack to dispose of it later. The three of them quickly headed back to the Tree-house ready to put this whole ordeal behind them. Both Lady and Huntress Wizard decided to spend the night there since it was so late and their houses where farther away. Finn and Jake played a game of rock, paper scissors to see which pair got to sleep in the proper bedroom since they didn't want to invade on each others privacy. Sadly for Jake and Lady they lost, so they'd be roughin' it in the living room for the night. Lady put a blanket down on the floor before curling up in a ball on top of it. Jake laid next to her and quickly fell asleep. Finn and Huntress Wizard quickly climbed up into Finn and Jake's cozy little bedroom. Huntress Wizard climbed into Finn's bed while Finn was changing into his Pajamas in the changing room.

"Wow, this is so soft. I've never slept in a proper bed before." HW told Finn as he emerged from the dressing room.

"I don't know how you've slept on a pile of leaves for so long." Finn admitted as he hopped into bed next to her.

"You get used to it after a while, but I must admit, after tonight I might have to go out and hunt me up a mattress." HW giggled.

"If you want I could help you go find one." Finn told her.

"I'd like that a lot." HW said. "Well, I'm completely worn out. Night babe.

Huntress Wizard gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"Night sweetie." Finn said.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. They wrapped their arms around each other before quickly falling asleep in each others arms. Huntress Wizard had the best night of sleep she'd had in ages despite being away from home. She slept until ten thirty the next morning. Still groggy from just waking up she rolled over to cuddle with Finn some more, but much to her surprise Finn was already awake and had gotten out of bed.

"Huh. That's surprising. Finn never wake's up before me." HW thought as she got outta bed.

After stretching a bit she headed down into the kitchen. She was greeted by Jake and Lady who where sitting at the table.

"Mornin' HW. Sleep well?" Jake asked.

"Better than I have in a long time." HW answered. "Have you seen Finn?"

"Yeah, he got up an hour or so ago. He's out in the yard doing some sort of special training." Jake told her.

"Special training?" HW's interest was peaked and walked over to the window to investigate.

She spotted Finn out in the front yard training with a punching bag he'd gotten out of the garage.

"Uh oh. You don't think he's seriously thinking about entering that circuit do you?" HW worried.

"Nah don't worry. Finn and I came up with a plan this morning. We're gonna infiltrate and bust this underground boxing ring so no one gets seriously hurt. I mean, judging by the dill weed last night they're bad news." Jake explained to her.

"What kinda plan are you thinking?" HW asked.

"Finn's gonna enter the league and I'll pose as his trainer/manager." Jake told her. "I'll be like a jack of all trades!"

"But doesn't that mean Finn will be in danger?" HW asked worriedly.

"Well, we both will be, but Finn more so." Jake admitted. "But don't worry. I can jump in and help him out if things go south."

"I don't know, it sounds really dangerous." HW protested.

During their conversation Finn had came back inside and into the kitchen. He overhead bits of it.

"But don't you want us to help people like Jimmy?" Finn asked. "We could bust these weirdo's and stop some people from getting hurt."

"Well, I guess you have a point. Just promise you'll be careful." HW told Finn then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

With everything settled they all sat down and dug into their breakfast. They had pancakes and orange juice graciously prepared for them by Jake. After the meal was eaten Huntress Wizard and Lady said their goodbyes and headed back to their respective homes. Now it was time for Finn and Jake to get to work.

"First things first we should call and get you registered for that league." Jake said.

Finn handed Jake the business card that Tobias had given him, Jake pulled out his cell phone and gave the number a ring.

"Yes hello, I'm a manager for an up and coming fighter and I'd like to register him for your little circuit." Jake said in his serious business voice. Finn quietly giggled in the background.

"No problem. I just need your name and the name of the entrant." The woman on the other end said.

"Uh, my name?" Jake stuttered. "Oh, my name is uh Sam, Sam Wilton and the entrants name is Stephen Stevenson."

"Alright, everything is in order. Your first fight will be located underneath the blowtorch bar in the Flame kingdom tomorrow night at eight thirty. See you then mister Wilton." The lady hung up.

"I though we should use code names. Your Stephen." Jake told Finn.

Jake proceeded to fill Finn in on all the details.

"Flame kingdom eh. Maybe we should give Flame princess a call and get her in on this little bust of ours." Finn suggested.

"Good idea. More people working the case should work out better." Jake added.

Finn pulled out his cell phone and gave Flame Princess a call. After about five rings she picked up.

"Hey Finn, It's been a while." FP greeted.

"Hey, Jake and I are doin' a little business in the Flame Kingdom tomorrow night and we where wondering if you wanted in." Finn said.

"Hmmm, what kind of business?" FP sounded intrigued.

"We're trying to bust a group of bad guy." Finn caught her up on the whole story.

"An underground circuit for dangerous fights? Count me and my guards in. I mean, what kind of King would I be if I didn't investigate dangerous affair's like these." FP replied.

"Good to hear Phoebe. Jake and I will meet you at the castle about an hour before go time so we can devise a plan!" Finn said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then!" Flame Princess replied.

The two said their goodbyes before hanging up. With everything set in place for the first phase of their little plan all that was left was for Finn to work on his fist fighting moves just in case things didn't go as planed. Finn headed outside and continued training on the punching bag. Jake came outside to help him about five minutes later. He was wearing a crimson red hoodie and a blue baseball cap.

"What the heck are you wearing Jake, you look ridiculous man." Finn giggled.

"I thought if I was gonna pose as your trainer I'd better look the park. And for your information I don't care if I look ridiculous, these are comfy." Jake sassily fired back.

Jake began to show Finn how to improve his fighting stance and how to throw more effective punches. They worked on this for several hours before Finn finally mastered them both. Both Finn and Jake felt like he was physically ready, so they went in side and spend the rest of the day playing video games to cool down before their big day. They also made sure to get plenty of sleep and eat a healthy yet filling breakfast. Jake took the liberty of packing all the gear they'd need while Finn squeezed in some last minute training. Right as they where about to leave Finn received a text from Huntress Wizard.

"Good luck tonight sweetie and stay safe!" It read.

After replying to her Finn and Jake headed out for the Flame Kingdom. Finn and Jake quickly made it to Flame princess's castle thanks in part to an uneventful trip. Flame Princess was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Long time no see Finn, come on in." Flame Princess greeted them. "Heh, that rhymed, aren't I funny?"

Finn and Jake giggled. Flame Princess lead the way to her war room. Waiting there for them was Cinnamon Bun and about ten of her most elite guards. Finn and Jake took a seat right across from Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun.

"So, Finn has brought us all here today for an important mission." Flame Princess introduced him.

"Thanks FP. We're here to make plans to bust up a dangerous fighting ring." Finn filled them in on all the details.

"So, what's are plan? Just running in sounds stupid and dangerous." Cinnamon Bun said.

"That's where Finn and I come in. We're entered in the event, so while where in their we can cause a distraction allowing you all to take out all of the guards without them being able to alert the rest. Then you'll all rush down stairs and with our help we'll wrangle them all up." Jake explained.

Jake reached into his hoodies pockets and pulled out a walkie talkie and handed it to Cinnamon Bun.

"So we can keep in touch. I'll keep the other one." Jake said.

With the plan set in stone it was time to spring it into action. Jake lead the way over to the Blow torch bar. They where greeted by the bouncer at the front.

"Hey man, we're here for the, well, you know." Jake said.

"Very well, I'll just need your names." The bouncer said.

"Oh my names Jak... I mean Sam, Sam Wilton, and my student here is Stephen Stevenson." Jake informed him.

After checking to make sure their names where on the list the bouncer lead them down stairs. Finn and Jake where stunned at the amount of people there. They figured there would be about five to ten people there, but there where closer to twenty. Jake radioed Cinnamon Bun and informed him about the number of people. Finn walked over to who appeared to be the organizer and asked him.

"So, is everyone here? Will we be starting soon?" Finn asked.

"Oh hey uh Stephen is it? Yeah, we should be starting soon." The organizer confided in him.

Finn walked over to Jake and informed him that it's go time. Jake stood nonchalantly in the corner of the room while Finn caused a distraction. Finn grabbed a glass bottle off of a table and hit one of the other fighters over the head with it. This act caused a great deal of confusion and rage. Finn scurried away and hid fast, thus the person he'd hit thought the it was someone else and began beating him up. This escalated into a multi person brawl. Jake hopped on his radio and said.

"It's go time. GO GO GO!"

A few moments after he sent the orders the guards along with Flame princess and Cinnamon bun came busting in and started handcuffing people. Flame princess busted up the brawl all by herself while Cinnamon bun cuffed them. Not a single person was able to escape from the guards. Flame Princess was thrilled with how well their little bust went. Finn and Jake help Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun search the area for any useful documents or evidence while the guards escorted their captured criminals to jail to route through them to see which ones where criminals and which ones where being dragged into this dangerous situation.. The only thing of interest they found was a paper with all of the fighters names. Since that was of no use to them Finn and Jake decided to head home.

"Well, it's best time that we head home, wouldn't you say bud?" Jake asked.

"Yep, See ya soon FP." Finn said goodbye.

"Thanks for informing us of this little problem and helping us bust them. It's really cool of you guys to put yourself in danger to help others. Are you gonna keep it up? It sounds like this ring runs pretty deep throughout Ooo." Flame Princess said before they could leave.

"I think we have to right Jake? It's our job as hero's to help people who can't help themselves." Finn said.

"Right brother." Jake responded. The two shared a fist bump.

With everything done they set out to accomplish in the Flame Kingdom Finn and Jake headed home. On the way their Finn shot Huntress Wizard a text letting her know that he was alright and the mission went as planed. Finn and Jake slept well that night after a job well done. The next morning Finn awoke to a text from Flame princess. It read.

"Hey Finn. The guards pulled an all nighter sorting out all of the people we caught last night. Out of the twenty people ten of them registered fighters and the other half where their trainers, but that's not the most interesting part. All of the fighters where pressured into fighting by their trainers. We let all of them go but kept the trainers, they will be put on trial for endangering others."

With phone in hand Finn headed down into the kitchen for breakfast. Jake was setting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Finn walked over to him and showed him the text that Flame Princess had sent.

"See man? We are doing good!" Finn cheered.

"Well I guess that settles it. We can't quit now if there's still people out their pressuring others into dangerous fights." Jake replied.

"You said it brother." Finn said as he and Jake shared a fist bump.

Finn sat down next to Jake and poured his own bowl of cereal. After Finn was done eating Jake suggested that he give the organizer to see when his next fight was. Finn did just that.

"Oh your next fight? Hmmm well Mr. Stevenson it looks your next fight is next Thursday in the Slime Kingdom at an old warehouse. Be there by nine." The manager told Finn.

Finn and Jake decided that since it worked out so well last time they would get some help, this time in the form of Slime Princess and her royal guards. Finn called her up and they made their battle plans over the phone. With everything set in stone all that was left to do was wait for Thursday. Finn and Jake passed the time by training some more, hanging out with friends, watching some old movies, and playing games. The day before the event Finn and Jake buckled down and trained even harder in case things went bad. Both of them felt that they'd lucked out the previous time and they'd not get so lucky a second time.

The day was finally here. It was time to bust their second event. Finn and Jake calmly and casually made their way over to the Slime Kingdom and after a bit of trouble locating the warehouse made it there. After getting checked in with the guard and headed inside to scope the place out. To their shock and fright the amount of people attending this even was way more than the first. Most of the people there had scars of various degrees and/or where missing a limb. They where through and through a much rougher and tougher looking group of guys and gals.

"Uh dude, these peeps look like they mean business." Jake told Finn in a worried tone.

"Yeaaaah, I noticed. We just gotta... be more careful, that's all." Finn was visibly nervous.

Jake hid away in a corner and radioed Slime Princess informing her about the size of the event and the type of people their. Upon hearing this she ordered a full unit of backup guards.

"Welp, here goes nothing." Finn said as he walked over to some dude on the other side of the room.

Jake called in the order to Slime Princess.

"It's time."

Finn reeled back his arm and punched one the trainers right in the face. He fell back against the wall momentarily before bouncing back and decking Finn directly in his right eye. Finn fell to the ground. The man and a few of his friends surrounded Finn ready to beat him up when Slime Princess and her hoard of guards broke in and started arresting people. One guy got a few punches in on Finn before he was taken down by two guards. Finn's right eye was blackened and his face was a tiny bit swollen, but other than that he wasn't seriously hurt. Jake jumped in to help by using his stretching powers to constrict a group of bad guys with his arms so they couldn't escape before the guards could get to them. After getting back up on his feet and resting for a moment Finn assisted with the round up as well. A half an hour later the warehouse had been cleared, but unlike the other night in the Flame Kingdom a few people managed to get away thanks in part to the larger number of attendees. While the guards where hauling everyone to jail one at a time Finn noticed two familiar faces in the crowd. It was Tobias and Jimmy. Finn walked over to them to say a few words.

"So, you ratted us out huh?" Tobias asked somberly.

"I'm afraid I had too." Finn replied.

"tch, figures. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Tobias replied.

"Why'd you tell on us? All I wanted to do was make Toby happy." Jimmy asked.

"Sorry man, You'll understand one day, I hope. You're a nice guy, I just don't wanna see you end up like Tobias." Finn told him.

With that conversation over it was time for Finn and Jake to go home since Slime Princess and her guards had everything under control. On the journey home Finn received a couple texts. The first one was from Huntress Wizard. She asked how things went and if he was alright. Finn debated weather or not to tell her the truth since he didn't want to worry her, but he eventually came to the conclusion that honesty was the best policy. She, of course, was really worried and upset but Finn assured her that he was just a little sore and that he'd be alright. She texted him back saying that she'd meet him and Jake at the Tree-house. The second text was from the league organizer. It read.

"Dear participants, due to two recent police raids on our events we are forced to disband the league. We are sorry for the sudden cancellation but we don't want to be responsible for any more of our participants getting busted, Thank you for your time."

Finn read the text aloud to Jake. They both couldn't be more proud of this accomplishment. After sharing a fist bump Jake said.

"I knew we could do it brother."

"Yeah, I just wish I could have gotten out unscratched, but in the end I think it was worth it." Finn replied.

They arrived home and Huntress Wizard was sitting by the front door waiting for them. Once she saw them she quickly jumped up and gave Finn a big hug.

"Sorry if I worried you." Finn said.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you're alright. Now, lets go inside and have a better look at your bruises." HW said.

The three headed inside and HW began putting some medicine and ice packs on Finn's bruises. It was finally over. Finn and Jake completed what they'd set out to do and couldn't be more proud of it!


	28. Chapter 28: Pep vs his inner demon

Peppermint butler was setting alone in a pitch black void.

"What? Where am I? When did I get here?" Pep sounded shocked.

"Hehehehehe." A dark, sinister laugh echoed through the void.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Pep asked. "I'm not afraid, I'll kick your butt if I have to."

"Don't worry." The voice told Pep. "You'll be gone soon."

"Gone? What's that supposed to mean? Are you gonna kill me?" Pep asked. "I'd like to see you try. Come out here and fight me like a man... Er demon or whatever you are."

The laughing continued once more and slowly got louder and louder. Pep wasn't one to get nervous, especially when it came to the occult and dark arts, but this was different. This shook him to his core, he began shaking.

"Just tell me what you want!" Pep yelled.

The laughing got so loud Pep covered his ears but it didn't help much, the sound was still deafening. All of a sudden he jolted awake drenched in sweat. He took a look around at his room. All of the pictures had been knocked off his walls, His mattress slightly out of place, his blankets where all over the place, and all of his clothes where scattered all over the floor some of them being torn to shreds. Pep looked down at his hands as he said.

"That's the third time this week. These dreams are getting worse and worse. But, what if they aren't dreams, what if I have some sort of curse or tainted aura?"

Just then PB busted in the room.

"Are you alright Pep? I could hear you screaming and growling all the way from my room." PB noticed that his room was in tatters. "Dang, did you do this? What the heck's going on?"

"Oh uh, nothing princess! Just a... routine nightmare was all." Pep stuttered.

"Riiiiiiiiight. Well, try to get some sleep. There's no use worrying about it now." PB sounded skeptical.

Pep put his mattress back in place and grabbed his blankets off the floor before laying back down. He laid awake in bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling and thinking about what had been happening to him.

"No, it couldn't be could it?" He thought to himself. "I'll have o get to the bottom of this first thing in the morning, or else this might get outta hand."

Pep closed his eye's and drifted peacefully back to sleep. Luckily for him the nightmare didn't happen this time. He awoke about eight thirty in the morning. After stretching for a moment he hopped up and began cleaning up the mess in his room he got dressed for the day and headed out into the lab area. He tried to sneak past PB and head out the door but she caught him.

"So, where are you going?" PB asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just gonna head up and visit Finn and Jake." Pep truthfully replied.

"So, are we just gonna ignore what happened last night?" PB asked bluntly.

"I was kinda hoping." Pep said.

"It's been happening so often. Are you sure it's just nightmares?" PB sounded equally skeptical and concerned.

"Yep! Just nightmares. My diet's not been the best lately, that's probably causing it." Pep told her a little white lie.

"I'll tell Nurse Pound cake to give you more fruit for lunch, maybe that'll help. Well anyways, have fun with Finn and Jake. PB said. You could tell she wasn't buying his story.

"Sure thing Princess, I'll tell them you said hi!" Pep said before climbing up to the surface and exiting PB's underground lab.

He walked around and knocked on Finn and Jake's door. Finn was the one to answer.

"Oh hey Pepbut, whats." Before he could finish he was interrupted by Pep.

"I need your and Jake's help." He said.

"Oh, sure thing! Come on in." Finn lead the way to the living room. "Hey Jake, we got a visitor."

"Sup man. When did you get here?" Jake greeted pep.

"I'm having a bit of a problem and I need your help." Pep explained.

"What kind of problem." Jake asked.

"Oh it's nothing really. I think I might be possessed by a demon of some sort." Pep casually said.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Finn sounded shocked.

"I didn't mean to alarm you." Pep said.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting your problem to be so... supernatural." Finn admitted.

"What makes you think it's a demon?" Jake asked.

"Well..." Pep proceeded to fill them in on the story.

"Dang brother, that's wild." Jake said. "Any idea where this demon might have came from?"

"Yes actually. Remember Ernest?" Pep asked. "Well I think my little problem stems from when I used a forbidden absorption spell to defeat him."

"Make's since I suppose. So how are we supposed to deal with this?" Jake said.

"That's just it. I don't know exactly. I have a few idea's but nothing concrete." Pep admitted.

"Ok, so what's your first idea?" Finn asked.

"Well, there's a demon exorcism spell in this black magic spell book of mine." Pep said as he handed Finn the book. "All you gotta do is say the spell, but it might be dangerous. You should probably tie me down in-case things go bad."

"I don't know about this Pep. This book looks mad sketchy. I wont get some weird curse of something will I?" Finn nervously asked.

"I don't think you will." Pep replied.

"You don't think so huh. Well that doesn't make me feel much better, but I guess I'll do it. Since it's for a friend." Finn replied.

Jake headed out into the garage and gabbed some rope so they could constrict Pep. As soon as he returned they began the spell. Peppermint butler laid down on Finn and Jake's coffee table with his arms folded behind his back. Jake made sure to take his time tying him up since he wanted to make sure he couldn't escape, but also that he wouldn't be in any discomfort. Once he was done Finn began the spell.

"Demon's old and new, from near or afar. Leave this vessel be and go back to lands unknown." Finn chanted.

The spell wasn't even over yet and Pep started to twitch and contort. The whites of his eye's turned a jet black. Sweat started pouring from his forehead.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" A voice came out Pep's mouth that wasn't his own. It was the same voice Pep had been hearing in his dreams.

"Oh crud!" Jake yelled. "Hurry up with that spell Finn."

"From darkest hearts to purest souls remove thy who doesn't belong," Finn continued with the spell.

The demon had fully taken over Pep at this point.

"You fools think this basic spell can stop me?" The demon said.

The ropes that was holding Pep down began to smoke. Demon Pep began to laughing as the ropes burst into flames, but it was no ordinary fire, it's color was a mixture of black and purple.

"Oh man this is going so bad. Hurry up and finish it!" Jake pleaded.

"Upon hearing these ancient words you'll be sent to the darkest parts of places unknown." Finn completed the spell.

Air began swirling around the room as if a mini storm was brewing. It was knocking everything off the walls and shelves. Demon Pep finally broke free from the ropes.

"Die you pathetic fools." He yelled as he threw a demonic fireball towards Jake.

Jake jumped out of the way just in time, the fireball nearly hit him. It caught the floor boards on fire.

"Finn, you better do something fast. This is getting way outta hand." Jake said as he frantically grabbed their fire extinguisher.

Jake began putting out the fire while trying to dodge demon Pep's attacks. Demon Pep's attention turned to Finn. Using his dark powers demon Pep began floating towards Finn.

"Pep, are you still in there? Don't make me do this man." Finn said as he drew his steel leaf sword.

"But if you attack you'll hurt your friend." Demon Pep taunted him.

Demon Pep began charging up for a powerful attack. The swirling wind redirected and began flowing towards him. Finn was growing more nervous by the second. He had to make a decision right now or else it would be to late. Finn lunged forward towards demon Pep and slashed at him with his sword. Finn's sword stuck Pep's cheek. The attack landed just seconds before demon Pep's could be used thus interrupting and nullifying it. Upon getting struck Pep's body emitted a strong flash of light. It dazed and stunned Finn for a moment. As soon as he realized what had happened Finn sprang to his feet only to find Pep passed out on the floor. He ran over to make sure he was ok.

"Pep are you alive? And are... are you back to normal?" He somberly asked as he shook him away.

Pep slowly opened his eye's. He took a look around the room and was horrified by what he saw.

Jake had just finished putting out the fire. Pep stood up and looked at the burnt remains of the living room. Finn and Jake's furniture where burnt to a crisp and the floor boards where coal black from fire damage.

"I...I" Pep stuttered as he looked down at his hands.

Finn and Jake struggled to find their words.

"I don't know what to say." Pep said. "And why does my face hurt so bad? What happened, did it work?"

"No, no it didn't work. And I'm sorry about your face. You where, er. Demon you was gonna burn our whole house down, I had to do something. I hope you understand." Finn bluntly told him.

"It's ok... You had to do what you had to do. If my house was in danger I'd have done the same thing." Pep said.

"So what now? What are you gonna do?" Jake asked.

"Well, first of I'm gonna help you guy's clean up your living room. And then I don't know honestly, Keep searching for answers I suppose." Pep replied.

"Well we're here to help, if you want anymore that is." Finn said.

"Thanks guys, but after this little incident I think I wanna try on my own, far away from anything important ya know?" Pep replied.

"I get ya. A little alone time can do wonders." Jake said.

Eager to put this past them the three began surveying the damage better. While Finn took a closer look around the room Jake and Pep carried the burnt remains of the couch out to the front yard and started a little pile of stuff that would be taken to the Garbage Kingdom later. When they got back inside Finn had found a few more things that where burnt beyond repair. These items included an area rug, an old painting, and their coffee table. Not wanting to make another outside they just opened the window and started chucking all burnt things out the window. After about a half an hour they where done removing the burnt objects. All that was left was to remove the floor boards, replace them and the furniture, and haul all the junk away. Before they could start working again Pep interrupted.

"I'm sorry guy's, but I have to get outta here. I'm afraid I could revert back to my demon form at any time and that's the last thing you two need right now." Pep told them. "I have some gold pieces stored away in my room in PB's underground lab, feel free to take them and use them for new floor boards and furniture."

"See you soon bud. Take care." Jake said. Finn nodded.

Before heading out he snuck back down into PB's lab and headed into his room. He rounded up a few things for the journey such as a backpack, all of his spell books, some spare close, a blanket, some snacks, and a photo of him and PB. With everything set and done it was time to go. After sneaking his way back outside he took one last look at the Tree-house and the hatch that led down to the lab.

"So long, may we meet again." He thought to himself before finally leaving.

Pep began walking, he didn't know where he was going, Pep figured he'd know when he found the right place. After walking over the grasslands Pep entered the forest. The thicket proves to be a much toughed foe that he'd thought, but after some careful maneuvering got through it without a scratch. After hiking through the forest for two hours and forty five minutes he came upon a medium sized lake. He sat down on the bank of the lake, took his shoes off, and put his feet in the water to rest for awhile.

"You know, This place is pretty nice, and I haven't seen anyone in well over and hour too. Maybe this is the place?" He thought while splashing his feet around.

After giving his feet a much needed rest Pep decided to take a look around the lake to better see if it was what he had in mind. Far on the other side of said lake he found a quit sizable waterfall with a small cave hidden behind it. Pep climbed up a 6 foot rocky wall and entered the cave to inspect it. Pep gave it a look over and thought.

"This would make a good home. Well I guess that settles it then, This will be my new home."

Pep began unpacking his things. He laid out his blanket and put the photo of him and PB right next to it. Once done unpacking he began his training. He sat next to the entrance of his new cave home with his back to the waterfall and began meditating to clear his mind. The goal in this was to strengthen his mind to be better able to resist the demon's possession. This went on for well over an hour and was stopped only when his empty belly began growling at him. Pep quickly headed to his backpack and downed the snacks that he'd packed. After finishing his food Pep noticed that the moon was high in the sky. It was time for bed. His new bed was hard as a rock, in-fact it was a rock, but Pep could make do, he is very adaptable that way.

"At-least I have a blanket." He thought as he curled up into a bad underneath said blanket.

He tossed and turned for a bit, but managed to get to sleep. The next morning when Pep woke up in a pretty bad mood. It felt as though he'd not slept a second mainly thanks to the stone surface he was sleeping on. Meanwhile back at the tree-house PB was wondering where Pep was. She finally decided to check in his room, she hadn't yet because she respected his privacy. Using her universal key for all doors in her lab she opened his door. Just as she feared he was no where to be found. She remembered that he'd went to see Finn and Jake the day prior, so she began heading up to visit them.

"I hope his absence has nothing to do with his so called nightmares." PB worried as she approached Finn and Jake's door.

After giving it a firm knock it took Finn a bout a minute to answer it since he and Jake where in the living room.

"Oh hey PB, come on in. Jake and I where about to watch a movie, wanna join us?" Finn asked as she followed him into the living room.

"No thanks, I'm actually here cause I need to ask you a few questions." She said as they entered the living room. "Oh dang, when did you guys remodel the living room and buy new furniture, it looks nice."

"Wait, Pep didn't tell you?" Jake sounded confused.

"That's actually what I'm here to talk you about, I haven't seen Pep since early yesterday morning." PB explained.

Finn and Jake explained to PB everything that they knew.

"This is worse than I thought." PB sounded concerned.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you." Jake said.

"He probably didn't want to worry her." Finn responded to Jake.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jake asked PB.

"I'm gonna find him so I can try and help him." PB said. "I just gotta think of a plan."

"Well we'll help you. There's no sense in working alone." Jake said.

"Besides, Pep's our friend too." Finn added.

They'd made up their mind, they where gonna find and help Pep not matter how long it would take nor how hard it would be.


	29. Chapter 29: Pep vs his friends

Finn, Jake and PB found themselves down in PB's underground lab hard at work. It had been about 2 weeks since Pep left and they where hard at work finalizing their plan to search for him. PB came up with the idea of using drones, but the problem was she didn't have any and they'd need multiple to cover any significant amount of ground fast. They where building three drones, one for each of them to pilot, and they where just putting the finishing touches on them. PB connected their wireless signal to her array of computers. It was time to begin the search. Jake volunteered to take all three drones to the surface. Upon his return they began the search.

Finn was to search the badlands, Jake was to search the ice kingdom, and PB was to search the grasslands and forest's.

"Shall we begin?" Finn asked.

Finn flew his small, quite aircraft all over the Badlands, He saw hoards of vultures roosting in the abundant rock formations, he even flew close to James campsite and spotted him sitting close to the campfire, but alas, Pep was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile Jake was busy looked over every nook and cranny of the Ice kingdom. All that was to be found there was ice, snow, penguins, and the Ice kings sadness. No Pep to be found.

PB on the other hand had found some success. After over an hour of searching her drones camera picked up something pretty interesting. Resting by a lake laid a bunch of broken trees, not some small baby trees, but full grown oaks and pines. PB thought that seemed suspicious. She lowered her down in for a closer look. Upon closer inspection the tree's where slightly smoldering, but the smoke and cinders look odd. They where a jet black color, almost as if they'd been attacked by something demonic. PB was instantly worried. She called Finn and Jake over to take a look.

"Guys, I think I've found something."

Finn and Jake crowded around PB's monitor and took a look.

"Yep, that looks like Pep's doing." Jake said.

"The burn marks on the tree's look a lot like what he did to our living room." Finn added.

"Lets look around some more." PB said as she began taking control of the drone once more.

She hovered along the bank of the lake. They quickly spotted a line of knocked down tree's that led to a a small clearing. In said clearing stood a small figure, it was Pep. PB knew to keep the drone at a distance as to not alert him. Finn, Jake, and PB sat back and observed him for a while. They quickly noticed that something was off. His movement where otherworldly and there was a ghastly aura around him. The demon had taken over him once more. PB quickly scribbled down his location on a scrap piece of paper.

"So, we found him. Now what?" PB asked.

"Well, we gotta think of a way to beat him as well as send the demon packing... And I don't think the three of us are capable of either right now." Finn responded.

"Hmmm. How does one beat a demon." Jake pondered.

The trio pondered this question for a moment before Jake had a brilliant idea.

"Wait! Can Marcy suck souls like her dad can? Maybe we can ask her to help us out."

"Yes she can and I guess that could work... but I don't know. I'd hate to put her in danger like that." PB worried.

"She can handle her own, and besides, what other choices do we have?" Finn asked.

"I guess your right. After all we don't want Pep or anyone else to get hurt by this demon." PB admitted.

With that all settled, Finn and Jake agreed to go and talk to Marcy while PB stayed back in the lab and packed some supplies. Finn and Jake wasted no time making their way over to Macy's house. Jake took the liberty of knocking on the door. It took Marcy a little while to answer the door as it was day time and she was asleep.

"Finn? Jake? Whats up?" Marcy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you see, we need your help." Jake said. He proceeded to catch her up on the story.

"Pep's in trouble? I guess I have no choice. I'll help, just gimme a sec." Marcy said.

She hovered over to her kitchen counter and grabbed a bottle of sun screen. After thoroughly applying it the three made their way back to meet up with PB in her underground lab. PB had just finished packing their gear along with some trail mix and beef jerky in case they get hungry. PB gave Jake and Marcy one last thing for the trip. Some bright pink metal swords.

"Here, in case things turn ugly. You already have your steel leaf sword Finn, that's why you don't get one." PB said as she grabbed one for herself.

"I don't like this one bit. I don't wanna hurt Pep." Jake said as he looked down at the sword in his hands.

"I don't either, believe me, but you gotta prepare for the worst when dealing with demons." PB responded.

"Mmm I suppose." Jake sounded uneasy.

Despite the worry among the group they set out towards Peps coordinates, They where determined to help their friend. The hike was much longer and harsher than they expected. Heat got the better of them , it was a much hotter and more humid day then they expected. They where getting pretty worn out fast, but they pushed forward for their friend. After a long journey they where quickly approaching the coordinates.

"Get ready you guys. It's hard to tell where demon Pep could be." Finn said as he drew his sword.

Everyone followed Finns lead and drew their own swords. Ever so carefully they inched closer and closer to where they last saw Pep. All of a sudden a demonic fireball flew at the group without any prior warning. Finn, Jake, PB, and Marcy barley where able to avoid it. No surprise the one who fired said fireball was none other than a demon possessed Pep.

"Why have you come here?" A deep voice called out from Peps body.

"We've come to get our friend back!" Finn yelled. The demon did nothing but laugh.

Feeling enraged Finn charged at Demon Pep in an attempt to stun him. Pep dodged out of the way before trying to counter attack, but he was stopped by Jake who used his stretching powers to subdue Pep temporarily. Pep summoned dark fire around his hand and began burning Jake's arms. Jake was forced to free Pep. PB snuck up close for and attack. Brandishing her sword she jumped out and attempted to strike demon Pep, but he grabbed the blade with his hands before it was able to strike him. His dark aura was able to protect his hands from damage. PB and Pep where locked in a struggle for the sword. PB's grip on is was lessening by the second. Just in the nick of time Marcy swooped in and began using her soul sucking powers. As demon Pep was distracted he didn't put up much of a fight at first, but when he did he began throwing fireballs at Marcy. Finn and Jake tackled Pep to the ground and help him down while Marcy quickly finished removing Peps demon. Suddenly normal Pep came back into consciousness.

"W...What happened. Where am I?" Pep stuttered as he woke up.

"You're safe now man." Jake said.

"I'm glad you're ok, but you really should have came to me for help before setting Finn and Jake's tree-house on fire then running off." PB told Pep.

"I know. I just didn't want to put you in danger." Pep replied.

"Thanks Pep." PB replied.

"Well you're safe now, and that all that matters." Marcy added.

On that day Pep learned a valuable lesson Don't mess with demons, and they his friends will have his back no matter what. Pep and his friends headed home.


	30. Chapter 30: Finn and Jake investigations

Finn and Jake where enjoying a lovely Sunday afternoon at home. They finally had a chance to check out a new game that Jake had picked up a few days prior whilst out shopping. It was called "Super firsts of rage 3: Tournament edition" Finn and Jake each grabbed a controller. They'd just sat down on their couch when they heard a knock at the door. Finn and Jake begrudgingly got up and went to go answer it. They'd figured it was either PB or Huntress Wizard coming over for a visit. To their surprise it was some people they'd never seen before. Three kids greeted them. Finn and Jake reckoned they where about 8 – 10 years old.

"Can we help you?" Finn greeted them.

"You two are hero's right?" One of the kids asked.

"I mean, we try our best." Jake answered.

"Would you help us? We where playing in our secrete hideout and we where run off by some sort of ghost." He explained.

"A sort of spooky specter if you will." The girl said.

Finn and Jake thought about it for a moment in private.

"We gotta help these kids man." Finn said.

"But I wanna be lazy and play games today. We need a day off." Jake protested.

"What kind of Hero's would turn away kids in need, and besides, we can take a day off anytime." Finn responded.

" *Sigh * I guess your right." Jake said.

Finn and Jake turned back to the kids.

"We'd be glad to help you guys." Finn said.

"Just tell us where your hide out is at." Jake added.

"It's about a half an hour from the candy kingdom, in a small town. You can't miss it though, our hide out is the biggest building in the town!" The other little boy said.

"Thank you so much guys. You don't have any idea how much this means to us." The little girl said.

Jake told the kids just to hang around the tree house. He didn't want them tagging along in case there really was a ghost in their secret hideout. Jake wanted them to stay safe. Finn quickly ran inside and grabbed his sword and backpack, and just like that their plans for a lazy afternoon where gone and they where on their way. Finn and Jake walked across the grassy fields of Ooo and quickly found themselves just on the other side of the Candy kingdom. Suddenly Jake turned to Finn and said.

"You know, I've been thinking. We've lived around here for years now and I've never hear of a town that closer to the Candy kingdom. Don't you think we'd have heard about it at-least once?" Jake wondered.

"The kids won't have any reason to lie Jake, and besides, this gives us a chance to hone our investigation skills. Kinda like mom and dad ya know?" Finn sounded excited.

"Like mom and dad?" Jake sounded surprised that Finn brought them up.

"Yeah! I've always secretly looked up to them and kinda want to follow in their foot steps as investigators, don't you?" Finn admitted.

Jake thought about it for a moment as they walked.

"It would be kinda cool." Jake said. "I guess I'm just my own dog with my own dreams."

"Fair enough." Finn replied.

Finn and Jake continued chatting it up as they made their way to the investigation site. After about a half hour they came across a small town in the middle of a forest.

"See Jake? This place is super hidden! No wonder we've never been here." Finn told his brother.

"Maybe your right. This still doesn't feel quite right." Jake said.

"Stop being such a worry wart." Finn said.

They proceeded into the town and upon closer inspection things weren't as they seemed. The roads where all cracked and weeds had taken over most yards in the town. Trash such as wrecked cars, rubble from buildings, and broken glass littered the town.

"Uh Jake... Does this place seem a bit... Dumpy to you?" Finn asked.

"Yep, this place is a mess, and where are all the people at? Shouldn't a town be more lively?" Jake said.

Finn and Jake looked around a bit more before decided to investigate a house. Finn walked up and gave the door a knock. The door fell right off it's hinges.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to go in." Jake said.

The two made their way inside and took a look around. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Things looked broke down and worn. It was very apparent that no one had set foot in this house in decades. Finn walked into the kitchen and Jake followed. He reached out and opened the door to the refrigerator. It was stuck shut a first but after a good pull or two it opened. No surprise to them the food they found inside couldn't even be classified as food any longer, just piles of mush and mold. Jake snooped around in the living room. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an old telephone and a stack of phone books. Being his curious self he carefully gabbed one of the phone books and began carefully turning the old, brittle pages. Finn and Jake knew this place was old, they didn't know how old. After a bit of reading Jake discovered the date this particular book was printed. It was dated a few years before the great Mushroom war. Finn and Jake where stunned.

"Dang, this town must be like ancient crusty old." Jake said.

"How in the heck did those kids find this town? And why did they stay?" Finn asked.

"I don't know brother. I guess all we can do is go and check out more of the town." Jake answered.

They faffed around the town for a bit until they spotted an old diner. Excited to check it out they walked up to the front door but sadly it was locked tight. Luckily for them the side window had been long busted out, so Finn and Jake took the liberty of letting themselves in. Interior wise it was similar to the house. All dusty and broken down. Jake spotted a news paper stand in the corner. He pried the door open with his stretchy arms and helped him self to an old news paper. The date printed on said paper was only a few months different from the phone book.

"Geez, talk about old news." Jake quipped as he flipped threw the pages.

"Well, at-least we've got a confirmed time frame of how old this place it is." Finn said.

"And how long it's been abandoned." Jake added.

Finn and Jake walked to the front door and unlocked it. Before they left Jake turned to Finn and said.

"Make sure you take this in before we leave man. They don't make diners like these anymore." Jake said.

Finn laughed. "You're sounding more like an old man everyday Jake."

"What are you talking about? They didn't make diners like these when I was a kid either. But I am old hehe." Jake giggled.

With their business in the diner done they opened the door and walked out into the street. Finn and Jake turned their attention to the mission at hand. Jake spotted what appeared to be the largest building in town. The one that the kids described. It was a couple blocks away. Finn and Jake walked carefully towards said building avoiding the rubble and wreckage that littered the road. Once they got closer they realized what the tall building was. It was an old hospital.

"What the heck? Why would those kids make an old hospital in a dirty abandoned town their secret hideout?" Finn asked.

"Why would their parents even let them come here? Do you think they even have parents?" Jake wondered. "This just keeps getting stranger by the moment."

Finn nodded in agreement before the duo headed inside. They searched the bottom floor first. It was very apparent that no one had been active on that floor is dozens of years. This just fuelled Finn and Jake's suspicion. Finn decided to check out the second floor while Jake checked the basement.

"Man, why did I volunteer to check the basement? They're so creepy." Jake thought.

Finn walked up the crumbling staircase to the second floor. Just as his climb was complete he heard a blood curtailing scream coming from the basement. It was Jake. Not wasting anytime, Finn recklessly ran back down the stairs. After a tiny fall and a bunch of running he made it down to the basement. With one swift kick Finn knocked the locked basement door down. What he saw on the other side of said door was Jake lying face down passed out on the floor with the three kids standing around him.

"What happened here? Did you do this? Why are you even here!? Weren't you suppose to wait back at the tree house!" Finn yelled.

The kids just began laughing and cackling uncontrollably.

"ANSWER ME!" Finn yelled again. Finn drew his steel leaf sword.

Their cackling slowly turned demonic. In a sudden burst of energy each of the kids transformed into a phantom. The burst of energy was so powerful it woke Jake up.

"Huh, Whats going on?" Jake sounded confused.

"You fools fell right into our trap." One of the Phantom kids said.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun!" Another added.

Without thinking it through Finn charged at them in an attempt to protect Jake. Finn leaped at one of the Phantom kids and tried slashing her with his sword, but it was to no avail as the blade went right threw her ghastly body.

"Uh oh." Finn thought aloud.

This only made the phantoms laugh more. Finn backed away towards Jake. One of the kids launched a ghastly blue fire ball towards Finn and Jake. Jake tackled Finn and pushed him out of the way just in the nick of time. Blue fire started to spread around the room.

"Finn, we gotta do something fast. This is getting scary." Jake frantically said.

"I know man, but how are we supposed to beat 'em if we can't use force?" Finn asked as he and Jake where forces to keep dodging attack after attack.

"Well. We'll just have to use our brains to beat them." Jake said.

"We're doomed." Finn gulped.

Finn and Jake made a break for the door, but to no ones surprise they where blocked when one of the Phantoms teleported behind them and smashed a hole in the ceiling using the debris to block the door. The same phantom who'd blocked the door en-hailed and let out a blood curling screech attack. The force of the sound waves pushed Finn and Jake backwards towards the center of the room. Finn and Jake tried to cover their ears to lessen the damage if the attack. It didn't help much as neither of them could hear very well in the immediate aftermath of the attack. A fierce rigging was all they could hear for a good thirty seconds. Another Phantom grabbed Finn and Jake by the legs and began pulling them in closer. It looked like the end for Finn and Jake. Until suddenly Finn hatched a brilliant idea.

"Jake, Buy us some time. I got an idea!" Finn exclaimed.

Jake used his stretching powers to grab a hold of Finns left leg in one hand and a support bean in the other hand effectively anchoring the pair from harm, at least for the time being. Finn ripped his backpack off and rummaged around it until he found his piece of chalk. He quickly drew a funny looking face. Finn was making a portal to the Nightosphere. After dousing the face with some bug milk Finn began the chant.

" _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_!"

A portal ripped open where the the chalk face was and began sucking up it's surrounding. Rubble began flying into the portal as well as the Phantom kids. They shrieked as they were sucked into the Nightosphere. Finn and Jake stayed firm in Ooo thanks to Jake's hold. Finn reversed the spell closing the portal off trapping the Phantom kids in the Nightosphere. Since they where nice and safe Jake let got and the two stood up.

"Well, what did we learn today?" Jake asked as he brushed the dust and dirt off of his legs.

"We learned that little kids are awful and we should never trust them." Finn snarkily said.

"You said it brother." Jake gave Finn a fist bump.

They took one last look around before heading back to the tree-house. Neither of them would ever forget the little kids who tried to murder them.


	31. Chapter 31: Finn the Wizard

It was a lovely morning and the sun was shining bright on Huntress Wizards home. Finn had spent the night at his girlfriends house so he could spend more time with her. She and Finn spent the morning helping each other prepare breakfast. HW walked outside and grabbed some fresh, non-poisonous mushrooms while Finn chopped up and prepared a couple nice pieces of Elk steak that HW had in her freezer. Once she was done picking mushrooms HW walked back inside and grabbed a small stone frying pan. Finn put the ingredients in the pan while HW lit a fire in her fire place. They began cooking their breakfast. Finn had been wanting to ask Huntress Wizard a question, so he took the opportunity to whilst their food was cooking.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something." Finn paused. "Would you teach me grass magic?"

HW paused for a moment in order to better process Finns request better.

"You wanna be a wizard huh?" HW asked as she poked her steak to see if it was done.

"Yeah I do." Finn said confidently. "A normal human like me can learn magic can't they?"

"I believe so, although it won't be easy. You'll need a lot of training." HW Stabbed her steak we her knife and took a bite. "Before I agree to train you, tell me. Do you really want to learn magic for you or are you doing it to make me happy?" She asked.

"I wanna get to spend more time with you. Plus I've always though the spells you could do where totally awesome." Finn explained.

HW thought it over for a moment.

"Hmmmm. Sounds like a plan." HW agreed. "Wanna get started after breakfast?"

Finn nodded in agreement. The two chowed down on their breakfast. Finn downed his pretty fast while HW took her time and enjoyed the meal. Finn did the dishes in a nearby creek while HW rummaged around in one of her storage chests. She pulled out a dusty old book and proceeded to clean it off using her shirt as a cleaning cloth. It's title was "Basic grass spells for noobs." It was a beginners guide to grass magic. She showed Finn when he returned.

"Lookie what I found!" She handed it to Finn.

Finn flipped threw the book glancing at its contents.

"Holy schmow, these spells look pretty neat." Finn said.

"Well, Its time to buckle up noobie, 'cause it's gonna be a long road to become a wizard." HW said.

"Noobie? Is that what you're calling me now?" Finn jokingly asked.

"As long as we're in student-Master mode, yes!" She gave Finn a hug. "As long as you don't mind that is."

"Of course I don't." Finn giggled.

"Alright, now lets begin!" HW sounded excited.

The to took a seat on the floor facing each other. Finn opened the book and began reading the first spell. It was a basic leaf levitation spell.

"Awe man, this first one is boring. Can we skip to the next one?" Finn asked.

"Afraid not. You have to follow each spell in this book in order to master grass magic." HW said. She handed Finn a leaf from the tree she called home.

"Now. Clear your mind and focus all of your energy on this leaf." HW instructed.

"How long with this take?" Finn asked.

"As long as it takes, probably a while." HW responded. "Like I said before, this won't be easy."

Finn closed his eye's and tried to clear his mind. This wasn't easy for him as he'd always been a very active and imaginative person. He was able to keep focus for five or so minutes until his mind wonder off.

"Ughh." Finn let out a groan.

"Lost your focus noobie?" HW asked.

"Yes." Finn sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry. It takes a lot of patience and training." HW tried to comfort Finn. "You know, I was a lot like you back in the day. I had trouble learning this stuff too, but look where I am know."

"You're right sweetie, I got this!" Finn went right back to practicing.

After a few hours and several failed attempts some progress seemingly was made. The leaf began to move ever so slightly. HW took notice right away but kept quite as to not distract Finn. Finn could sense the leaf moving. He focused more of his energy onto trying to move it. After several more minutes Finn gained full control of the leaf. It began flying through the air. Finn sent it flying around HW's head before making it land right on her nose.

"Well? Whatcha think?" Finn asked without even opening his eyes.

HW Clapped. "Great job noobie, now do it again."

"Wait, What!" Finn's eye's jolted open. "I though we could move on to the next spell now."

"Nope, you haven't mastered this one yet noobie. You need to be able to levitate leaves instantly before we move on, not 2 hours." HW explained.

Finn took a deep breath and began once more. This time it was slightly easier for Finn to focus his thoughts and energy on the leaf. It only took 45 minutes for the leaf to began levitating, Finn sent the leaf flying across the room with great force. He had far better control over it on this attempt. After a few laps around the house Finn laid the leaf to rest on top of HW's head.

"You like teasing me with the leaf don't you?" HW joked.

Finn giggled. "You gotta have fun some how!"

"You did a lot better this time, but you still have a long way to go." HW told Finn. "Do it again."

Finn didn't complain this time, he just jumped right in. This time it was even faster and his control over the leaf was even stronger. It took 20 minutes before Finn sent the leaf zig zagging across the room. Attempt after attempt went by with Finn getting marginally better each try until Finn could take full control over the leaf in an instant.

"Well, what do you think?" Finn asked proudly.

"I'm impressed noobie. To be quite honest I didn't think you'd get the first spell down so fast. I though we'd be working on it all day." HW admitted. "Ready to move on to spell number two?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Finn replied.

Finn flipped the page to spell two and began reading. Spell number two was to make a seed sprout instantly.

"So, why is making a seed sprout important?" Finn asked.

"It's the first step in allowing you to summon big roots 'n junk in battle. You gotta start somewhere." HW answered.

HW planted a small acorn between her and Finn. Using what he learn on the first spell Finn closed his eye's and focused his energy on the acorn. Minutes passed before anything happened. All of a sudden the acorn began shaking. A small oak sprout broke through the dirt. Finn was exhausted just from preforming that small task.

"Lemme guess. I gotta do it faster?" Finn asked as he caught his breath.

"Yep, and you gotta be able to do it without loosing all of your energy." HW said as she handed Finn her canteen filled with water.

"Can I take a break? I'm exhausted." Finn asked.

"Sure." HW replied. "Here, eat this. It'll help you get some energy back." She handed him a small root.

Finn ate it to his dismay as it tasted like wet dirt. He downed some water to get the taste out of his mouth.

"So, how are you liking your first day of wizard training noobie?" HW asked.

"It's a lot harder than I expected." Finn admitted. "So, tell me sweetie, when did you become a wizard?"

HW somberly paused for a moment before answering.

"Growing up I never really knew my parents. As long as I can remember it's just been me all on my own. One day I stumbled upon a ruin in a cave with this starter book for grass magic. Then I kinda just taught myself from then on. I bought spell books from time to time from some shops in Wizard city, but for the most part I taught myself."

"I didn't realize you grew up all alone. It must have been pretty hard." Finn lovingly said.

"It was, but I always had nature and my magic, and now I have you!" HW leaned in an gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

HW's story only inspired Finn to work harder. After another fifteen minutes of rest Finn finally felt like going back to work. Several attempts later Finn was able to sprout an acorn almost instantly. However his energy was still being drained far to much. They spent the rest of the day working on this one spell and Finn was completely worn out.

"We'll start again in the morning if you feel like it." HW said. "You can spend the night here again if you'd like."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Finn said as he didn't have the energy to walk back home.

Finn pulled out his phone and shot Jake a text letting him know he wouldn't be home. Jake texted back.

"Have fun and stay outta trouble :-] "

HW gave Finn some beef jerky as a snack to help him regain energy. Finn dragged his way into the bedroom and plopped down on HW's leafy bed.

"Don't worry Finn, it gets easier the more you practice." HW told Finn. "Just look at me! I'm a master now."

HW cuddled up next to Finn. Finn quickly drifted off to sleep, however Huntress Wizard laid awake for a while. She was thinking over Finn's first day of wizard training. She'd probably never admit it to his face, but she was really proud of how well Finn did and that he took such an interest in the same magic she's into. HW slept a good eight hours before waking up, but instead of waking Finn up right away she let him sleep while she prepared breakfast for the both of them. Potato pancakes and apple juice where what was on the menu that morning. After cooking their food HW walked back into her bedroom. She leaned down and gently shook Finn awake.

"Wake up! I made us some breakfast." She said as Finn was waking up.

After a bit of moaning and groaning Finn got up and drug his way into the other room. Finn and HW took a seat on the floor near her fire place. HW handed Finn his food and the two began eating.

"Thanks for the breakfast, but you didn't have to." Finn gratefully said.

"I thought you needed some more rest after yesterday." HW replied. "So, you wanna continue training today?"

"You bet." Finn said as he took a bite of pancake. "I'm super hyped to learn some cool new spells."

"That's the spirit. Hopefully we can make some good progress today." HW said.

"What kind of spells am I gonna learn today?" Finn asked.

"Well, you need to finish learning the sprouting spell, and you need to practice leaf levitation some more to keep you skills sharp, then we can move on to a basic energy beam spell. Maybe if your lucky you'll get to learn how to summon arrows like me." HW showed off by summoning an arrow out of thin air.

"You're such a show off." Finn joked. HW giggled.

After they finished breakfast they got to training. First things first Finn practiced his leaf levitation skills. His skills where as sharp as the previous day, but it's still important to practice. Next thing on the menu was to continue training. Finn was able to sprout acorn after acorn each one consuming less and less of his energy until he was able to summon on instantly using next to no energy.

"Not bad noobie. I'm impressed." HW congratulated Finn.

"So now what?" Finn asked.

"This." HW demonstrated the next spell in the book. She raised her arms and fired a small beam of energy out the palms of her hands. "Pretty neat huh?"

"Awesome! How does it work?" Finn asked.

"You just absorb the warmth around you then fire it. Not complicated at all, but it has to be warm around. Can't do this spell in the cold sadly." HW explained.

"Dang, so I probably can't use this to fight the Ice king." Finn said. HW nodded.

Finn read the finer details of the spell. It said to focus your energy into your hands then fire. Finn began doing just that. Nothing happened for quite some time. Finn was beginning to get frustrated, but then he remembered that HW said it wouldn't be easy, so Finn pressed on. An half an hour of intense focus Finn finally felt something coming on. His hands began to heat up and all of a sudden BOOM! A beam of energy fired out of his hand similar to Huntress Wizards, but much to Finn's dismay his beam was pretty weak. It was about as threatening and powerful as a weak water gun.

"Aww." Finn sounded disappointed.

"Not a bad first attempt noobie, but you'll need to do a lot better." HW said as she patted Finn on the back to encourage him.

Finn kept trying. Attempt after attempt went by. Beam after beam was fired but to no avail. It was by far the hardest spell Finn had learned yet. Several more hours went by until any major progress was had. Finally Finn was able to fire a beam that would actually do some damage to an opponent. It was about a quarter as powerful as what Huntress Wizard could do, but that was to be expected. After all, Huntress Wizard had been practicing for years.

"I'm pretty impressed. To be honest I didn't think you'd catch on so far." HW admitted. "We still have some more time left today. You wanna try to learn how to summon arrows?"

"Do I?" Finn rhetorically asked.

HW explained how to do so.

"Hold your arms out like this. Visualize the arrow you want to create. Then Boom! Instant arrow."

"Just like that huh?" Finn gave it a go. His hands tingled a little when he did it, but other than that nothing happened. No arrow to been seen. Determined not to give up Finn tried again and again but to no avail for hours, Until finally something happened. Finn began summoning an arrow, but sadly things didn't go so well. What came out was best described as a pile of broken twigs and sticks. Finn was a little disappointed until he remembered all of the progress he'd made. Sensing Finn was getting pretty tired HW said.

"Wanna call it a day?"

"I think so." Finn admitted. "Thanks for agreeing to teach me."

"I'm really proud of you Finn. It's really sweet that you're taking such an interest in grass magic." HW gave Finn a kiss.

"I better head home. Jake and BMO probably miss me, plus I probably should help them do some chores." Finn said. "I'll be back over to train some more and visit soon."

"Keep practicing what you learned in the mean time. I'll find some more cool beginners spell I can teach you next time!" HW replied.

With their goodbyes said Finn was on his way home. He was well on his way to becoming a powerful wizard. All he'd need to accomplish said goal was the guidance of his girlfriend/teacher Huntress Wizard.


	32. Chapter 32: TV's date

TV was walking down the streets of the Wildberry Kingdom after work one lovely evening towards the local comic book shop. He'd adjusted pretty well to life on his own. His job kept him occupied most of the time, but he managed to find time to visit the nearest comic book shop pretty often. After arriving at the shop TV looked over the new comic releases before settling on the newest issue of "World savior". With book in hand TV walked to the counter to check-out.

"Hey TV. You coming for Card wars Saturday?" The man behind the counter asked.

The man behind the counters name was Doug. He was a slightly overweight Wildberry person, the owner of the store, and one of TV's new friends. Every weekend TV, Doug and some other friends met at the store for Card wars and board games.

"You know it. Have I missed a meetup yet?" TV rhetorically asked as he handed the book and some money to Doug.

"Just making sure. Well anyway, enjoy your book and see you Saturday!" Doug handed TV a plastic bag with his comic book inside.

TV was tired from a long day at work so he decided it was for the best if he headed home and rested a while. About half way home he ran into a little problem quite literally. Some woman walking down the street was distracted by a cute cat on the other side of the street (As was TV) and walked square into TV knocking both of them to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." The Wildberry woman frantically said. "Are you ok?

"Yeah I am, are you? And it was my fault to, I was distracted." TV said as he stood up not noticing he dropped his new comic book.

"I'm fine to. My name is Janna by the way." Janna said as she stood up. "Oh, it looks like you dropped something." She bent down and picked up his comic book for him. "So you're a fan of World savior too?"

"Y..Yeah, I am. You are too?" TV stuttered.

"Of course! Have been since I was a little girl." Janna said. "So, where do you work? What do you do?"

"Oh me? I work at the butchers shop just don't the street. I live in the apartment above it too." TV explained.

"I work as a chef in the Wildberry Kingdom castle." Janna informed TV.

"So you get to help cook food for Wildberry princess and her subjects?" TV asked.

"Sure do! It's pretty rad!" Janna sounded enthused. "Well I gotta go, but it's been nice talking to you! Say, you wanna go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?" TV was shocked that someone would ask him out.

"Yeah! I think it'd be super fun!" Janna said.

"Sure, I'd love to, anytime." TV replied.

"Cool, anytime you wanna go or you think of a fun place to go just shoot me a text." Janna said. She and TV exchanged cell numbers,

"I'll text you soon." TV said before the two parted ways.

TV's heart was beating out of his chest as he walked home. He'd couldn't believe. A girl actually asked him out on a date, HIM!

"Oh man. What do I do? I don't even know how to start planing a date." TV worried all the way home.

Once home he grabbed a couple oranges for a snack out of the kitchen and a bottle of water before headed into his living room. He took a seat on his chair. TV decided it was no good to get all worked up over the date tonight. Instead he decided to kick back, relax and enjoy his new comic book. After burning threw his snacks and most of the comic book it was time for bed since he had work in the morning. After a bit of tossing and turning he finally managed to get to sleep. The next morning he overslept by about fifteen minutes, so when he finally woke he he had to run into the bathroom, brush his teeth really fast, through his butchers uniform on really fast, then ran downstairs to work. A long day of work filled with angry and ungrateful customers later TV was off, but his day wasn't over yet. His plan was to make the small trek over to his Dad and Finn's house for a visit. Swiftly he made his way from the Wildberry kingdom over to the grasslands where Finn and Jake called home. TV walked up and knocked on the door. It took Jake a little while to answer since he was in the living room playing video games and had to make his way downstairs to answer the door.

"TV?! What are you doing here? Come to visit your old man?" Jake asked.

"Yep. Good to see you dad." TV said as Jake lead the way back into the living room.

"Have a seat bud." Jake said as he patted the seat on the couch next to him. TV did just that.

"So what brings you to this part of Ooo?" Jake asked.

"Well, I came to ask you for some advice." TV admitted.

"Me? You came to ask me for advice?" Jake was shocked since his kids rarely if ever asked him for advise.

"Yeah. So this girl asked me out on a date, but I have no idea where to take her. Any ideas?" TV explained.

"A date? Really?" Jake sounded surprised.

"You seem surprised." TV fired back.

"Well, uh. It's because... Because." Jake stuttered struggling to find a kind way to put it.

"It's ok dad. I get it." TV chuckled.

"Well, whats she like? Any clues as to what she enjoys doing?" Jake inquired.

"Well, she seemed to like cooking. She works as a chef in the Wildberry castle." TV explained.

"Hmm. Do you know any good fancy restaurants in the Wildberry Kingdom?" Jake asked.

"I walk past this one place all the time. Chez Wildberry. It might be nice." TV explained.

"I've heard of it. It's supposed to be one of the nicest places in Ooo. She's bound to like it!" Jake encouraged.

"Then it's settled. I'll send her a text and she if she wants to go." TV did just that. He was visibly nervous while waiting for a response. Sensing this Jake asked TV if he wanted to play some games while they waited.

"Wanna play Super fists of rage 3: Tournament edition? Finn and I just picked it up the other day." Jake said.

"Sure. Sounds fun." TV agreed. "Speaking of uncle Finn, where is he?"

"He's spending the day over at Huntress Wizards house. She's been training him to be a wizard." Jake explained.

"He spends a lot of time with her doesn't he?" TV said.

"Yeah, I kinda miss Finn being around the house more to be honest." Jake somberly admitted. "I love that they're happy together, but I miss my bro you ya know?"

"Even though he's busier, uncle Finn would never just up and abandon you dad. He's not that kinda guy." TV tried to quell his dads fear. "I mean, Finn was probably pretty lonely when you had to be away while we where kids right?"

"You make a good point TV, thanks." Jake said.

Jake and TV each grabbed a controller and picked their characters. They played match after match trading wins back and for pretty consistently for about a half an hour before TV's phone began buzzing. Janna had texted him back. It read.

"I'd love to go to Chez Wildberry with you. How does tomorrow night at seven sound?"

TV responded with.

"Sounds cool. Meet you there!"

"That went pretty good." Jake said.

"Yeah, yeah it did." TV sounded like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

TV spent the next couple hours visiting with his dad since he hadn't seen him in person for a few months. They talked on the phone and texted regularly, but they didn't get to visit very often since TV moved a little further away. Jake fixed a nice homemade pizza for Him and TV for dinner. BMO joined them at the dinner table for a while

"Well, it's been nice hanging out with you dad, but I better go. Gotta get up early for work tomorrow. Plus I don't wanna be tired for my date." TV explained.

"Make sure you text me after you get home tomorrow night and let me know how your date went!" Jake said.

"Will do dad." TV replied.

After saying their goodbyes TV made the trek back to the Wildberry kingdom. As soon as TV got home he went strait to bed. The next morning TV woke up on time, had a decent breakfast, then went to work. This particular work day felt excruciatingly long for TV since he was nervous about his date. It didn't help that it was a particularly slow day increasing TV's free time to worry. Before TV knew it though it was time to get off work and time for his date. As soon as he got off he ran back up to his apartment and hopped in the shower. TV made sure he got all nice and clean for the date. After hopping out of the shower and getting dried off he walked out into the living room grabbed his wallet then left for Chez Wildberry. Quickly yet carefully TV made his way to the restaurant. Before he knew he'd arrived and spotted Janna waiting out front.

"Hey! You made it!" Janna greeted him.

"Glad you made it! Have you been waiting long?" TV asked.

"Only about ten minutes. I have a bad habit of needing to get everywhere I go early." Janna said.

"It's a good habit to have." TV responded.

The two headed inside and walked up to the counter. A waiter came around and escorted them to their table. They took their seats and began perusing the menu.

"I'm glad you thought of this place. It's been ages since I've been here. It's changed so much." Janna said as she read the drink menu.

"I thought it'd be nice. I've only heard great things. Never been here myself though. I just moved here a few months ago." TV explained.

"I've lived here my whole life." Janna replied. "When I was a little kid I really wanted to be a chef, so when I grew up I made my dream come true. I studied at the broken egg culinary school in the Breakfast kingdom."

"My butcher shop job is the first job I've ever had really." TV informed.

"So do you like living in the Wildberry kingdom?" Janna asked TV.

"It's pretty nice. I really like my apartment. It's refreshing living alone for a change." TV explained.

Just then a waiter came over, handed them a basket of bread sticks, and asked them for their order. TV ordered the lobster tail and grilled asparagus while Janna ordered a steak with a side salad. They both got water to drink. While they waited for their food they continued chatting. TV found out that both he and Janna have a similar taste in games and comic books, but their taste in actually books differed a bit.

"I'm a big high fantasy fan." TV explained.

"I'm more of a sci-fi space adventure type person myself." Janna replied.

"To each their own I suppose." TV said.

"Are you excited about the new Heat signature movie coming out?" Janna asked.

"Of course! I've been a huge fan of that series ever since I was a little kid. My mom wouldn't let me watch them but my dad always snuck in the video tapes while my mom was out." TV chuckled as he told the story.

"Do you wanna go with me?" Janna asked. "I have an extra ticket."

"Really? You wanna go with me?" TV asked.

"Of course! I've had a blast so far tonight. I'd love for you to go." Janna told TV

"I'd be thrilled to go!" TV responded.

"Cool! Just meet me at the local movie theater opening night." Janna informed him.

Just as they finalized their plans the waiter brought their food. It looked delicious and smelled twice as good. Neither TV nor Janna wasted anytime digging in. It was some of the best food either of them had for quite some time.

"Just as good as I remember!" Janna sounded happy.

The duo took their time and enjoyed the meal. After they where done eating they chatted some more for a while. Sadly, eventually it was time to leave. TV paid the bill and left an adequate tip before leaving. On the outside of Chez Wildberry the two said their goodbyes for the time being.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks!" Janna said

"Same. I'll text you sometime." TV said.

"I'd like that." Janna replied.

Before heading their own ways they shared a goodbye hug. TV couldn't believe how well the date went. While he walked home he texted his dad letting him know how it went. Overall TV was really proud that he was able to quell his nerves and enjoy the date. Both TV and Janna felt this was the start of something more.


	33. Chapter 33: Lost and found

Jake was busy doing some shopping one lovely Sunday Morning in the Goblin kingdom. Finn really enjoyed the nice fluffy bread that you could only get in the Goblin kingdoms bakery. So Jake, being the good brother he is, took it upon himself to pick some up for Finn as he was busy. After purchasing the Bread Jake was planning on leaving the Goblin kingdom, but a lovely park in the middle of town caught his eye. So he walked over to check it out. It had several well kept tree's, a nice sculpture, and a beautiful fountain in the middle of it. Wanting to take in the scenery longed Jake found a bench and took a seat.

"Dang, how have I never found out about this place? I should bring Lady here sometime. She'd love it." Jake thought.

He was nonchalantly swinging his feet back and forth off the bench without a care in the world until his foot hit something. Curiosity got the best of him and he bent down under the bench to see what it was. What he'd kicked was an old camera. Jake picked it up and investigated it further. It was an older model that you couldn't view the pictures on. You had to get them developed first.

"Man, someones probably missing this bad boy. Maybe if I get the pics developed I can figure out who's it is." Jake thought.

After enjoying the park a bit more Jake left the Goblin kingdom and began the long trek home. Along the way his imagination was getting the better of him as his mind raced with thoughts of what kind of awesome pictures the camera contained and what kind of cool person owned it.

"What if the owners a super awesome adventurer like Billy. Oh man Finn would be so jealous." Jake thought.

After returning home Jake put the bread in the kitchen closet before heading into the living room.

"BMO! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Jake yelled trying to get BMO's attention.

"What is it Jake? Are you being attacked?" BMO came running out of the bathroom to aid Jake.

"No I'm fine." Jake assured BMO. "I just need your help developing some pictures." Jake showed BMO the camera.

"Did you buy that when you where out shopping? Or did you steal it?" BMO gave Jake the shifty eye's

Jake explained the situation to BMO.

"Oooh, how mysterious. I'd love to help." BMO said as he climbed up onto the coffee table.

Jake handed BMO the camera. BMO plugged it into himself and began loading the pictures. Shortly after BMO informed Jake that the camera didn't have many pictures on it, two maybe three. After a bit more developing time BMO spit the developed pictures out of a port on his stomach. BMO giggled as the photos developed. Jake excitedly scooped up the pics as they where shot out, however his hopes where quickly dashed when he saw the contents of said pics. One photo was of the outside of the Slime kingdoms castle. The only people in the photo where two castle guards. Another was of desert oasis, and the final one was a photo from a parade in the Goblin kingdom. The interesting thing about the last photo though was a tiny brown nub in the corner of the shot. Jake inferred that it was the photographers finger.

"This is all we have to go off of huh? Dang." Jake seemed disappointed. "How are we supposed to find the cameras owner now?"

"We just have to use our detective skills." BMO encouraged.

"You know what? You're right. We can't give up now! You wanna be my partner in finding the cameras owner?" Jake asked.

"Of course!" BMO happily said.

Before they set off on their quest Jake had one last bit of business. He ran up into he and Finn's room and began searching through their closet. Jake found a couple light brown trench coats one that would fit him and one that would fit BMO dark colored private eye hats. Jake went back down stairs to show BMO.

"Now we can be real detectives!" Jake exclaimed.

BMO grabbed the garb and quickly put it on.

"Time to get serious." BMO said in a tough guy voice.

After Jake put on his outfit they began formulating a plan. They discussed which photo to investigate first. BMO wanted to check out the Slime kingdoms castle while Jake wanted to check out the desert oasis. To settle this little dispute the two decided to play rock, paper scissors. Jake chose paper, but unfortunately for him BMO chose scissors. So it was decided, off to the Slime kingdom it was. The journey there was pretty uneventful and as soon as they made it to the Slime kingdom the detective duo headed strait for the castle. Jake held the photo up to make sure they where in the right spot. It was a perfect match. They spotted a couple guards patrolling the streets around the castle, but alas they weren't the same guards from the pic. Never the less the two decided to go talk to them. BMO took the initiative. He walked right up to one of the guards, slapped him and yelled.

"We know you're hiding something. ANSWER US!"

"Help! I'm being attacked! The guard cried for help.

"BMO! What the heck was that about?" Jake started panicking as his friend just assaulted a guard in broad daylight.

"I though we where gonna do a good cop bad cop approach." BMO said.

"We most certainly didn't agree to that." Jake sternly replied. "I'm so sorry sir, by friend didn't mean it. He just got way to into character."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" The guard angerly asked.

"Well I found the camera earlier today..." Jake proceeded to fill the guard in on the story.

"And that makes it ok to go around slapping strangers?" The guard was still pretty peeved.

"No, but uh... Err." Jake stuttered. "We really need some help."

"Why would I ever help you?" The guard protested.

"Look, just tell us where we can find these two and we'll leave you alone." Jake said as he showed him the photo.

The guard paused and thought it over for a moment before decided it was probably in his best interest to get them out of his hair for his own sanity's sake.

"Whatever will get you two to leave me alone I suppose." The guard said.

He pointed them in the right direction before saying.

"Just don't cause anymore trouble ok?"

Jake and BMO scurried off not wanting to push their luck any further. Jake scolded BMO while they where heading to where the guard said.

"Never do that again man. It's a wonder he didn't have us thrown in jail."

BMO looked upset, but deep down he understood why Jake was upset. The two made their way to the castles barracks and knocked on the door of the sleeping quarters. A guard answered. One of the same guards in the photo.

"Can I help you two?" The guard politely asked.

"We where wondering if you had any background information on this photo." Jake showed him the photo.

"Hmmm." The guard examined the pic. "It appears to have been taken at the Slime kingdoms diplomatic festival judging by the decorations plastered all over the castle."

"What kind of people would attend this festival?" BMO asked.

"All kinds, but mainly princesses from neighboring kingdoms, their servants, and the local citizens." The guard answered.

"Thanks for the help. We appreciated it." Jake thanked the guard before leaving.

"So now what Jake?" BMO asked as they walked away.

"We go investigate the desert oasis photo. That's the only thing I can think to do." Jake said.

BMO agreed. BMO hopped on Jake's back and the two began traveling to Ooo's badlands. Jake's legs where getting pretty tired, but he pressed on out of sheer curiosity of what they'd find. Once in the badlands they where extra cautious as to not alert the plethora of bandit camps that littered the region as they searched for the oasis in the photograph. Hours later they still hadn't found anything and had a few close encounters with some bandits. They where about to give up for the day when they spotted something in the distance. It appeared to be an oasis as they could make out some palm tree's. Jake and BMO rushed over to check it out. Once arriving they took a look around and to their delight it was the same oasis from the photo. The two began searching around the area looking for any clues. Jake dug around in the sandbar and found a couple tiny iron armor sets buried near where the photo was taken. After Jake called for him BMO came running over to check out what he'd found.

"These look kind of familiar, don't they?" Jake said to BMO.

BMO agreed and they looked over the evidence. Fist off their was what the guard told them about the festival and the noble visitors, then there was the tiny armor sets Jake found in the sand, and finally there was the tiny brown finger in the final photo. The detective duo thought it over for a moment before it finally hit BMO.

"Jake! Could this be Hot dog princesses camera?!" BMO exclaimed.

As soon as BMO said this it finally clicked in Jake's mind. What the guard said, the tiny finger, the armor. It all made sense.

"My glob BMO, you're right!" Jake said.

Without a second thought the two rushed over to Hot dog princesses house. They found her and her tiny hot dog knights taking a nap in the afternoon sun. She woke up when she heard Jake and BMO approach.

"What a lovely surprise! I didn't expect to get a visit from you two today." Hot dog princess greeted them.

"I found this in the Goblin kingdom. Does it belong to you?" Jake showed her the camera.

"Oh my! I didn't think I'd ever see my camera again. Thanks guys." Hot dog princess was very grateful.

She offered to pay them, but Jake and BMO denied it since they where doing it to be nice and have fun. Not make money. Before they left, Hot dog princess complemented them both on their outfits. She said they both looked cute. BMO blushed. With what they set out to accomplish done the duo headed back home.

"Wanna play detectives some other time?" BMO asked as they walked home.

"Anytime man. Anytime." Jake replied.

The two where eager to get back out into the field when an opportunity arose.


	34. Chapter 34: Night of the vampire

It was a dark and stormy night in the Land of Ooo. Finn and Jake used the opportunity to spend time together and catch up on some horror movies that they have been dying to see given that the atmosphere outside was perfect. They were watching "night of the vampire 3"

"Do you think Marceline Would find this offensive " Jake asked as a scene played where a vampire killed a group of people.

"I don't know man Marceline usually doesn't care about that kind of stuff. she's pretty chill" Finn replied.

As the movie played on Finn and Jake got more terrified with each passing scene But they would not they're not let one another know.

"you scared bro?" Finn jokingly asked.

" heh, not a chance." Jake replied just as a crack of lightning roared from outside. Jake screamed at the top of his lungs. Finn laughed.

"Not funny dude." Jake responded.

They proceeded to watch the movie for about another 15 minutes when Jake said.

"Man, I'm glad Marcy's so cool. It'd suck if violent vampires still roamed Ooo."

Just then they heard a loud thud at the door. Their hair stood on end. Jake grabbed his baseball bat while Finn fetched his sword. Jake stood back as Finn approached the door enguard.

"Anyone there? We don't want any trouble." Finn said loudly as he approached the door.

He motioned to Jake to be ready as he was about to open the door. He slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. As he pulled the door inward something that was resting on the door fell onto Finn and Jake's welcome mat. Finn jumped back with caution. They quickly realized that it was a goblin from the Goblin Kingdom. She wasn't moving.

"Oh my Glob is she dead?" Jake nervously asked.

Jake covered Finn as he bent down to check from a pulse. There wasn't one. She was dead. Finn poked his head out the door cautiously to see if he could see anything, but the rain and darkness made it pretty much impossible. He slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

"What do we do dude?" Jake asked.

"We gotta stay see if we can figure out what happened to her." Finn suggested.

Finn and Jake bent down and began to investigate. It didn't take them that long to figure out what happened. There were two fang marks on the left side of her neck. She was attacked by a vampire. Finn and Jake shot each other a look of great concern.

"D… Do you think it was Marceline….. Or." Jake stuttered.

"Best not to jump to conclusions. We'll go talk to her in the morning." Finn said.

Before heading to bed they wrapped the poor goblin girl up in some spare blankets. They had trouble sleeping because of what had just transpired. The next morning the rain had passed. The ground was still soaking wet. Find and Jake grabbed a quick snack before heading outside. Before they could head to Marceline's house they had some unfinished business at home. They walked out back behind the tree-house and buried the poor goblin. They made her a makeshift headstone. Eventually they want to get her a proper one, but for now this would have to do. First things first it to get to the bottom of what happened. They made the trek to Marceline's. As they walked up the steps to the front porch Jake paused and said "Let me take the lead. I got this."

He knocked on the door. Marcy had just fallen asleep so it took her a minute to answer the door. She rubbed her eye's as she greeted Finn and Jake.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Hey… Hey uh….. Commit any good crimes lately?" Jake awkwardly asked.

"Wait what?" Marcy was confused.

"Jake, what the heck man? I thought you had this." Finn angrily whispered to his brother.

"Let me explain." Finn told Marcy everything.

"I see….. Why don't you guys come in." You could see the concern on Marcy's face. "Have a seat over there."

Finn and Jake sat down.

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what you're wondering." Marcy said.

"So that means." Before Finn could finish Marceline interrupted him. "That there's another vampire in Ooo? Yes."

"But i thought you were the last of your kind." Jake remarked.

"So did I." Marcy somberly responded.

"So what do we do about this?" Finn asked.

"We need some more information." Marcy said. "Why don't you two ask around and look for clues while i rest. We'll hunt this vamp down at night time."

"I'll go and snoop around the Goblin kingdom." Finn remarked.

"Why don't you go talk to Pepbut Jake. He seems to be in the know about these sort of things." Marcy exclaimed.

"Good idea." Jake replied.

The group said their goodbyes. Marceline tried to go to sleep but couldn't because of the recent news Finn and Jake dropped on her.

"I thought I got them all." "I thought I was the last one." These were the Kind of thoughts running through her head. Finn made his way to the Goblin Kingdom while Jake headed home to talk to Peppermint Butler. Once passing through the gates of the Goblin Kingdom Finn started asking the locals about the missing Goblin. He must have talked to at least 50 people and still no luck. Nobody seem to know the missing girl. Hoping someone reported her missing Finn made his way to the goblin castle. He was stopped by the guards.

" what business do you have in the castle." The guard interrogated Finn.

"need to ask a few questions regarding a missing Goblin girl. I'm a detective of sorts." Finn explained.

"Wait, are you talking about the castle Baker Sammy? She hasn't showed up for work the past few days oh, is something wrong with her?" The guard asked.

" she was found dead last night. I'm so sorry." Finn inform the guards.

"Oh.. oh my Glob. What happened to her?"The guard asked.

" that's why I'm trying to figure out now. Do you know anything about her? have anybody shoes close to I can ask questions to?" Finn asked.

"She goes to the local flower shop a lot, I believe her friend works there." One of the guards replied.

" Thanks for the lead guys." Finn thanked the guards as he ran towards the flower shop. He swiftly approached the front counter.

" are you friends with a girl named Sammy?" Finn asked the goblin behind the counter.

"yes, are you here because she's missing?" The Goblin asked.

Finn nodded and explained the situation. " can you tell me anything about her? has she been acting different recently?"

"I don't think so….. Oh, She did mention meeting a new guy recently. I believe he was a fox who lives in the woods near the Candy Kingdom." The goblin suddenly remembered.

"Thank you Miss, You've been really helpful." Finn told her.

Meanwhile Jake made his way back to the tree-house only to find peppermint Butler cooking away in the kitchen. Jake approached him.

"hey Pep, I got some dark magic type questions to ask you."

"What do you need Jake? Need a curse broken? Or perhaps a curse put on someone?" Peppermint Butler responded.

"No nothing hex related. It's about vampires." Jake said.

"Oh….. What do you want to know." The tone in Peps voice changed immediately.

"Have you heard any rumors going around about vampires or vampire related activity?" Jake asked.

"A while back I heard some rumblings about a fringe group of dark mages that wanna repopulate Ooo with vampires, but everyone i talked to about seemed to think it was either just a rumor or a pipe dream of a crazy person." Pep explained.

"Well brother, it looks to be real." Jake explained the situation.

Pep was very quiet upon hearing this news. He finally said.

"Do you need any help catching this vampire?" Pep asked.

"We'd sure appreciate it brother." Jake replied.

Peppermint Butler in from Jake that he would meet them at Marceline's house in an hour or two. Change it to gather up your supplies before they can go hunting. Jake made the truck back to Marceline's house and met Finn there. Finn Jake and Marceline went overall they had learned.

"I can believe anybody would want to repopulate Ooo with vampires. Are they insane? Who knows how much chaos that could cause." Marcy worried aloud.

As she finished that thought Peppermint butler joined them.

"Sorry guys, i had to make a few calls and pick up a new spell book." Pep informed them. "This new spell book is crazy nasty. It should even work on vampires."

"I made a call to a colleague of my who runs a totally legit and above board magic shop to ask him if he's noticed anything odd recently. He said a a couple of wood mages and a fox showed up a few weeks ago and asked if he had any old artifacts that belonged to the vampires of old. My guess is that that they hope to find an artifact with an aura so powerful they could harness it and transfer the vampirism to another individual." Pep explained his theory.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time and go out in the Forrest and look around a bit." Marcy said.

They made there way to the forests outside the Candy Kingdom. After a while Pep and Marcy began to sense a powerful presence nearby. Their instincts led them to a small cave. Finn drew his sword and along with Peppermint Butler led the way. As they quietly crept through the cave they were careful as to not make a sound. Upon finding what appeared to be a work station of sorts Finn, Peppermint butler, and Marceline began investigating it while Jake stood guard. Pep quickly spotted what appeared to be some sort of diagram. He began to read it.

"It appears to be a quite powerful transfusion spell." He said.

As he finished that thought the group was startled by a noise coming deeper in the cave. Finn was preparing to investigate the noise when he was tackled to the ground at lightning speed. Tackling him was a fox, but this was no ordinary fox. He had protruding fangs and super strength. He was a vampire.

"Don't move or the boy gets bitten." The fox threatened.

"Why are you guys doing this? Are you nuts!?" Marceline yelled.

"Were bringing order to Ooo. You mortals wouldn't understand. And as for you miss you are a traitor to your kind." The vampire fox insulted Marceline.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I've seen first hand the terror packs of vampires can cause." Marceline exclaimed.

"Fool's every last one of you." The vampire fox rudely said.

While the fox was distracted arguing with the rest of the group Peppermint Butler saw his opportunity. He recited a dark magic spell from his book and blasted the vampire. The blast sent the vampire flying back off of Finn. Finn was free and reached for his sword. The fox was dazed and confused. Peppermint Butler walked up to him and primed another magic blast to fire.

"I think it is our turn to ask some questions." He threatened. "What happened to the others."

"There are no others. I'm the only one." The Vampire lied.

"Gee that's funny, cause we know you at-least have two wood mages as accomplices. But if your gonna lie to us like that I guess we have no use for you anymore." Pep mentioned like he was gonna finish him off.

"WAIT. WAIT!" The vampire panicked.

"After the transfusion process when I woke up I was alone. The two mages had fled. I don't know where they went honestly." The vampire admitted.

"That's more like it." Peppermint butler said. "Now where did you get the vampiric artifacts?"

"We searched for months with no luck. One day we happened upon a shady looking lizard man in a bar in the Slime Kingdom who said he had a vast wealth of resources. We were skeptical at first, but he came through." The vampire admitted.

"Why would the lizard people want to bring back vampires." Jake wondered.

"This is much bigger than we thought." Finn said.

"Wh...Whats gonna happen to me now?" The vampire stuttered.

"We'll take you to our friend PB. She'll remove the vampirism from you, then will throw you in her dungeon until we get this mess sorted out.

"Wha... NOOOO!" the vampire yelled.

Finn tied him up. The group headed back to PB's lair underneath the tree-house. On the way there they discussed how to deal with this problem.

"I'll start asking around some more. See if I can track those mages down." Pep said.

"Do you think they turned into vampires to?" Jake asked.

"There's no use worrying until we know for sure." Finn said.

They all vowed to get to the bottom of this.


	35. Chapter 35: Future planning

Finn had been slaving away in the kitchen all day. He was preparing a nice dinner for him and Huntress wizard. You see he was preparing to propose to his longtime girlfriend that night. After consulting with both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum he had picked out the perfect ring. Its band was made out of a magic reinforced wood with an emerald green gemstone freshly mined from the badlands of Ooo. He still had a few hours before Huntress wizard was supposed to arrive. While he was monitoring the food Jake came in the kitchen.

"Preparations for the big night are coming along nicely I see." Jake said proud of his little brother.

"Jake! Just the man I was hoping to see! Have a seat with me." Finn said. They both took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things." Finn admitted.

"Same here brother. You go first." Jake said.

"Well, if things go good with Huntress Wizard tonight. We will probably move in together." Finn said.

"Heh, that's what I was gonna talk to you about. Why don't you and HW take the Tree-house and I move in with Lady in her barn." Jake suggested.

"Jake... Are you sure about this man. This tree-house has always been our special place." Finn said.

"Of course I'm sure man. I'm getting older. It's high time I take it a little easier. Of course we'll still go on adventures. I'll only live about 15 minutes away. You can't get rid of me that easy." Jake joked.

"Thanks man You're the best." Finn said as he leaned in to give Jake a hug.

"My little bro's growing up." Jake said with a tear in his eye.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out for the night. Gonna stay at Lady's tonight so you two can have some privacy." Jake said.

"Thanks my man. I really appreciate it." Finn told Jake.

They said there goodbyes before Jake headed out. All that was left for Finn to do now was finish preparing the food. He was cooking some nice deer steaks that were given to him by Huntress Wizard, Some of Treetrunks apple pie for dessert, and some crystal clear water from a pond on the highest peak of Mount Blizzard. As the food neared completion Finn sat the table with the finest tablecloth and dinnerware he and Jake owned. Once he finished this task he heard a knock at the door. It was Huntress Wizard.

"Sorry I'm early sweetie. I got bored at home." Huntress Wizard giggled as she leaned in and kissed Finn softly on the lips,

"It's all good. Why don't you come into the kitchen and have a seat while I finish cooking?" Finn suggested.

Huntress Wizard agreed and followed Finn into the kitchen.

"So, any new information on the vampires?" Huntress Wizard asked as Finn was bringing up the steaks.

"No. Not yet. Marceline, PB, and Pep are working hard trying to track down new leads though." Finn replied as he served Huntress Wizard her steak.

"My complements to the chef." Huntress Wizard said as she took a bite.

They chatted while they ate there food, catching up on what had been happening in each others lives. Finn quickly wolfed down his steak while Huntress Wizard took her time and savored every last bite. After she had finished, Finn took both of their dishes to the sink and rinsed them with water. Once done with that Finn sliced some apple pie and served it. Finn ate a few bites of pie before he stopped to say.

"Hey, something has been on my mind lately."

"What's wrong Finn?" Huntress Wizard sounded concerned at first.

"Nothing bad I promise. In fact quite the opposite." Finn said as he stood up from his seat.

"We've been dating quite a while now and have known each other even longer." Finn said as he bent down on one knee.

Huntress Wizard realized what was happening and started to blush. Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box.

"Huntress Wizard. Will you marry me?" Finn said as he opened said box revealing the ring.

"Oh my Grob Finn of course I will." Huntress Wizard said as she rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss.

Finn grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's perfect Finn." She exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like it." Finn said.

"So, I guess that means we'll be living together huh?" Huntress Wizard asked as Finn held her close.

"I already have that worked out. Jake said he's gonna move out so you're free to move in. If you want to that is." Finn explained.

"Of course I want to." Huntress Wizard said with a smile. "I guess you were one step ahead of me for once huh?"

"It's a nice change of pace." Finn giggled.

The lovely couple spent the next few hours planning when they were gonna move in together, how they planned to change the tree-house, and what there wedding would be like. They were hoping to move in together within the next few weeks. Huntress Wizard spent the night at Finn's place. The newly engaged couple fell asleep in each others arms.


	36. Chapter 36: Return of the vampires

Finn, Jake, and Huntress Wizard were busy at work one afternoon packing up Jake's things as this day was the day he was going to move in with Lady rainicorn and Huntress Wizard was the move in with Finn. Finn and Jake were dividing their things.

"I'll take some of the of dinner plates and some of our movie collection if that's ok with you." Jake said.

"That sounds good to me man." Finn replied.

"I don't have a ton of stuff so it should all fit in here nicely." Huntress Wizard informed them.

"I can't believe you're leaving Jake." BMO said while tearing up.

"Don't be sad BMO. You can stay at either of our places anytime you want." Jake said and Finn assured.

Just as they finished assuring BMO Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Peppermint butler busted in the room.

"We got a hot new lead on the vampire situation!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

"There's no time to loose. We'll catch you guys up on the way." Marceline said.

They gathered the necessary supplies and set off. Peppermint Butler led the way.

"So where are we going, What are we doing?" Huntress Wizard asked as she followed the group.

"I got a mysterious letter in the mail a few hours ago from a member of the secret group that seeks to unleash hordes of vampires unto Ooo. The writer said she was fed up with the group and wanted a way out, So she contacted us. We're gonna meet in an old abandoned fortress in the middle of the forest." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"This sounds hella sketchy. How can we be sure we aren't walking into an ambush?" Finn asked.

"We can't. That's why we need to be prepared for a fight." Marceline explained.

As they approached the the abandoned fortress they each took their own positions. Huntress Wizard sat perched atop a tree branch. with her bow drawn. Peppermint Butler kept his distance to in order to use ranged magic spells. Finn and Jake approached one side of the crumbling fortress while PB and Marceline approached the other. When they turned the corner they all noticed a masked figure about Jake's height and size sitting on a dilapidated pile of stone bricks. She was also wearing a silky robe to cover her skin.

"So, why did you send us the letter?" Finn asked.

"Was I not clear enough in my letter? I want a way out." The masked figures mask doubled as a voice changer.

"But why us?" Jake asked.

"Believe it or not you guys have great reputations as hero's and adventurers and that's just what I need right now." The figure explained as she hopped off the stone bricks.

Unfortunately for her as she did this she tripped and fell on an old pile of rubble. The fall removed her Face mask revealing the culprit to be none other than Jake's own daughter Charlie.

"Uh oh." Charlie said as she realized what had happened.

"CHARLIE?! JUST WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Jake yelled.

"Uhhhh... Please let me explain." Charlie begged.

"Well, go on, We're listening." Finn replied.

"Well, I guess it began several months ago. I was perusing a magic shop in Wizard City. I needed some ground up bone powder for something I was cooking up. There was a wood mage there. We began talking and well, one thing led to another and before I knew it I was in to deep to leave, and now here we are." Charlie explained.

"So what is this group you joined called? What do they aim to do?" Marceline asked.

"They call themselves the order of the shadows. There is around thirty members give or take a few. Their plan is to turn themselves all into vampires then hunt down every last human in Ooo. That's first on their list. Then they want to grow their vampire army and rule Ooo through fear." Charlie explained.

"Um hello? Your uncle Finn is one of those!" Finn yelled.

"I didn't join them Because of that Finn. I don't have many friends and they seemed nice at first. They didn't start to turn all weird and radical until it was to late for me to leave." Charlie tried to explain to Finn.

"So, How far have they gotten in their plan so far?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"The mass transfusion ritual happened last night. Every member of the order of shadows is now a vampire except me. I was able to trick them into thinking I turned as well. They intercepted a satellite transmission and believe there is a settlement of humans living on an island in the ocean." Charlie explained.

"Uh oh. Are you talking about where I think you are?" Jake asked charlie.

"It sure sounds like it." Finn somberly replied.

"Founders island." Finn and Jake said in unison.

"We need to go and warn my mom asap." Finn pleaded.

"The guardian should keep them at bay for a while. Should buy us some much needed time." Jake said.

"I'm so sorry guys. I don't even know what to say." Charlie apologizes.

Finn sighed. "It's not your fault. You did the right thing coming to us." He said. "But right now we've got some vampire butt to kick!"

"Thanks uncle Finn. You're the best." Charlie said as she gave Finn a hug.

Charlie joined the group as they made there way to a port in the Breakfast Kingdom. They gathered some supply's before they set sail. The main thing they lacked was a boat and since they lacked the money to get one they had to improvised. Jake hoped in the water and transformed into a sail boat. The rest of the gang hopped on and set sail. Once or board they began sorting through the gear they'd just bought. Marceline handed everyone a wooden steak and a hammer.

"Just be careful not to hit me with these ok?" Marceline Joked.

Princess Bubblegum began knitting everyone animal hats similar to Finn's in order to protect them from bites with yarn she'd bought. She knit Huntress Wizard a deer hat, Peppermint butler a wolf hat, Jake a horse hat, Charlie a black bear hat, and herself an eagle hat. Marceline didn't need one as she was already a vampire. Peppermint butler delved deeper in his research to see with spells would effect vampires and which wouldn't Charlie made snacks for everyone. Finn climbed to the top of the sail on the Jake boat and strapped a make shift satellite dish to it he connected it to an old phone. He was trying to get a in touch with his mom in order to warn her but they were still too far away. Finn kept trying on and off again for eight hours before he finally got an answer.

"Hello?" Minerva answered.

"Mom! It's me Finn. Is everything ok on Founders Island?" Finn asked.

"Finn! What a lovely surprise. Yes everything is fine here, the guardian is acting a bit strange though. Why do you ask?" Minerva asked her son.

"The guardian probably senses the Vampires coming." Finn proceeded to inform his mother of the situation.

"Oh my. What a nightmare. I'll make sure to start preparing as best I can. Thank you and your friends for coming to help. See you soon." Minerva hung up the phone so she could get to work.

The group was only about five hours away from founders island. Everyone on board was a little nervous, but they knew what they had to do.

"Hey Jake my man. Are you still as scared of vampires as you used to be?" Finn asked.

"Pffft. NO. I conquered that fear years ago." Jake shrugged him off.

"I guess we'll see about that soon." Finn joked.

It was finally time. They could see Founders island in the distance.

"Remember guys. Don't kill any humans who got turned into vampires. They are innocent and can be cured" Finn said.

As they quickly approached the shore they could see dozens of beings swarming around in the air and attacking the guardian. They where vampires. To their disadvantage the sun was starting to set as they reached the shore. Everyone dawned there hats and readied their weapons. It was show time. Upon hitting the shore Jake transformed back into his normal self and prepared for action. The crew were being dive bombed on the beach by vampires. Once manged to catch Jake off guard and pinned him to the ground. The vampire leaned in for the kill when Finn drove a stake into it just in the nick of time.

"Oh... Oh my glob. What just happened." Jake said hyperventilating.

Finn helped Jake back on his feet and the two began running back up with beach. Peppermint Butler was able to defeat a couple vampires using a dark magic missile spell. Once they made it off the beach They made their way into the heart of the city. They happened upon a house of citizen's help up trying to stay safe. Jake stayed behind with the citizens to protect them while everyone else went on the attack. Minerva bots were everywhere attacking vampires. Some humans that had been bitten by vampires came running at them begging for help, but there was nothing they could do yet. It wasn't safe to help at the moment. Marceline took out a vampire on the side of the road. Huntress Wizard shot a steak using her bow and nailed a vampire right through the heart. Charlie got a couple as they were trying to attack some citizens. Minerva bots where able to keep the vampires away from all important computer systems and the Guardian was able to take out a hefty amount of vampires. The battle of Founders island lasted until morning when there was only a handful of vampires left. The crew along with Minerva bots were sweeping ever building checking for strays. Finn and Jake busted down the door to a bakery and began searching. Unbeknownst to Finn a Vampire was held up in the storage closet. It grabbed Finn's head and slammed him to the floor. It pulled Finn's hat off. Jake dived in to knock it off of Finn but he was too late. The vampire leaned in and bit Finn on the neck. Jake Finished the vampire off right after this.

"No... No no no no. This can't be happening." Jake started to freak out.

Finn began sweating profusely and his skin turn sickly color. The color of his eye's changed to a bright yellow. Fangs sprouted from his gums.

"Uh Jake. Th... This is really happening isn't it?" Finn stuttered. "I'm... I'm turning into a vampire."

"Dude we gotta get you to PB fast. She might be able to help!" Jake yelled.

"No Jake, we help the injured citizens first." Finn demanded.

"But Finn..." Jake said.

"No buts." Finn interrupted.

Finn ran outside the bakery. The morning sun started to burn his skin a little, not terribly though since the vampirism hadn't taken full effect yet. He rushed down the street and helped carry a wounded old man over to a makeshift medical tent the Minerva bots had set up. Jake helped his brother rescue the wounded. After they were sure all the vampires were defeated Finn and Jake radioed to the rest of the crew to meet up in the center of the city.

"Oh man everyone's gonna freak when they see what happened to me." Finn worried aloud.

"Oh they totally will, but they all love you no matter what Finn." Jake assured him.

As they walked towards their destination Finn gained the ability to float. His vampirism was becoming stronger. The others were waiting for them. Huntress Wizard was the first to notice that there was something up.

"F...Finn?!" She stuttered. She ran over to him.

"Oh my Glob sweetie what happened?" She asked as she gave him a hug.

"Uh oh." PB and Marceline said in unison.

"Uncle Finn? Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Dang, Finn went and got himself bit by a vamp." Peppermint Butler in an almost impressed tone.

"Hehe Oops." Finn shrugged and said nervously.

"Oh my poor baby." Huntress Wizard said and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Finn, I'm working on a cure right now. It should be ready in a few days." PB assured him.

"Make sure all the islanders who were bitten get it first." Finn demanded.

"Dude, your arms are sizzling right now. Try some of this." Marceline tossed Finn some of her extra strength sun block.

Finn applied it all over. It provided some much needed relief.

Everyone chatted a bit before Charlie, PB, Marceline, and Peppermint Butler got back to work. Meanwhile Finn, Jake, and Huntress Wizard went to visit Finn's mom. They entered her lab.

"What the heck happened to my poor son?" Minerva yelled when she saw Finn.

"Don't worry Mom. I'm fine." Finn told her what had happened.

"I haven't introduced you to this special lady yet. Mom this is Huntress Wizard, my fiance." Finn introduced them.

"So much is happening today. First all the vampire shenanigans and now my little boy is getting married?" Minerva started to tear up. "I'm so proud of you Finn."

Finn and his friends stayed on the island for a few more weeks to help rebuild and cure everyone of there vampirism. Finn Introduced his mom to everyone.

"So this is Princess Bubblegum. It's no nice to finally get to meet you. And you must be Marceline. I thought all vampires were evil but I see I was wrong." Minerva admitted.

She loved each and every one of his friends. When the time came to leave one last thing had to be done before they could set sail.

"Ok Finn, It's time to cure you." PB said.

"Actually Peeb's. I think i'm gonna rock this vampire bod for a bit. See what life's like as a vampire. That is as long as you don't care." Finn said looking at Huntress Wizard.

"I'll always love you no matter what Finn." Huntress Wizard said before she kissed him on the lips.

"Well I guess it's settled then." PB said.

"Might be nice to get to chill with a cool vampire for once." Said Marceline.

Jake transformed into a boat and hopped into the ocean. As everyone boarded Minerva said.

"Good bye everyone. Thanks for helping out the island. Come back and see me sometime."

With the Vampires defeated the group headed back home. It took them about a week to make it back home. Once home they had some unfinished business to attend to. Finn, Jake and Huntress Wizard Finished Moving Jake out and Huntress Wizard in to the tree house. It took everyone some time to get used to Finn's new vampire body but everyone adapted to to eventually.


	37. Chapter 37: Band backup

Marceline was chilling at home one evening Practicing her bass. She and her band had a gig this evening at one of the most prestigious punk rock clubs in all of Ooo called "The slippery rat.". As she was strumming away she began to sing.

"Hmm hmm hmm, yeah yeah. Sorry for all the missed years, truly I am. It didn't have to go that way, it left me in tears, but you're gone now. Why did you run off and disappear?" Marceline's phone began ringing, interrupting her song. She let out a sigh before answering it.

"Ayy yo what up?" Marceline greeted.

"Hey Marcy. It's Lumpy Space Princess. I gotta bail on our gig tonight. Brads throwing this lumpin' awesome party. I need to be there!" LSP yelled.

"What!? You can't bail on me for some loser's house party." Marceline angerly replied.

"Thanks I knew you would understand." LSP obliviously said.

"Wait LSP you idiot did you hear me?" Before Marceline could finish that thought LSP had hung up on her.

"That's just great. One of the biggest Gigs of my life and she flakes out on me." Marceline said with a sigh and fell back into her chair.

Marceline pulled out her phone once more and began scrolling through her contacts.

"Maybe Peeb's is free tonight." Marcy thought. She gave her girlfriend a call.

"Hey Peeb's you busy? I'm kinda in a pinch and need a drummer." Marceline explained.

"Oh sorry sweetie. I'm super busy monitoring my latest plantoid experiment. If something goes wrong and i'm not here to correct it, it might explode." PB explained.

"It's cool. I get it." Marcy said not understanding what PB was talking about.

"Wait a minute. Finn would be perfect. He's got that musical instinct. Plus him being a vampire now just adds to our aesthetic." Marcy thought.

Marcy grabbed her Bass and rushed over to the tree-house. Instead of knocking on the door she flew up and peeked into their living room window. She spotted Finn and Huntress Wizard chilling on the couch playing video games on BMO. Marcy knocked on the window to get their attention. Finn floated over and let her in.

"Hey guys. How's living together going?" Marcy asked.

"It's going great." Huntress Wizard said.

"He Finn. I got a favor to ask of you. How would you like to join my band and I at a gig? We need a drummer." Marceline asked.

"Are you sure you want me?" Finn asked. "I'm not that great of a drummer."

"Nonsense. You'll do fine." Marceline told him and Huntress Wizard assured.

"Well then. Why not?" Finn agreed.

"You tagging along?" Marcy asked Huntress Wizard.

"Nah. I think I'll just chill here for the evening." Huntress Wizard replied.

"We should probably head out. Don't wanna be late." Marcy said.

Marceline and Finn floated out of the tree-house and towards The Slippery Rat club.

"Death's gonna meet us at the club. I sent him a text asking him to bring his backup drum set." Marceline explained.

As they approached the club they noticed a long line waiting to get in.

"Dang, So all these people are gonna hear us play?" Finn asked.

"Yep. Gettin' nervous bud?" Marceline teased.

"Never." Finn fired back.

They floated down and talked to the bouncer. He was a muscular wood elf.

"Sup Brandon." Marceline greeted.

"Marcy you made it. I was starting to get worried. Thought you might not make it." Brandon said.

"I would never miss the chance to play at my favorite club." Marceline said as Brandon let them in.

"So Finn, we got some time to chill before we play." Marceline explained. "Wanna head into the back? I can introduce you to some peeps I know."

Finn and Marceline pushed their way through the crowded club and made their way back stage. They approached an older ghost man.

"Sup Chet." Marceline greeted.

"Marcy. Do you think you are finally ready to play in my club?" Chet asked.

"Of course I am old man. Do you think im some sort of noob." Marceline Joked. Chet laughed.

"Good to see you again kid." Chet said

"Finn this is Chet. He owns and runs The Slippery Rat." Marceline introduced them.

"And runs it well might I add." Chet butted in playfully.

"So you've never played here before Marcy?" Finn asked.

"Nah man, Chet is very picky about who he lets on stage." Marceline answered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chet Joked.

"So who's this young'en you got with you? New band member?" Chet asked.

"Nah he's just filling in for us tonight. Our drummer freaking bailed on us." Marceline explained.

"Well I better let you two start practicing. Good luck." Chet said before he walked off.

"Dang Marcy, I didn't know you had so many weird friends." Finn said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Finn." Marceline joked,

Around this time a portal appeared in the corner of the room. Death emerged.

"Yo death my man. Good to see you." Marceline greeted. "Remember your spare drum set?"

Death nodded. They set up everything and began practicing. Finn was playing really badly at first due to inexperience. Marceline floated over to him and gave him some tips.

"No, You gotta hold the sticks like this, and you gotta have the right follow through like this." Marceline demonstrated.

Finn got better and better at drumming thanks to the pointers given to him by Marceline and Death.

The time finally had come for them to go on stage. Marceline lead the way onto the stage followed by Death and Finn tailing behind. Finn eyed over the crowd. He noticed people from several different Kingdoms in Ooo Including the Candy, Fire, Slime, Breakfast, and Goblin Kingdoms. It was a packed house. Finn wasn't to nervous even though this was his first time on stage.

"How y'all doing tonight?" Marceline yelled as she walked up to the microphone.

The crowd roared.

"This first song is something of a personal one to me called everything stays." Marceline said.

"Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting. Right there where you left it lying upside down." Marceline began singing. Finn and Death joined in with their instruments. The crowd cheered as they were playing it.

"I'm actually doing it." Finn thought as he played.

They played another five songs and everything was going according to plan until they got to the last song.

This is something new I've been working on lately, so enjoy." Marceline said.

"Hmm hmm hmm, yeah yeah. Sorry for all the missed years, truly I a..."

As Marcy was singing things in the club started to go array. Finn noticed a couple of ruffians from the Breakfast Kingdom throwing punches at some teenagers from the Wildberry kingdom. Finn, not one to let bad deeds go unpunished., began to summon roots using the grass magic he'd been learning with Huntress Wizard. He commanded the roots to wrap around the ruffians legs and trip them. They bumped into several people as they fell down. This enraged the people they hit and in the confusion a huge brawl started.

"Uh oh. I donked up." Finn though as he began to sweat. "Marcy's gonna be so peeved."

"Now it's a party." Death said as he hopped off stage and began hitting people over the head with his guitar.

"No no no." Finn began to panic.

He hopped off stage in order to try and calm the chaos. Marceline, not having anything better to do, followed. Finn tried reasoning with them.

"Guys please! Stop this fighting." Finn pleaded as he floated above everyone.

Marceline on the other hand was in no mood for talk. She started swinging her ax bass around.

Finn, Death, and Marceline were only able to stop the brawl after everyone was worn out. There was a mass amount of people lying on the floor due to exhaustion. Finn floated over to Marceline and Death.

"I'm so sorry guys. Tonight was a disaster." Finn apologized.

"What are you talking about Finn? Tonight totally ruled!" Marceline responded.

"Huh?" Finn sounded confused.

"This was the best show we've played in years." Death said. "The big fight at the end was what sealed the deal."

As they we're talking Chet walked out from backstage.

"You dudes killed it tonight! I'd be honored if you guys played again sometime." He said.

"Thanks man. I'd like that a lot." Marcy told Chet before he headed backstage.

"And thank you so much Finn. We've couldn't have done it without you." Marceline said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Death said as he gave Finn a fist bump.

Death grabbed his gear and returned to the land of the dead. Finn and Marceline floated over the worn out people and headed outside. After saying their goodbyes they headed home. Finn told Huntress Wizard all about the crazy night he'd had as soon as he arrived at the tree-house.


End file.
